


One Decision To Change Everything Forever

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Jewish Howard Stark, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 114,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: “Of course, it can. One person in your life, one decision, one sentence has the power to change you forever”- Holden Radcliffe. What if it wasn’t just your life? One decision in the life of Peggy Carter, changes not just her forever, but an entire universe, an entire future.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Charles Xavier & Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Michael Carter & Peggy Carter, Michael Carter/Rose Roberts, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov & Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark
Comments: 100
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** So apparently during a lockdown I can't manage to write new chapters of stories, but I can come up with ideas for new stories. A lot of this story will make sense as things go ahead but basically I was reminded lately of my love for Peggy Carter and **Young** Howard Stark (I owe that too _Peggy Carter and Howard Stark I can't lose you by hostilepoet17_ on youtube) and so got ideas for this.

I know in previous stories I have tried my best to keep close to cannon, but in this story, with the exception of a few things, consider MCU cannon blown out the window. (also this story IS NOT for fans of Steve Rogers Endgame ending or anything he did in CACW)

I will add character tags, and relationships, as they are introduced as a lot of them I want to be surprises.

* * *

**May 9** **th** **1946**

For Peggy it has been a long few weeks, a tough few weeks, and all the events have led to her standing on the Brooklyn Bridge with a vial of Blood that belonged to Captain Steve Rogers. Treating the vial as precious, because that's what it is, Peggy opens it.

"Goodbye My Darling," Peggy says, but when she goes to pour it out Peggy can't bring herself to do it, not because she can't say goodbye, she has come to realize she has let go of him, but because she gets another idea.

Being just as careful as when she opened the vial Peggy closes it again and puts it back into her pocket, having one destination in mind.

* * *

Not long after she left the Brooklyn Bridge, and after a phonecall with Edwin Jarvis, Peggy has made her way to the house where Howard currently is, and Peggy is not at all surprised when she finds him in the lab.

"Are you already working on your next invention?" Peggy asks, a note of disbelief in her voice.

"My brain never stops, Peg. I never stop," Howard says, without looking up from what he is doing.

"Which is often the problem," Peggy comments, as she takes a step towards him, though she can't imagine how it must feel to always get ideas for stuff to create.

"I'm going to be more careful Peg, make sure no one else is hurt by anything I create," Howard explains.

"Howard, not everything you have made causes destruction," Peggy tells her friend, wanting to reassure him.

"I think recent events have proven otherwise," Howard comments, knowing that Peggy knows that.

"Not necessarily. It shows exactly what you can do, I think you just need someone to keep you accountable," Peggy admits, as she grabs the vial out of her pocket.

"Is that an offer Peg?" Howard asks, looking up at her, and as he does he see what Peggy is holding. "Peg…." Howard starts to say, sounding completely shocked.

"I meant what I said. You are the one person who believes in me, you always have, since the day we met; you deserve the same from me," Peggy explains, being able to remember the day she and Howard met perfectly.

"What do you mean?" Howard asks, as even though he is a genius he is having a hard time following Peggy's line of thought, while he walks closer to Peggy.

"You said you could help people with this, with Steve's blood, and I know now that that is what Steve would have wanted," Peggy admits, as Howard continues to walk closer to her.

"So, you're giving it to me," Howard says, sounding shocked and he makes no effort to grab it as he remembers what happened when he and Peggy fought.

"With a few conditions," Peggy clarifies. "You don't waste it. This is all we have, something good has to come of it," Peggy says, her voice breaking. "And you don't make a profit. Any money made, we decide where it goes together, but it won't be to either of us, that wouldn't be right," Peggy explains.

"Okay," Howard says, with a nod, as while he does love money, he knows Peggy is right.

"You said it was your instinct to lie, but Howard, you never have to lie to me," Peggy tells her friend. "I may get angry, but I always want the truth," Peggy admits. "I promise to never lie to you. Can you promise me the same?" Peggy asks, as she needs that from him going forward so it is only fair that she makes the same promise.

"I can," Howard admits, and as she watched him carefully Peggy knows that he is telling the truth and so she hands over the vial, and once she does Howard hugs her. "Jarvis give you this?" he asks, as that's what he assumes, as they break apart.

"Do not blame him, he was doing what he thought was right," Peggy explains, not wanting the butler to get in trouble.

"It was the right call. It should have always been yours," Howard comments.

"Now it's ours," Peggy says, and because of how close they both were to Steve Peggy can't help but think that it is the right choice.

"If you want to stay for a drink the good stuff is on the counter over there," Howard reveals, pointing to where it is, and Peggy walks over and pours herself a drink, as she and Howard drift into silence.

* * *

**July 27** **th** **1947**

It has been over a year since Peggy gave Howard the sample of Steve's blood and ever since Howard has been working on what would be the best thing to use it for. While Howard has been incredibly focused on that he has been distracted lately because of Zero Matter.

As they are trying to decompress over the past few days Peggy and Howard are having breakfast together at the Stark LA house.

"Look, I'm only thinking about this as a way to help humanity," Howard argues.

"Humanity? Your chief concern is helping your bank account," Peggy argues, though she knows that that is not always the case, she suspects it might be this time.

"People have thought that splitting the atom would be the end of the world. Look at us now…" Howard argues.

"Developing exponentially more horrific ways to kill each other," Peggy points out.

"Zero Matter, in the right hands, could've launched us a hundred years ahead. Technologically speaking. If we harness…" Howard starts to explain, as Jason Wilks walks into the room, and sits down at the table.

"Is he still winning about this?" Jason asks surprised.

"Until the end of time," Peggy comments, as she knows Howard well enough to know he won't stop talking about this any time soon. "Sleep well?" Peggy asks curious.

"I did. And I could sleep another week," Jason argues.

"I'm sorry, Doc. But I expect to see you in the office, 8am sharp, come Monday," Howard explains.

"What's this now?" Peggy asks surprised.

"Mr. Stark has graciously offered me a position in his new facility," Jason explains.

"Oh, I didn't realize he had one," Peggy says, looking at Howard as she expected that he would come back to New York now that his attempt at making movies is over.

"I have all this land in Malibu. It's not doing anything. There's this new project I came up with in Peru. I think it could be big," Howard admits.

"Congratulations," Peggy says, forcing a smile.

"I'm gonna go for a swim. You might want to stay inside," Howard says, looking at Peggy, as he stands up. "Bathing suits cause too much friction drag," Howard explains.

"Well, the warning is appreciated," Peggy says, with a chuckle, though she suspects that he wouldn't have given it if Jason wasn't in the room.

"Back to New York?" Jason asks curious.

"Yes. It's been a much longer trip than expected," Peggy admits, though she now knows that she wants to have a conversation with Howard first.

"Perhaps if we'd met under different circumstances…" Jason starts to say.

"I've learned that dwelling on what might have been… it's no way to live," Peggy reveals, having needed to learnt that the hard way. "I'm very happy to have had the chance to know you, Jason," Peggy admits.

"So am I, though we never did get our night of dinner and dancing," Jason admits.

"We did have one dance," Peggy points out. "Half a dance," Peggy corrects.

"I suppose that is better than nothing," Jason comments, and once he does they drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of minutes after her conversation with Jason Peggy heads out to the backyard where Howard is swimming in the pool, just like he warned he is doing so without a bathing suit.

"Were you just not going to tell me that you were moving to Los Angeles for good?" Peggy asks angrily as she stands at the pool edge, with her hands on her hips, as she knew he was going to be in LA for a short while, but now it seems that time is going to get longer.

"What?" Howard asks confused, as he stands up in the pool, and Peggy makes an effort to look at his face and nowhere else. "I'm not permanently moving to Los Angeles," Howard says, sounding confused.

"But you told Jason…." Peggy starts to say.

"That I am starting a new facility here, but I'm not moving here. New York is the best city in the world, I'm not going to leave it," Howard says as he starts to walk to the edge of the pool. "I got an idea for a project in Peru, but I've got a lot of them," Howard admits. "And most of them involve you," Howard explains.

"They do?" Peggy asks surprised.

"I think we've proven, time and time again, that we make a great team, I've got a few ideas of ways for us to continue that. If you're interested," Howard explains, hoping Peggy says yes as he cannot imagine doing what he is thinking without her.

"I am, truly," Peggy admits. "But I have a flight back to New York shortly," Peggy explains.

"Call what's his name, stay a few days. I'm heading back to New York in a few days. I'll happily fly you back," Howard offers.

"I have missed your flying," Peggy admits, with a smirk, one that Howard returns. "I guess a few days' vacation wouldn't hurt," Peggy comments.

"None of the time you've spent in Los Angeles can be counted as a vacation Peg," Howard comments, as he climbs out of the pool, and as he does Peggy makes an effort not to look at him, which makes Howard smirk as he puts on his robe.

"You might be right about that," Peggy admits.

"I'm always right," Howard comments, causing Peggy to roll her eyes.

"These ideas of yours?" Peggy asks as she turns to face Howard and together the two of them sit by the pool to discuss their future, during the conversation they are joined by Edwin and Ana Jarvis, both of whom are very happy to see them, and Peggy and Howard are just as happy to see them.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **1952**

Ever since their conversation by the Pool in LA Peggy and Howard have been working on a lot of things. The two most noticeable are determining what could be done with Steve Rogers Blood, and forming SHEILD with their old friend Chester Phillips.

It is late at night on a Friday night and Howard is working in a secret lab of his in New York. Even though he has labs at SHIELD, his house, and Stark Industries Howard also has a secret lab which only Peggy and Jarvis know about which he uses to work with Steve Rogers Blood and other inventions that, usually Peggy, tells him are too dangerous for others to know about.

As it is pretty late, and he's not expecting anyone, Howard is surprised when he hears footsteps and Peggy, looking quiet dressed up, walks into the lab.

"I thought you had a date," Howard says surprised, though he is clearly concentrating on what he is working on.

"Hello to you too, Howard," Peggy greats, as she looks around the lab for something specific.

"You know I'm always glad to see you, Pal," Howard tells his old friend. "But I am surprised," Howard admits as Peggy made it clear that she wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

As Howard speaks Peggy finds what she was looking for, a bottle of whiskey, and she pours herself a drink, an action which Howard notices.

"Peg? What's wrong?" Howard asks curious, as he stops concentrating what he is doing to look at Peggy.

"I was stood up," Peggy reveals, as she takes a drink, and walks towards Howard.

"Really? No one in their right mind would stand you up," Howard comments, sounding truly surprised.

"And yet it happened," Peggy comments.

"Well then he's an idiot," Howard comments. "Your incredible and if he didn't see that then that's his fault…." Howard starts to say.

"I didn't come here to have you make me feel better," Peggy admits, though she does appreciate it. "I don't need it. It was just a first date, I was not feeling great about it," Peggy admits.

"Then why are you here?" Howard asks curious, as he takes Peggy's drink and has a mouthful.

"Would you believe your company?" Peggy asks, with a slight smirk, as she takes back her drink.

"Well I am great," Howard responds, as he and Peggy exchange smiles, though Howard suspects that there is something Peggy isn't saying. "So, you say you're fine, which I believe because we don't lie to each other, but if you weren't fine, I have something that's going to cheer you up," Howard reveals.

"Oh?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yep," Howard says, looking excited as he gently directs Peggy over to where he was working, and it's a testament to how good of friends they are that Peggy just lets him. "I had a breakthrough," Howard says, looking rather proud of himself.

"What kind of breakthrough?" Peggy asks, though judging by how excited Howard looks she can guess what kind breakthrough, though she isn't sure that she can hope that she is right.

"I've finally done it Peg! I isolated the part of the serum that enhances the bodies metabolic, cellular and chemical processes, and replicated it," Howard reveals as he shows Peggy at least seven large beakers, all fill with a light purple liquid.

"That means it will heal people?" Peggy asks, sounding slightly uncertain, as after six years talking to Howard she still doesn't compeltley understand all the science stuff he talks about, though she does stand up a lot.

"Yep," Howard confirms, as he picks up one of the beakers. "A quarter of this will heal any injury, maybe even stop or slow the aging process, I still have to run some tests to test that Hypothesis," Howard admits. "This is it, Peg. Everything we've been working towards," Howard says proudly, as Peggy picks up another beaker to have a look.

"Yeah, it is," Peggy says with a smile, and the two of them exchange grins, both feeling beyond relieved, and for a few moments they just stare at each other, until a hail of bullets run out, and the beakers that both Peggy and Howard are holding explode, covering both of them in the purple substance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really, really hope you like this chapter. And I am so glad that so many of you are interested in this story.

* * *

Reacting on instinct and knowing that she doesn't have time to focus on the fact that she had Howard have been soaked in a substance that Howard doesn't completely understand, Peggy pulls her and Howard both down below the bench so that they have a little bit of cover.

"You're bleeding," Peggy says worried, as she looks at Howard, who has a wound on his shoulder.

"So are you," Howard says, as Peggy has a wound to her side, and he is pretty confident in the assumption that the serum is getting into both his and Peggy's blood as he can feel it and can see it happening on Peggy. "Wow, you hiding any other weapons under that dress?" Howard asks, as Peggy grabs a gun out of her thigh holster, and in response Peggy just gives him an annoyed look, one which Howard is very familiar with. "Who do you think is trying to kill us this time?" Howard asks as Peggy determines where to fire at.

"I don't know, we both know that it is not a short list," Peggy comments, as she starts to fire back. "We need to get out of here," Peggy says. "When I say so move, head towards the emergency entrance we put in," Peggy tells Howard.

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Howard argues, as he tries to reach up to grab one of the beakers of serum that hasn't been destroyed, but he cannot get close to do so, but what does happen is another beaker is destroyed and he and Peggy get more of the serum over them.

"I'll be right behind you," Peggy responds.

"Peg…." Howard says, starting to object.

"GO!" Peggy yells, and despite his better judgement Howard heads towards the emergency entrance forcing himself not to look back at Peggy because he needs to believe she is right behind him, otherwise he will not be able to bring himself to go anywhere.

Once he gets to the emergency exit Howard does turn, and he does so just in time to see Peggy almost crash into him.

"I told you I'd be right behind you," Peggy reminds him.

"I should know by now that you're always right," Howard says, taking Peggy's hand as the two of them hurry into the emergency exit.

Over the next few minutes Peggy and Howard, without letting go of each other's hand though neither realizes, make their way through the building's emergency exit. Once they reach the door that will lead outside, they both pause, exchange looks, and so Peggy carefully opens the door slightly so that she can have a look.

"Let's move," Peggy says, in a whisper, and they both, moving both as stealthy and quietly as possible, something which Peggy is better at than Howard, the pair make their way to Peggy's car.

Just when they get to Peggy's car shots run out again, and so Peggy once more fires back, as Howard gets started on hotwiring the car as he figures that Peggy wouldn't have the key considering everything.

After not too much difficulty, he is a mechanical genius after all, Howard manages to hotwire the car.

"Peg, let's go!" Howard yells, and after firing off a couple more rounds Peggy gets in the car, and the second she is inside, before the door is even closed, Howard speeds off.

After taking a few seconds to catch her breath Peggy looks at Howard, wanting to see if he is okay, and as she does she realizes something.

"Your wound has healed," Peggy notes, sounding surprised.

"So, has yours," Howard says, and once he does Peggy, even though she is feeling no pain, looks down at her wound and realizes that he is right. "We need to get to SHIELD," Howard comments.

"Not right away, we don't know enough," Peggy points out. "If we go to SHIELD we could be risking our agents, not to mention ourselves," Peggy points out, honestly she knows that she and Howard can handle whatever is thrown at them, but she would rather not put the agents who are under her command in danger.

"So safe house," Howard realizes, knowing that Peggy is a better tactical thinker than him, so he always trusts her plans.

"Just until we figure out a few things," Peggy explains.

"What are you thinking?" Howard asks, giving Peggy a look as he knows Peggy well enough to know she has a suspicion about what is going on.

"You just happen to make a breakthrough on the serum, and we're attacked on a night where…" Peggy starts to say.

"You happened to get stood up," Howard finishes, realizing where Peggy's mind is going. "You think it's connected," Howard realizes.

"It's too much of a coincidence," Peggy admits. "I must have been followed," Peggy says, cursing herself for being reckless and not realizing.

"There's just one question, how would they know you'd come to me?" Howard asks.

"Who else am I with on a Friday night?" Peggy comments, as most, if not all, of her Friday nights are spent with Howard, whether at SHIELD, his secret lab, or one of his estates.

"Good point," Howard admits. "I think there's a traitor in our mist, Pal," Howard comments, as that is the only way he can think for a person to know that Peggy would come to him after being stood up.

"I think so too," Peggy confirms, and the two of them drift into a tense silence as they drive.

* * *

About half an hour after they left the Howard's Secret Lab Peggy and Howard are at a safehouse and have both gotten changed into clothes that do not have blood over them.

"The perimeter is clear," Peggy says, as she walks up to Howard who is sitting Infront of a radio.

"It won't be for long if anyone realizes we're here," Howard comments.

"How bad?" Peggy asks concerned, knowing that Howard would have gotten them at least some answers by now.

"We're most wanted…. Again," Howard reveals, as that has been all over the news.

"What for this time?" Peggy asks, as she sits down next to Howard, sounding more bored than concerned.

"Treason," Howard answers.

"Ah, so whoever is behind this has gone back to the classics," Peggy realizes.

"Looks like it. But that means we made the right decision not to go to SHIELD," Howard comments, as he knows that would have been bad.

"I don't like someone forcing us out of our own agency," Peggy says with a frown.

"Me either," Howard admits. "We have our own intelligence agency, I would have thought that would keep us from becoming most wanted," Howard comments.

"I think it just made it more likely," Peggy admits, as she knows that the more power they have, the more good they do the more enemies they will make. "I checked, this is one of our more stocked up safe houses as well as being one of the most secret and secure, we should be fine," Peggy explains, knowing that that is one less thing for them to worry about, but she also knows that being complacent could be extremely dangerous.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" Howard asks curious.

"Mr. Jarvis, Daniel and Jack know our protocol. I think it would best that we didn't move then until we have to," Peggy explains, knowing that they are more vulnerable when they are in transient.

"Sounds good to me," Howard says, completely trusting her as he turns to look at her. "How do you feel? The Serum heled both our injuries, but do you feel anything else? Any different?" Howard asks curious, as now that they are not in immediate danger his mind can turn to the serum.

"Something feels different, not bad different, just different," Peggy comments, looking confused as she struggles to explain what the feeling is.

"Like something's changed at your core," Howard comments.

"You feel it too?" Peggy asks, feeling strangely comforted by that.

"Yeah, this place doesn't have a lab does it?" Howard asks, and as he does Peggy recognizes the look that tells her that Howard is itching to do something.

"Afraid not," Peggy answers. "We'll have to wait until after we clear our name to get answers about what is going on with us," Peggy comments.

"Yeah," Howard says looking disappointed. "Peg, if any serum wasn't destroyed and whoever was trying to kill us got it…." Howard starts to say, looking grave.

"I know," Peggy says, not needing him to finish, looking just as grave.

"If we could risk going back there what do you think the chances are that it would still be there?" Howard asks curious as while he knows what he suspects he would like to know Peggy's opinion.

"Very slim," Peggy comments, as she has to assume that whoever shot at them would have taken whatever serum survived the firefight.

"That's what I thought," Howard admits, looking disappointed. "Peg, I don't like the idea that someone could have this serum," Howard reveals, there actually being a level of vulnerability to his voice.

"I don't either," Peggy admits, as she reaches over and puts her hand over Howard's hand, and in return he puts his hand over hers.

"You know, if there is a spare radio around here I should be able to get into SHIELD's radio transmission, give us advantage," Howard explains, as he created the protocols the SHIELD radio transmission use and so he would be shocked if he couldn't get into them.

"Just don't blow anything up this time," Peggy says, with a teasing smile.

"That happened once!" Howard objects. "Are you ever going to let me forget it?" Howard asks.

"Never," Peggy says, with a smirk, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

"I'm going to go find a radio," Howard says, standing up.

"And I'm going to see if there is any tea… or maybe something stronger," Peggy mutters to herself, before she too gets up and goes for a walk around the safehouse.

* * *

A couple of hours later Howard, who has had more than a few coffees, is sitting at the table, working on a radio. While he is working Peggy is right next to him, and has fallen asleep, with her head resting on the table.

"That's it," Howard says, sounding glad as starts to hear what he knows to be SHIELD radio transmission. "Peg, Peg, wake up," Howard says, gently shaking his friend awake.

Seconds after Howard says Peggy's name she wakes up, and pulls a gun on Howard, having turned off the safety as she did, and looking wide awake.

"It's just me, Pal," Howard says, as he pushes the gun out of his face, not at all phased by the fact that Peggy is pointing it at him, even though he knows how deadly Peggy is.

"Sorry," Peggy says, as she puts the gun down on the table, with the safety back on. "Has something else happened?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I got the radio working, though you'd want to know," Howard says, as he turns up the radio.

" _The lower East Side apartment is clear,"_ A voice says.

"That's Donalds," Peggy says, recognizing the voice, as she looks at Howard in concern as she knows that particular apartment is one that he is very protective off.

"They better not have touched anything," Howard mutters, and so Peggy reaches over and squeezes his shoulder in support, an action which Howard is very grateful for.

" _That makes five of his properties cleared,"_ Another voice says. " _There's another seven left to check,"_ the voice comments.

" _And that's just the ones we know about,"_ Donalds comments.

"Good thing that this property is incredibly hard to trace back to either of us," Howard comments, feeling a small bit of relief about that fact.

"It is," Peggy confirms, though she knows that it is not impossible too, which could be a problem if they look hard enough. "If you'd like to get some rest, I will monitor the radio," Peggy offers.

"Thanks Peg, but I'm good," Howard comments. "Like you, I'm used to functioning on no sleep," Howard explains.

"Side effect of the job," Peggy comments, stretching out a little, and despite her lack of sleep she feels wide awake.

"Want some tea?" Howard asks, as if there is one thing, he can do it is make a cup of tea the way Peggy likes it.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Peggy answers, and once she does Howard gets up and heads to the kitchen area.

For the next couple of minutes Peggy listens to the radio while Howard is in the kitchen, and when he returns, he places a cup of tea in front of Peggy and sits down with his own cup of coffee.

"Any idea what they think we have done?" Howard asks curious, as he knows there are a lot of reasons why someone could be charged with treason.

'It is not clear," Peggy admits. "They're not talking about it on the open radio," Peggy says, knowing that is a concern. 'But Phillips is being questioned," Peggy explains.

"Which means soon Sousa and Thompson will be being questioned too," Howard comments, feeling a concerned for his friends, though he knows they can handle themselves.

"Which is exactly why the protocol we created is what it is. For now, we just have to wait and listen," Peggy reminds Howard.

"Something which neither of us are very good at," Howard comments, saying what they both know, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Twenty-four hours after Peggy and Howard were forced to go on the run the two of them are once more in a car together, one they have obtained for themselves as they cannot use Peggy's, or any car that belongs to Howard, anymore.

"The perimeter looks clear, I don't see any signs of surveillance," Peggy explains to Howard.

"Good, lets hope the others are as careful as you," Howard comments, and the two of them get out the car, and moving quickly but carefully, Peggy and Howard make their way into a building on a street a block away, where they head straight to the basement.

"Now we wait," Peggy comments, once they are in the basement, and she is sure they are alone.

"Yep," Howard comments, and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

After about half an hour of waiting Peggy and Howard hear the sounds of footsteps and so Peggy pulls her gun, and points it to the entrance, where seconds later, Daniel Sousa, Jack Thompson and Edwin Jarvis walk in; the first two also having their guns drawn, while Jarvis is carrying a large briefcase.

"Were you followed?" Peggy asks, as Jack and Daniel lower the guns, and once she sees them do that she lowers hers as well.

"No, we ditched a tail though," Thompson explains, and everyone knows that means they can't risk being together for too long.

"Ms. Carter, Mr. Stark, are you alright?" Jarvis asks concerned, as he looks towards his friends, two people he considers to be family.

"We're fine Jarvis," Howard assures him.

"What do you know?" Peggy asks, looking at Jack and Daniel, needing answers.

"That whoever is behind this is good," Daniel admits, as Jarvis puts the briefcase down on the single table that is in the basement.

"Well it's a good thing we're better," Peggy comments, as Jarvis pulls out a file, which he hands to Howard.

"Someone has made evidence that proves that you Stark has been selling weapons on the black-market, to our enemies, and that you two created SHIELD, in cohoots with the Russians, and that you're still working with them through our old pal Underwood," Thompson explains.

"That's barbaric!" Peggy says angrily, as she takes the file from Howard to have a look.

"We know that," Daniel says calmly. "And so do others, but like I said whoever is behind this is good," Daniel explains.

"Well like Peg said, we're better," Howard comments, knowing that. "We'll clear our names," Howard says, needing to believe that.

"it might not be simple. Shoot on sight orders have been issued for both of you," Jack explains.

"Which means we've got to stay on the run until we clear this up," Peggy realizes, as she knows that is how she protects both her and Howard, as well as anyone who could be near them.

"This should help with that," Jarvis explains as he turns the briefcase around to show it is full of money.

"That should be very helpful, thanks Jarvis," Howard comments, giving his friend a grateful look.

"It is my pleasure, Sir," Jarvis comments, as Howard closes the case, and takes it.

"The three of us are working on this. We'll do whatever we have to do to clear your names, but it might take some time and until then…." Daniel starts to say.

"Howard and I have to stay one step ahead of the firing squad," Peggy comments. "We should go," Peggy says, looking at Howard. "We've been together too long," Peggy comments, knowing that with ever second that passes the danger for Daniel, Jack, and Jarvis increases.

"Stay safe Ms. Carter, Mr. Stark," Jarvis request, looking between them.

"If you need us…" Daniel starts to say.

"We'll be in contact when we can," Peggy says, and she exchanges looks with her three friends, and after they do Peggy and Howard leave the basement together; leaving the three people they trust.

A few minutes after they left the three people that they trust Peggy and Howard have made their way back to their car, where Peggy gets in the drivers seat while Howard is in the passenger seat.

"Looks like it's just me and you Pal," Howard comments.

"Looks like it," Peggy says, before she starts to drive, knowing that she and Howard have a difficult fight ahead of them and she isn't sure which is going to be the tougher fight, surviving or clearing their names.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN:** Thank you for the support you have given me. I really, really, really, love writing this story so please, please, please leave a review/comment so that I know other people love it too.

* * *

**10 Weeks Later**

Ever since meeting with the three people they trust in the basement of a warehouse in New York, Peggy and Howard have been on the run, trying to clear their name as they contact their friends only when they have to.

"it's September, why is it so cold?" Howard asks, as he and Peggy hurry into their latest safehouse where the local time is about midnight.

"it's Minnesota," Peggy says as she bolts the door behind them, like that explains everything.

"We should go back to Los Angeles," Howard argues, as both he and Peggy do what they always do and check all the widows and doors to make sure they are secure, working in perfect unison to make sure of that fact.

"We were almost killed in Los Angeles," Peggy reminds him, feeling like he shouldn't need the reminder.

"We've been almost killed everywhere," Howard counters.

"Well that's the side effect of being the two most wanted people in the country," Peggy comments, as they both finish securing the safehouse and they both walk back into the main room.

"Being on the run again is horrible, the only thing that makes is better this time is the company," Howard reveals, as he smiles at Peggy, and the both put down the single duffle bags they each have.

"Glad to hear it," Peggy responds. "Why don't you see if there is any food here while I get a fire started," Peggy comments.

"Gladly," Howard says, heading to the kitchen while Peggy heads over to the fireplace.

* * *

A little while later Peggy has gotten the fire started and she is sitting in front of it, with her gun right next to her, within arm's reach. Having found some food Howard walks over to Peggy and sits down right next to her, handing her a bowel.

"I found some can soup, it actually smells pretty good," Howard comments.

"That's a nice surprise," Peggy says, as she knows that it cannot be worse than some of the food they have had in the last few weeks.

"Really is," Howard admits, as they both start to eat, and as they do they both realize just how hungry they are. "I found a bottle of whiskey for dessert, not as good as I would like, but should do nicely," Howard explains, between mouthfuls.

"Yes, it should," Peggy responds, and as she does she can't help but shiver because of the cold, as even though she and Howard don't react to the elements as much since being infected with the serum, though still do, and they got caught in the rain, and then in a very cold wind. "I never though I would miss a decent drink," Peggy comments, as even during the war they tended to have a decent supply of alcohol; mainly thanks to Howard.

"Well, once this is all over I promise you will never miss a good drink again," Howard says, as he moves closer to Peggy and puts his jacket over her shoulders, all without saying a word.

"I appreciate that, Howard, but we don't know when this will be 'all over' as you put it," Peggy comments.

"It will be soon," Howards says. "We're meeting with Jarvis and Sousa, tomorrow, today, maybe we'll find out that our lead panned out," Howard comments as while he and Peggy have been working to find out who framed them, there are certain things they can't run down, and in those cases they give the information they have to their friends.

"That would be nice," Peggy says. "I would like to get back to our life. We've got so much work to do at SHIELD," Peggy comments as they have been getting some updates about what is going on with SHIELD.

"We'll be back there soon," Howard comments. "You'll be running things and I'll be back in my lab, getting us answers about what has happened to us," Howard comments.

"That I would like to know," Peggy admits. "But you're getting ahead of yourselves," Peggy tells him, knowing that Howard has a habit of that, but in their current circumstances that habit could be dangerous.

"You know Peg, you don't have to be a buzzkill all the time," Howard tells his friend.

"I am not always a buzzkill, I can be fun," Peggy comments, sounding almost insulted.

"Oh, I know," Howard comments, with a smirk. "Peg, we'll figure this out and in twenty years this will be a great story we reminisce about," Howard comments.

"if you say so," Peggy says, with a laugh.

"I do say so," Howard says, sounding rather proud of himself, and feeling incredibly amused Peggy just shakes her head at him.

"You're ridiculous, but you are right about one thing," Peggy comments, and Howard gives her a interested look. "Being on the run is made much better by having you as company," Peggy tells her friend, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

After a few hours of restful sleep Peggy wakes up and as she does she realises that she and Howard must have fallen asleep together by the fire as the two of them are lying extremely close to each other, and at some point she put an arm around Howard, in a protective, caring, way.

For a few moments Peggy allows herself to dwell on the feeling of security she feels, and she can't help but wonder when she started to associate Howard Stark with security.

"Howard," Peggy says, using the arm that around Howard to shake him. "Howard, wake up," Peggy says as she sits up.

"Peg?" Howard asks, as he slowly wakes up, and as he does he notices the light. "Did we miss the meeting?" Howard asks worried, as he bolts upright.

"No, we've got a few hours," Peggy assures him.

"Good," Howard says, looking relieved. "Did we fall asleep by the fire?" Howard asks surprised.

"Looks like it. That whiskey must have been stronger than we thought, or the fact that we haven't slept more than a few hours at a time in weeks finally affected us," Peggy comments.

"My hypothesis would be a combination of both," Howard admits.

"That would make sense," Peggy comments. "We should find something to eat and then get going, we still have a bit of a drive," Peggy explains.

"Good idea," Howard says standing up and once he is standing Peggy sticks out her hands and Howard helps her get to her feet.

* * *

A few hours after they woke up Peggy and Howard are standing in a wood cabin the middle of nowhere were they are waiting for Jarvis and Sousa.

"Did you hear that?" Peggy asks Howard.

"Sounded like footsteps," Howard realises, and as he does Peggy pulls her gun. "It could be them," Howard comments.

"It better be," Peggy says as she points her gun directly at the door, which opens seconds later revealing Jarvis and Sousa.

"It's just us," Sousa assures them. "We made sure we weren't followed, and Jack's back at base, making sure no ones coming after us," Sousa explains.

"Good," Peggy says relieved, as she puts her gun away.

"It truly good to see you Ms Carter, Mr Stark," Jarvis says, looking between the pair.

"It's good to see you too," Howard assures his friend.

"it really is," Peggy says, smiling at Jarvis. "Have you got anything more?" Peggy asks Daniel, becoming all business.

"Yeah, I've got good news, and bad news," Daniel admits.

"Good first," Howard says, the same time Peggy says, "Bad first,".

"Your lead panned out, we're fairly sure that Leviathan is behind framing you," Daniel explains.

"And the bad news?" Peggy asks.

"We can't prove it yet. Just like every other time that it looks like we have something that could prove your innocent something else appears which disproves what we have found," Daniel explains. "Also, Jack and I can't get permission to go to Europe, where we suspect we would be able to find something concreate to prove our theory," Daniel explains. "I'm sorry Peggy," Daniel says, meaning that.

"It's alright, Daniel. Howard I will go Europe, find the proof we need," Peggy says, and as she glances at Howard and he nods in agreement.

"They're looking at you two at every border. Every day they're increasing the amount of agents looking for you," Daniel explains, feeling worried for his friends, as he is not sure they can stay on the run much longer.

"Which is another reason we should go to Europe," Howard comments, as he knows it might give them a better ability to stay ahead of the forces that are searching for them.

"And how are you going to get out of the country?" Daniel asks, as he doesn't see how it would be possible, though he should know that for Peggy and Howard nothing is impossible.

"The same way I did last time," Howard says simply. "Jarvis, can you arrange it?" Howard asks curious.

"Of course, Mr Stark, but I'll need a few days," Jarvis explains. "And you'll have to leave from New York,"

"New York is crawling with Agents," Daniel reminds them.

"Then we'll have to be stealthy," Peggy comments. "That's nothing new,".

"I'll make the arrangements right away," Jarvis assures them.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis," Peggy says gratefully.

"Just what are the arrangements you're going to make?" Daniel asks curious.

"It's probably better for you if you do not know, Daniel," Peggy says, as even though she trusts Daniel the fewer people who know how she and Howard are going to leave the country the better it is for everyone.

"That's probably true," Daniel admits. "But Peggy, I'm on your side, and despite what his personality issues cause him to say Jack is too. If you need anything, either of you, you just have to ask," Daniel explains, feeling both that he shouldn't need to remind Peggy and Howard of that, and the desire too.

"I know, and it is truly appreciated," Peggy admits, giving him a grateful look. "Howard, we should go before we're found," Peggy comments. "Mr Jarvis, we'll see you soon," Peggy says, looking at her friend.

"Of course, Ms Carter," Jarvis responds, and once he does Peggy and Howard leave together, both knowing that they cannot risk staying in one place for two long.

* * *

Three days after they met with Jarvis and Sousa in at the cabin in Minnesota Peggy and Howard are back in New York, in a warehouse that they have been squatting in for the past twenty-four hours.

"The Perimeter is clear," Howard says, as he walks back into the warehouse.

"Are you sure? You did miss the car that was tailing us back in Seattle," Peggy points out.

"I did, but that was weeks ago. I'm doing better now," Howard argues, and just as he finishes speaking the door opens.

"You were saying?" Peggy asks, giving him an annoyed look, as she quickly pulls her gun and points it at the door.

"My bad," Howard comments, but to the relief of both him and Peggy Jarvis is the one who walks in.

"Ms Carter, Mr Stark," Jarvis greats.

"Mr Jarvis," Peggy greats. "Did you have any problems?" Peggy asks curious.

"No," Jarvis answers. "I arranged the transport, liquidised some unknown assets, and got in touch with the old friends that you requested I call," Jarvis explains.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says gratefully.

"You'll find everything you need in the case," Jarvis says, as he hands it over.

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis," Peggy says gratefully.

"Jarvis, what is it?" Howard asks, seeing the grave look on his face.

"I must ask that you allow me to come with you. I want to do more to help," Jarvis argues, as he doesn't like the idea of the people he considers to be his two best friends going alone.

"No," Peggy and Howard stay together.

"Mr Jarvis it is helping us to know you are safe," Peggy explains.

"Peg's right, stay with Ana, do what you can to help Sousa and Thompson, that's what we need you to do," Howard explains.

"Of course, Sir, I just don't like the idea of the two of you being in danger alone," Jarvis admits.

"Mr Jarvis we're not alone, we have each other," Peggy assures him. "When does the boat leave?" Peggy asks.

"Three hours," Jarvis answers. "As I said everything you need to know is in the case," Jarvis explains.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis," Peggy answers.

"There is no need," Jarvis assures them. "If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to contact me," Jarvis explains.

"We won't," Howard assures him. "You're a good man Jarvis, tell Ana I'm looking forward to having some of her goulash when we get back," Howard says, his way of saying he will miss Ana, which both Peggy and Jarvis know, before hugging his friend.

"As am I," Peggy responds as Howard and Jarvis break apart. "Goodbye Mr Jarvis," Peggy says, as she hugs Jarvis as well.

"We will see each other soon, Ms Carter," Jarvis responds, and once he does Peggy and Howard leave together.

* * *

Just over two and a half hours later Peggy and Howard, each carrying a bag, are walking into a small cabin on a ship that mainly carries cargo, but which will be their transport to Europe.

"It is rather concerning what people are willing to do for money," Peggy comments.

"Yeah, but it is can be helpful," Howard comments.

"Says the man who has millions of dollars," Peggy says, as she looks around and notices that the cabin they are going to have to hide out in only has one bed. "I've never been so glad that you don't snore," she comments, and Howard gives an amused laugh.

"So, Europe, it's been a while," Howard comments, the emotion in his voice being hard to read.

"It really has," Peggy confirms. "Howard, we don't know what Leviathan are going to throw at us, what they're going to do to stop us from finding the proof we need," Peggy explains, sounding concerned.

"We'll handle it, just like we have everything else," Howard comments.

"I'm not sure that's the reality we're facing," Peggy admits.

"So, we make it our realty," Howard comments. "Peg, just think about everything we've done over the last decade, everything we've accomplished. We can't let Leviathan beat us now, not when there is so much left we want to do," Howard says.

"No, we can't," Peggy confirms.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy and Howard's ship is underway and the two of them have had something to eat, and so they are lying side by side in the bed.

"Peg, you awake, Pal?" Howard asks, with a quiet voice.

"What Howard?" Peggy asks curious, without opening her eyes, a level of annoyance to her voice.

"Do you think we did the right thing having Jarvis reach out to Dugan and Gabe?" Howard asks, and once he does Peggy opens her eyes and looks at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course we did, Dugan and Gabe are family," Peggy reminds Howard, feeling surprised that he is objecting.

"That's what I mean," Howard admits, as he sits up. "Peg, think about all the people we care about who we've already put in danger; Jarvis and Ana, Thompson and Sousa, Angie and Jason, Rose, they've all risked so much for us. Are we really going to add Dugan and Gabe to that list?" Howard asks, showing the more caring side of himself.

"I don't like it either," Peggy admits, as she sits up as well. "But it has been a long time since either of us spent a lot of time in Europe. We don't have connections or the knowledge we need to find our answers, Gabe and Dugan do," Peggy says, and as she does Howard looks distressed, and so she reaches out and takes his hand. "We'll do everything in our power to keep them safe,"

"We have to," Howard responds, and once he does he and Peggy drift into silence, and as they do Peggy rests her head on Howard's shoulder while she continues to hold his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm begging here, I love this story so I would love to know that other people do.

* * *

**October 10** **th** **1952**

Four weeks have passed since Peggy and Howard left America and since they got to European Soil the two of them have been doing what they can alone to try to find their answers. Having needed to be careful about how they move Peggy and Howard have finally made their way to Finland and to the location where they are going to meet a couple of old friends.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Peggy asks curious, as the approach the safehouse on foot, each of them holding a single duffle bag.

"Same time you did. Last Christmas," Howard comments.

"When we drunk half your whiskey," Peggy remembers, not being able to help but grin, as she truly enjoyed that night, though she does remember the fact that Howard disappeared for a couple of hours with no explanation.

"That was a good night," Howard says, also grinning.

"It was," Peggy confirms as they get to the door, and when they get there Howard does a very distinctive knock. "You two are ridiculous," Peggy tells him as she rolls her eyes.

"So you've told us, many times," Howard comments, looking amused, as the door opens revealing Dugan and Gabe.

"And I will keep telling you," Peggy reveals, looking at Howard.

"How ridiculous we are?" Dugan guesses, as he has been a part of the conversation enough times to know how it usually sounds.

"Of course," Peggy says as she hugs Dugan as Howard and Gabe hug, and once they do Peggy hugs Gabe, and Dugan hugs Howard.

"Come in. With you two being most wanted it's better no one sees you," Gabe says, and the four of them head into the house.

"Dugan you got anything to drink?" Howard asks curious.

"Of course," Dugan answers, feeling like it shouldn't be a question. "And you two arrived just in time, we've got something," Dugan explains, and as he does Peggy and Howard exchange amazed looks.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy, Howard, Dugan, and Gabe are down in the basement of the safe house, all four of them holding a drink, while surrounded a table.

"What's all this?" Peggy asks, looking interested.

"Intel. It's everything we have that proves that Leviathan is up and running, that they have a base in the Soviet Union," Gabe explains.

"Where?" Peggy asks, feeling a small bit of hope that they are going to be able to finally clear their names, once and for all.

"That's the bad news. We don't know exactly where the base is," Dugan explains. "And none of this proves that they are framing you two," Dugan explains.

"Of course, it doesn't," Howard says with a sigh, feeling like he should have realized that as it would be too easy.

"Which means we have to find the base, and use whatever we find there to try to prove our innocence," Peggy comments.

"Sounds fun," Dugan comments. "Good thing we've got a few ideas of where it might be," Dugan explains and once he does he and Gabe start to explain to Peggy and Howard everything that they know so far.

* * *

**November 16** **th** **1952**

Ever since Peggy and Howard met up with Dugan and Gabe the four of them have been tracking down Leviathan as they try to figure out where their main base is. In their current safe house Peggy, Howard, and Dugan are all in a room together looking over documents, something which has become all too familiar for the foursome.

"What do you think makes this location different from all the rest?" Howard asks Peggy curious as while he always trusts her he is curious about her thought process.

"It's the center of all the activity we've recorded," Peggy explains. "And it's in a strategic position," Peggy explains. "And look at this," Peggy says as she hands Howard a surveillance image.

"Definitely looks promising," Dugan admits, as he looks at the image over Howard's shoulder.

"It does," Howard confirms.

"But we'll have to move quickly, Leviathan doesn't stay in one location too long, we know that much," Dugan points out.

"Just like us," Peggy comments. "But you're right Timothy, we don't know how long we have until they move again," Peggy admits, looking frustrated.

"We've got a problem," Gabe says, walking into the room.

"Of course we do," Peggy says, with a sigh, feeling like she shouldn't be surprised.

"What now?" Howard asks concerned.

"I have a friend in British Intelligence. There are agents in the area searching for you two," Gabe explains, looking at Peggy and Howard. "It won't be long before they search here," Gabe explains.

"Then Howard and I have to leave," Peggy realizes, knowing that there is no question.

"Not just you two, we all do," Dugan corrects, and as he does Peggy and Howard exchange looks, and almost like they can read each other's minds both know what the other is thinking.

"No," Howard says. "We appreciate all you've done, but Peg and I need continue alone," Howard explains.

"That's not going to happen. There is no world where we let you two handle this alone," Gabe argues, feeling like they should both know that.

"You have to," Peggy tells him. "Howard and I are already most wanted. People already know you're here and if they find you gone, then they're going to know you helped us, and you'll be added to that list," Peggy reminds him.

"I don't care," Dugan says.

"Me either," Gabe adds.

"We care," Howard reveals. "You two have done so much for us, we're not going to let you do this too," Howard explains.

"Howard and I will go to the facility alone. If you make me, I will stop you from following us, but I would really prefer not to," Peggy says, and there is no doubt in anyone's mind that she is capable of that.

"Just because you two can do anything alone doesn't mean you have to," Gabe argues, though he knows there isn't much use as Peggy and Howard are two of the most stubborn people he has ever met.

"We know, but this is something which we have to," Howard comments, as Peggy grabs a few things off the table, and it is clear that Peggy and Howard aren't going to let them go with them.

"Thank you, Timothy, Gabe, for everything you've done," Peggy tells her old friends.

"It doesn't feel like nearly enough," Dugan admits.

"It's been more than enough Pal," Howard assures him as he and Peggy hug their old friends.

"We're always here for you two, never forget that," Gabe assures Peggy and Howard.

"We know," Peggy says, and once she does she and Howard head out of the room.

"I can't believe we're just letting them go," Dugan comments, as ever one of his instincts are telling him to go with them.

"We don't have much of a choice," Gabe says, though it is more than clear that he doesn't like the idea of Peggy and Howard going alone.

* * *

Four days after they left Gabe and Dugan Peggy and Howard have made their way to the location, deep within the Soviet Union, which they suspect is Leviathan's headquarters. So that they can get an idea of how the locations perimeter security works Peggy and Howard are hidden in the bushes outside the boundary together.

"Once the next guard passes us we've got three minutes to get to the building," Peggy whispers to Howard.

"Should be easy enough," Howard comments, and once he does Peggy hands him a gun.

"Just in case," Peggy explains. "Do you remember what I told you?" Peggy asks as even though he is a weapons designer Howard isn't overly comfortable using weapons himself, and so over the past couple of months she has been giving him advice.

"Of course," Howard says.

"Then let's go," Peggy says as they both run towards the building.

* * *

A few minutes alter Peggy and Howard have gotten into the building and are making their way through it.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this quiet," Howard admits to Peggy in a quiet voice. "Especially considering the guards outside,"

"It is not a good thing that it is," Peggy admits. "We need to see if there is anything here that can help us and then get out as quickly as possible," Peggy explains, as she feels like they shouldn't be in this location longer than they have to.

"Agreed," Howard says, and the two of them continue to make their way through the facility.

As the two of them round the next corner they see a figure at halfway down the corridor, and so reacting quickly Peggy grabs Howard and pulls him backwards so that they both lean against the wall.

"What do we do?" Howard asks, hoping Peggy has an idea as he currently doesn't.

"The only thing we can do," Peggy admits, before stepping out from the corridor she and Howard are in to the one where the figure is. "Turn around slowly," Peggy says, pointing her gun at the figure, who makes no effort to turn around. "I said turn…." Peggy starts to repeat as she clocks the gun, and as she does the figure turns. Once the figure turns around Peggy feels a level of shock that she has never ever felt. "Michael?" Peggy asks, sounding beyond shocked as she has never felt this much shock in her life, which says a lot considering everything she has experienced.

"Who the heck is Michael?" Michael asks confused, before pulling a gun.

"PEG!" Howard yells, as he runs out from where he is and tackles Peggy, who is frozen in shock, and just as the two of them fall to the ground bullets fly over their heads. Having no idea what he is doing Howard fires back, causing Michael to run, even though none of the bullets get near him. "Peg? Peg? Are you alright?" Howard asks worried as he looks at his friend who is just staring at the hallway that Michael disappeared into.

"Howard that was Michael, I know it was him," Peggy says, looking at her friend and Howard sees a look he has never seen on Peggy's face, one of true vulnerability.

"I believe you, Pal," Howard assures her, knowing exactly who Michael is. "Come on, we've got to get out of here," Howard says, as while they haven't found what they need he suspects Peggy is in no state to fight, and to his utter horror Peggy just lets him help her up and out of the facility, without even fighting him.

* * *

Less than an hour later Howard and Peggy have made their way back to their current safe house, and for every minute that passes Howard has found himself becoming even more concerned about Peggy as he has never seen her like this.

"It was him. It was Michael," Peggy says as they walk into the safe house, saying what she has been repeating since they left the vacant Leviathan facility.

"I know Peg," Howard says, as he leads Peggy over to one of the chairs. Because he has known Peggy for so long he knows what her brother meant to her, and the effect his death had.

"I just don't understand," Peggy says as she sits down, and Howard pulls a chair over so that he can sit down right in front of her.

"We'll figure it out," Howard assures her.

"It was him; I know it was, I'd know him anywhere, but he died," Peggy says, tears coming to her eyes. "I just don't understand how this is possible," Peggy admits, her voice breaking.

As he hates seeing Peggy in pain and would do anything to make it so she wasn't in pain, Howard just leans forward and hugs her.

"I know, I've got you Peg, we'll figure it out," Howard promises Peggy, kissing her cheek. "It will be okay," Howard says, not overly sure what else to say, as he leans backwards. "Okay? We'll figure this out, no matter what it takes, I promise," Howard promises, completely meaning that as he knows that he will do whatever he has to do to help Peggy figure out what happened to her brother, and then, to his shock Peggy kisses him.

For a few seconds, as it is that he has wanted, and imagined, for so long Howard returns the kiss, but as he knows what the right thing is to do he pulls away, though he still stays rather close to her.

"No, not like this," Howard tells Peggy. "You're not acting like yourself," Howard explains.

"You're saying no?" Peggy asks shocked, as that is the last thing she was expecting.

"Not because I want to, but because you're not you right now. It wouldn't be right," Howard admits.

"You've changed," Peggy comments, sounding surprised. "The Howard Stark I once knew wouldn't care about doing the right thing," Peggy comments, as she sees her dear friend in a new light.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me," Howard comments, with a smile, one that Peggy returns. "Peg, we've got a lot to work out, but we can't do that when we have to constantly move," Howard explains.

"We have no choice," Peggy reminds Howard. "It's the only reason we've stayed safe this long,"

"Then we need to go to a safe place, where we can think and properly investigate and plan. It is the only way we're going to be able to figure out how to Stop Leviathan, how to clear our names…."

"And how to save Michael," Peggy adds, as that is a priority to her.

"And how to save Michael," Howard confirms, with a nod. "Is if we go to a safe place that we don't have to leave every few days," Howard finishes.

"There is no place like that, Howard, no safe place; you know that," Peggy points out.

"There is one place," Howard says, and as he does Peggy realises what he is thinking.

"Howard we can't!" Peggy objects.

"We have to,"

"What happened to not wanting to put our friends in danger?" Peggy asks interested, as not that long ago that was Howard's biggest concern.

"That was before. Peg. We're running out of options," Howard points out. "I don't like it either, do you have a better idea?" Howard asks curious, honestly hoping that she does.

"Not at this moment," Peggy admits. "But Howard, we cannot ask this of him," Peggy says, her voice serious.

"He said if we ever needed anything all we had to do was ask," Howard reminds Peggy.

"He was grateful! We saved his life, and that was a decade ago," Peggy reminds him "Not to mention the fact that we haven't talked to him in what…. A year? Two years?" Peggy asks, sounding uncertain.

"About that long," Howard admits, knowing it could have been longer considering how long they have been on the run. "Peg, I really think this might be our only option, and you know as well as I do that if he can't help us he'll just tell us to our faces," Howard points out.

"That is true," Peggy admits. "I understand the logic, I do, I just worry about the consequences," Peggy admits.

"Honestly, I do too," Howard admits, once more showing that he has changed. "But this feels like the best choice out of a lot of bad ones," Howard admits.

"That is very likely true," Peggy admits, with a sigh. "We don't guilt him into helping us, we don't bring up what happened in forty-two," Peggy tells her friend.

"Agreed," Howard says, with a nod. "You doing okay, Pal?" Howard asks concerned as he reaches across the small distance that separates them and takes Peggy's hand.

"I don't think I will be okay for a while," Peggy admits. "I need to know what happened, I need to make sense of this," Peggy says, pain clear in her voice. "Will you help me?" giving Howard the closest thing to a pleading look that he has ever seen on her face.

"I already promised I would, and I keep my promises to you," Howard tells Peggy as he squeezes her hand.

"That you do," Peggy responds, and the two of them drift into silence, Peggy knowing that it makes her feel better to know she has Howard's support, and it means so very much to her.

* * *

Far away from the Soviet Union, but in a similar kind of location four men have come together.

"I appreciate the early release," Werner Reinhardt says, looking between von Strucker, Edmund Mallick, and Arnim Zola.

"Think nothing off it," Mallick comments.

"With Carter and Stark being most wanted putting the papers in place for your release was easy, no one gave them a second glance," Zola comments.

"Which is exactly why we should do more," von Strucker comments. "We could get the Tesseract back. Without Carter and Stark it would be easy," von Strucker comments.

"They won't be kept away from SHIELD for long, they're too good, and as soon as they come back they will do an inventory and as soon as they do that they'll realise it's gone, and I will be the first suspect. It will destroy everything we're trying to re-establish," Zola explains.

"And? We'd have the power," Mallick comments, not seeing the big deal.

"Would have one source of power, not enough," Reinhardt comments. "Arnim is right, we do not have the manpower to face a SHIELD being led by Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Even without Captain America they will destroy us, for good," Reinhardt realises.

"We play the long game. It is our best shot," Zola says, looking around the room and as he does he sees the others nodding in agreement, some doing so more hesitant than others.

* * *

**December 12** **th** **1952**

Just over three weeks have passed since Peggy and Howard decided that their only good option was to go see an old friend and ever since they have been doing their best to make it to where they will find their friend, a journey which has not been easy and so they have travel even less of a distance than there were expecting to.

Just like they were many years ago Peggy and Howard have found themselves Warsaw in the middle of winter. As she woke up and saw no sign of Howard, Peggy who is doing her best not to worry, is searching for him in the old safehouse they are currently in.

When Peggy gets to the main area of the safe house she has to pause as to her relief she finds Howard, but that relief is quickly overtaken by sadness when she sees that he is sitting on the floor in front of, staring at, an unlit menorah.

Knowing what she has to do Peggy, takes a breath to prepare herself, before she walks over and sits next to him.

"You never talk about it," Peggy says, once she is sitting by her friends' side.

"You know?" Howard asks, looking at her, sounding a little surprised as he thought it was one thing he was rather good at hiding; even from Peggy.

"I suspected after you brought up religion when we fought about Steve's blood, became even more sure when you and Manfredi talked about a schwitz," Peggy says, as while there have been other clues over the years they were two biggest. "I wanted to ask you, but whenever a conversation gets even remotely close to your religion you shut it down," Peggy comments, as while she has come close over the years she has always stopped herself because she was truly unsure how Howard would react.

"I had to," Howard admits. "After the war broke out, when I saw what I saw, I knew it was the only choice I had," Howard admits, tears coming to his eyes as he remembers the horrors he saw and heard about that were committed against people who were the same as him, and as she sees her friend so distressed Peggy reaches out and takes his hand. "After the war… I just couldn't bring myself to be open about that part of me," Howard explains.

"But you specifically got this for tonight," Peggy says, being pretty sure that the safe house wouldn't have had a menorah in it. "Is it because we're back here?" Peggy asks, suspecting that it can't be easy for Howard to be in Warsaw at this time of year.

"No," Howard says, shaking his head. "Though it's not easy," Howard admits. "In 1945, that first Hanukkah after the war I found Ana just sitting in front of an unlit Menorah," Howard reveals. "It was safe, we were safe, we didn't have to hide that part of ourselves anymore, but the fear was still there, still is," Howard admits, honestly he is not sure if that fear will ever disappear. "For hours we just sat there, staring at it, until finally Ana picked up the matches. She was shaking so much, so I tried to help, but then I realised I was shaking too," Howard reveals. "Eventually we got it lit, and we just sat in silence, watching as the candle burned down," Howard explains. "Every single year since, until now, we have done that together," Howard admits and as he does Peggy can hear the undeniable, deep, pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry," Peggy admits, her words feeling a little hollow, but honestly she doesn't have any other idea what to say. "I know it's not the same, and I can't imagine how hard it is being here of all places today, but would you like me to help you light the candle and just sit with you?" Peggy asks, and in response Howard just nods.

Over the next few minutes Peggy helps Howard to light the candle and feels an overwhelming feeling of deep sorrow as she watches his hands shake in terror. Once the candle is lit Peggy and Howard just sit side by side in silence, watching as the candle burns.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN:** Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I **LOVE** this chapter, so I decided to update it straight away. Please, let me know what you think.

* * *

**January 20** **th** **1953**

Ever since Peggy saw her brother who she believed to be dead two months earlier she and Howard have been struggling. They have been doing their best to get to the one place they suspect they will be safe a journey that hasn't been easy considering all the countries they have had to travel through by being most wanted, not to mention all the memories those places have brought up for them.

Feeling glad that they know they are close to their final destination Peggy and Howard are walking together, and because his leg is hurt Howard is leaning against Peggy for support.

"How's the leg?" Peggy asks, as they slowly walk, trying to hide the concern in her voice, because she knows how serious the wound is, but failing.

"Not great, but I suspect that it would be a lot worse if it wasn't for the serum," Howard admits, honestly if it wasn't for the serum, Howard suspects that he wouldn't be able to walk, not even when leaning on Peggy, but he also knows that if it wasn't for Peggy he would be in a lot worse shape.

"I've become rather thankful for that serum in the past few months, it has proved to be very useful," Peggy admits. "Though I would still like to know the long-term effect on us," Peggy reveals, as she still feels like because of where the serum came from they have to do something good with it, but the only way they're going to be able to do that is if they understand the effects it has.

"So, would I, and I'm going to find our answers, Peg," Howard says.

"I know," Peggy admits, as she trusts that Howard will do that, even if it might take a while.

"We can't be very far from the border," Howard comments, as to him it feels like they have been walking for a very long time.

"A couple of kilometres, at most, would by my guess," Peggy admits, feeling worried about whether Howard is going to be able to make it that far.

"Good," Howard says, looking relieved, and the two of them continue to walk.

For the next few minutes Peggy and Howard continue to walk together, Peggy suddenly stops walking, and because he is leaning on her, and needs her help to walk, Howard is forced to stop as well.

"Peg, what is it?" Howard asks, knowing that she has realised something he hasn't.

"We're surrounded," Peggy reveals.

"Guess we've found the border," Howard comments, and as he does a woman, with a spear, walks up to them.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" The woman, who has a thick accent, asks.

"I'm Peggy Carter, this is Howard Stark," Peggy explains. "We're here to see His Majesty King Azzuri, he knows us," Peggy explains.

_April 1942_

_In the European Spring Peggy and Howard, who had received a lot of information in a very short time, are together on a Plane that was far more advanced than any other found in 1942._

" _I honestly don't know what to say, how to thank you for what you did for me," Prince Azzuri of Wakanda, who was visibly injured, told Peggy and Howard._

" _There was no need, we were doing our job," Peggy assured him._

" _You saved my life. I would have died in that building if it wasn't for the two of you," Azzuri told Peggy and Howard. "Not to mention all you've done for me over the past few days," Azzuri said, as he looked between Peggy and Howard._

" _Like Peg said, we were doing our job," Howard said._

" _I have a gift, as a token of gratitude from me and my people," Azzuri says as one of the other people on the plane give Howard a large package, which contained a truly special gift "And I want you to know that if you ever need anything, every need help, all you have to do is ask," Azzuri explained._

" _We don't do what we do for rewards," Peggy told him._

" _I would love to know more about this plane, it's incredible," Howard said, which caused Peggy to roll her eyes. "Wakanda's not all it appears to be, is it?" Howard asks, looking at Azzuri as he gave him a truly interested look._

" _It's not," Azzuri admits. "If you're interested I will tell you about it, I just ask that you don't share what you learn," Azzuri requested, which caused Peggy and Howard to exchange looks._

" _I think we can agree to that," Peggy said, as even though she did a better job at hiding it than Howard she was interested as well._

" _Definitely," Howard confirmed, as he really wanted the knowledge, even if he couldn't share it._

For a few minutes after Peggy said who they were Peggy and Howard waited together, sounded by people pointing weapons at them, when finally, their old friend appears.

"Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark, as I live and breathe," Azzuri greats, looking glad.

"Your Majesty," Peggy and Howard both great. "I know this is rather unexpected, but we've found ourselves rather in need of help," Peggy explains.

"Let them in," Azzuri tells his people. "And get a doctor," Azzuri explains, and once of his people hurries off. "You should have come to me sooner," Azzuri informs them, as he walks towards Peggy and Howard.

"So, you know what is going on," Howard says, as Azzuri gestures to one of his people to help Howard.

"Of course," Azzuri says, feeling like it shouldn't be a question. "The two of you are on the top of almost every country most wanted lists, but don't worry, you will be safe here as long as you need," Azzuri assures them.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks," Howard comments.

"Of course," Azzuri responds as they continue to walk, and even though Azzuri really wants to have a conversation with his old friends he knows that what matters in this moment is getting Howard, and Peggy, checked out by his medical personnel.

* * *

A little while later Howard is in a bed in the Wakanda medical facility, being looked at by doctors, while Peggy is standing outside the room, watching him.

"Howard's in good hands," Azzuri says, walking up to Peggy. "My doctors are the best. They'll fix him right up," Azzuri explains, being able to tell that Peggy is worried even if most people wouldn't be able to.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Peggy admits. "And I appreciate you letting us stay here. I know what you're risking by allowing it," Peggy reveals.

"It's no risk," Azzuri assures Peggy. "Wakanda is separated from the rest of the world, as you know, no one will think to look for you here," Azzuri says, as he knows, without a doubt that Peggy and Howard kept their words and didn't tell a single soul the truth about Wakanda, and the friendship the three of them share. "You are both safe Peggy," Azzuri assures her.

"It has been months since we have been safe," Peggy says, not sure she can believe that they are safe now, even being within Wakanda's borders.

"You are now, you're protected here," Azzuri says, giving her a comforting look, and as he does Peggy sees Howard move so that he is sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly about to get up, despite the fact that he is connected to medication.

"Excuse me," Peggy says, before heading into the medical area. "What on earth are you doing? You should be resting," Peggy tells Howard.

"Peg, I'm fine," Howard argues.

"Your leg tells a different story," Peggy responds.

"It's healing," Howard says, with a shrug.

"If I may interrupt," A Wakanda doctor says, feeling like it might be for the best. "Mr Stark's leg is healing, and an incredible rate, our technology and medications will help with that, but you will need to rest for a few hours," The Doctor explains, and once she does Peggy gives Howard a look which says 'see'.

"Thanks Doc," Howard comments, and as he does Azzuri walks up, while the doctor walks away, acknowledging Azzuri as she does.

"Howard, how do you feel?" Azzuri asks his old friend.

"Pretty good, you've got some pretty incredible tech here, even more advanced than last you gave me a peek behind the curtain," Howard comments, and from the look on his face Howard looks like a kid in a candy shop.

"And I'm sure you'll get to see more of it while you're here," Azzuri comments. "While you two are here you will be my honoured guests, under my protection, anything you need you just have to ask," Azzuri explains.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully, and Howard nods.

"I know you two have had a long journey, but if you are feeling up to it I would very much like if it you joined my wife and I for dinner," Azzuri explains, and as he does Peggy and Howard exchange looks.

"it would be our pleasure," Howard answers.

"Great, dinner will be in forty-five minutes. If you go to the left, straight down the corridor, and down the stairs you'll be in the dinning area. I have to go handle some business, but I will see you there," Azzuri explains, before walking away.

"How are you really feeling?" Peggy asks, as she walks over to Howard where she sits down next to him, doing so because they are alone.

"Like I said, pretty good," Howard admits, and Howard gives him a disbelieving look. "I'm serious Peg. Between the serum and Wakandan tec, I feel pretty good, a lot better than I thought I would," Howard admits as he knows how serious the leg wound was, so it is incredible that he is doing so well.

"Good," Peggy says relieved, as she also had an idea of how bad the wound was. "I know I doubted it, but this might have been one of your better ideas," Peggy admits.

"Told you so, Pal," Howard says with a smirk, and in response Peggy just softly nudges him. "Hey! I'm hurt," Howard objects.

"You'll live," Peggy comments, using her words to hide the fact that she is actually worried about Howard.

* * *

Half an hour later Peggy and Howard have followed Azzuri's directions and are walking into the living room where they find Azzuri waiting with a woman.

"Peggy, Howard, I would like you to meet my incredible wife Nanali. Nanali this is Peggy Carter and Howard Stark my dear old friends," Azzuri introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Azzuri has spoken often of you," Nanali explains, truly meaning what she is saying.

"As he has about you to us," Peggy says. "It's nice to finally meet you," Peggy says, smiling at her.

"Let's all take a seat," Azzuri suggests, and they all sit down around the table.

"How do you like Wakanda so far?" Nanali asks curious.

"We haven't seen a lot of it, but from what we've seen it's a beautiful country," Peggy comments.

"We think so," Azzuri admits.

"I noticed some of your transport out the window, I would love to have a look," Howard comments.

"Of course," Azzuri says amused, as since they have met he has been amused about how the smartest person in the world reacts to their technology. "If you'd like I can arrange a lab space for you while you're here," Azzuri offers, as he suspects that will be a good idea.

"That would be great," Howard says, looking grateful, and Peggy realises that he looks more than just grateful, he looks like he has a purpose. "Thank you,"

"There's no need. While you're here we'll help with anything you need, including clearing your names," Azzuri assures his friend.

"We can't ask you to do that. Just allowing us to stay is more than enough," Peggy admits.

"You're not asking I am offering," Azzuri says. "What has happened to the two of you isn't fair. I am more than willing to help in whatever way I can," Azzuri assures them.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully, hoping that there is a way that would make it possible for Azzuri to help them with Michael, and as she speaks food is brought out.

"I had the chef make a variety of both traditional Wakandan food as well as food you'd both be more comfortable with," Nanali explains.

"It all looks incredible," Peggy comments.

"It really does. It's been a while since Peg and I have seen this much food," Howard admits.

"Then by all means, eat us," Azzuri says and once he speaks the four of them start to have a very long, very enjoyable meal together, during which Peggy and Howard meet Azzuri and Nanali's newborn son.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Howard have been shown to what Azzuri called their 'Home in Wakanda,'. Even though the past few weeks, the past months really, have been exhausting Peggy can't bring herself to sleep, rather she is walking through the rooms, which is an apartment which consists of three bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen and living area, with other facilities around which Azzuri told them they are free to use.

Even though he is just as tired as Peggy, not to mention the fact that he was recently seriously wounded, Howard can't sleep either, rather he is lying in his bed, wide awake.

"Peg, is that you?" Howard asks, as he sees a shadow pass by his door.

"Yes," Peggy says, walking into the doorway. "I apologise, did I wake you?" Peggy asks concerned.

"No, I couldn't sleep either," Howard admits, sitting up in the bed, and as he sits up Peggy walks over and sits down in the bed next to him. "We're finally safe and I can't close my eyes for more than a few seconds," Howard comments, as he puts the blanket over Peggy's legs as it is a little chilly.

"That's exactly the problem," Peggy revels. "For seven months we have been constant state of alert. We've been in sates of flight or fight, it takes time to come down from that," Peggy explains.

"I thought I was supposed to be the scientist," Howard says, with a grin.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me too," Peggy comments. "This place is incredible, and we're safe, but we shouldn't let that distract us from our objective," Peggy reminds Howard.

"I know," Howard confirms. "Azzuri said he's going to find a way for us to contract Jarvis and the others. Once we can do that we'll be able to talk about everything we know about Leviathan, everything we've found that can hopefully lead to us proving Leviathan framed us," Howard comments.

"And finding out what happened to Michael," Peggy says.

"We'll find him, Peg. We'll bring him home," Howard says, knowing he will do whatever he has to do bring Peggy's brother home. "After everything you've told me about your big brother, I look forward to getting the chance to meet him," Howard reveals. "When he's not shooting at us that is," Howard adds.

"I know it was him. I would know him anywhere, but that look in his eyes, I have never seen anything like that; it was cold. He didn't know me, he didn't even know himself," Peggy explains, finally admitting what she has been avoiding talking about for the past two months.

"You'll remind him," Howard says, knowing that. "When we find him, you'll remind him of who he really is, just like you did for me," Howard tells Peggy.

"How do you have so much faith in me?" Peggy asks, as she feels touched.

"It's easy, you earned it a long time ago, and a thousand times over," Howard says, without needing to think about it.

"We have been through so much," Peggy realises.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement, Pal," Howard admits, looking amused.

"When we first met we were so young," Peggy remembers. "I never thought you would become the only constant I've had in my life for the past twelve years," Peggy admits, as back then she would have never associated the Howard she met with stability.

"I didn't either, but now I can't imagine you not being the most important person in my life," Howard reveals.

"The most important…." Peggy says, sounding surprised as she knows that is a big thing for Howard to admit.

"Peg, you're my best friend, my family, the person I respect the most, the person who ties me to the world even when I want to hide away in my lab where everything makes sense, " Howard explains "I'm a pretty smart guy, but even I can't think of the words to describe what you mean to me," Howard admits, and even though she knows how good of an actor Howard is, how easily he lies and puts up facades that he want people to see Peggy knows, without a shadow of a doubt that he is being open and honest with her.

"Everyone I've ever met, even Steve, has tried to change me in some way, tried to make me be someone I'm not, but you never have," Peggy comments.

"Why would I?" Howard asks. "You're Director Peggy Carter, there's not a single part of you that needs to change," Howard says, believing that with his entire being.

"I do believe that that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Peggy admits, with a slight smile as she looks at Howard, and as she does she realises that subconsciously she and Howard have moved closer to each other. "Howard…" Peggy starts to say, but she honestly doesn't know how she is going to finish that thought, but before she has to think of a way Howard leans closer and kisses her.

Unlike the last kiss Peggy and Howard exchanged it is clear that both Peggy and Howard are thinking straight, that this is something they both truly want. In the years she has known him Peggy has wondered what it would be like to kiss Howard Stark, not that she would have ever admitted that, but nothing could have prepared her for the reality. It's gentle, and tender, full of desire, and feels righter that either Peggy or Howard thought possible.

Sooner than either would like Howard and Peggy are forced to break apart to catches their breaths, but once they do neither makes any effort to move away from the other.

"That felt…." Howard starts to say.

"Right," Peggy finishes as she cannot think of a better way to describe what she felt.

"Yeah," Howard says, with a nod. "I guess we should probably talk about it," Howard says, not sounding very certain.

"Not tonight, it's late, we both need to get some sleep," Peggy admits, as she is starting to feel the exhaustion. "But Howard, know that I didn't regret it," Peggy assures him.

"Me either," Howard admits, and once he does Peggy goes to move, to get up. "Stay?" He asks, though he doesn't try to actually stop her. "I've gotten rather used to sharing a bed with you," Howard admits, and in an action that would be a surprise to a lot of people, there is no innuendo to what he is saying, just honestly.

"As have I," Peggy admits, before moving back to where she was, and together both she and Howard lay down together, there being barely any space between them, and within moments they are both fast asleep, with peaceful looks on their faces.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I will now be updating every day unless something prevents me from doing so. I really hope you like this chapter, and where the story goes. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**February 10** **th** **1953**

For three weeks Peggy and Howard have been in Wakanda, where they have been struggling to get used to a life where they are not on a run. Thanks to Azzuri's help and resources Peggy now finds herself waiting at the main Wakanda airport for a friend.

As the plane she has been waiting has just landed Peggy watches and when she sees the stairs come down she walks over, and after a few moments Edwin Jarvis walks down, and straight to her.

"Mr. Jarvis," Peggy greats, sounding very glad, when Jarvis is standing in front of her.

"Miss Carter," Jarvis responds, sounding just as glad. "It is so good to see you," Jarvis admits.

"It's good to see you too," Peggy admits.

"Where is Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asks curious, as he was expecting that both Howard and Peggy would be waiting to great him.

"In the lab he has been using," Peggy admits. "I fear I'm going to have a rather hard time getting him to leave once our names are cleared," Peggy reveals.

"I'm sure won't be the case," Jarvis says, though he is a little concerned. "Speaking of Home, Ana asked me to give you her best, and to tell you that she looks forward to seeing you and Mr. Stark soon," Jarvis explains.

"I hope we do see her soon," Peggy admits, as they continue to walk.

* * *

A few minutes after Peggy greeted Jarvis the two of them walk into the lab where they find Howard and Azzuri.

"It's a possibility, like I told Peggy, I'll keep you updated," Azzuri explains to Howard.

"We appreciate it," Howard responds, and as he does he realizes who has walked in. "Jarvis! It's very good to see you," Howard says, before hugging his friend.

"You too, Mr Stark," Jarvis responds, as he and Howard break apart. "Your Majesty," Jarvis says looking at Azzuri, honestly not sure how else to great him.

"Please, call me Azzuri. It's a pleasure. After everything Peggy and Howard have told me I feel like I already know you," Azzuri admits.

"The pleasure is mine," Jarvis admits.

"I have to go, I have meetings," Azzuri admits. "Mr. Jarvis it was nice meeting you, I'll pass on any intel I get," Azzuri says, looking at Peggy.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully, and once she does Azzuri leaves.

"How's everything back home?" Howard asks curious, as Peggy walks over to him and Jarvis.

"Good. Agent Sousa, Agent Thompson, Agent Richards, Ms. Martinelli and Doctor Wilks are glad to know that you are both okay but were not happy about the fact that I would not tell them your location," Jarvis explains.

"I know it is difficult to keep things from them, but it is the right decision," Peggy explains. "We owe it to Azzuri to assure that as few people know about Wakanda as possible," Peggy tells Jarvis.

"is that why the two of you never mentioned King Azzuri or Wakanda before?" Jarvis asks, as it was quiet the surprise to learn that Peggy and Howard were friends with a king.

"We were sworn to secrecy," Howard simply says. "Have the others found anything on Leviathan?" Howard asks, as both he and Peggy look interested.

"While doing what they can to make sure they aren't caught, they're doing what they can to track Leviathan agents and determine their new headquarters," Jarvis explains.

"Tracking agents," Peggy repeats, and as he does Howard looks at her in concern.

"Yes," Jarvis answers, looking between Peggy and Howard and wondering what he is missing.

"Is one of the agents they have been tracking British?" Peggy asks interested, as Howard reaches out and takes her hand, an action which Jarvis notices. "Brown hair, light brown eyes, tall, very well trained," Peggy explains.

"I'm not sure, but I can find out," Jarvis answers, once more feeling even more concerned, as well as confused.

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis," Peggy says gratefully.

"Ms. Carter, am I missing something?" Jarvis asks curious as he is pretty sure he is.

"It… it's.. my brother," Peggy says, feeling Howard squeeze her hand, having a hard time talking about what is going on, not because she doesn't trust Jarvis, but because it is a hard topic for her to talk about. "He's alive," Peggy says. "When Howard and I went to the Leviathan facility, he was there, he didn't recognize me, but it was him," Peggy explains.

"Ms. Carter, are you sure? Your brother…" Jarvis starts to say.

"I'm sure," Peggy says the same time Howard says, "She's sure,"

"I see," Jarvis says, honestly not sure what else to say, as that is a lot to digest, even for them, and the trio of extremely close friends drift into a rather awkward silent.

"I told Nanali that I would join in a sparring session, I shouldn't keep her waiting," Peggy says, breaking the awkward silence after a few moments. "Mr. Jarvis it is truly a pleasure to see you, I will see you both later," Peggy says, letting go of Howard's hand and heading out of the room, as she goes Jarvis can't help but notice the way Howard is watching Peggy go.

"For the past three months Peg has been comprehending the fact that her brother, her personal hero, who she has spent the last twelve years mourning is actually alive," Howard explains. "She's doubted, and it's kept her up more than a few nights, but she is sure that it was Michael she saw, and I trust her more than anyone," Howard explains, wanting Jarvis to understand.

"I trust Miss Carter too, as you well know," Jarvis admits. "But if this is in fact brother don't you think that Miss Carter is rather too close to the situation?" Jarvis asks concerned, feeling worried for his friend.

"No," Howard answers. "Peg needs to see this through, she needs to get her brother back, and I need to do whatever I can to help," Howard explains, and once he does Jarvis has a question that he can't refrain from asking anymore.

"Mr. Stark, forgive me for being so blunt, but is something going on between you and Miss Carter?" Jarvis asks curious.

_January 21_ _st_ _1953_

_After she slept for longer than she had for a week Peggy finally woke up, and in what had become a familiar situation Peggy realized that she and Howard were holding each other, and even with the events that happened the night before Peggy realized that waking up to Howard felt the same it had all the other times she had done it in the preceding months._

_As she looked at Howard Peggy realized something, something which she could not help but find amusing._

" _I know you're awake," Peggy informed Howard. "You don't have to pretend not to be,"_

" _After last night, I wasn't sure…." Howard started to explain, as he wanted to give Peggy and opening to just leave without making things awkward._

" _I meant what I said, I don't regret what happened," Peggy assured him._

" _I'm glad, because I don't either," Howard revealed. "Where does that leave us Peg?" Howard asked, a level of curiosity to his voice._

" _At the start of something new," Peggy admitted. "Howard, I would like us to try to be something more than what we are, I don't know what that will look like, especially with us being on the run, but I would like to find out," Peggy revealed._

" _So do I," Howard confirmed and once he did he leant down to Peggy, just as Peggy leant up to him, and the two of them kissed._

"Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks, after Howard didn't answer him. "Is there something going on with you and Ms Carter?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yeah, Jarvis, there is," Howard confirms. "We're together, in a way I've never been with anyone before," Howard admits, as while he has been with plenty of people he has never been in a relationship like the one he is in with Peggy. "We're still figuring it all out, but it feels like what have is a really good thing," Howard admits.

"I'm very glad to hear that Sir," Jarvis admits. "I just hope that you understand what you're doing, I would very much hate for either of you to get hurt," Jarvis admits, honestly not sure who he is more protective off as they are both his best friends.

"Jarvis, I would rather lose everything I have, everything than I am, than hurt Peg," Howard admits, and as he does Jarvis, who realizes that he is telling the truth, smiles and nods.

* * *

**Two Months later**

After getting to spend a couple of weeks with Jarvis, who wasn't able to stay any longer because it would bring unwanted attention and suspicion to him and Ana, Peggy and Howard have turned all their attention to three different things; proving Leviathan framed them, tracking down and figuring out how to help Michael, and determine what Howard's serum did to them.

It's early morning and both Peggy and Azzuri are walking into the lab that Howard has been working out of, the lab where he hasn't left for almost a day.

"What's going on Howard?" Peggy asks, as all she knows that when she came into the lab the night before she headed to bed Howard said he was close to figuring something out, but he didn't say what.

"I figured out what's happened to us," Howard explains. "It's so microscopic that I wouldn't have found it without your Liquid chromatography-masspectrometer… can I keep it?" Howard asks, looking at Azzuri.

"No," Azzuri says amused, as this isn't the first time Howard has asked to keep that particular piece of equipment.

"I can buy it from you," Howard argues, once more trying a tactic that he has tried more than once.

"I have no need for money," Azzuri reminds him.

"But I need it," Howard argues, sounding almost like a wining child.

"Howard, what did you find out?" Peggy asks, drawing attention back to what matters.

"Answers," Howard answers. "So, you know how we celebrated your birthday last week?" Howard asks, and Peggy nods, smiling slightly as she truly enjoyed the way her birthday was celebrated, though curious about why Howard is bringing that up. "Well you didn't turn thirty-three, in fact neither of us are going to get older," Howard explains.

"You've stopped ageing?" Azzuri asks curious, as Peggy looks shocked as while she knows Howard has had a theory about that being a possibility it is another thing to have it confirmed.

"Not completely," Howard answers. "We're aging, It's why we do actually take time to heal, why we are still experiencing normal bodily functions, why we can still get drunk, even though it's more difficult, but we won't get older," Howard explains. "Our cells have changed, become protected. Not to the same level as Steve's were, which is why we can still actually get hurt, and be killed if the injury is serious enough, but are protected in a different way. All the tests I have run indicated that we will never get older than the ages we were when the serum got into our blood," Howard explains.

"I know we were expecting something like this, but to hear it be confirmed…." Peggy starts to say, trailing off as she struggles to find the words to explain what she feels.

"I know," Howard says, before walking over to Peggy and putting an arm around her, and kissing her head, offering her comfort, while getting comfort himself by just being closer to Peggy.

"This is incredible," Azzuri comments looking between them. "But my friends, if this was made public…"Azzuri starts to say, with a grave look on his face.

"Things won't be pleasant for Howard and I," Peggy says, a level of concern to her voice, as she knows enough, has seen enough, to know what that would mean for them.

"I was thinking the same thing," Howard admits. "We're going to be able to hide the fact that we're not aging for a while, but eventually people are going to start asking questions," Howard comments. "We'll need to figure out someway to hide it," Howard says, knowing that that will mean not hiding it form the people that they trust.

"I might be able to help you with that," Azzuri admits, looking like he is pondering something. "We'll talk," Azzuri tells Howard, who nods. "Was there anything else you discovered?" Azzuri asks curious.

"No everything else, about both of us, is surprisingly normal," Howard admits.

"That's good at least," Peggy comments.

"It is," Azzuri confirms. "I also have some news," Azzuri admits.

"What is it?" Peggy asks interested.

"My people who interacted with you brother have returned," Azzuri explains.

"Where they able to give you anything more than the earlier report?" Peggy asks interested.

"Unfortunately, not much more. They definitely agree with the hypothesis that he is being controlled in some way, they just couldn't give me more than that," Azzuri explains, feeling bad that he couldn't give his friends more answers than that.

"I would like to talk to them, if that is alright," Peggy requests.

"Of course. They are resting right now, but I can arrange for you to talk to them later today," Azzuri explains.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," Peggy admits, as she desperately wants to be able to get some lead about her brother.

"It's no problem," Azzuri admits. "Breakfast would be ready by now if you'd both like to join me," Azzuri suggests.

"Yes," Peggy answers.

"Of course," Howard confirms, and the three of them head out of the lab.

* * *

Hours later Peggy has talked to the people who had interactions with her brother and as she returns to hers and Howard's Wakandan Home Peggy half expects to find Howard passed out somewhere, but rather he is sitting on the balcony and so she walks out there.

"I honestly thought you'd be asleep by now," Peggy comments, as she sits next to Howard on the suncouch that they have both grown to love quiet a lot.

"I had a bit of a nap," Howard explains,

"Something tells me it wasn't enough," Peggy admits.

"I'm fine," Howard assures her. "How did your conversation go?" Howard asks curious.

"Okay, they didn't know anything more than what they put in their report," Peggy admits, and as she does Howard can see that she looks disappointed about that.

"I'm sorry, Peg," Howard says, putting his arm around her. "I know you wanted something concreate," Howard comment.

"I just want answers. How is he alive? how did he caught up with Leviathan? How much have they controlled? and how much has he done willingly," Peggy comments, saying everything Howard already knows, but because Howard knows that Peggy needs to say it he doesn't point that out.

"Do you really think he would have done any of the things we suspect willingly?" Howard asks curious.

"I don't know," Peggy admits, pain in her voice. "I would like to believe he wouldn't but I just don't know," Peggy admits. "Ever since we found out he an assassin for Leviathan do you know what I keep thinking about?" Peggy asks.

"No," Howard says confused.

"When Jack was shot," Peggy answers. "A file he had was taken, one on M Carter, that detailed war crimes," Peggy explains.

"You think it wasn't a fake file, but a file on Michael," Howard realizes, as they always just assumed that it was a fabricated file, so when it didn't see the light of day after Jack was shot they didn't question it.

"It would make sense," Peggy admits, then sighs. "I just want answers," She admits.

"I know," Howard says, kissing her head. "And you'll get them Peg. No matter what it takes we'll find Michael, you'll get through to him and get your answers," Howard comments.

"I have to," Peggy says, as she moves closer to Howard, and the two of them drift into silence together.

For a few minutes Peggy and Howard just sit together on the couch, looking out at Wakanda's capital.

"So, we're never going to age," Peggy says, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"No, I suspect not," Howard answers.

"Do you think you'll be able to reverse the effects?" Peggy asks curious.

"Would you want to?" Howard asks surprised.

"I don't know," Peggy admits. "I knew something we different, we both felt it, but to know we won't age, to know we'll be in our thirties until we die it's…." Peggy starts to say.

"A lot," Howard finishes.

"Yes," Peggy answers. "I can't help but think of all the good we can do, but I also think about all the people we're going to lose," Peggy reveals, pain in her voice.

"We won't lose each other," Howard assures Peggy, who smiles.

"No, we won't," Peggy admits. "I'm very glad about that," Peggy admits as she is pretty sure that there is only one person on the planet who understands what she is feeling, and that is Howard.

"Me too," Howard admits. "Peg, we'll figure it out. We've got all the time in the world, literally, to make sense of this," Howard reminds Peggy.

"Yes, I guess we do," Peggy admits, still doing her best to figure out how she feels about that, and she leans up and kisses Howard.

For a few moments Peggy and Howard exchange a gentle kiss, a tender one, before breaking apart and going back to watching the Golden City as the sun sets. Both Howard and Peggy know that their long lives are, and will be, full of uncertainty and danger, confusion and questions, but also hope, and love, and they both know that no matter they face, whether good or bad, they will do so together.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

**Seven weeks later**

Ever since finding out that they will not age Peggy and Howard, with the help of Azzuri and their family back home, have been doing everything they can to find answers about their remaining priorities.

It's early morning, on a beautiful morning in Wakanda, and Peggy, Howard, and Azzuri are all standing together at the airport, by a small, but very advanced, jet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Azzuri asks, as he looks between Peggy and Howard in concern.

"We agreed, it's the best plan we've got," Howard comments.

"If we are going to prove Leviathan framed us then we are going to need someone inside of Leviathan to tells us where to find what we need; that's Michael," Peggy explains.

"We need to find him, and Peg's the only one who can get through to him when we do," Howard explains. "We can't do that from here," Howard reminds Azzuri.

"I know you two are more than capable of protecting yourselves, but if you leave Wakanda's borders, I can't protect you," Azzuri says worried. "I can give you supplies, and resources, and a sanctuary if you need it, but you'll be on your own," Azzuri says, looking between his friends in worry.

"it's not the first time, and it won't be the last," Howard comments.

"Azzuri you have done so much for us, and we will always be grateful, but this is how we move forward, this is what we have to do," Peggy admits.

"I know, I just wish I could do more for you," Azzuri admits.

"You've done more than enough Pal," Howard says, before hugging his friend.

"Do what Peggy says," Azzuri whispers to Howard as they hug. "She comes up with better plans," Azzuri reminds Howard.

"I know," Howard says amused, as they break apart, and once they do Peggy and Azzuri hug.

"Thank you," Peggy once more says as they hug.

"Look after yourself," Azzuri says, as he kisses Peggy's cheek.

"Of course," Peggy says, as they break apart.

"Protect each other," Azzuri says, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"Always," Peggy answers.

"And know you will always be welcome in Wakanda," Azzuri assure them.

"We'll be back, maybe sooner than any of us think," Howard says, and once he does Peggy and Howard head onto the jet that Azzuri is letting them use, and within minutes they are flying out of Wakanda.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Ever since leaving Wakanda Howard and Peggy have gone back to fighting to stay one step ahead of all the people who are after them while trying to track down Michael.

Having only just managed to slip away before being arrested by Interpol Peggy and Howard once again find themselves at a safehouse where they are going through the intel they have.

"When was this report from?" Peggy asks Howard curious as they are currently reading a report that was found by their friends back in America.

"Um, four days ago; June 16th," Howard explains, after checking something and once he says the date Peggy realizes what that means.

"It's been a year," Peggy says, looking up from what she is doing to look at Howard.

"Wow, it has," Howard says, as he also stops what he is doing. "I never thought we'd be on the run for this long," Howard admits as he figured that they would have had it all figured out in a couple of months at the most.

"Me either," Peggy admits. "We need to end this," Peggy says, her voice full of determination.

"We will," Howard says, believing that. "We'll find Michael, and help him, that's the first step," Howard says.

"If he can be helped," Peggy mutters.

"Peg, what are you saying?" Howard asks confused.

"Look at just what we know he's done, everything in this report, and the others like it we have received. Maybe the best way for us to stop Leviathan would be to stop him," Peggy explains, and as she does Howard knows exactly what she means by that.

"Peggy, he's your brother," Howard reminds her.

"My brother, my Michael, was a good man," Peggy says, tears coming to her eyes. "He liked to drink, and tease me, knew I was meant to fight before I did," Peggy tells Howard. "The brother I knew wouldn't do these things, and he would have never shot at me," Peggy explains.

"That's exactly why we need to help him," Howard admits. "When Doctor Fennhoff did his thing to me it felt as real as this conversation," Howard admits. "He played on my regret, my shame, and if it wasn't for you he would have gotten me to kill hundreds of thousands of people," Howard reminds Peg. "Peg, I don't know how your brother got caught up with Leviathan, but neither do you. What I do know is that he deserves a chance to explain himself, and you deserve to get your brother back if you can," Howard explains.

"I think that might be impossible," Peggy admits. "I want answers, Howard, I do, but if I have to stop him, keep him from hurting anyone else, I will," Peggy says, without a shadow of a doubt in her voice, and because Howard isn't sure what to say the two of them just drift into silence.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Since their conversation about Michael, and stopping him if necessary, Peggy and Howard have been going around Europe, following leads on both Michael and Leviathan. While it has seemed like they are one step behind both Peggy and Howard feel like they are getting closer.

As they have realized it is the easiest way to travel, though it does present some complications, Peggy and Howard are flying in the jet Azzuri gave them. While Howard is flying Peggy is in the co-pilot seat, though Howard is the one who is controlling the plane.

"You really think we'll be able to land that close to the structure?" Peggy asks surprised.

"In this jet I can," Howard answers. "What is this place again?" Howard asks curious.

"Daniel and Jack say it seems to have been used as a stash house. A place were soviet agents can stock up on the supplies without going back home," Peggy reveals. "They got the location through a spy they pressed," Peggy explains.

"And if the intel is right about the firefight yesterday, he'll need supplies," Howard realizes.

"Exactly," Peggy says. "This could be our chance," Peggy explains, not saying what kind of chance it is as she knows they're not exactly sure yet.

"We'll make it ours," Howard says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Howard has hidden the jet, which thanks to the Wakanda tech he is able to hide to a degree, and he and Peggy are disembarking, and as they are Peggy is handing Howard a gun.

"Peg, you know how I feel about these things," Howard comments, as he reluctantly takes the gun.

"Yes, for someone who has spent most of the last fifteen years creating weapons you are strangely against them," Peggy comments, as that doesn't make complete sense to her. "But Howard, considering everything I would rather you have one, just in case," Peggy explains. '

"I know," Howard responds as they approach the building.

Once Peggy and Howard get to the door that will lead them into the building Peggy and Howard look at each other and Howard gives Peggy a look which clearly says 'your lead', and so she nods, and once she has her gun draw, the two of them head into the house.

Over the next few minutes Peggy and Howard search the house, and just as the intel said they realizes that it is clearly a stash house as there are a lot of supplies, supplies that Peggy and Howard both think they may obtain for themselves.

"Nothing," Peggy says, once they finish searching and Howard can hear the disappointment.

"Maybe he hasn't come here yet," Howard comments, trying to think of a logical reason.

"Maybe," Peggy says, and as she does, she and Howard hear something. "Did you hear that?" Peggy asks, hoping it isn't just her.

"Definitely, it's a car," Howard says, and once he does both, he and Peggy hurry over to a window.

At the window Peggy and Howard look down and watch as the car pulls up and a few seconds later, they watch as Michael steps out.

"Told you so," Howard says, not being able to resist the opportunity, which causes Peggy to roll her eyes at him.

"Come on," Peggy says, and they both head downstairs, purposely being as quiet as possible.

Watching carefully Peggy and Howard watch as Michael walks into the building, and once he has closed the door he came through Peggy and Howard move out from where they were, Peggy being the one to move first.

"Hello Michael," Peggy greats.

"You," Michael says. "Who are you? Who do you think I am?" Michael asks, feeling confused, as ever since the last time he saw Peggy he has been wondering about her, but something told him not to mention her to anyone, so he hasn't.

"You are Agent Michael Carter, I am Peggy Carter, your sister," Peggy explains, and as she does Howard starts to walk towards Michael, because Michael is focused on Peggy he doesn't realize, Peggy does and wonders what the hell he is doing.

"What?" Michael says confused. "No, I'm Nikola Rancova, a loyal solider of Leviathan," Michael says, almost like he is saying it to make himself believe it. "I don't know you; I've never known you," Michael says, pulling his gun, and pointing it at Peggy.

The second he sees the gun, before either Carter Sibling can react, Howard moves and stabs Michael with a needle, and pushes the plunger, which causes him to collapse.

"What did you do?" Peggy asks shocked, as she hurries over, wanting to check on both Howard and Michael.

"It's a serum Azzuri's team and I came up with. It will keep him knocked out for about ten hours," Howard explains.

"And how exactly is that going to help?" Peggy asks angrily.

"It will allow us to take him back to Wakanda. We're you can talk to him without the guns, where Azzur's people can tell us what is medically going on with him, and where we can get our answers," Howard explains. "I didn't know for sure that it would work, that's why I didn't tell you I had it," Howard admits as he didn't want to get Peggy's hopes up.

"You still should have," Peggy admits. "Let's get him to the plane," Peggy request, putting aside her anger for the moment as she knows they have bigger concerns, and together she and Howard work together to get Michael to the plane.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy and Howard are on the plane, with Michael who is still unconscious, flying back to Wakanda, for the first time in a while there is an awkward silence.

"Are we really going to spend the entire flight back in silence?" Howard asks, as he cannot handle the silence anymore.

"I have nothing to say," Peggy responds, an edge to her voice.

"Your tone, and the look on your face tells otherwise," Howard comments, knowing that because he knows Peggy so well. "It's a long flight to just simmer in anger," Howard comments.

"What were you thinking?" Peggy asks angrily.

"I was trying to help you! I didn't want you to have to shoot your brother, or for you to be shot by him!" Howard explains.

"You could have been killed!" Peggy exclaims, and as she does Howard realizes something.

"Wait, are you angry that I didn't tell you I had the serum or that I used it on him myself?" Howard asks, trying to make sense of the exact reason why Peggy is angry with him.

"Howard, you're a scientist, not a solider!" Peggy explains. "You know what Michael's done. If he had realized what you were doing, he could have killed you! And as you've pointed out more than once we may not age, but we can certainly die!" Peggy says angrily, and even though he is supposed to be paying attention to how he is flying Howard turns to have a look at Peggy.

"Peg, I know you don't need anyone's protection, that you can handle anything, it's one of the reasons I love you, but I also knew that you would never forgive yourself if you had to shoot your brother," Howard admits, looking straight at Peggy, who like Howard has realized exactly what Howard said. "I don't see what I did as putting myself in danger, because I knew that you had my back, that you'd protect me if needed; I thought, considering the circumstances, it was the best plan I had to save you from pain," Howard admits.

"You should have told me what you were thinking," Peggy says.

"So, you could have talked me out of it?" Howard asks.

"No, talking you out of anything when you've made up your mind is impossible," Peggy says, knowing that all too well. "You should have told me, so that we could have come up with a plan together, that's what partners do, and we're partners Howard," Peggy reminds him.

"Yeah, we are," Howard confirms. "I promise to talk to you next time," Howard comments.

"There better bloody not be a next time," Peggy comments.

"Come on, Peg. You know damn well there's going to be," Howard says with a grin.

"True," Peggy says, looking amused. "Howard, there are many things about you that drive me crazy, things that are reasons why I love you, this reckless but willing to do the right thing part of you fits into both categories," Peggy admits, and as she does she and Howard exchange smiles, both knowing exactly what has just happened for the first time during the conversation.

As they exchange smiles both Peggy and Howard lean forward and kiss, after a few moments they feel the plane go into a dive and so they quickly break apart.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Howard says as he quickly corrects.

"Maybe you should focus on flying, making sure we get to Wakanda in one piece," Peggy suggests.

"Maybe you should stop distracting me then," Howard says, with a teasing smile, and so Peggy just rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him.

* * *

After the rest of the flight proceeded in a much better way than the first half of the flight Peggy and Howard have touched down in Wakanda. As they had to radio ahead Azzuri is waiting for them, just like they expected, even though it is quite late.

"Welcome back," Azzuri says, as Peggy and Howard walk up to him. "Everything is the same as you left it, and I have arranged for two medical teams to look after your brother, determine what has happened to him," Azzuri explains to Peggy.

"Thank you," Peggy responds gratefully, as the medical team head into the jet.

"I had food prepared, I assumed you would both be hungry," Azzuri explains.

"You assumed right," Howard admits, as the medical team lead Michael of the plane and Azzuri gestures for Peggy and Howard to follow him, which they do, and they head into the building together.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Sorry about this being later than usual. I have been, and still am in a group zoom call with my law school friends.

* * *

**15** **th** **August 1953**

For twelve days Peggy and Howard have been back in Wakanda. Ever since they arrived back Azzuri's medical team have been assessing Michael and have realised his brain has been altered, corrupted in a way they don't fully understand yet. While working on trying to understand what happened to Michael the team are also trying to figure out a way to 'break through it' so to speak, while Peggy has been doing the same thing by talking to her brother, who will not accept that he is her brother.

It's early on a Saturday morning and Peggy, who woke up and was surprised to find that she was alone, is walking into the lab where Howard walks out of. Just like Peggy suspected she would she finds Howard working away at something.

"I didn't hear you get up," Peggy says, walking over to him.

"I didn't want to wake you," Howard explains, as he purposely got up while being as quiet as possible. "You're going to try to talk to him again, aren't you?" Howard asks, as that's what he assumes.

"I have to," Peggy says. "You're the one who said I could get through to him, I have to keep trying," Peggy admits.

"I know," Howard says, understanding why Peggy is doing what she is doing, but he can't help but worry about the effect it is having on her, and so he leans over and kisses her head.

"I was going to give you this when we woke up, but you getting one of your ideas kind of ruined that," Peggy says, handing Howard a small package, that is nicely wrapped. "Happy Birthday,"

"Birthdays are kind of irrelevant now that we don't get older," Howard comments.

"No. We owe it to each other to make them relevant," Peggy says, smiling at Howard, who can't help but smile.

"You are truly amazing," Howard says, before kissing Peggy.

"I know," Peggy says, once they break apart. "I'll see you at breakfast," Peggy says, before heading out of the lab.

"Good luck," Howard says as Peggy goes, hoping that today is the day that she gets through to her brother.

* * *

Not long after she left Howard Peggy heads straight to the room where Michael is being kept in, and just like she had done many times before Peggy walks into the room, pulls up a chair and sits down across from him.

"Are you really going to try this again?" Michael asks, and Peggy just gives him a look. "You really are incredibly stubborn," Michael tells Peggy.

"So, you told me, many times when we were growing up," Peggy informs him, knowing that that was one of her brothers favourite things to tell her.

"Look Lady, I'm not your brother. I don't know why you think I am," Michael says, clearly annoyed.

"I don't think you are. I know," Peggy tells him. "I received something today," Peggy reveals, as she had Jarvis get something and send it on for her. "Something that I think will clear up a lot of things for you," Peggy says, before pulling a photograph out of her pocket and offering it to Michael.

Feeling confused, and a little hesitant, Michael reaches out and takes a picture, and he is shocked by what he sees; a picture of him and Peggy with their arms around each other, where he is wearing a uniform.

"That is you Michael, the real you," Peggy explains, and for a second Peggy sees a look flash over Michael's eyes and she thinks, that maybe, just maybe she might have gotten through to him.

"No! I don't know who that is! My name is Nikola!" Michael exclaims, as the look disappears.

"Your name is Michael Harrison Carter," Peggy says. "And one day you're going to remember that, and I'll keep reminding you until you do," Peggy says, before getting up and heading out of the room, leaving Michael with a photo to look at.

Once out of the room Peggy leans against the wall and spends a few moments catching her breath as she struggles with talking to Michael when he doesn't know who he is. After she catches her breath Peggy knows that just catching her breath isn't going to be enough and so she heads to the gym where she proceeds to put everything she is feeling into beating up on a punching bag.

* * *

**Eight Weeks Later**

Ever since Peggy gave Michael the picture of the two of them there have been times where it almost seems like Peggy is going to get through to him, but then he goes back to denying that he is Michael Carter. Due to Wakanda being so advanced Azzuri's scientists and medical people, who Howard is assisting, think they are close to creating a device that will help with what Leviathan did to Michael's brain, but it will still take time.

While Peggy is in a meeting with Azzuri, a meeting that Howard didn't really feel like being apart of, he has headed down to the room where Michael is to talk to him.

"You're new," Michael notes when he sees Howard. "Are you here to tell me all the reasons why you know me too?" Michael asks curious.

"No," Howard answers. "Before you had shot at me I had never met you," Howard admits. "Though, Peggy's talked about you so much that I do kind of feel like I know you," Howard admits.

"Considering Peggy doesn't know me, I'd say that means you don't either," Michael comments.

"You don't know it, but you have someone fighting for you; the real you, and she's not going to give up," Howard reveals.

"This is the real me, not this Michael Carter," Michael argues.

"Do you really believe that? Or is that just what you need to tell yourself to make sense of everything?" Howard asks. "I had someone mess with my mind once; he made me believe something that wasn't real, and I almost did something horrible because of it," Howard says, guilt in his voice. "Peg was the one who got me to see the truth, and she's going to do the same for you; so you better accept that," Howard says, before heading out of the room, and he is a little surprised to find Peggy standing outside the door. "Hey," Howard greats.

"Hi,"

"I thought you were meeting with Azzuri," Howard comments

"I was, but things haven't changed much, so I thought I would try talking to him again. I guess you bet me to it," Peggy realises.

"Yeah," Howard admits. "The device has to sit for a few hours before we can install the next part, so I thought I would try saying a few things," Howard admits.

"Thank you," Peggy says and Howard who can see that Peggy is struggling with them still not being able to get through to Michael, which he doesn't blame her, hugs her.

* * *

**December 1** **st** **1953**

Just over eight weeks have passed since Howard tried talking to Michael and ever since Peggy has been trying to get through to him while Howard and the Wakanda's have been working on the tech they need.

Having spent most of the day with Michael trying her new strategy of trying to get him to trust her while also trying to get him to remember who he is, Peggy is arriving back at hers and Howard's Wakandan home. The second Peggy walks into the apartment she realises what day it is because of the sight that greats her, and she curses herself for not realising sooner.

As she doesn't want to scare him, Peggy purposely makes more noise than normal as she walks over to where Howard is sitting on the ground, in front of a menorah, and sits down next to him.

"I thought I'd do this with Ana this year," Howard admits.

"I know, me too," Peggy admits, honestly there is a not so small part of her that is shocked with how long the have been on the run for, and an even smaller part is afraid that they're going to be on the run for a lot longer.

"When I first met Ana, she reminded me a little of my Mom," Howard admits, telling Peggy something he has never told anyone before.

"Really?" Peggy asks interested, knowing that that is big for Howard to admit as he doesn't really talk about his parents much, never has.

"She has the same caring, but formattable, nature, the same honest quality," Howard explains, feeling like he is not explaining it in the best way, but Peggy realises what he is trying to say. "My mom loved to cook, we didn't have much, but every holiday she'd always make a feast," Howard admits. "She once told me that if you couldn't find the worlds to tell someone what they mean to you then you should show them in a different way. I never forgot that," Howard reveals and as he does Peggy realises that so many of the ways Howard shows affection and that he cares now make a lot more sense.

"She sounds like an incredible woman," Peggy comments.

"She was," Howard assures Peggy, as a tear comes to his eye.

"I wish I would have gotten the chance to know her," Peggy reveals, knowing that both Howards parents died before they met.

"She would have loved you," Howard says, knowing that without a doubt, as he lays his head on Peggy's shoulder, and the two of them just stare at the unlit candle; Peggy knowing that it is best for her not to offer to light it until Howard is ready and he clearly isn't yet.

* * *

**10 Days later**

For Howard and Peggy the nights of Hanukkah that followed the first night were spent exactly the same way; with the two of them spending hours sitting together and staring at a menorah.

It's early in the morning and Howard, Peggy, Azzuri, and Mboye, who is head of Wakanda's medical science, are all in Howard's lab, discussing what is about to happen.

"Howard and I have talked about this, but I want your opinion," Peggy asks Mboye as while she completely trusts Howard she knows he can often not see how things he creates could go wrong. "What do you think the chances are of this working?" Peggy asks, feeling hopeful, but at the same time she doesn't want to get her hopes up, as she has experienced too many disappointments.

"Very good," Mboye answers. "Our teams have spent weeks testing it, and making sure we understand how not only ever element of it works individually, but also collectively," Mboye explains.

"Are you there any possible side affects you suspect?" Azzuri asks curious.

"The only side effect we suspect that could be a possibility is amnesia," Howard explains.

"It could be total, or restricted to a type of memory, or just a specific memory, however we've already created a protocol in case that happens," Mboye explains.

"The decision is yours," Azzuri tells Peggy. "Whatever you decide is what will happen, and I will support you whatever that may be," Azzuri says, as he knows that Peggy is the only person who has the right to make this decision.

"Me too," Howard assures her.

"Thank you," Peggy says. "I want to talk to him once more," Peggy reveals.

"Of course," Mboye answers.

"I'll go do that now," Peggy says, and she heads out of the lab.

* * *

After leaving the lab Peggy goes straight to the room where Michael is being held, and just like she has many times before Peggy pulls up a chair and sits down across from him.

"You're earlier than usual," Michael notes.

"I am," Peggy admits. "You truly don't believe you are Michael," Peggy comments.

"Because I'm not,"

"There is a way for you to know for sure, whether you are truly Michael or Nikola," Peggy explains. "Are you willing to try it?" Peggy asks.

"You're giving me a choice?" Michael asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Everyone deserves a choice," Peggy answers. "I know who I believe you to be, and you know who you believe you are, the question is do you want to find out the truth," Peggy explains, and for a few moments Michael is quiet like his pondering what he thinks.

"I want to know," Michael answers. "Sometimes, when you talk I have a sense that maybe you're telling the truth, but then the sense disappears," Michael explains. "I want to know for sure what my truth is," Michael admits.

"Okay," Peggy confirms. "I'll go get the device," Peggy says, before getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy walks back into the room where Michael is being held with, but this time she walks in with Howard, who is pushing what looks like a large box on trolley, and who is the one who is going the person who is going to operate the device.

"Howard will operate the device, and I will be with you the entire time," Peggy assures Michael, honest not sure if that will give him comfort or cause him to be more on edge.

"Do you have any questions?" Howard asks Michael.

"How's this thing going to work?" Michael asks, feeling like that is a pretty reasonable question to ask.

"These are called electrodes," Howard says, as he holds them up. "I will place them over different places of your head. Once they are in place I will flip the switch and it will release a pulse," Howard explains.

"A pulse?" Michael asks confused.

"Other scientists and I used the tests we have ran on you to create a pulse, an electrical stimulation specifically designed for you, that will destroy the foreign architecture that has been placed into your brain without damaging anything else," Howard explains, purposely using the most simple explanation he can think of.

"Okay, do what you have to do," Michael requests, and once he does Peggy and Howard walk over to him.

"Lie back," Howard requests, and Michael does just that.

"Don't you want to know if it will hurt?" Peggy asks, as Howard starts to connect the electrodes.

"Pain is an illusion," Michael answers, and as Howard continues to connect them.

"It shouldn't hurt much," Howard admits, as he connects the last of the electrode. "Okay, done," Howard says. "Are you ready?" Howard asks Michael, who nods. "Peg, you should take a step back," Howard says, as he knows it would be best for Peggy not to be too close to Michael when he does this, and Peggy takes a step back. "Okay, let's do this," Howard says, once he is sure Peggy is far enough away, before flicking the switch.

Once Howard presses the switch Michael convulsive, and while he doesn't make a sound about the pain, it does look like he is in a bit of it.

"How long will this take?" Peggy asks worried.

"About ten second," Howard asks, and after ten incredibly long seconds for Peggy Howard switches the switch off which causes Michael to collapse back on the bed, as he does Howard nods at Peggy, telling her that she can approach.

"Michael, Michael can you hear me?" Peggy asks, as she gets to her brothers side, desperately hoping that he will be the Michael she knows and loves, but at the same time terrified about how being disappointed.

"Peggy," Michael says, opening his eyes. "You became the person I knew you could be," Michael says, looking at his little sister in amusement, a proud look more than clear on his face.

"You remember," Peggy says, smiling at her brother and feeling beyond happy.

"Everything," Michael says, as he tries to push himself up into a seating position.

"Go slow, you're going to feel a little stiff for a few hours," Howard advises, feeling thrilled at being able to give Peggy her brother back.

"I shot at you," Michael says, looking at Peggy, as he manage to get into the seating position. "I'm so…" Michael starts to say, guilt clear in his voice.

"It's okay, it wasn't you," Peggy assures her brother.

"A part of it was," Michael reveals. "When I refused to work for Leviathan they faked my death, and… broke me," Michael admits, really not wanting to go into details about how. "They built me up to what they needed, but they could only do that because there was a dark part of me," Michael explains.

"Everyone has darkness inside of them. You just have to harness the light," Peggy says, as she sits down on the edge of her brothers' bed, and Howard starts to disconnect the electrodes.

"Leviathan hate you. They've made it their mission to destroy you," Michael realises, as he tries to make sense of the memories that were just retuned to him, and the memories of what he has seen and done over the past thirteen years.

"We know," Howard comments.

"They framed Howard and I for things we didn't do," Peggy says. "When you're up for it, if you're willing, I would like to ask you about everything you know about Leviathan so that Howard and I could use what you know to hopefully clear our names," Peggy explains, and even though Howard has finished disconnecting the electrodes he makes no effort to leave as he wants to support Peggy.

"I'm up for it," Michael reveals. "I'll tell you everything I know," Michael says before explaining every little thing he knows about Leviathan, and the more he says the more Peggy and Howard realise that not only are they going to be able to clear their names, but they may just be able to take down Leviathan, once and for all.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for the support. please, please, leave a review

* * *

**January 7** **th** **1954**

In the four weeks that have passed since Michael remembered who he was Peggy and Howard, with help of their friends, the people they trust, have been using Michael's information to clear their names and dismantle Leviathan.

As they got word from Daniel and Jack last night that it has been officially announced that they are no longer most wanted Peggy and Howard, with Michael, are at the Wakanda airport getting ready to leave, and so they are saying goodbye to their Azzuri, having already said goodbye to others they wanted to say goodbye to.

"Thank you, Azzuri, for everything you've done for us," Peggy tells her friend, as they hug.

"I was glad to help," Azzuri admits. "And I have one more thing for you," Azzuri explains as he hands Howard a case.

Looking interested Howard opens the case and shows what's inside to Peggy.

"Is this…" Howard starts to ask, looking shocked.

"The reality of our debates," Azzuri explains. "They will simulate the ageing process, based on your biometrics, and no one will able to tell you're wearing them," Azzuri explains, knowing that anywhere else in the world it wouldn't be possible to create these devices.

"Thank you," Howard says amazed as he realizes what that will mean for him and Peggy.

"I left you another present on the plane," Azzuri says, with a grin.

"You didn't?" Howard asks shocked.

"I did,"Azzuri confirms, and Howard grins from ear to ear.

"I think you just made his year," Peggy says, looking amused.

"You will do amazing things my friend, you've proven more than once that you can be trusted with Wakandan technology and resources, so I know you will continue to do good," Azzuri explains to his friend.

"Thank you," Howard says, before hugging Azzuri.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Michael says, once Howard and Azzuri break apart. "I will always be thankful for what you and your people did for me, even if I'm still not sure I deserve it," Michael explains.

"You've been given a chance, Michael. Be not the man you were, but the man your sister believes you to be, she's the best judge of character I've ever met so I believe you can be that person," Azzuri explains.

"That she is," Michael confirms. "And I hope I can," Michael admits.

"If you ever find yourselves in need again, the three of you will always be welcome in Wakanda," Assuri says as he looks between the Carter siblings and Howard.

"Thank you," Peggy once more says. "It's time for us to go," Peggy says, and once she speaks she, Howard and Michael head onto the plan, Azzuri watching them go.

As the ramp to the jet closes Azzuri feels someone take his hand and he looks to see Nanali, who is pregnant with their second child, and who has already said goodbye to the Carter's and Howard, standing next to him.

"It's okay to admit that you will miss your friends. I know how much you have enjoyed having them here," Nanali tells her husband.

"I will miss them so much," Azzuri admits, as he watches Peggy, Howard, and Michael fly away.

* * *

A few hours after they left Wakanda, Peggy and Howard are in cockpit of the jet, with Howard flying, while Michael is sitting in the back of the jet.

"Are you sure you'll be able to cover where we really came from?" Peggy asks curious.

"Should be able to," Howard admits. "I'm glad we're going back, but I'm going to miss Wakanda," Howard admits.

"Me too," Peggy admits. "It is going to be strange just slipping back into our lives," Peggy comments, being pretty sure that it is going to take some adjustment.

"I know what you mean," Howard admits. "Jarvis has been doing a great job keeping Stark afloat, making sure Stane doesn't do anything I wouldn't approve of, and Phillips, Thompson and Sousa have been handling SHIELD. What if we go back and there's no place for us?" Howard asks, admitting his fear because Peggy is the only one he is with.

"Then we make one, just like we've both done before," Peggy tells Howard, as she knows they have both fought to get where they are and will again if they have to. "Stark Industries is yours; SHIELD is ours, no one can keep them from us; we won't let them," Peggy assures Howard, and once she does Howard reaches over and takes her hand.

"I really love you, Peg," Howard tells her. "I know we haven't really talked about what we're going to tell people, but I know I don't want we've become from anyone, especially not our friends," Howard explains.

"I love you too," Peggy says, saying the words even though she and Howard tend to say it other ways. "I and I don't want to keep this from our friends either," Peggy admits, though she isn't sure how she feels about the public, or people who she doesn't trust, knowing.

"Are you going to be okay with what happens when we land," Howard asks concerned.

"I know why it's necessary. It's going to be hard though," Peggy admits, pain in her voice, and as she does Howard squeezes her hand. "I'm going to go check on Michael," Peggy says, before getting up and heading out to the main area of the plane.

Heading into the main area of the plane Peggy finds Howard just sitting there, staring out into space.

"We've still got a few more hours before we land," Peggy reveals, as she walks over to her brother.

"I cannot believe you moved to America," Michael admits.

"I resisted at first, but America, New York, is home now," Peggy explains.

"Is America home or do the people you care about make it home?" Michael asks his sister curious, and Peggy looks like she is pondering her brothers words for a few moments.

"It's the people," Peggy answers.

"Howard especially, right?" Michael asks his sister, who doesn't say anything. "Come on, Peg, over the last month I've seen the way you two are together," Michael tells his sister, wanting to know what is going on before they land back in America. "There's something going on between you two," Michael says, being able to tell that.

"We're together," Peggy answers. "In fourteen days, we have been together for a year, but we've been friends for thirteen," Peggy explains, knowing that it will be fourteen years later in the year.

"I know haven't exactly been around normal people, and I have no right to judge, but Peggy, I know the reputation of Howard Stark," Michael tells his sister, a level of judgement to his voice.

"And I know Howard Stark better than anyone on this planet," Peggy informs her brother, being pretty sure that he could stay the same thing about her. "I know every part of him, and I know that part of his reputation is apart of who he used to be, but isn't who he is," Peggy explains, and from the tone of voice Michael can tell that she believes everything she is saying, and that she is getting defensive, which Michael knows usually doesn't end well for the person who is causing her to be defensive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Michael admits. "I'm just trying to make sense of everything that's happened, everything I know you've done since we last saw each other," Michael explains.

"After the War, no one wanted to give me a chance. In fact, everyone wanted me to stop playing agent and go away, everyone except Howard that is," Peggy explains, as she wants her brother to understand. "I earned everything I have, I fought it, but I wouldn't have even had the opening to prove what I could do if it wasn't for Howard," Peggy admits. "He believed in me when no one else on the planet did, he always has," Peggy explains. "I know Howard's not perfect, but he is a good man, and what we have is good, we're partners, and we love each other for who we are rather than what people want, or think we should, be " Peggy tells her brother, as she wants him to truly understand.

"That's what I've always wanted for you," Michael admits, though he does still feel a little concerned, but he isn't going to mention that to his sister, and the two Carter siblings drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

After a few more hours of flying Peggy, Howard and Michael touch down in America, at one of the many airfields that Howard owns. As they walk out of the plane, they find Jarvis, Daniel, Jack, and Phillips waiting for them.

"Welcome home," Philipps greats as he sees them.

"It's good to be home, and It's good that a firing squad isn't waiting for us," Peggy comments.

"We're glad about that fact too," Daniel comments.

"It's very good to see you, Miss Carter, Mr Stark," Jarvis comments, looking beyond thrilled.

"Thank you, Jarvis," Howard says.

"Everyone this is my brother Michael Carter," Peggy introduces. "Michael this is Mr. Jarvis, Daniel, Jack, and Colonel Phillips," Peggy introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all," Michael says, and as he does everyone sees Daniel and Jack look rather awkward.

"Carter, we've got…" Jack starts to say.

"I know," Peggy answers.

"it's okay, I get it," Michael admits.

"We need to get going," Daniel says, even though he wishes he didn't.

"I figured," Michael admits. "It will be okay," Michael tells his sister.

"I know. I'm going to oversee it," Peggy promises her brother. "It should only be a few weeks, maybe a couple of months," Peggy explains as she hugs her brother.

"I know. I want to do it," Michael promises his sister, as they break apart. "Lead the way," Michael says to Daniel and Jack, and the three of them go. While Peggy watches her brother go Howard watches her so that he can see if she is okay.

"I assume you two want to get straight to SHIELD, take stock," Phillips says.

"Of course," Peggy answers, and Howard knows that he will need to take stock of SHIELD and then do the same thing at Stark Industries.

"Good, because someone is waiting for you," Philipps comments.

"Mr Jarvis…" Howard starts to say, knowing that Jarvis will know what to say as they had a conversation before he, Peggy and Michael left Wakanda.

"I will take yours and Ms. Carter's belongings to your residences," Jarvis says, knowing that will including the gifts that Azzuri gave them.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully, and once she does, she, Howard and Phillips leave the airfield together while Jarvis unloads the plane.

* * *

After a drive where Phillips filled Peggy and Howard in on the major things they need to know about SHIELD, until they finally arrive back at the base Peggy and Howard have spent years building together.

"Welcome back," Phillips says, as the trio get out of the car.

"It's good to be her back," Peggy says, looking around and smiling slightly as she thinks of all the things that this base has lead to.

"Where is whoever wants to meet with us?" Howard asks, honestly having a few ideas about who it could be, but not being certain as all his ideas are realistic.

"Peggy's office," Phillips answers. "And don't worry, I haven't changed a thing," Phillips assures Peggy.

"Good," Peggy says, feeling glad and together the trio head to Peggy's office.

* * *

Over the next few minutes Peggy and Howard make their way through the base, getting more than a few looks as they go, something which they are both all too familiar with and so they don't let it phase them.

When they walk into Peggy's office Peggy, Howard and Phillips find someone that they all recognize.

"Mr. President," Peggy greats, as while she and Howard may have been on the run when Eisenhower was elected, they did find out about it.

"Peggy, Howard, it's good to see you both again," President Eisenhower says, as he met both Peggy and Howard during the war, and after, more than once.

"Really?" Howard asks.

"It's good to see you too, Sir," Peggy says, playing diplomat as she knows that Howard isn't going to and the last thing they need is to get off on the wrong foot with the president of the United States.

"I am glad that you were able to prove the charges against you to be false," Eisenhower comments.

"Then why didn't you help us out when you were elected a year ago?" Howard asks, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"It was a difficult situation…. You have to understand, the evidence…" Eisenhower says, stuttering a little as he tries to explain himself.

"I am sure if you were able to you would have done what you can," Peggy says, seeing an opportunity. "And I'm sure you will continue to support Howard and I, support our reinstatements and approve the decisions we are going to be making," Peggy says, her voice strong and authoritative, not even phased about the fact that she is telling the President of the United States what to do.

"Of course," Eisenhower says, willing to do basically anything Peggy and Howard want as it could be a very embarrassing public situation if he doesn't and he knows Howard has the ability, and the willingness to do so. "There is a press conference in three hours where I will be announcing all the changes against you were false, that you are both completely innocent and are American heroes," Eisenhower explains. "I would like you both to be there,"

"Of course," Peggy answers, even though she doesn't like press conferences.

"Definitely," Howard confirms.

"I'll leave the details," Eisenhower says. "Howard," he says, sticking his hand out, which Howard returns. "Peggy," Eisenhower says and Peggy shakes his hand. "I'm glad to have you both back on American soil," Eisenhower says.

"I'll show you out sir," Phillips says, and the two of them head out.

"You just got us carte blanche," Howard says, looking at Peggy in amazement after Philips and Eisenhower leave.

"I saw an opportunity," Peggy explains, walking over to her desk.

"Do you think we can get rid of Zola?" Howard asks, walking over to Peggy, as he knows he and Peggy were never a fan off allowing him to be brought into SHIELD, but they were overruled.

"I don't know," Peggy says, as she starts to look through the files that are on her desk. "But I'm going to try," Peggy says, as if she can make that mistake right then she will be pretty happy, as Howard smiles proudly.

"I've got to go check to make sure the Science and Technology Division is still in once piece, and make sure Stane hasn't completely corrupted Stark," Howard admits. "I'll see you at the press conference," Howard tells Peggy.

"I'll see you then," Peggy says, and once she does Howard leave.

After Howard leaves Peggy starts to search through the files, and as she does one in particular catches her eyes,

"You've got to be kidding me," Peggy says angrily, as she has a read.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Howard have been officially declared heroes and have had the chance to start to catch up on everything that happened with SHIELD and Stark Industries while they were gone.

As it is the first night back on American soil Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, Daniel, Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe, Jack, Rose, Jason and Angie, the ladder two having flown in from LA just to see their friends, are all having together at Howard's main residence.

"How did Reinhardt get released?" Peggy asks angrily, as even though they have just started diner, and it is supposed to be an enjoyable night, she needs that answer.

"We don't know," Daniel admits. "One day the paperwork was just there saying his release has been processed just like officially requested," he explains.

"Who requested it?" Howard asks curious, as he knows that that person is someone they will have to look into.

"We don't know," Jack admits, as that is something he has been looking into.

"We've been trying to find him," Dugan says, referring to him, Gabe and Morita. "But we haven't had any luck," Dugan explains.

"He would have gone underground," Peggy says, knowing that. "I don't like that considering what he was doing," Peggy admits, with a frown, as she can only imagine the horrors and she knows how important it is that they find him again.

"What was he doing?" Angie asks curious, not realizing the can of worms she is opening.

"Nothing we should talk about over Dinner," Jarvis says, before anyone else can say anything.

"Right, got it," Angie says, being able to imagine all the horrible things that could mean. "I'm really glad you're back English," Angie comments. "We've missed you two,"

"Howard and I missed you too," Peggy admits. "And we really appreciate everything you did for us while we were gone," Peggy explains, as she looks around at the people

"You don't have to thank us Miss Carter," Jarvis assures her.

"You're really don't. we're family, it's what we do," Ana says.

"You've helped us every time we needed it. It was the least we could do to help you," Daniel says.

"Here here," Rose says in agreement.

"Welcome home," Jason says.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Jack says, and everyone knows how much of a big deal that is.

"I appreciate you saying that," Howard says, as he and Peggy exchange looks.

"The last eighteen months have shown Howard and I how much we count on all of you, how much we trust you, which is why there is something, a couple of things actually, that we want to tell you," Peggy explains.

"What is it?" Gabe asks concerned as he can tell how serious Peggy's tone of voice is.

"When Peg and I were attacked in my lab, I was working on something, a serum, and in the firefight a lot of the serum was destroyed and went into our blood streams," Howard explains.

"It affected you," Jason realizes, and Howard nods. "How?" he asks, leaning forward as he looks truly curious as he knows when coming from Howard Stark it could be any kind of Serum.

"Our cells were altered," Howard explains. "They've become protected in a way where they can still be damaged, though it is harder, and function normally, but do get older," Howard reveals, trying to explain it in the most simplest way as while Jason will understand the complexities the others won't.

"That's incredible," Jason says, looking between Peggy and Howard in shock.

"For those of us who aren't geniuses what does that mean?" Jack asks, feeling beyond lost.

"You're not going to age," Daniel realizes. "Either of you?" Daniel asks, looking between

"We age, we just don't get older," Howard clarifies as he knows that is an important distinction.

"Cell life cycle loop that doesn't end? Doesn't complete the last step?" Jason asks, trying to figure out exactly what Howard's explanation means.

"Exactly, cell growth occurs, it goes through it's cycle, then it restarts back to the position it was in back when we were infected with the serum, instead of cell death," Howard explains.

"Fascinating," Jason says, looking amazed.

"Wait, does that mean you won't die?" Gabe asks, trying to make sense of everything.

"We can be killed, and hurt," Peggy says. "But we won't die of natural causes," Peggy explains.

"Wow," Rose says, not sure what else to say.

"Any more bombs you want to drop on us?" Dugan asks curious, as he struggles to comprehend what his old friends have told him.

"Peg and I are dating," Howard says, causing Peggy to shake her head in an amused way as while she agreed that they would tell their friends tonight she wasn't expecting them to be told like that.

"What?" Daniel asks shocked, as he really wasn't expecting that.

"That's great!" Ana says, looking excited, as even though Jarvis told her it is nice to have it confirmed that they are still together, and things are serious enough for them to tell the people they are closes too. "I always knew there was more between you two,"

"Damn English, when did this happen?" Angie asks curious.

"A year ago," Peggy answers. "While we were on the run Howard and I both came to accept what we both knew deep down a while ago," Peggy explains. "We care for each other, a lot more than we realized," Peggy explains, reaching out and taking Howard's hand. "Despite everything that has happened lately, we're happy," Peggy reveals.

"That's great; you both deserve to be happy," Morita tells his friends, as he knows everything they have been through.

"Thank you, Jim," Peggy says.

"I would like to propose a toast," Jarvis says, picking up his glass. "To Miss Carter and Mr Stark," Jarvis says, and everyone raises their glasses.

"To Peggy and Howard," Everyone else repeats, and the family of twelve proceed to have a great night together.

* * *

Hours after Peggy and Howard told their family that they are together Howard is heading from his personal lab, up to his bed, and as he is heading there, he hears a knock on the door.

"I've got it, Jarvis," Howard calls as he heads there.

To Howard's surprise, though he is very glad, when he opens the door he finds Peggy standing on the other side.

"Peg? I thought you went home," Howard comments.

"I did," Peggy confirms, as she walks into the house. "But as I laid in my bed, I realized how strange it is to sleep alone," Peggy admits.

"I haven't tried yet, but I figured it was going to be a little weird," Howard admits.

"More than a little," Peggy corrects. "Have you been in the lab since we left?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yep. I've been going through the designs Stane approved in my absence," Howard explains.

"Let me guess you're going to cancel production of most of them?" Peggy asks.

"Probably," Howard answers. "I was heading upstairs, join me?" Howard asks sticking out his hand for Peggy to take, which she does, and the two of them head upstairs. Before long Peggy and Howard fall asleep, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN** : Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**January 21** **st** **1954**

Since arriving back in America Peggy and Howard have been doing their best to get used to their lives, which now includes wearing masks which they thankfully don't feel. Returning to their live for Peggy and Howard also mean taking stock of both Stark and SHIELD, making sense of everything that has happened in their absence and starting to make the changes they want to make, while also making notes of the things that were changed in their absence that they want to fix.

It is a Wednesday night, and a rather special Wednesday night at that, and together Peggy and Howard are sitting on the ground of Howard's living room, pizza and wine between them, with music playing on the record player, both of them looking at various files, and neither having their masks 'active' just like they never do when they are not in public.

"I don't know if this is the best way or the worse way to spend our anniversary," Howard comments.

"It's the only option we have," Peggy comments, though she also thinks its rather fitting. "We have less than four months to be familiar with everything SHIELD did while we were gone and come up with the budget and the changes that we want congress to approve," Peggy reminds Howard. "Not to mention everything you're trying to figure out about Stark," Peggy says.

"Yeah, that's true," Howard admits. "I've got to figure out every little thing Stane did while I was gone so I'm not caught unaware," Howard comments, putting down the file he is reading in a file.

"I never understood that, why do you work with Stane when you distrust everything he does?" Peggy asks curious, knowing that Howard's distrust of Stane goes beyond Howard's usual lack of trust.

"No one wanted to give me a chance," Howard admits. "I was a twenty-two-year-old kid who didn't have the right background, no one wanted to give me the funds I needed to start Stark," Howard says, as he moves slightly so he is looking at Peggy directly. "Stane's father, Zebediah, gave me the funds, got me the loans and capital I needed to build Stark to what it is," Howard explains. "I paid it all back, and I've tried to buy him out, more than once, but I can't, not with the Contract I signed," Howard says, cursing himself as he didn't understand the significance of the contract, but since he signed it it was like he made a deal with a devil, so he has made sure to never make a mistake like that again. "When Stane turned eighteen his father insisted I gave him a high-level job. Since we went on the run he's gotten more control," Howard says, with an annoyed look.

"Is there nothing you can do to get rid of him?" Peggy asks, turning to look at him.

"Not so far," Howard admits. "But as soon as I get an opportunity I will," Howard admits, and Peggy has no doubt about that. "How's looking into Zola going? Do you think we're going to be able to get rid of him?" Howard asks curious.

"Unfortunately, it's going to be more difficult than I was expecting," Peggy admits. "He made a lot when we were gone, did a lot," Peggy says as she searches for a particular file. "Have a look, is he actually helping or pulling the wool over the government's eyes?" Peggy asks as she hands Howard a file.

For about a minute or so Howard looks through the file Peggy gave him, and flips through it as he is looking.

"What do you think?" Peggy asks curious.

"I can't tell for sure without seeing the items in person, though they look good," Howard admits, closing the file, and Peggy isn't sure whether to be disappointed that she might have a harder time getting rid of Zola, or glad that he might actually doing good, "But that doesn't mean he's not playing everyone," Howard explains. "I don't trust him, and I say if we can get rid of him then we should," Howard admits.

"I agree," Peggy says, picking up the wine to have a drink as Howard picks up another file. As Howard picks up the file and reads it Peggy sees the look on his face. "Howard, what is it?" Peggy asks curious.

"Do you remember the World Exposition of Tomorrow fair I did in '43?" Howard asks curious.

"Of course," Peggy answers.

"I've been thinking about starting something like that. Have it be a place where everyone can share technology and advances, maybe have it occur once a decade," Howard explains. "Before had to go on the run I was trying to figure out the details. Looks like Jarvis and Stane did it for me," Howard says, handing a file over to Peggy, so that she can have a look.

"Is this something you want?" Peggy asks, as she reads the file.

"Yeah, I mean, advancement happens though collaboration," Howard comments. "Just think, Peg, the worlds best scientists in one place, think about what can be achieved," Howard explains, looking excited.

"I think you should do it," Peggy says, handing the file back. "It's clearly important to you," Peggy says, as she can tell that.

"Yeah, it is," Howard admits, taking the file and as he does he takes Peggy's hand pulls her towards him, kissing her once she is close enough.

* * *

**March 1** **st** **1954**

Just over six weeks have passed since Peggy and Howard's first anniversary and since then Howard has held his 'Stark Expo', and both Peggy and Howard have been doing their best to get ready to face Congress to get what they want, while also getting used to no longer being on the run.

Having pushed several meetings, and allowing Daniel and Phillips to take a couple for her, something that she wouldn't usually do, Peggy is glad to be standing in the lobby of the building that, in New York, the FBI works out of.

Despite only waiting a couple of minutes Peggy is very glad when she sees Michael, and an FBI agent walking towards her.

"Director Carter, Ma'am," the agent greats.

"Agent," Peggy says with an all professional tone of voice. "I assume my brother is free to go," Peggy says, as she looks her brother up and down, looking for any signs of danger.

"Of course Ma'am," The Agent says.

"Then we'll be leaving, thank you for your time," Peggy says.

"Yes Ma'am," The agent responds, and once he does Peggy and Michael head out of the building.

"It's nice to meet Director Carter," Michael says, smiling at his sister as they goes, as he feels pretty proud of his sister, and he is glad to see that she commands so much authority, which people respect, and in response Peggy just smiles.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy and Michael are driving together in Peggy's car. While Peggy is driving Michael is looking out of the window, looking slightly in awe.

"Where are we going?" Michael asks curious.

"Home, my place. I thought you could stay with me as long as you'd like," Peggy explains.

"I'd like that," Michael admits.

"How are you?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Okay, it wasn't bad," Michael admits. "They just asked a lot of questions about Leviathan, and the Soviet Union. I told them everything I knew," Michael explains.

"Leviathan is dismantled," Peggy explains. "Some dear friends of mine took down the last pieces," Peggy explains.

"Another organisation will take it's place," Michael comments, as he's been around long enough to know that.

"Likely, but that's what SHIELD is for, to stop organisation that takes it's place," Peggy explains.

"That sounds like a hard job," Michael comments.

"It is," Peggy comments. "The world needs a shield, something to protect it, even if it doesn't know it," Peggy explains.

"And that's you," Michael says, with a grin, making him look like the child Peggy once knew.

"Yes," Peggy answers, without hesitation.

"Peggy, what do I do now?" Michael asks his sister.

"Whatever you want," Peggy answers. "Michael, you are free from all who controlled you. You get to make your own decisions, you get to pick what you want to do, the person you want to be," Peggy explains to her brother.

"I want to make up for everything I've done, everyone I've hurt," Michael admits. "I just don't know if it will be possible," Michael admits.

"The only way you'll know is by trying," Peggy comments. "I was going to wait to wait until you had some time to settle in, but if you're interested how would you feel about joining SHIELD?" Peggy asks her brother.

"Is that even something I could do considering everything?" Michael asks shocked, as he doubts it.

"Yes. We've already cleared everything," Peggy tells her brother. "I want you to think about it, and I would understand if you want to take some time, but the offer is always there," Peggy explains.

"I don't have to think about it," Michael admits. "I want to join SHIELD," Michael tells his sister.

"SHIELD will be glad to have you," Peggy tells her brother and the two of them drift into silence as they drive.

* * *

**May 17** **th** **1954**

Two months have passed since Michael was able to join SHIELD and ever since he has been doing everything he can to try start to make up everything he has done.

Even thought they would both rather be anyone here Peggy and Howard are walking through capital hill, to congress so that they can get the budget SHIELD needs, while also getting the other changes they want.

"Can I call them idiots if they are being idiots again?" Howard asks curious.

"No,"

"Come on, Peg," Howard objects. "The people who run this are usually very stupid," Howard comments.

"Yes, but we've talked about this, to get what we want we just have to be civil until we get what we want," Peggy reminds Howard.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think it will be this simple," Howard comments, as the two of them enter the hearing room.

* * *

For the next few hours Peggy and Howard defend shield, and budget they need. With every minute that passes Peggy and Howard have a harder time remaining civil, and they have had to sacrifice their desire of getting rid of Zola, to get other things they desperately need.

"Miss Carter…" One of the members of the panel say.

"Director Carter," Peggy corrects, for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Director Carter, what you're are asking for is astronomical, to provide one agency with this much, it's unheard of," The member of the panel says.

"That's not true," Howard says. "The SSR was provided with this much more than once," Howard explains.

"To make soldiers, and fight a war," Another panel member argues.

"We are at war now, but this war isn't going to be won by soldiers, it is going to be won by spies," Peggy argues. "And SHIELD has the best spies. We need the funds which are requesting to do our ever-involving job," Peggy argues, and as she does she sees a figure moving fast out of the corner of her eye.

Reacting fast, and before anyone can stop her Peggy gets her feet and before he can shoot Peggy disarms a person who was about to shoot the head of the panel.

"Director Stark and I spent eighteen months hiding from every government in the world, you never found us" Peggy says, as she holds the head of the assassin against the table. "And we were framed by an organisation that had you fooled for just as long," Peggy reminds him. "Leviathan is gone, but the KGB is not. Everything we know, our entire way of life, is threatened. SHIELD is in the best position to stop the threats we can't even see coming," Peggy explains. "Let us do our job, give us what we need, and the autonomy, to do it, so you can look good doing yours," Peggy says, and as she does the panel exchange looks.

"This committee approve the request of Directors Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark, of SHIELD," The head of the panel says. "Offices, please that the man Director Carter is restraining into custody," the panel says, and that is just what happens.

"Nicely done," Howard says, smiling at Peggy, feeling beyond amazed with the woman he loves, as Peggy returns the smile.

* * *

**August 15** **th** **1954**

Ever since Peggy stopped an assassination on Capital Hill SHIELD has all the resources and autonomy Peggy and Howard wanted; the only exception being they couldn't get rid of Zola.

It's a lovely summer, Sunday, night and even though Howard doesn't get older, Peggy, Michael, Jarvis, Ana, Daniel, Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe, Jack, Rose, Jason and Angie, are all at his main residence with him celebrating his birthday, by the pool.

As he looks around at everyone Howard can't help but smile, as even though he is a millionaire he knows it is these people who make his life rich.

"You look happy," Peggy says, as she sits down next to Howard on the suncouch he is sitting on, there being room because Howard moved over for her.

"I am," Howard admits, as he kisses Peggy's cheek, and watches as Angie kisses Jason before dunking him in the pool. "I know there's a lot of bad things happening right now, and we've got a lot of bad ahead of us, but this, this is good. It is nice to be with our family again," Howard admits.

"It really is," Peggy responds, before kissing Howard, and the two of them kiss until break apart because they are distracted by the sound of laughter.

Looking for where the source of laughter came from Peggy and Howard look and see Michael sitting on the edge of the pool and talking to Rose who is in it.

"That's new," Howard comments as while he knows everyone has warmed up to Michael since he joined SHIELD he didn't realise that he and Rose have gotten close.

"Not really," Peggy answers. "They've been getting closer for weeks,"

"Really," Howard says interested, as he hasn't noticed that. "Do you think they're going to admit that and actually get together?" Howard asks curious.

"That depends on whether Michael will stop hating himself and accept that he deserves to be loved, to be happy," Peggy explains, knowing her brother has been struggling a lot over the past few months.

"I think that will depend on whether he is as stubborn as you," Howard comments, clearly teasing.

"He's not," Peggy says, then watches in amusement as Rose pulls Michael into the pool. "And maybe he just needs the right person to help him," Peggy comments, smiling slightly.

"Don't we all," Howard comments, as he puts his arm around Peggy as they watch their family.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **1954**

Ever since Howard's birthday Peggy and Howard, not to mention the rest of their friends, have been watching in amusement as Michael and Rose awkwardly flirt while neither admit that there is something going on between them.

After a very long, very difficult, day Peggy is arriving home. As she hangs up her jacket she hears a noise and immediately tenses as she knows it is not Michael as he is on a mission with Rose, Dugan, and Jack.

Knowing she has to be careful Peggy hangs up her handbag and pulls her gun. Heading to the living area of her apartment. When Peggy gets into the living area she finds Howard standing in the middle, wearing a tux, with flowers around the room, her favourite food on a circular table, which Howard is standing next to, and her favourite song playing on the record player.

"Howard, what is this?" Peggy asks, as she puts her gun down and walks towards him.

"Peg, when we met fourteen years ago, we were kids, and I didn't know what you would mean to me," Howard says. "We didn't get off to the best first impression, you thought I was ridiculous…"

"Still do," Peggy says, with a fond smile.

"But despite all our differences we became friends, we became teammates, and somewhere along the line, partners. You became the person I trust the most, the person I try so hard not to disappoint, even though I have sometimes," Howard says. "I don't know when I feel in love with you, maybe it was when we first met and I was just too oblivious to realise it, but I know that a year ago today was when I realised that I couldn't even imagine a future without you in it," Howard tells Peggy. "I know I'm not a good man Peg, I've hurt you, made mistakes and horrible things, but I also know when I'm around you I want to be the best version of myself; even though you'd never ask, or want, me to change," Howard says, as he gets down on one knee. "Margert Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me," Howard says, opening a ring box and revealing a very special ring.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Please, please, leave a review.

* * *

"Yes," Peggy answers, with a grin. "Yes, I'll marry you," Peggy answers, and when she does she and Howard kiss each other.

"This ring was my mom's," Howard reveals once he and Peggy break apart, as he puts the ring on Peggy's finger. "And before that it was my grandparents," Howard explains. "I could buy a ring that costs a million times more, but there is no ring in the universe that means more; and you're the only person that I've ever even considered giving it too," Howard tells Peggy.

"It's perfect, I love you," Peggy tells Howard, smiling as while she knows Howard could have bought any ring in existence it means more to be such a sentimental one.

"I love you too," Howard responds and the two of them once more kiss.

* * *

First thing the next morning, before heading to SHIELD Peggy and Howard have headed to the main of the Stark residences. Walking into the house they find Jarvis and Ana having breakfast together.

"Late night?" Ana asks, with a teasing smile.

"You could say that," Peggy answers, grinning slightly.

"May I get you some breakfast?" Jarvis asks.

"No, but thanks Jarvis, we've got to get to SHIELD," Howard explains.

"Isn't Miss Carter's apartment closer to SHIELD?" Ana asks curious, wondering what is going on.

"It is," Peggy confirms. "Something happened last night and Howard and I wanted you to be the first people to know," Peggy explains.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Jarvis asks worried, looking between Peggy and Howard, looking for signs of injuries on either of them.

"Last night I asked Peg to marry me," Howard reveals.

"And I said yes," Peggy adds, and the second she does both Ana and Jarvis get huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations," Ana says excited as she and Jarvis hurry over to hug their friends.

"This is incredible," Jarvis says. "I am so happy for you both," Jarvis say.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says.

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis, Ana," Peggy says, with a smile, glad they reacted so well as there was no question that they were going to be the first people they told as they mean so much to them.

* * *

A couple of hours later, while Howard is down in the science and technology division, Peggy is up in her office going through mission reports when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peggy says, and once she does Daniel walks in.

"Hey Peggy, I've got the latest intelligence reports out of Moscow for you," Daniel says, as he offers files to Peggy.

"Thanks," Peggy says, as she takes the files and as she does Daniel notices the ring on her finger. "Have all the agents made their check ins?" Peggy asks curious, as she starts to flick through the files.

"Yep," Daniel confirms.

"Good, that's good," Peggy says, looking relieved. "At one there's the mission briefing about the Andres mission. I want you to run it will me. Here's the file," Peggy says handing it over.

"I'll get right on it," Daniel says, taking the file. "Nice ring," Daniel tells Peggy. "Stark finally proposed?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, last night," Peggy confirms.

"Are you happy Peggy? Do you really see yourself marrying Stark, spending your life with him?" Daniel asks, wanting to be sure, as Peggy is his closest friend.

"I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else," Peggy admits. "And yes, I am happy," Peggy confirms.

"Then I'm happy for you," Daniel assures his friend, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

**December 19** **th** **1954**

Ever since their engagement Peggy and Howard have been starting to put plans into place for their wedding, but with SHIELD and Stark Industries they have had other things to focus on.

As they were all well aware of what day it was Peggy and Howard have both made sure that they were home well before sunset, the first time in months that has occurred. When sunset approaches Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis all make their way down to the main living room of the Stark Estate.

Without saying a word to each other the four of them just sit in front of an unlit menorah. Once they are all sitting together they each reach out and take each other's hands, Peggy and Jarvis being able to tell that it is what Ana and Howard need, and sit in silence.

In five days the four of them will be spending Christmas with the rest of their family, but for this, this night and all it represents, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, and Ana all feel like it is best for it to be just them, and honestly that's how they want it to be.

* * *

**February 5** **th** **1955**

Ever since Christmas Peggy and Howard have been extremely busy with work, and planning their wedding, but despite that fact both Peggy and Howard are aware of what day it is.

Even though she has work that she should be doing Peggy is sitting alone in her office just staring that is one of a couple that she keeps on her desk; a picture of Steve Rogers before the serum.

Under normal circumstances Peggy would realise the second someone walked in her office, but this time she doesn't realise that she is no longer alone until Howard sits down across from her, knowing exactly what she is looking at.

"Ten years," Howard says, after a few minutes. "I miss him," Howard admits.

"Me too," Peggy confirms, looking away from the picture to look at Howard.

"I keep coming up with new charts, and ideas, about where he could have landed," Howard admits. "I'm going to keep looking," Howard informs Peggy.

"I know," Peggy says, as she never doubted that. "Howard you could look for the rest of our very long lives and never find him," Peggy reminds him.

"I know. I'm still going to do it though," Howard informs Peggy.

"I know," Peggy says, glancing at the photo.

"What do you think he would think about everything that has happened? About what's going to happen next month?" Howard asks curious, his tone of voice casual, but it is clear what he is really asking.

"I think he'd be happy, because we're happy, and as our friend that's what he'd want for us," Peggy tells Howard. "And I also know that he'd be thrilled that in a month I'm marrying the love of my life," Peggy says, looking straight at Howard.

"Peg…." Howard says, amazed as while he has no doubt that Peggy loves him, compeltley, she has never called him that before; and honestly a part of him thought that that's what Steve was to Peggy.

"I loved him, and I know you did too," Peggy says. "Steve will always be my first love, but Howard you are the love of my life," Peggy assures Howard, as that is what she has come to realise in the past few years.

"And your mine," Howard assures her, and the two of them exchange loving smiles. "Do you remember the winter of 44?" Howard asks curious.

"We all got snowed in," Peggy says, with a fond smile. "We were so close to enemy lines, and yet you and Dugan insisted on starting a drinking contest," Peggy says, torn between amusement and judgement.

"And you and Steve didn't approve," Howard says fondly. "First, and only time, the other Commandoes listened to me and Dugan over you and Steve," Howard says amused, as he loved that.

"That's because they liked what you were saying more," Peggy comments. "Not that I blame them," Peggy admits.

"That was a really good couple of days," Howard comments.

"Yeah, it was," Peggy confirms and the two of them proceed to tell all different stories about Captain Steve Rogers and the time they spent together, while purposely not talking about what occurred exactly ten years earlier.

* * *

**April 3** **th** **1955**

A month later the day of Peggy and Howard's wedding has come. It is a lovely spring Sunday. Even though they are having a small ceremony there was still a lot to organize especially considering Peggy and Howard have decided to keep their marriage from the public, and press, until after their wedding and honeymoon.

Even though there is still a little while until the ceremony is due to start Peggy is standing Infront of a mirror in her wedding dress; a simple, through rather expensive, dress with a sweetheart neckline that has lace on the bodice and elbow length sleeves, feeling the complete opposite of the last time she was wearing a wedding dress. As she looks into the mirror Peggy hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Peggy says, and she turns to see Michael, in a full suit, walk in.

"You look beautiful, Peggy," Michael tells his sister, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Peggy says. "You know the last time I wore a wedding dress was the day I was told you had been killed, one of the worse days of my life," Peggy tells Michael.

"That's not today, Peg, you're not going to lose me again for a very long time," Michael assures his sister. "And I think, despite everything, the timing was good, Fred wasn't right for you, Howard is," Michael assures his sister. "I know I wasn't exactly supportive when I first found out, but I've never been so glad to be wrong. You and Howard belong together. You're partners, real partners, have such a high level of mutual respect, and anyone around you can see how much you love each other," Michael tells his sister. "It's everything I've ever wanted for you," Michael admits.

"Thank you," Peggy says, hugging her brother, as while she has never needed anyone's approval it does feel good to have her brother approve of something she knows is compeltley right.

"I love you, I'm so proud," Michael assures his sister, as he kisses her cheek.

* * *

A while later in the backyard of the Stark Property in New York which has the best garden, Howard is standing under a Chuppah with Jarvis by his side and a minister, while Ana, Daniel, Dugan, Morita, Gabe, Jack, Rose, Jason, Angie, Stane, Phillips, James Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Sam Sawyer, Vanko, and Pinky Pinkerton, are all sitting on chairs, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Are you feeling nervous Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks curious as for so long he never thought Howard Stark was ever going to get married.

"Not at all," Howard says, as he looks around, honestly as much as he likes to, and feels the necessity to, hide parts of himself Howard is glad that Peggy convinced him to have Jewish aspects to their wedding.

A couple of minutes later the music starts and everyone stands up, seconds later Peggy is walking down the aisle being escorted by Michael. The second he sees her Howard feels beyond amazed, and beyond happy.

"Hi," Peggy says to Howard, with a smile, once she gets to the chuppah.

"Hi," Howard responds, smiling back at her.

"Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Margret Elizabeth Carter and Howard Anthony Walter Stark. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stands before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The bride and groom are honoured you could be here to participate in this important occasion," The minster says, looking around at everyone. "Over the course of their relationship Peggy and Howard have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect," The minister says, and everyone who is observing the ceremony knows how true that is. "With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together," The minister says.

"Think the minster knows how long that will really be?" Angie asks Daniel in a whisper.

"No way," Daniel responds, purposely keeping his voice as low as Angie.

"Let us revel in the joy and love on display here. May we treasure these memories as Peggy and Howard, under the eyes of God, get set to begin their new life together," The Minster says. "Who gives this Bride today?" The minster asks.

"I do," Michael says, as he kisses his sister's cheek before sitting down in the front row.

"Marriage is a venerated institution, and one deserve of deep reverence," The minster says, addressing everyone who is watching on. "Today we observe the union of Peggy and Howard in holy matrimony, a commitment they have chosen to undertake with the sincerity that it warrants," The minster says. "While marriage is a sacred and serious tradition, it is also cause for tremendous joy. Married life is full of surprises, adventures, and memory-making- all made possible by the enduring power of love," The minster says, causing Howard and Peggy to exchange looks as they know how true that is, how much their life will be more full of surprises than most. "When Peggy and Howard finalize this union they will begin a new life of partnership, one defined by shared hopes, dreams and successes," The minster says to everyone before turning to Howard and Peggy. "Peggy and Howard, as you learn to live as one, you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow," The Minster comments.

"For sure," Jack mutters.

"Spend time together doing the things that make life precious, cooperate with each other, always make time to laugh together, and never loose appreciation for the love you share," The minster says and as he does Peggy and Howard look at each other and are both thinking the same thing, 'never'. "Remember, too, to adhere to the vows that you will make today. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. they say love can build bridges and climb mountains, and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures overtime your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering," The minister says. "Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storms. Always make your relationship a priority, and continue to nurture each other," The minster says, looking between Peggy and Howard. "Through a commitment to love, and with the power of faith, together you will be able to navigate any obstacles that come your way," the minister says. "Under the eyes of God, I solemnly bear witness to these matrimonial proceedings. I will now finalize the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day," The Minster says. "The right of marriage is an ancient institution, an important ritual that binds two people together for the rest of their days. Today, as you form this union, you're choosing to take a vow that is as sacred today as it was to your ancestors," The Minster says. "Peggy and Howard I invite you to express your sacred vows to each other. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God and in the presence of your family and friends," The minster says, and once he does Peggy and Howard turn to look at each other. "Peggy, you may start," The minster says.

"Howard, when we met I was only nineteen years old. We were in hell, and I was in my own personal hell of grief," Peggy admits. "A few days after we met you made me laugh, it was the first time I had laughed in months; even when I'm feeling my worse, you make me feel better," Peggy reveals, and Michael knows for sure what it was that caused her to stop laughing. "Over time we became friends, then teammates, then partners. When I wanted to do something extremely reckless I knew I could count on you to help, and now I know no matter what you'll always have my back," Peggy says. "It's not easy for me to talk about my feelings, but with you it's always easy. Howard, you're the person I trust the most, the person I love the most, and the person I want by myside to face whatever is to come," Peggy says.

"Howard now is the time for your promise," The minster says.

"Peg, when I met you I was amazed by you, I have been every day since, and I know I will be every day that will come," Howard says. "I don't tend to make promises, but nine years I did make one to you, and today I make another," Howard reveals, causing everyone but Peggy to be confused about the promise he made. "Peg, you are the most incredible person I've ever met, and I promise to always do my best to be the man you deserve. I promise to always love you, to always have your back, to trust you with everything I am, and everything I will ever have," Howard says. "Peg, you are my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life; whatever our lives may bring I know we'll face and get through together," Howard says.

"Peggy and Howard, please join hands," The Minster says, and they do just that. "Under the eyes of god, Margret Elizabeth Carter, do you take Howard Anthony Walter Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?" the minster asks, and those who know the truth about how long Peggy and Howard are going to live know how big of a deal like that.

"I do," Peggy answers.

"Under the eyes of Go, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, do you take Margret Elizabeth Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?" The Minister asks.

"I do," Howard answers.

"Very well, let us proceed," The Minster says. "It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends.

"Peggy, you will go first," The Minster says, as Peggy gets Howard's ring from Jarvis. "Please repeat after me as you place the ring on the hand of your loved one," The minster says.

"I, Margret Elizabeth Carter, give to you Howard Anthony Walter Stark this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring I thee wed," the minster says.

"I, Margret Elizabeth Carter, give to you Howard Anthony Walter Stark this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring I thee wed," Peggy repeats as she slides a simple platinum ring onto Howard's finger.

"Howard, your turn," the minister says and Howard collects Peggy's ring from Jarvis.

"I, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, give you, Margret Elizabeth Carter this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed," Howard says, as he slides a simple platinum ring onto Howard's finger.

"By the power vested in me, by God, and the State of New York, I pronounce you, Margret Elizabeth Carter and Howard Anthony Walter Stark as wife and husband, lawfully wedded before god," The minster says. "You may now kiss each other," The minster says and once he does Peggy and Howard kiss, causing their friends, and family to cheer, until Peggy and Howard break apart. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great honour that I officially present to you Mrs and Mr Carter-Stark!" the minister presents.

Even though Peggy plans to continue to go by Carter, and Howard by Stark, at SHIELD, to avoid confusion the two of them both decided that they wanted their last name to officially be Carter-Stark. Once the cheering breaks down Peggy and Howard proceed to celebrate their wedding with their friends, and family, before leaving for their six-day honeymoon.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**July 11** **th** **1955**

Three months have passed since Peggy and Howard got married and after getting married Peggy and Howard, with Jarvis and Ana, moved into the main Stark Estate in New York, which they now call, and consider, to be the Carter-Stark Estate, while Michael, who has finally started to date Rose, is now living alone in Peggy's apartment.

Since returning from their honeymoon Peggy and Howard have been dealing with the fallout of the media and public finding out about their marriage, while also attempting to do their jobs.

While there are a lot of parts of her jobs Peggy likes, there is one part of her job that she doesn't like as much. Long intel meetings with other agencies, which she is on her way to, is top of the list because SHIELD is automatically told everything other agencies know but are till forced to attend the meeting.

"You know I could join for a while," Howard comments, as he and Peggy walk down the corridor, Howard being well aware about how Peggy feels about these meetings.

"You've got a meeting with Stane, Vanko and Zola," Peggy reminds him, knowing that as she and Howard go through their daily schedules every morning on their way into SHIELD, as even when Howard has to go to Stark he goes to SHIELD first. "You really want to avoid that this badly?" Peggy asks curious.

"Definitely," Howard confirms. "Vanko is the only one I can stand, which is why I asked him to join, but doesn't make it much better," Howard admits. "So, how about I join? I want to learn more about different parts of SHIELD," Howard says, as they get to the conference room, and Peggy turns to face him.

"While I appreciate your truly selfless reason for wanting to join me in this meeting, there's no reason for us both to be bored by this," Peggy tells him. "Go meet with Stane, Vanko and Zola. I don't like the idea of Stane and Zola meeting alone with only Vanko as supervision," Peggy admits.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Howard realises.

"I am right," Peggy tells him. "I'll see you for lunch," Peggy tells Howard.

"Yep," Howard confirms, then he quickly glances around to make sure they are alone in the corridor, which they are, then gives Peggy a quick kiss. "I'll see you for lunch," Howard says, before leaving.

"Here we go," Peggy mutters to herself and she heads into the conference room, as she walks in she recognizes most of the people inside, except one. "You're new," Peggy says to the young agent she doesn't recognize, as she takes her place at the head of the table.

"Agent Lian May, Ma'am, CIA," Lian answers. "It's an honour to meet you," Lian admits.

"Thank you," Peggy, who is still not sure how to respond when someone says that. "Let's get started," Peggy suggests, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

Over the next few hours, apart from when she has to talk, or give opinions Peggy does what she does to pass time when she is stuck in meetings like this, is observing people. She observes all the other agents, and while observing Lian May Peggy realises she knows the CIA intel better than any other agent in the room, not to mention has very good plans about how to use it to achieve what they need, but is clearly not respected, which doesn't surprise Peggy, but still disappoints her.

"Any other questions or comments?" Peggy asks, feeling glad to be able to call the meeting to the close. Looking around Peggy sees everyone shaking their hands. "Good, I draw this meeting to a close," Peggy says, and everyone starts to get up. "Agent May, a word," Peggy requests, as she too stands up, and Lian stays back while everyone else leaves.

"Is everything okay, Director Carter?" Lian asks concerned.

"The East Germany intel. Why did you recommend four people? Why not a bigger team, or even just a two-person team on an intel gathering operation?" Peggy questions.

"A two-person intel team would be great to gather intel, but if they find anything they wouldn't be able to do anything with it, and as we both know the situation would change too quickly for backup to get there," Lian explains. "A bigger team would be too obvious. More than four people trying to move together through East Germany right now would be extremely difficult, and increase the chances of being court," Lian explains. "But my superiors don't agree," Lian admits.

"I do," Peggy admits, walking over to Lian. "You might have noticed, it's not the best way to share intel, to have co-operation between agencies; it's too many egos in one room," Peggy explains.

"I may have noticed that…. Ma'am," Lian says, wondering where Peggy is going with this.

"For the last few months I have been trying to think of a more effective way to facilitate co-operation and sharing intel; I'm thinking Liaisons may be the answer and I was wondering if you'd like to be the first," Peggy explains.

"Ma'am?" Lian asks, as she looks confused, but interested.

"You'd still be CIA, but you'd be working out of SHIELD, working with me, and other high-level agents. It would last six months before a review, then we'd go from there," Peggy explains. "Think about it, let me know your answer," Peggy says, as she starts to head to the door.

"I don't need to think about it," Lian says, causing Peggy to turn around. "My answers yes, Ma'am," Lian tells her, as a chance to work with the most powerful woman in the country isn't a chance she can pass up; and it's not one that she'd want to.

"It's Peggy,"

* * *

**September 5** **th** **1955**

Two months have passed since Peggy offered Lian May a liaison position and ever since things have gone well, and for the first time since she and Howard had to go onto the run Peggy finds herself starting to trust someone who isn't already someone she considers family.

It is extremely early in the morning, even before sunrise, and Peggy is in hers and Howard's bedroom, as she just finished changing into her mission clothes, which includes tactical gear, she is getting a bag ready.

"So, it's really just going to be the four of you, going into East Germany without any backup?" Howard asks concerned as Peggy just finished briefing him on the details of the mission; something she can do despite the high clearance level of the mission because he is a fellow director.

"it's the best way to do it," Peggy tells Howard.

"It's the dangerous way to do it," Howard counters. "I know you can handle yourself, but Peg…" Howard starts to say.

"Michael, Jack, and Lian are coming with me. I trust them all to have my back, you should to," Peggy tells Howard, as she zips up her bag.

"I know their amazing agents; and I always trust your judgement so I know if you think the four of you can handle this then you can," Howard admits. "But I'm still going to worry," Howard admits. "I love you, Peg. Stay safe," Howard says.

"I'll do my best," Peggy says, before kissing him. "I love you too," Peggy says, once they break apart. "I'll be home before you know it," Peggy assures Howard before heading out of the bedroom they share.

"I hope so," Howard says as he watches Peggy go.

* * *

For the next thirty-six hours Peggy is in Europe with Michael, Jack and Lian. To distract himself from worrying, because even though he knows Peggy can handle himself he can't help it, Howard has been working more than ever. Which is exactly why Daniel, who is looking for Howard first, checks the SHIELD lab first, wishing he didn't have to be the one to tell Howard what he is going to.

"Give us the room," Daniel says, in a quiet voice, to the other scientists who are working around Howard; and to his relief the scientists leave without question. "Howard," Daniel says, walking over to his friend, who seems to have his head inside some kind of machine.

As soon as Daniel speaks, thanks to the tone, and the fact that he actually called him Howard and not Stark, Howard knows something is wrong.

"How bad?" Howard asks, as he slowly moves his head from inside the machine he is working on.

"We've lost contact with Peggy, Jack and the others," Daniel explains.

"I thought a lack of contact was expected," Howard comments, trying to look for a good reason to explain no contact other than something bad having happened.

"Not for this long," Daniel explains. "And they have your equipment so there is no reason why they wouldn't be able to contact us, unless…." Daniel starts to say.

"Something's happened that they weren't expecting," Howard realises. "War room set up?" Howard asks curious.

"Conference room," Daniel answers.

"I'll be right there," Howard tells Daniel.

"Howard…." Daniel starts to say, wanting to say something to his friend that will help.

"I'll see you up there, Daniel," Howard says, clearly putting an end to the conversation.

"Okay," Daniel says, and despite his better judgement he heads out of the lab and upstairs.

After Daniel leaves Howard heads over to his desk, where he opens and pulls out a picture of him and Peggy from their wedding day.

"Come on, Peg, pull off one of your miracles," Howard says, as he looks at the picture. For a few moments Howard stares at the picture before putting it back in his desk and heading upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Howard walks into the conference room where Daniel, Rose, some other field agents and several analyses that Howard doesn't know the name off, are.

"We're going to go over everything we know about this mission. I want any chatter from anywhere in Eastern Germany to be run through this room. We're going to find our people," Howard instructs as he walks in the room.

"With all due respect Director Stark this isn't your specialty, or area of command," One of the agents says, casing Daniel and Rose to exchange worried looks as they are pretty sure that Howard isn't going to take that well.

"I may supervise Science and Technology, but I am a director of SHIELD. With Director Carter and Colonel Philips not here I am in charge, if you don't like it there's the door," Howard points out, an angry edge to his voice, and a _'do not question me,'_. "Sousa, Rose, what do we have so far?" Howard asks, and once he does Daniel and Rose start to explain everything they know.

* * *

For the next sixteen hours Howard doesn't leave the conference/war room, and Daniel and Rose are with him for most of that time, as they work to figure out what has happened to Peggy and the team.

"And we think this was our people?" Howard asks, as he speed reads the report.

"Hostages saved, enemies shot and left unconscious, damage done to the facility, who does that sound like to you?" Daniel asks Howard.

"Peg," Howard says, with a fond smile.

"Cuppa, coming in for camp, come in camp?" A voice which Howard knows better than his own voice, comes over the radio, and so he hurriedly reaches over and takes the radio.

"This is camp," Howard says, feeling relieved. "Peg, are you alright?" Howard asks worried.

"Yeah, we're all good," Peggy assures him, not feeling surprised as she knew Howard was going to worry, but it was necessary for the mission. "We're on our way to the extraction point, have picked up a few guests, but everything is okay," Peggy says, being as subtle as possible, while wanting to assure Howard that she is okay.

"Good to hear," Howard says relieved. "Get back here as fast as possible," Howard requests.

"Will do, Cuppa out," Peggy says, before cutting the radio call, and once she does Howard lets out a sign of relief, feeling beyond happy.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **1955**

Ever since Lian May started working as a SHIELD liaison she has become close to the agents of SHIELD, Peggy especially, and because of that she and her husband William, have been invited to join, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, Michael, Rose, Jack, Daniel, Angie, Wilks, Dugan, and Gabe at Peggy and Howard's house for Thanksgiving.

"I just don't see the point," Michael comments, as he, Ana, and Peggy are setting the table, while everyone else, with the exception of Lian and William who haven't arrived yet, are in the kitchen, all working together.

"Honestly, I don't either," Peggy admits. "But it is important for those in our family who were born in America," Peggy explains.

"Traditions are important," Ana comments. "We should help them celebrate them, because they are important to us" Ana explains.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense," Michael admits, when suddenly just as the doorbell rings they hear;

"MR CARTER-STARK NO!" being yelled by Jarvis.

"I'm going to get the door," Peggy says, as she really doesn't want to know what Howard did, not yet anyway.

"Good idea," Michael tells his sister amused, as Peggy heads to the front door.

After walking through the living room, the front room, and into the front hall, Peggy finally gets to the front door, which she opens to reveal Lian and William.

"Welcome, come in," Peggy says, letting them into the house.

"Thank you for inviting us, Peggy," Lian tells her.

"It's my pleasure," Peggy assures her. "You must be William, it's very nice to meet you," Peggy says.

"It's nice to meet you too," William responds.

"Everyone's in the kitchen, if you follow me," Peggy says, leading William and Lian past the stairs, down the, long, main hallway, and finally into the kitchen.

When Peggy, Lian and William walk into the kitchen they find everyone, with the exception of Howard, working on various things in the kitchen. Howard on the other hand is sitting on one of the counters, where Peggy notices that he is getting 'death stared' by Jarvis.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet William May," Peggy says. "William, this is my husband Howard, Rose, Angie, Jason, Daniel, Jack, Ana, Mr Jarvis, Timothy, Mortia, Gabe, and my brother Michael," Peggy introduces. "Feel free to join wherever, or sit down and relax," Peggy says, before walking over to Howard. "What did you do?" Peggy asks curious, once she is standing in front of Howard.

"Almost blew up the house," Howard explains, as he moves his legs so Peggy can stand between them. "It was an honest mistake," Howard says, in his defence.

"You do know that there is a difference between a lab and a kitchen, right?" Peggy asks, with a teasing smile.

"Jarvis might have given me a reminder of that fact," Howard admits, causing Peggy to laugh.

"Mr. Jarvis is there something we can work on that won't risk Howard blowing up the house?" Peggy asks curious.

"Hey!" Howard objects, and Peggy just gives him a look.

"There is some chopping that needs doing, though that would risk Mr Carter-Stark potentially cutting himself," Jarvis comments.

"Hey! I'm not going to just cut myself!" Howard objects.

"Last week," Peggy simply says and Howard goes to object, but then stops himself. "I'm sure it will be okay this time," Peggy says before taking Howard's hand and pulling him down to the ground, once he is on the ground he kisses Peggy's neck.

Over the next few hours everyone works together to cook Thanksgiving together, and quiet surprisingly there is no major disaster, and everyone proceeds to enjoy Thanksgiving together.

* * *

**February 7** **th** **1956**

As things once more heat up in Europe SHIELD is doing more there while Howard has to work harder to create Technology to rival what is being created in the USSR.

Due to getting word that a mission has gone wrong Howard, Daniel, and Rose, with a stretcher on wheels, are hurrying towards the entrance of the SHIELD medical facility where Peggy, Jack, Michael and Lian are arriving, Jack, who is obviously seriously hurt, is being carried by Michael.

"What happened?" Daniel asks as Michael puts Jack down on the starcher.

"Ambush," Peggy says, as she hugs Howard, he kisses her cheek, and Michael, and Lian, start to push the stretcher.

"Jack, Jack, can you hear me?" Daniel asks, as they all push the stretcher while moving as quickly as they can down the corridor.

"Dan…" Jack says as he struggles to open his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Daniel says, as he takes Jack's hand.

"I…" Jack starts to say, as they get to the medical area.

"No, save your energy," Daniel tells him. "Whatever it is can wait," Daniel assures him.

"Danny… I…. I love you," Jack admits, clearly struggling to do so, and feeling like he is not going to get another chance to say so.

"I love you too," Daniel responds, as Jack's eyes close.

"We all need you out of here so we can get to work," The medical personal says, and while everyone else starts to head out Daniel makes no effort to leave.

"Daniel, come on," Peggy says, putting her hand on her friends' shoulder. "Let the doctors work," Peggy says, as she gently leads Daniel out of the medical area.

"Damn it," Daniel says once they are out of the medical area, and after moving away from Peggy and the others, he swings out and punches a wall.

"Daniel," Peggy says walking over to him.

"I can't lose him, Peggy," Daniel admits, tears coming to his eyes, looking more vulnerable than Peggy has ever seen him.

"I know," Peggy says before hugging him. "Why don't you go take a walk, the doctors are going to be a while," Peggy tells him. "It could do you some good, Daniel," Peggy tells him.

"I'll go with you," Lian offers, and Peggy gives her a grateful look.

"Okay," Daniel says, quiet reluctantly, and he walks away with Lian.

After Daniel walks away Peggy walks back over to Howard, and once she is close enough he pulls her into his arms because he can tell that she needs it.

"I got you, Peg," Howard promises, as he kisses her head, and Peggy takes comfort from her husband.

After a few minutes of standing in the hall Peggy and Howard break apart, because they are both feeling grave Howard gets an idea; and pulls out a $10 bill out of his wallet, which he gives to Peggy, who manages a small smile.

"Uh, what? What's that about?" Michael asks confused as his sister clearly know what that's about.

"Eight years ago, we made a bet. Howard said Jack and Daniel would never admit they love each other, I said they eventually would," Peggy explains.

"I would have lost, I thought the same as Howard," Rose admits. "We should wait for news," Rose says, and they all head to the waiting area.

* * *

Hours later Peggy, Howard, Daniel, Lian, Rose and Michael are waiting for news about Jack. Finally, after what feels like an eternity to Daniel the doctor who is treating Jack walks in.

"How is he?" Daniel asks worried, as everyone stands up.

"Agent Thompson is unconscious but stable, baring complications he should make a full recovery," The Doctor explains.

"Can I see him?" Daniel asks.

"Of course, but only one person for now," The Doctor explains.

"Go Daniel, tell him we're going to be glad he's okay," Peggy says, with a smile.

"I will," Daniel says, before leaving, and everyone is beyond glad that Jack is going to be okay.

* * *

**April 3** **rd** **1956**

Ever since Jack and Daniel admitted how they feel about each other the two of them have been together, though only those closest to them know, and both are beyond thrilled that Peggy and Howard are such supportive bosses.

It's very late on a Tuesday night and Peggy and Howard, are only just arriving home from SHIELD.

"This is not how I thought we'd spend our first anniversary," Howard admits.

"Really?" Peggy asks surprised. "Working at SHIELD late is our thing lately. I'm just glad we made it home," Peggy admits, as she knows that more than once they have had to sleep at SHIELD.

"Yeah, true," Howard says, as he purposely leads Peggy into the front room. Where they find there is a table with dinner sitting in the middle of their front room. "I had Jarvis get us breakfast from the place we love, it's probably cold by now," Howard admits.

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry," Peggy admits, before kissing Howard, and as they kiss the two of them start to make their way upstairs.

* * *

**July 7** **th** **1956**

As things have continued to escalate in Europe Peggy and Howard have continued to work more, but despite how busy they are Howard has made a trip to the artic to search for Steve.

Due to desperately needing a change of scenery from her SHIELD office Peggy is sitting on the living room floor or hers and Howard's Estate reading through files. While reading a file Peggy hears the front door open and so she pulls a gun that is hidden under the couch and quickly stands up; pointing it at the entrance to the living room.

To Peggy's relief Howard is the one who walks in, and a single glance at his face tells her exactly how the trip went. So, she puts her gun down on the table and walks over to Howard, who she hugs.

"I really thought I had him this time," Howard admits. "I was sure of it," Howard admits, tears coming to his eyes which Peggy can't see.

"I'm so sorry, Howard," Peggy says as she kisses his cheek. "The dinner Mr Jarvis, Ana and I had is still warm in the kitchen, do you want something to eat?" Peggy asks, as they break apart, planning on getting him to talk about the details of what happened.

"Nah, I think I just want a shower," Howard admits, honestly not feeling all that hungry.

"Okay, well come back down when your done and we can talk some more about what happened," Peggy suggests.

"Yeah, okay," Howard says, reluctantly, as he heads upstairs.

As Howard heads upstairs Jarvis walks into the hallway.

"Did I hear Mr Carter-Stark?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yes, he just got home," Peggy answers, not looking away from where Howard disappeared up the stairs.

"I assume it didn't go well," Jarvis comments.

"From Howard's demeanour I believe that is an understatement Mr Jarvis," Peggy says, and after a few moments of debating she heads back to the living room rather than heading upstairs as she knows Howard well enough to know that he needs a bit of space before they talk about exactly what happened.

* * *

**October 27** **th** **1956**

As work has continued to increase Peggy and Howard have once more found themselves working more, but for the first Saturday in weeks Peggy and Howard aren't at SHIELD, but rather in the back of one of Howard's car.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate these kinds of things. I tried to get out of it like I've done others, but I couldn't this time," Howard admits, feeling bad.

"Howard, when we got married I married all the parts of you," Peggy reminds him. "I may not like this kind of thing, but you have no reason to apologise," Peggy assures him, before kissing him.

"Mr Carter-Stark, Mrs Carter-Stark, we're here," Jarvis says, a few moments later.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis," Peggy says, as Jarvis gets up and opens the back door, allowing both Peggy and Howard to get out.

"We won't be long, a couple of hours max," Howard informs Jarvis, once he is out of the car.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis responds, and once he does Peggy and Howard link arms and head into the building, needing to pause more than once to pose for pictures.

After a few minutes Peggy and Howard have made their way inside, to where the event is in full swing.

"They're playing our song," Howard says, with a grin once he realises what is playing. "Do me the pleasure of this dance?" Howard asks, sticking out his hand for Peggy.

'With charm like that how can I refuse," Peggy says, taking Howard's hand, and the two of them head to the dance floor where they proceed to not only have a good dance, but an enjoyable night together.

* * *

**December 16** **th** **1956**

Two months have passed since Peggy and Howard had an enjoyable time at a event they thought they would hate, and even the fact that pictures of them were published in major newspapers, didn't detract from the enjoyable night they have.

Even though it's not long until Christmas Peggy, Howard, Michael, Lian, Jack and Dugan are in Ireland chasing intel about a potential attack.

In their safehouse, while Peggy is pacing back and forth, Howard is working on devices at the table, while the others are standing around.

"Howard…." Peggy starts to ask.

"Hang on, Peg," Howard says, as he needs to concentrate on something. "Done," Howard says, a few moments later. "That's the last one," Howard says, looking at Peg.

"How do they work?" Jack asks.

"All the chemical make ups of the bombs have been the same," Howard says. "This device searches for that makeup, it will beep if it detects it," Howard explains.

"What's the radius?" Dugan asks.

"Couple of feet,"

"We've narrowed down where the bomb is going to be. We'll divide into teams of two and search, we'll maintain radio contact at all times," Peggy explains. "Lian, you'll be with me. Michael, you'll be with Howard, and Jack and Dugan you'll be together," Peggy says. While she would like to be partnered with Howard she knows that the smarter, the more tactical decision, is to have Howard and Michael together. "Let's move out," Peggy instructs, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the team of six are searching, in different places in the same general area, for the bomb using Howard's device.

"Peggy, what if the intel is wrong?" Lian asks worried.

"Let's hope it's not," Peggy answers, as she doesn't want to consider the alternative, and as she speaks the Howard's device starts to beep. Following where the beep has come from Peggy hurries straight towards a barrel which is obviously the source of the bomb.

"Careful Peggy," Lian says as Peggy, who has already pulled her knife, opens the barrel.

As she opens the barrel Peggy finds a bomb, but unlike the bomb that she is usually able disarm without a problem this one is a lot more electronic than she is used too, and includes a timer; and so the second she sees it Peggy knows exactly who she needs.

"Howard, you there?" Peggy asks, through the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here Peg," Howard answers.

"We're in the West side, the big red building, and we've got a bomb that is a lot more electronic than anything I've seen," Peggy explains. "How long until you can get here?" Peggy asks, as she knows that Howard is the only one who would understand something this electronic.

"About a minute," Howard says, as he and Michael start to run.

"That's not going to be soon enough," Peggy comments as she notices that the timing has twenty-five seconds left. "Lian, get out of here," Peggy instructs.

"I'm not going anywhere…. Director," Lian argues and Peggy doesn't argue because she doesn't have the time.

"Okay Howard, I'm going to explain it to you," Peggy tells her husband.

"Peggy I can't tell you how to disarm a piece of electronics that I have never seen!" Howard objects.

"We'll we're gong to have to try," Peggy tells him.

"Fifteen second, Peggy," Lian points out.

"Cut all the wires in unison. Without seeing it that is the only thing I can think off," Howard explains, feeling like it isn't the best idea but the only one he has.

"Okay," Peggy says, and she uses her knife to cut all the wirers at once. The second she does she knows it was a mistake. "RUN," Peggy yells at Lian, as the timer becomes faster, and they both start to run.

As she realises that they are not going to get far enough in time Peggy tackles Lian and uses her body to shield her, as she knows the serum will protect her, just as the bomb explodes.

A few moments later, as the dust begin to settle Peggy feels pain in her side, and she looks to see a piece of wood has impaled her.

"PEGGY!" Both Howard and Michael's voices yell.

"We're okay," Peggy says as she stands up, and once she does she quickly pulls the piece of wood out, knowing that the serum will help with healing. "Are you alright?" Peggy asks Lian concerned, as Peggy helps her to her feet.

"Thanks to you," Lian says, in amazement. "Thank you Peggy," Lian says, as Michael and Howard hurry in. Howard hurrying straight to Peggy as he does.

"I'm okay," Peggy assures Howard as they hug. "We need to find the others and get out of here," Peggy says.

"Hang on," Howard says, walking over to where the bomb was and using his camera pen to take pictures.

* * *

Hours later the team are on their way back to the United States, while the others are in he back of the plane Howard is flying and so Peggy walks into the cockpit and sits next to him.

"How's everyone doing back there?" Howard asks.

"Okay. Disappointed that we couldn't stop it," Peggy admits.

"Peg, there's no reason to blame yourself. None of our intel said that they would be using electronic detonators, hell, I didn't even know they were a thing," Howard admits. "There was nothing you could have done," Howard assures her.

"That doesn't make it any better for the people who died," Peggy admits. "Do you think the pictures you took will help you figure out how they did it?" Peggy asks curious.

"They should," Howard admits. "But Peg, if one organisation is using electronic detonators others won't be far behind," Howard points out.

"I know," Peggy says, as she snuggles into Howard's side. As Peggy moves closer to him Howard puts his arm around her, and as his hand touches her wound she jumps.

"You're hurt," Howard says worried.

"Yes, I got hit with a bit of shrapnel when the explosion went off," Peggy explains. "The serum is helping, quiet a lot I imagine," Peggy admits.

"Is it bad enough to have it looked at when we get home?" Howard asks concerned.

"I'll see how it is when we land," Peggy explains, and when she does Howard just gives her a concerned look. "I'm okay, Howard," Peggy assures him, before leaning up and kissing him.

Once Peggy and Howard break apart the two of them drift into silence, though Peggy stays snuggled into Howard's side as they fly, Peggy not being able to help but think how beautiful the view is.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**March 18** **th** **1957**

Ever since the mission to Ireland SHIELD has been busy with a wide variety of cases. After discovering that electronic detonators are being used Howard has studied the technology and based on several different designs he has come up with several explanations about how to disarm them, which he has taught to other SHIELD agents.

After five days in Washington DC, dealing with political issues, Peggy is arriving back home, walking into her house.

"Mrs Carter-Stark," Jarvis, who heard the car pull up, says, walking towards her. "Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up from the airport," Jarvis tells her.

"I was fine driving myself, Mr Jarvis," Peggy tells him.

"I know, I still would have driven you," Jarvis says, as Peggy hangs up her jacket. "I am very glad you are home," Jarvis admits and there is something about his tone which makes Peggy extremely concerned.

"Mr Jarvis, what is wrong?" Peggy asks as she turns to face him.

"It's Mr Carter-Stark," Jarvis answers. "He hasn't left the lab for three days. He hasn't eaten the food I brought him, but has been drinking," Jarvis explains. "I know what he is like when he is working, when he is focused on a problem, but this isn't that," Jarvis says, and Peggy can tell he is concerned.

"Is he here? In his home lab?" Peggy asks, knowing all too well that there are a lot of possible labs that Howard could be in.

"Yes," Jarvis answers, and once he does Peggy heads straight to the lab, knowing that things must be bad if Jarvis is concerned.

As she walks into the lab about a minute later Peggy realises that Jarvis had ever reason to be concerned as not only is the lab a mess, but Howard is too.

"Howard," Peggy says, closing the door behind her.

"Peg? You're home, when did you get home?" Howard asks, clearly not completely put together.

"Just now," Peggy answers, walking towards him. "Howard, what's going on?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Howard says, and he turns back to what he was doing.

"And here I thought we promised to never lie to each other," Peggy comments, as she walks towards Howard.

"I'm not…" Howard starts to say.

"Don't even try it, Howard," Peggy tells him in a stern tone of voice. "I know you better than anyone and I know when you're not okay," Peggy explains. "And Mr Jarvis knows it to. We're both concerned, what's going on, Howard?" Peggy asks concerned. "Talk to me," Peggy requests as she puts her hand on Howard's back.

"Twenty-five years ago," Howard says, as he stops what he is tinkering with, but doesn't let go of the tools he is holing. Even though Peggy has a lot of questions she knows that the best way to have them be answered is for Howard to talk to her. "March sixteenth, ninety thirty-two," Howard says, and Peggy quickly does the math to realise Howard would have been fourteen. "My Father was packing up after a day of selling fruit, and a guy with a gun wanted his money; he handed it over," Howard says, his voice breaking so Peggy squeezes his shoulder as even though Howard has never told her the specifics of how his father died, she can guess where this is going. "Maybe it wasn't enough, or Father didn't hand it over quick enough, or maybe he just wanted to hurt someone; I don't know," Howard admits. "What I do know is that my father never came home again," Howard admits, as tears roll down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Peggy says, hugging him tightly as she places her head on his shoulder, wanting to give him as much comfort as possible. "Howard, come upstairs. Have some shower, get some sleep," Peggy tells him. "I know it's easier, and you feel safe, locked away in the lab, but you can't do that to yourself," Peggy tells him, as she takes the tool Howard is holding out of his hand, and puts it down. "Come on, Howard," Peggy says, in a gentle voice, and to her relief Howard allows Peggy to lead him upstairs.

* * *

**June 19** **th** **1957**

Since Howard told her how his father died Peggy has been able to tell that it is weighing on him, but the fact that they have been so busy with work does seem to be distracting him.

It's the middle of the day and Peggy is in her office working on paperwork when her phone rings.

"Director Carter," Peggy answers.

"Shouldn't that be Carter-Stark?" A voice which Peggy unfortunately recognizes says.

"Mr Manfredi," Peggy says, already being able to feel the headache coming on. "What do you want?" Peggy asks, deciding not to ask how he go the number as she knows he has his way, one of those ways being her husband.

"I need to talk to you. We need to meet," Manfredi informs Peggy.

"I have no interest in that; goodbye Mr Manfredi," Peggy says.

"It's about Howard," Manfredi says, causing Peggy to stop what she is doing. "And if you love him as much as I hope you do you'll meet with me, listen to what I have to say," Manfredi informs Peggy.

"Where and when?" Peggy asks, and Manfredi gives her a time and location. "I'll be there," Peggy responds, before hanging up.

After Peggy hangs up she glances at the picture of her and Howard from their wedding that she keeps on her desk and can't help but wonder what could be going on with her husband that is so bad that a mobster would call her.

* * *

Half an hour later Peggy is walking into a café where she finds Manfredi waiting for her and so she walks straight over to him.

"I'm glad you came," Manfredi says.

'I'm here for Howard," Peggy says as she sits down. "You have two minutes," Peggy informs him as she crosses her arms.

"What has Howard told you about his old man? Specifically, about how he died?" Manfredi asks, because he needs to know where to start.

"Just that he was killed in a mugging, twenty-five years ago," Peggy answers, getting the impression that there is more to the story than what she knows. "What didn't Howard tell me?" Peggy asks.

"He's the one who found his father's body," Manfredi explains. "Howard was supposed to help his father pack up that day, help him carry everything that wasn't sold, but instead he was at a garage working on a car," Manfredi explains.

"He blames himself," Peggy realises, knowing that because she knows Howard.

"Howard and his Father didn't exactly have a good relationship, honestly the guy was a bastard, but he was still Howard's father; and Howard's always blamed himself for not being there when he was supposed to be," Manfredi explains.

"The anniversary was months ago, why did you call me now?" Peggy asks curious.

"The police caught the man who did it, Howard played a part in that, but because Howard's old man was a poor Germany-Jewish immigrant they didn't ask for the death penalty," Manfredi explains, and as he does Peggy realises she never knew where Howard's family came from, and she can't help but see moments she remembers Howard and Doctor Erskine having together differently. "He's being released from Sing-Sing today and Howard's going to be waiting for him, with a gun he got from one of my men," Manfredi explains. "Howard's a good man, I know you know that, If he does this he'll never come back from it," Manfredi tells Peggy, telling Peggy as he knows that she is the only person on the planet who has a chance at stopping Howard.

"Then why the hell did you allow one of your men to give him a gun?" Peggy asks angrily, and without waiting for an answer she gets up and hurries out of the café, being able to suspect why Howard went to Manfredi's men to get a gun rather than using one of her's, or SHIELD's.

* * *

As she speeds towards Sing-Sing Peggy desperately hopes that she makes it on time as she knows Manfredi is right, that if he goes through with this Howard will never come back from it. Due to the fact that she has a car which was altered by Howard there is a phone in it, which Peggy used to call Stark Industries, and discover that Howard has already left there, which caused her to drive even faster.

Not caring how many road rules she broke Peggy finally gets to Sing-Sing and as she stops she spots Howard, waiting and so she hurries out of the car, but she approaches Howard carefully, and cautiously.

"Don't do this Howard," Peggy says, once she is standing next to him.

"How'd you know?" Howard asks as after everything he was expecting Peggy coming to him wasn't on the list.

"Manfredi called me. He told me the parts of the story that you didn't," Peggy explains.

"Joey hates you," Howard says, both he and Peggy knowing that is mutual.

"Evidently he cares about you more than he hates me," Peggy tells him. "Howard, doing this won't bring your father back, you'll just lose yourself in the process," Peggy explains to him.

"I've killed people before," Howard says, as prisoners start to get released, so he pulls the gun out of his pocket.

"Not like this you haven't," Peggy tells him. "I know you're hurting, and you blame yourself, but what happened wasn't your fault," Peggy says, even though chances are Howard won't believe her. "You cannot avenge your fathers murder by becoming a murder yourself; I know your smart enough to know that," Peggy says, as she sticks out her hand. "Give me the gun Howard, and we'll go home," Peggy asks, as while she can easily take it, and will if she needs to, she would rather Howard hand it over.

"I can't let him down again," Howard tells Peggy, becoming upset, as he sees the man who killed his father get into the long line to exit sing-sing.

"You're not," Peggy says. "Howard by not giving into the darkness your honouring him; and your Mother. You once told me that your Mother told you that you'd be a great man one day, a better man than your father could ever be, do you really want to let her down?" Peggy asks, and Howard shakes his head. "Howard I love you for who you are at your core, and this isn't you. Give me the gun, and let's go home," Peggy asks, an undertone of begging to her voice, and to her relief Howard lowers the gun, which she takes.

As soon as Howard hands over the gun he starts to cry and so Peggy hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go home," Peggy says, as they break apart and she leads Howard over to the car, planning on getting rid of the gun Howard got from Manfredi's man as soon as possible.

* * *

**August 19** **th** **1957**

Two months have passed since the man who killed Howard's father was released from jail and Peggy convinced him that killing the man won't help Howard has been doing better; and Peggy hasn't told anyone what Howard almost did.

It's a Monday morning and as Peggy and Howard arrive at SHIELD they find Michael and Rose waiting outside, clearly waiting for something, and so they exchange looks as they get out of the car.

"Michael? Rose? Is everything okay?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Everything's beyond okay," Rose answers, with a smile. "Last night Michael asked me to marry him," Rose says, as she shows Peggy and Howard the ring that is on her finger.

"Congratulations," Peggy says, before hugging them both, clearly beyond thrilled for her brother.

"Congratulations," Howard says, hugging Rose and shaking Michael's home.

"Thank you," Michael says as he looks between his sister and brother in law, who are exchanging looks themselves.

"This weekend, Peggy and I are going to throw you an engagement party," Howard says.

"You don't have to do that," Rose objects, though she is touched.

"We want too," Peggy assures them.

"Okay, that would be great, thank you," Michael says.

"Howard and I have a meeting, but we'll talk details at lunch," Peggy says.

"That would be great," Rose says, with a smile, as Peggy and Howard head into SHIELD.

* * *

Five days later it is Saturday night and a rare Saturday night where Peggy and Howard don't have to work. Because of that fact the two of them have spent a couple of hours working with Jarvis and Ana to turn their back garden, by the pool, to an area for Michael and Rose's engagement party.

"Wow, this looks incredible," Michael says, as he and Rose walk into the backyard.

"I'm glad you like it," Peggy says, walking over to her brother and future sister in law.

"I love it," Rose says. "Thank you," she says, before hugging her.

"It was my pleasure," Peggy admits, as she and Rose break apart. "Everyone should start arriving soon. The bar is stocked up, so make yourselves at home," Peggy explains.

"Thank you, Peggy," Michael comments, and over the next few hours Rose and Michael's engagement is celebrated by those who they are closes too.

* * *

**October 26** **th** **1957**

Ever since Rose and Michael got engaged the two of them have been going full steam ahead with planning their wedding, which seems like it is going to be quiet the event. Just like has become common for them Peggy and Howard are spending their Saturday night at SHIELD, having dinner in Peggy's office.

"How long do you think it will take them to get them functional?" Peggy asks Howard.

"Depends on how good their scientists are," Howard admits, as he flicks through a file.

"How long would it take you?" Peggy asks curious, as she looks up from what she is reading.

"Few days," Howard admits.

"Then we've got at least a week," Peggy comments. "We've got to make these days count, send a team," Peggy explains.

"Yeah," Howard confirms "I read the report on the latest nuclear tests," Howard explains.

"And? Is it as bad as I think?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yep," Howard confirms. "Things are possibly going to get very bad, very quickly," Howard tells Peggy.

"That's my fear," Peggy admits, as Howard reaches over and takes her hand. "We're going to have to work extremely hard to stay one step ahead," Peggy comments, as she and Howard drift into silence.

* * *

**February 14** **th** **1958**

Just like Peggy suspected SHIELD, not to mention all intelligence agencies have needed to work even harder over the past few months to stay ahead of other world powers. It is that need which has caused Peggy to spend all day, and evening, at SHIELD, while Howard going between SHIELD and Stark Industries.

As she has a few minutes between meetings Peggy is returning to her office. As she walks in she finds a paper bag with a note taped too it, and a bottle of whiskey on her desk. Walking over to it Peggy pulls of the note and sees Howard's familiar handwriting.

' _Peg,_

_Hope you find this while it's still warm. I was hoping to wait for you, but I got called to Stark; something about a situation in main lab. I know it's not much, but I know how you barely have time to sit, let alone eat, so I thought I would leave you your favourite._

_Happy Valentines Day,_

_I love you_

_Howard'_

Once she reads the note Peggy can't help but smile and think about how even if he hides it from most of the word Howard can be incredibly sweet, which is one of the reasons why she loves him.

* * *

**May 18** **th** **1958**

Since Valentine's day Peggy and Howard have celebrated their third anniversary, a day which they were actually able to have a celebration instead of being at SHIELD, and time has come for them to celebrate another special occasion.

It is a lovely Sunday and Michael is in a dressing room of a church. As he struggles with his bowtie he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Michael says, and he isn't at all surprised when Peggy walks in.

"Need a hand?" Peggy asks her brother as she sees what he is struggling with.

"Please," Michael requests, and Peggy walks over to her big brother.

"How are you feeling?" Peggy asks, as she starts to tie her brother's bowtie.

"Nervous, excited, thrilled," Michael admits. "After Leviathan I never thought I could fall in love," Michael admits. "I didn't think I deserved it," Michael admits.

"You do," Peggy tells him. "Michael you're a good man, and you're going to be a good husband," Peggy assures him. "I'm so happy for you, and Rose," Peggy tells him, as she is thrilled to have Rose as a sister-in-law. "Done," Peggy says, as she finishes the tie.

"Thank you, Peggy," Michael says to his sister.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become over the past few years, and Mum and Dad would be too," Peggy tells her brother.

Feeling amazed, and having no idea what to say Michael just hugs his little sister, for a few minutes. While he is sad about neither of his parents being alive to see him get married he is beyond thrilled that Peggy is there.

"Come on, it's time for you to get married," Peggy tells her brother with a smile, the two of them head out of the dressing room, and within an hour Michael and Rose are married.

* * *

**September 27** **th** **1958**

Four months have passed since Michael and Rose got married and ever since they have been enjoying marital life. It is a Saturday night and Rose and Michael have invited Peggy, Howard, Ana, Jarvis, Daniel, Jack, Lian and William over to their house.

"What do you think this is about?" Daniel asks Peggy curious as usually when they all get together they are at Peggy and Howard's place.

"I'm not sure," Peggy admits, though she is interested in finding out.

"Peg and I will keep it hidden for you two. No one else will have access," Howard promises Jack, as Jack and Daniel have moved in together, so their personal files had to be changed to reflect that, and they are worried about someone who isn't as accepted as Peggy and Howard finding out.

"Thank you," Jack says sincerely as Rose and Michael walk into the room.

"Everyone," Rose says, and everyone tuns to look at her and Michael, as Peggy and Daniel walk over to Jack and Howard. "Michael and I have some news we would like to share with you," Rose says, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as they wonder what it is.

"We're having a baby!" Michael says, with a huge grin on his face.

For a second after Michael's announcement Peggy and Howard both feel a jolt of pain, but then they both put smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you," Peggy says, hurrying over to her brother and sister-in-law where she hugs them both once she is close enough.

"Thanks Peggy," Rose says, as she, Peggy and Howard break apart.

"Peggy, Howard, as well as being our child aunt and uncle Rose and I want you to be godparents as well," Michael explains.

"Of course, we'd be honoured," Peggy answers, without even needing to think about it.

"Definitely," Howard says. "I would like to propose a toast, to Michael and Rose, and their growing family," Howard says, and everyone toasts.

Over the next couple of hours, the group celebrate Rose and Michael's news together. While it is difficult for not just Peggy and Howard, but Ana and Jarvis too, the four of them do their best to focus on the their friends, and how excited they are.

* * *

A couple of hours after Michael revealed that he and Rose are expecting Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana are arriving home.

"Goodnight Mr Carter-Stark, Mrs Carter-Stark," Jarvis says as they walk into the main hall.

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis, Ana,' Peggy says.

"Night Jarvis, Ana," Howard says, and while Jarvis and Ana head to their 'house' which is connected to the main hours Peggy and Howard head into the front room. Where they sit down on the couch together.

"I can't believe it, Michael and Rose are going to be parents," Peggy says, as Howard puts his arm around her, and she moves closer to him.

"I know," Howard admits. "They're going to be great parents," Howard reveals, as he has a feeling about that.

"They really are," Peggy confirms.

"We haven't talked about the implications of the serum, the side effects, since Wakanda," Howard comments.

"It's not possible for us, is it?" Peggy asks, there being no question what she is asking about.

"I don't know for sure," Howard admits. "I have a theory, that it may be possible, but extremely difficult and dependent on having very specific timing," Howard reveals. "I couldn't test my hypothesis with the technology available here, so we can't know for sure," Howard explains.

"So I guess it's never going to happen," Peggy says, a level of sadness to her voice.

"Never say never, Peg," Howard says, after kissing Peggy's head. "We've got a very long life together ahead of us," Howard reminds her.

"True," Peggy admits. "Maybe one day there will be a child that is the best of us," Peggy comments.

"That would be nice," Howard says, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a while Peggy and Howard sit together as they sadly think about what may never be. After a long while Howard, to Peggy's confusion, removes his arm from around her and gets up.

"What are you doing?" Peggy asks confused, as Howard puts a record on.

"Right now there is nothing we can do about what may never be," Howard admits, as a rather upbeat song starts to play. "But what we can do is distract ourselves from it, at least for a little while" Howard says, walking back over to Peggy. "Dance with me?" He asks, sticking out his hand for Peggy.

For a few moments Peggy hesitates before she takes Howard's hand and the two of them dance together, through more than a few songs; some upbeat, and others not.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review.

* * *

**December 2** **nd** **1958**

Almost four months have passed since Rose and Michael revealed that they are expecting their first child, and rather than focusing on what she and Howard may never have Peggy has been focusing on work, and how excited she is about becoming an aunt.

It's mid-afternoon on a Tuesday and Peggy has finished up a mission briefing in the command centre of the base and is heading back to her office. As she heads back to her office Peggy hears the sound of someone crying and so she follows the sound and she finds Rose in the record room, crying as she packs up files.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Peggy asks concerned, as she walks over to her sister-in-law.

"Oh, Peggy," Rose says as she hurriedly wipers her eyes. "I'm okay," Rose says.

"You don't look like it. Would you like to talk about it?" Peggy asks concerned, as she walks over to Rose. "You know, talking can sometimes help," Peggy tells her.

"Michael and I had a fight," Rose admits, as she turns to look at Peggy. "We were in the office we share with Daniel and Jack and talking about being parents, and I don't know, Michael didn't seem excited, and he admitted he has doubts," Rose says, looking upset. "Peggy, he stormed down to the gym, I can't do this alone," Rose admits, as tears rolls down her face.

"You won't have to," Peggy promises her, as she feels anger at her brother rise up inside of her. "Even if my brother doesn't come to his senses you have me, and Howard, Jack, Daniel, Mr Jarvis, Ana, the rest of our family. You'll never be alone," Peggy assures her, before hugging her.

"Thank you Peggy," Rose says, sounding amazed, feeling comforted by Peggy.

"Why don't you have some lunch," Peggy suggests, as she and Rose break apart.

"I would rather keep working," Rose admits.

"Okay," Peggy says. "I need to go check on a couple of things, but I'll be right back," Peggy assures Rose, who nods, before heading out of the records room.

* * *

After leaving Rose Peggy heads straight down to the gym where she finds her brother sparing with Jack.

"MICHAEL HARRISON CARTER," Peggy says angrily as she storms towards her brother.

"What did you do?" Jack asks, giving Michael a look because he knows it never ends well when you make Peggy this mad, and Michael shrugs.

"Jack, please excuse us," Peggy says, glaring at her brother.

"Sure Marge," Jack says, using the nickname which has become more of a term of endearment. "Good luck," Jack says to Michael before quickly leaving the Gym.

"Hey Peggy," Michael greats his sister.

"Don't hey Peggy me. Rose is upstairs crying because you had a fight; because you said you're having doubts!" Peggy says to her brother angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?

"I love Rose, and I love that we're going to have a family together," Michael admits. "But Peggy, after everything I've done how could I possibly be a good dad?" Michael asks worried, and as she sees what is causing her brothers problems some of Peggy's anger deflates.

"By trying," Peggy tells her brother. "Michael, what you did in Leviathan wasn't you, the real you is the man who over the last five years came back here, joined SHIELD, and fell in love with Rose," Peggy explains. "When we were kids you let me be me and didn't make me try to live up to others ideas of what I should be, if you do that with your child you're going to be a great father," Peggy assures her brother.

"Thanks Peggy," Michael says, before hugging his sister. "I love you Peggy," Michael tells his sister.

"I love you too," Peggy responds, as they break apart. "You should go talk to Rose. Tell her what you told me, and you'll figure it out together," Peggy explains to her brother.

"Okay," Michael says, before heading out of the gym.

As Peggy watches her brother go she really hopes he gets his head out of his ass, and becomes the father that Peggy knows he can be.

* * *

**March 30** **th** **1959**

Ever since Peggy talked some sense into Michael he has been feeling better about being a father, and he and Rose have been excitedly planning to become parents.

As there have been a few big missions that have just finished Peggy is in her office working on the paperwork, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peggy says, and Michael walks, and he looks quite flustered. "Michael, what's wrong?" Peggy asks her brother concerned.

"Rose… she called, she's in labour… I'm going to be a dad," Michael says, looking amazed, and shocked.

"Congratulations Michael," Peggy says, smiling at her big brother, feeling glad that he looks more excited than nervous.

"I've got to go, meet her at the hospital. I've got to find my keys," Michael says, as he searches his pockets, trying to find his keys.

"I'll drive you," Peggy says, standing up, feeling like that may be best.

"Thanks Peggy," Michael says relieved.

"You don't have to thank me," Peggy assures her brother as she grabs her stuff. "Let's go," Peggy says, and Michael just freezes where he is instead of following his sister. "Michael?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I'm going to be a dad," Michael says, looking amazed.

"Yeah, you are," Peggy says, smiling at her brother. "Let's go," Peggy says, gently encouraging her brother, and they head out of Peggy's office.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy, Howard, Jack, Daniel, Lian, Jarvis, Ana, Dugan, Gabe and Mortia are all waiting in the hospital waiting area, waiting for news from Michael. Even though the waiting room is private all the agents are paying close attention to everything so that they can be aware of any form of danger; as it has become so common in their lives that they expect it.

"How long does labour take?' Jack asks confused, as he feels like it has been a while.

"It depends," Ana answers. "It can last a very long time," Ana explains.

"It's already been a very long time," Gabe comments, causing both Peggy and Ana to roll their eyes.

"It will take as long as it has to," Peggy tells him, and the group drift into silence.

For the next little while everyone continues to wait until Michael finally walks out holding a baby in a blue blanket. Seeing Michael everyone walks over to him.

"He's here," Michael says, grinning from ear to ear. "Six pounds, ten fingers, ten toes, completely healthy," Michael explains to everyone.

"How Rose?" Peggy asks.

"Good, she's resting, but she's good," Michael explains, looking relieved.

"Does this little guy have a name?" Daniel asks, looking at the baby.

"We'd like you to meet, MJ," Michael introduces. "Michael Harrison Carter Jr," Michael says.

"Great name," Dugan tells him, with an approving smile.

"Peggy, do you want to hold your nephew?" Michael asks his sister.

"Yes," Peggy says, and Michael gently hands his son over to his sister.

"Hey Little Guy, I'm your Aunt Peggy; and I love you very much," Peggy says to her nephew/godson.

Over the next little while everyone gets a chance to hold MJ and as they do Michael becomes even more sure that he, Rose, and MJ have the best family in the world.

* * *

**June 22** **nd** **1959**

Three months have passed since MJ was born and ever since Rose and Michael have been getting used to being parents while everyone else in their extend family, which now includes Gabe's new wife, have enjoyed spoiling the little guy.

It's a Monday morning and Peggy is just finishing up a briefing to a higher-level agent.

"Our current exit strategy has been compromised, but we have assets in the area securing new ones. That should be done very soon," Peggy explains. "Any concerns or questions should be directed straight to me. Any questions?" Peggy asks, and no one says anyone. "Dismissed," Peggy says, and everyone, with the exception of Michael, leave.

"Hey Peggy," Michael says to his sister.

"Welcome back," Peggy says, smiling at her brother. "How do you feel about your first day back?" Peggy asks her brother curious.

"Good, it was hard leaving MJ though," Michael admits. "I'm glad Rose is taking another month off, it gives us more time to find a nanny we can trust," Michael reveals, as he and Rose both want to continue working. "You know Peggy, you and Howard are lucky, when you two have kids you already have Jarvis and Ana to help, you two trust them more than anyone in the world," Michael realises, knowing that includes him, and because he is not paying a lot of attention Michael doesn't see the flash of pain pass over Peggy's face. "I don't know if Rose and I will find someone we trust that much," Michael admit.

"Howard and I have known Ana and Mr Jarvis a long time. They're family," Peggy tells his brother. "You won't find someone you trust that much, but you can have a different level of trust," Peggy explains to her brother. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a call with the vice president," Peggy tells her brother.

"Good luck," Michael tells his sister, and Peggy heads out of the room.

* * *

**Seven weeks later**

In the time since Michael started back at work Rose has also started back. So that the two of them can have a night out, and alone, Peggy and Howard have offered to look after MJ.

"And these are all the numbers of the places we're going, and the number for MJ's paediatrician," Rose says, handing a Howard a piece of paper.

"Got it," Howard says.

"And he needs this to sleep, but it if he is fussy try walking around with him," Michael says as he hands his sister a toy.

"Michael, it will be fine, we've got everything we need," Peggy assures her brother.

"Except our Nephew," Howard comments.

"Right," Rose says, looking down at her son who she is holding. "Mom and Dad will be back in the morning and until then you'll have a great time with Aunty Peggy and Uncle Howard," Rose promises her son before kissing his son on the top of his head, and hesitantly handing him over to Peggy.

"Have a great night you two," Howard tells Peggy and Michael, and the two of them head out of the house, looking back at their son, Peggy and Howard as they go.

As soon as the front door closes MJ starts to scream and cry.

"Shh MJ, it's okay," Peggy says, trying to comfort him. "Uncle Howard and I are right here," Peggy says, and she and Howard, with help from Ana and Jarvis, work together to look after MJ, something which turns out to be even more difficult than any of them were expecting.

* * *

A few hours later Jarvis is walking around the house, and as he does he sees Ana standing by the entrance to the living room.

"Ana?" Jarvis asks, and Ana makes a 'shh' gestures and so Jarvis walks up to his wife. Once he is close enough Ana gestures towards the living room and Jarvis looks to see Peggy and Howard asleep on the couch, holding MJ, an image which causing Jarvis to smile.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1959**

It's Christmas morning and Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana are taking part of their Christmas tradition of eating breakfast in the front room by the fire.

"Do you think the reports are true?" Howard asks Peggy curious.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Peggy admits. "But it's going to be hard to know for sure," Peggy admits, as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Jarvis says, before getting up.

"It seems kind of incredible, what are you going to do if proven true?" Ana asks curious.

"It will depend on the intention," Peggy reveals. "I can't predict our reaction until I know the intention behind it," Peggy explains, as Jarvis walks into the room with Rose, Michael, and MJ.

"What are you three doing here?" Howard asks, as they were expecting them to join for Christmas they weren't expecting them that early.

"Christmas breakfast by the fire, it's tradition," Michael reminds Howard.

"We talked, and we want MJ to have these kinds of traditions," Rose explains, as she sits down next to Peggy, with MJ. "Hope that's okay,"

"Of course, it's okay," Peggy says, as she smiles at her nephew, and plays with his hand.

"I'll grab some more plates," Ana says, getting up, and as she does the doorbell rings again. "Maybe more than three," Ana says, they will be fine with food as they made a lot of extra food, as Jarvis heads back to the front door.

"Merry Christmas," Daniel says as he and Jack walk into the room, both of them carrying presents.

"Merry Christmas," Peggy, Howard, Rose, Michael and Ana say in response, and the group sit by the fire together and have breakfast.

Over the next few hours the rest of the extended family arrive and they procced to make MJ's first Christmas truly great.

* * *

**April 3** **rd** **1960**

Ever since Christmas SHIELD has been working hard trying to determine if what appears to be going on is true. Due to that fact Peggy is in her home office on a Sunday evening, while dressed up, pacing back and forth while on the phone with Daniel.

"More than one person, are you sure?" Peggy asks, as she paces.

"It definitely seems like it," Daniel explains. "What do you want me to do Boss?" Daniel asks curious, as Howard, who is dressed in a suit, gets to the open door.

"Intel gathering," Peggy requests. "Follow if you can, but do not be hostile," Peggy explains, stressing her words. "We do not want to make enemies, we just want to know what is going on, the truth," Peggy explains.

"Got it, Boss" Daniel says. "I'll let you know tomorrow what I find," Daniel tells Peggy.

"Okay," Peggy says. "Bye Daniel," Peggy says before hanging up, and she hangs up she turns to the door and sees Howard.

"Everything okay?" Howard asks concerned.

"Looks like there might be more than one," Peggy admits, knowing that Howard will know what that means.

"I know we had theorised maybe, but that is big," Howard comments.

"I know," Peggy says, walking over to him.

"We can skip dinner if you'd prefer we go to SHIELD," Howard suggests, knowing that that is a real possibility.

"No, it's okay," Peggy says. "Daniel won't have a report until tomorrow so there is nothing we can do tonight," Peggy says, as she gets to right in front of Howard. "It's our fifth anniversary, I've been looking forward to this dinner," Peggy admits, and as she does Howard returns the smile and kisses her.

Once Peggy and Howard break apart, they link arms and head out of Peggy's office, where they proceed to go to dinner and dancing, together.

* * *

**September 5** **th** **1960**

Five months have passed since Peggy and Howard's 5th anniversary and ever since they have been chasing Daniel's report, trying to find out exactly what the truth is.

It's mid-morning on a Monday and because Howard had to do a meeting at Stark Peggy is waiting for him in his Stark office as there is something they have decided to do together. After Peggy and been waiting for a little while Howard walks in.

"How'd it go?" Peggy asks curious.

"I didn't punch Stane, so I'd say it was a success," Howard admits.

"It's worrying that that is the benchmark," Peggy admits.

"Tell me about it," Howard admits, and because he looks distressed, Peggy puts her hand on his shoulder, and Howard reaches up and puts his hand over hers. "Are you sure you want to do this just the two of us?" Howard asks concerned.

"It's the best way not to escalate the situation, I don't want them to think we're a threat," Peggy says. "We want an honest dialogue, not a fight," Peggy says.

"Because we'd lose a fight," Howard comments.

"That's not the only reason," Peggy tells him, though she doesn't deny it's true. "I don't want SHIELD to make enemies when we can make friends. Everything we know so far seems like they want to be left alone; I want to make it clear that we have no intention of changing that unless something happens," Peggy explains.

"You want peace, not hostility," Howard says, knowing that.

"Exactly," Peggy confirms. "You ready to go?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yep," Howard confirms, and the two of them, without Jarvis, head out of Stark.

* * *

After a bit of Peggy's driving Peggy and Howard arrive at a large property as they approach the gate it opens for them and Peggy drives straight in. When they get to a house that is even bigger than the Carter-Stark estate they find a young man in a wheelchair waiting for them.

"Peggy and Howard Carter-Stark," The man greats as Peggy and Howard get out of the car.

"Professor Charles Xavier?" Peggy asks, as Peggy and Howard walk over to him.

"Yes, welcome," Charles says, as he shakes Peggy and Howard's hands. "Thank you for not bringing soldiers with you," Charles says gratefully.

"We don't want there to be a fight," Peggy assures Charles.

"And yet you had your people following my people," Charles says, looking less than happy.

"Just because we wanted the truth," Howard says.

"Professor, the only people who know about the reports of you and your people are the people Howard and I trust the most," Peggy explains, as when they realised what was going on they decided to keep things secret. "Howard and I came here alone because we don't want you to consider us a threat. We created SHIELD to protect people, and that includes you and your people," Peggy explains.

"We want to come to understanding," Howard explains.

"Mutants," Charles admits. "My people and I are mutants, and while I appreciate that you've come here in good faith. You don't know what it is like to risk people hating, and fearing, you because of something you are," Charles says, and as he does Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both realising something and so with a simple look they realise what they can do.

For the first time, with someone they don't know, Peggy and Howard deactivate the masks that Azzuri gave them, showing their younger appearances.

"Eight years ago, Howard and I were infected with a serum, and we both stopped getting older, so we do understand," Peggy admits. "We can hide our difference, because we know how the world would react, and we appreciate that there are mutants who may not be able to do so. So, if you want to stay hidden, we will help you, if you want to come out into the open, we will help with that too," Peggy admits. "We just ask that if there is something, or someone, that threatens people, or the world, you let us know so we can help you, and do what we do best; protect," Peggy says, and as she does Howard looks at his wife in amazement. While he knows that Peggy is an incredible politician, and tactician, he is still constantly amazed by just how incredible she is.

"Let me give you a tour, and we can talk," Charles says, and he turns and heads into the mansion, with Peggy and Howard following behind.

* * *

**December 16** **th** **1960**

Three months have passed since Peggy and Howard met Charles Xavier and ever since the three of them have stayed in contact, exchanged information about various things, and have been working together to keep the existence of mutants a secret while protecting everyone.

It is a Friday night and after a pretty stressful day, a stressful week actually, Peggy is in hers and Howard's backyard beating a punching bag.

As she punches the bag Peggy realises that someone is approaching her and so she quickly turns and she sees the last person she was expecting; Dottie Underwood.

"Hello Peggy," Dottie greats.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Peggy asks, not being able to think of a reason why Dottie would be standing in her backyard.

"I need your help," Dottie reveals, to Peggy's shock.

"In what universe do you think I would help you?" Peggy asks, shocked, and angry. "Or even believe that you weren't just playing me?" Peggy asks.

"Because you're a hero," Dottie says as she puts her weapons on the ground. "And there are little girls who need you to save them," Dottie says, as Peggy walks toward her, and once she is close enough Peggy punches Dottie; knocking her out.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Not long after she was knocked out Dottie wakes up in Howard's personnel lab, tied to a chair, with Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana standing around her. While Peggy, Howard and Jarvis are closer to her, Ana is further away.

"I saw this coming, you're getting predictable Peggy," Dottie comments. "And if it isn't the husband," She says, smirking at Howard. "You know I was a little hurt that I didn't get an invitation to the wedding; it was because I slept with your husband, wasn't it?" Dottie asks, trying to rile Peggy up even though she wants her help, as she just can't help it.

"You are far from the only person to do that," Peggy comments, the comment not bothering her at all, as she came to terms with Howard's promiscuous history a long time ago because that's not who he is anymore. "And you weren't invited because we didn't want people who tried to kill us more than once at our wedding," Peggy explains.

"Wasn't your brother there?" Dottie asks, revealing that she knows all about what Michael has done.

"As enjoyable as it is to watch you two verbally spar, can we move onto the point of this visit. I would very much like to head to bed sometime soon," Howard comments.

"Who are the little girls you mentioned?" Peggy asks, as she knows that is the most important part of what Dottie mentioned.

"Girls just like me," Dottie reveals. "Girls who have been taken from their families before they can even remember them. Girls who spent their days learning to kill and their nights chained to their beds," Dottie explains.

"You're talking about the place that trained you," Jarvis realises.

"It's called The Red Room," Dottie answers.

"Leviathan is gone, this Red Room would be gone too," Peggy comments, knowing that if Dottie is about to tell her that Leviathan is back then she is going to be extremely pissed.

"The KGB took over control of the Red Room in fifty-four," Dottie explains, and Peggy realises she shouldn't be surprised.

"So, there are more highly trained female operatives," Howard says.

"Many more," Dottie explains.

"Why now? It's been six years," Peggy comments.

"Because I found out they are not just training them," Dottie reveals. "The girls are being experimented on. They want to make a weapon even more perfect than the ones they already make," Dottie explains, and Peggy is surprised to realises that Dottie is actually bothered by this.

"That's horrible," Ana says horrified saying what they are all thinking.

"You're bothered by this. I didn't think that was possible," Peggy comments, trying to figure out just what Dottie's angle is.

"Becoming a warrior to protect Russia is something to be proud of," Dottie says. "Being experimented on isn't," Dottie explains. "I know where the facility is, and I'm going to dismantle it, get the girls out of there, but I cannot do it alone. Peggy, I need your help," Dottie says, looking directly at Peggy, in a way almost like she isn't seeing anyone else in the room.

* * *

About an hour later while Dottie is locked in a room which Peggy is sure she can't get out of, a room which Howard and Peggy figured they'd need one day, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, are up in Peggy's home office, having been joined by Jack, Daniel, Michael, Rose, who is carrying MJ, Dugan and Gabe, who have been told what has happened.

"Do you seriously believe her? After everything she's done?" Daniel asks shocked, as he would have thought that Peggy would know better than that.

"I am the first to admit that Dottie can't be trusted, but I do not believe she is lying about this," Peggy admits.

"I had interactions with the Red Room when I was in Leviathan," Michael reveals, causing everyone to look at him as they all know that he doesn't talk about his time with Leviathan much. "Experimenting on children to turn them into even more perfect weapons sounds like just the kind of thing they would do," Michael admits.

"That's horrible," Rose says, as she looks down at MJ who is asleep in her arms, and Michael puts his arm around his wife and son.

"The last time we went to a facility like this we didn't all come home," Dugan points out. "if we do this we need to remember that."

"We will," Peggy says, a sad edge to her voice. "But if there really are little girls being experimented on then we have to do something," Peggy says, knowing that this is something that she cannot just sit by and let slide, no matter what anyone says, or the consequences.

"But with Underwood? Danny's right. She's betrayed us every chance she has gotten," Jack points out.

"You don't need to remind me," Peggy admits, as that is something she never needs a reminder about. "And I am not suggesting we blindly listen to what she has said, and I'm certainly not saying that we don't have a contingency plan for when she undoubtably betrays us," Peggy says. "But even just the suspicion of little girls being experimented on means we have to do something," Peggy explains, saying what everyone in the room know.

"And you called us because, with Underwood being the one supplying the intel, we're the only ones you can trust," Gabe realises.

"I couldn't even call Lian because she would be obligated to pass it on to the CIA," Peggy explains, as while she trusts Lian she wouldn't put her in that position.

"Can I just point out that when you and Howard were framed for Treason they used your history with Underwood against you. This will give them future ammunition if needed," Daniel says, knowing that that would be against all of them.

"It is a risk Howard and I are willing to take," Peggy says, knowing that. "But I am not going to ask that of the rest of you," Peggy explains. "Using Dottie's intel will be voluntary, and no ill feeling for anyone who refuses," Peggy explains, looking around at her friends as she knows that with the potential consequences then she cannot give orders on this, they have to be willing.

"Peggy, we're a team, you don't even have to ask. We're with you," Dugan says, without hesitation.

"Definitely," Gabe says, with a nod.

"Of course," Michael says, and Rose nods.

"We've got your back, Boss," Daniel says.

"Always will," Jack says, as everyone knows it's a big deal, and Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both feeling grateful for their friends; their family.

"Let's talk about how we are going to handle this," Peggy says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

**January 6** **th** **1961**

Over the next three weeks Peggy and Howard, with the help of their friends, work to figure out how much truth Dottie is telling them, as well as working on their contingency, while also keeping what they are doing from everyone else; including their own agents.

As enough of what Dottie said could be verified Peggy, Michael, Jack, Dugan, Gabe and Dottie have headed to Russia. While no one trusts Dottie is has become clear that it is necessary to work with her.

"Are you sure this will actually be a safe place?" Peggy asks her brother, the two of them walking ahead of the others, heading towards a building.

"I was the only one to know about it," Michael explains. "I hid out here when I was being controlled by Leviathan," Michael tells his sister. "It's not a perfect choice, but a better one than making a camp in a Russian winter," Michel says.

"Good point," Peggy admits, as they get to the building. "Jack, Dugan, do a perimeter check," Peggy instructs, as everyone else heads inside.

"We should keep going," Dottie objects.

"We wouldn't survive and you know it," Peggy tells her. "It's best we hunker down for a few hours, get some rest, and then continue on," Peggy comments.

"We've waisted enough time already," Dottie says annoyed, as Jack and Dugan walk in.

"All clear Carter," Jack assures her.

"Good," Peggy says relieved. "As I said we'll hunker down for the next couple of hours then continue on," Peggy says, looking at the others, and while Dottie looks disappointed everyone else seems relieved.

* * *

An hour or so late most of the team are asleep, but Peggy is wide awake when Michael walks over and sits down next to her.

"I can take watch if you want to get some rest," Michael tells his sister.

"I'm not resting when Dottie is around," Peggy informs her brother, as she knows she can't risk that.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Michael asks in a borderline sarcastic tone, clearly not expecting an answer.

"You should have stayed home," Peggy tells her brother.

"What?" Michael asks shocked.

"This is going to be dangerous," Peggy tells her brother.

"Well yes, our jobs tend to be dangerous, what else is new?" Michel asks his sister, feeling confused.

"Michael you have a son at home," Peggy tells her brother, as while he has done dangerous missions since he became a father he hasn't done a mission like this.

"Yeah, I noticed," Michael comments. "Peggy, this job is a part of who I am. Rose and I talked back before MJ was born and we agreed that neither of us are going to stop doing our job because of our son, in fact part of the reason we do the job is for him; to make sure his world is safe. He gives us something to fight for, another reason to come home," Michael tells his sister. "There is no universe where I sit this mission out," Michael explains.

"Thank you," Peggy says, though she is still worried about her brother, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is awake, and Peggy, Michael, Dottie, Dugan, Jack, and Gabe are all sounding outside a facility.

"Is this the place?" Peggy asks, as while her intel indicated that it is, she wants to see what Dottie will say about that.

"Yes," Dottie confirms, staring at the building. As while it is not the same building as where she was trained, the inside is the same, what the girls are going through is.

"Okay," Peggy says, turning to face the others. "We split up. Michael, Dottie and I will enter from the front. Dugan, Jack, Gabe, you take the back," Peggy instructs.

"Be careful, watch out for her," Dugan says, gesturing to Dottie. "Come on boys," Dugan says, and he, Jack and Gabe start to head towards the back of the building.

"Do I get a weapon now?" Dottie asks curious, and as she does Michael shakes his head. "Come on Peggy, you know you're going to need my help," Dottie explains.

"Don't shoot us," Peggy says, as, to her brothers horror, she hands Dottie a gun.

"Of course not," Dottie says, with a smirk.

"Let's move," Peggy says, being able to feel the disapproving look her brother is giving her, as they start to walk.

Over the next few minutes Peggy, Dottie and Michael start to make their way through the facility together.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this quiet," Michael says to Peggy and Dottie, and as he does Peggy sees the look on Dottie's face.

"Dottie?" Peggy asks, and in response Dottie just walks straight into a room. Feeling concerned Peggy and Michael follow her and as soon as they do they realises they wish they haven't, as it is a morgue, with dead girls, none looking older than about fourteen, lying all area. "Oh dear lord," Peggy says horrified, looking around.

"The ones who lost," Dottie says, even though no one asked.

"We have to keep moving," Michael says, as he doesn't want to stay in this particular room any longer than he has to.

"Michael's right," Peggy says. "Come on, Dottie," Peggy says and she gently encourages her out of the room, a room that Peggy knows is going to give her nightmares for a long time.

Over the next minute or so Peggy, Dottie and Michael continue to make their way through the facility until they suddenly hear what sounds like a little girl screaming in pain. The second they hear the scream the trio start to run, but Dottie runs faster than Peggy and Michael as she knows that for a Red Room trainee to scream then things are beyond bad.

After following the scream Peggy, Michael and Dottie get to a room where there is a little red-haired girl, who cannot be any older than seven, strapped to a table, tears running down her face, as she screams in Russian, with various iv's connected and a man standing over her. Before Peggy or Michael can react Dottie acts and shoots the man through the forehead, and as his body falls to the ground, Dottie runs over to the little girl, as does Peggy.

"Michael, get samples. Howard will need to test them," Peggy says, as she and Dottie start to detach the little girl from the various things. " _We're here to help you_ ," Peggy says to the girl in perfect Russian.

" _We have no place in the world,"_ Dottie says, also in Russian, causing the girl to look at her with a wide eye look. " _I am Dottie, this is Peggy. No man will hurt you again_ ," Dottie tells the girl, as she and Peggy work to detach her from the various things, while Michael collects samples of what was being used on the girl.

" _What's your name Sweetheart?"_ Peggy asks, again in Russian.

"Natasha," Natasha answers as Peggy and Dottie help her to sit up. "Natalia Alianovna Romanoff," Natasha answers, and while she has a slight accent it is not as thick as would be expected.

" _Natasha, we're going to get you out of here, if that's okay?_ " Peggy asks, still using Russian as she isn't sure how much English Natasha knows.

" _Yes, I want to leave_ ," Natasha answers, honestly not sure what to think, or feel about everything that has happened.

Having got Natasha's okay Dottie picks her up and gently places her on the ground,

"Stay close," Dottie tells Natasha.

"Peggy, you there?" Dugan's voice asks through the radio.

"Yeah. We're here," Peggy says, through the radio.

"All we're finding are bodies," Dugan informs Peggy.

"They were not strong enough to handle it," Natasha says, in near perfect English.

"Handle what Honey?" Peggy asks, in a gentle tone as Dottie gives her a look which says 'don't ask that'.

"That," Natasha says, pointing to the samples of the various serums that Michael is taking. "Other girls got it, they weren't as strong as I am," Natasha explains, clearly quoting someone else rather than using her own words.

"Do a check and meet outside. We've got a survivor," Peggy instructs, and as she does several men with guns hurry into the room, and Dottie just shoots them too; killing them both. "Michael, you got everything?" Peggy asks her brother.

"Yep," Michael confirms.

"Then let's move. Natasha, like Dottie said, stay close," Peggy instructs, and once she does the four of them start to make their way through the facility, both Peggy and Dottie making sure that Natasha is close between them, it being clear that both will do whatever they have to do to protect the little girl.

Over the next few minutes Peggy, Dottie, Michael and Natasha make their way through the facility heading towards the exit. As they move around the corridor Dottie sees something out of the corner of her eyes, and reacting quickly she pushes Natasha and Peggy, who she is closes too, out of the way, down a corridor, and starts to fire back at the group of about six men who are firing at them.

"Stay behind me," Peggy tells Natasha, knowing she has to focus on keeping her safe, before getting to her feet and firing back, using the corridor corner wall for cover. "Dugan, Jack, Gabe," Peggy says, through the radio. "We could use some backup. South side, first floor," Peggy tells her friends through the radio.

"We'll be right there," Dugan responds.

After responding to Dugan Peggy, along with Michael and Dottie who are a few feet away, continue to fire back at the people who are attacking them. As they fire back Peggy notices that Dottie is seemingly struggling, something which Peggy knows isn't good.

"Dottie? Are you okay?" Peggy asks worried, and Dottie fires one more shot before collapsing. "DOTTIE!" Peggy yells as she continues to shoot, and suddenly shots come from behind the men, curtesy of Dugan, Jack and Gabe, causing those who were still alive to no longer be.

As they are no longer being fired upon Peggy hurries over to Dottie, who is bleeding out from several wounds, that her vest was unable to protect her from.

"Dottie, just hold on. You'll be okay," Peggy tells the woman who was once her friend but has been her enemy a lot longer, as she moves Dottie, so her head is in Peggy's lap.

"You're a horrible liar," Dottie tells Peggy, looking up at her, as she struggles to breathe. "Natasha… protect her….. make sure she has a chance… please, Peggy," Dottie begs, as unknown to her Natasha walks over.

"I will," Peggy promises, her voice breaking. "But you're going to protect her too. Just like you already have," Peggy tells her. "You saved her, saved us both," Peggy tells Dottie, feeling a little amazed as this was a selfless act that she wasn't sure Dottie had in her. "You did good," Peggy assures Dottie, giving her a sad smile, fighting back her own tears.

"Dottie?" Natasha asks, as she crouches down next to Peggy. "Thank you," Natasha says sincerely, as tears come to her eyes, and with a smile on her face Dottie takes her last breath and closes her eyes for the last time.

"Peggy, we can't stay," Michael says, crouching down next to his sister. "We've got to go," Michael says, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Even though she doesn't want to leave Dottie's body in this place of all places Peggy knows what she has to do and so she gently moves Dottie's head off her lap and stands up.

"We can't leave her here," Natasha objects. "We can't leave any of them here," Natasha says, looking at Peggy, her voice breaking.

"We don't have another option right now," Peggy says, as she picks up Natasha, feeling surprised about how light she is. "Let's go," Peggy says, forcing herself to be put together.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asks, as she moves closer to Peggy, feeling safe for the first time in her memory.

"Home," Peggy answers.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**January 9** **th** **1961**

After a couple of days of travelling and undertaking the difficult task of getting out of the Soviet Union without getting caught, Peggy, Michael, Dugan, Jack, Gabe and Natasha are finally arriving home. Due to Peggy's concerns the six of them have headed straight to SHIELD's New York Medical Facility where Howard, Daniel, Rose, and Jarvis are waiting for them.

Arriving at the facility Michael, Dugan, Jack, Gabe, and Peggy, who is carrying Natasha who is asleep, get out of the car. Ever since they left the facility in Russia Natasha has been staying extremely close to Peggy, and Peggy hasn't wanted to let the little girl go far away.

"I'm sorry about Dottie, I know you once considered her a friend," Howard says, as he walks straight to Peggy, and being careful of Natasha he gives Peggy a hug and a kiss. "Is she okay?" Howard asks his wife, glancing down at Natasha, as he and Peggy break apart, as they head towards the building.

"I don't know," Peggy admits. "Natasha says she's seven but even I can tell that she is smaller and lighter than she should be," Peggy admits. "She was also connected to a lot of different serums. Michael has samples for you, as well as details about what Natasha knows about each of them" Peggy explains, as it helped Natasha to talk about what she knows and so that's what they did on the plane.

"I'll test them as soon as I can; get some answers," Howard assures Peggy, as they head into the facility.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy and Natasha are in a private room in the medical area while the others have gone to get the medical personnel they need.

"Natasha," Peggy says. "Wake up Tasha," Peggy says, in a caring tone of voice, and slowly Natasha opens her eyes.

"Peggy?" Natasha asks, as she opens her eyes. "Where are we?" Natasha asks, looking around, and a look of fear flashes on her face.

"We're in America, at a medical facility," Peggy explains.

"No, no more experiments," Natasha says, shaking her head, looking afraid.

"Oh Darling, no one is going to experiment on you," Peggy promises. "But we need to know what was done to you," Peggy explains to Natasha. "I need to know that you're healthy, and going to be okay," Peggy explains. "I will make sure that all the tests are as un-invasive as possible, but if you're really not comfortable, and really don't want the tests to be done; I won't make you," Peggy promises.

"Will you stay with me?" Natasha asks, looking up at Peggy.

"Of course," Peggy says as she pushes Natasha's hair back. "I promise I won't go anywhere," Peggy says, causing Natasha to look relieved.

"I'll do the tests you want," Natasha says, with a small nod.

"Okay," Peggy says, and the two of them drift into silence.

A few minutes after Natasha agreed to do tests there is a knock on the door of the room Peggy and Natasha are in.

"Come in," Peggy says and once she speaks Howard and a doctor, she recognize walk in. "Natasha this is my husband Howard, and Doctor Matheson," Peggy explains, pointing to each as she introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you, Natasha," Howard says, giving her a comforting smile, and Natasha just gives a slight smile back.

"Well Natasha, first of all I'm going to take some blood," The doctor explains, and he proceeds to take some of her blood and do the other procedures he needs to do.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy and Natasha are still in the private room except rather than being held by Peggy Natasha is lying on the bed, with Peggy sitting next to her.

"What's going to happen next?" Natasha asks Peggy curious.

"Well because you're dehydrated, and malnourished, you need to be connected to those IV's for the next few hours," Peggy explains, as the doctor was worried about that. "Howard's checking your blood, and the serums, to see if there is anything else that we need to be worried about. Then we'll go from there," Peggy explains, and as she does Howard gets to the open door, but he doesn't want to interrupt so he just watches.

"Okay," Natasha says, as her eyes flicker open and close.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, Tasha. I'll be right here," Peggy promises, and as she does Natasha looks around. "What are you looking for Sweetheart?" Peggy asks curious.

"The handcuffs," Natasha answers, like it should be obvious, and Peggy feels a stab in her heart.

"Oh Honey, I promise, you will never have to sleep handcuffed to a bed again," Peggy promises. "Close your eyes, Tash, get some sleep," Peggy says.

"Okay," Natasha responds, before closing her eyes, and within moments she is fast asleep.

After he is sure that Natasha is asleep Howard walks into the room, and pulls a chair over so that he can sit next to Peggy.

"Have you got any results back yet?" Peggy asks curious.

"Not on the blood, but I am starting to get a picture of what the serums are," Howard admits. "In a couple of hours, I should know for sure," Howard admits. "I'll let you know when I know what we're looking at," Howard assures Peggy, as he takes her hand.

"Thank you," Peggy says gratefully, squeezing Howard's hand as he does.

"How's she doing?" Howard asks curious.

"She's resilient, and tough, her whole word has been turned upside down and she is handling it," Peggy says, with a fondness to her tone of voice. "But she is scared, and confused," Peggy admits. "Since she saw Dottie die, she's clung to me, and honestly I don't want to let he go as much as she doesn't want me to," Peggy admits, looking over at the young girl and making sure she is still asleep.

"Then don't," Howard says, causing Peggy to look at him. "Peg, I saw the look on your face the second you got out of that car, you're already Natasha's Mom, and I want to be her Dad," Howard admits, surprising Peggy as she knows, even after all the years they have been together, that it usually takes Howard a bit to be so honest about something so personal and vulnerable. "I can't explain it, but it's like…."

"She meant to be ours," Peggy says. "I feel it too," Peggy admits. "She deserves the choice though, Howard. After everything she's been through, she deserves that," Peggy explains.

"Yeah, she does," Howard admits. "I should head back to the lab. I'll let you know when I have something," Howard says, before giving Peggy a kiss goodbye.

Once they break apart Howard gets up and heads out of the room while Peggy makes herself comfortable in the seat next to Natasha's bed.

* * *

Over the next few hours Howard works in one of his labs, looking at Natasha's blood and the various serums she was injected with. Due to his experience Howard is able to recognize all the serums, or at least what they were supposed to be, once he gets the breakdowns, and once he gets a chance to really look at Natasha's blood, he realizes, with his horror, what it means.

Even though he doesn't want to Howard knows that he promised Peggy, and by extension Natasha, the answers about what he discovered and so he leaves the lab that he is working out off and goes back to the room Natasha and Peggy are in.

When he gets back to the room Howard finds Peggy asleep in the chair while Natasha is awake, just lying in the bed.

"Hi, can I come in?" Howard asks Natasha from the doorway, who nods, and so Howard walks in and sits down on the end of Natasha's bed. "Have you been awake long?" Howard asks curious.

"No," Natasha answers. "My blood told you something bad," Natasha says.

"What makes you think that?" Howard asks curious, wondering how she tell that.

"Your face," Natasha answers. "You have a sad look. I was taught to see it," Natasha explains, knowing she was also taught to manipulate things like that. "Am I weak too? Like the others?" Natasha asks curious.

"No Tash, you're strong. Amazingly strong," Howard admits, and as he does Peggy opens her eyes. "Hey Peg," Howard greats.

"Hi," Peggy greats, smiling at her husband. "How are you feeling this morning, Tasha?" Peggy asks curious, despite the fact that it is still very early morning.

"Sore," Natasha admits. "I feel like I have been training for days," Natasha explains. "The bad thing you realized explains that, doesn't it?" Natasha asks, looking at Howard.

"Howard? What bad thing?" Peggy asks concerned.

"As I was saying to Natasha, she's strong, amazingly strong, which is actually the problem," Howard reveals, as he looks between Peggy and Natasha.

"Strength is never the problem," Natasha says. "The strong survive," Natasha says, clearly quoting something she was told.

"It's a problem this time Kiddo," Howard explains. "From the samples I have, both the blood and the serums, you've been injected with several serums which are attempts of recreating serums I have seen before, but they're unfinished, uncomplete, flawed, and now reacting to each other," Howard explains, and because of his chosen words Peggy suspects she knows what serums he is talking about. "Because of that fact your body is fighting them and exhausting itself will doing so. It's why you're still dehydrated and while your nutrients levels aren't increasing," Howard explains, and Peggy gets a sinking feeling in her gut that tells her what that means.

"What does that mean?" Natasha asks confused.

"It means I've got work to do," Howard tells her. "Tasha I'm going to create a stabilizing agent. It will stabilize all the serums in you, which will take the pressure off your body, and you'll be okay; probably more than okay," Howard admits, as he is pretty confident in the hypothesis that once everything is stabilized Natasha will start to exhibit at least some effects of the various serums.

"What if you can't make this… agent?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know if Peg's told you, but I'm kind of a genius, one of the smartest people in the world actually," Howard comments.

"And the most modest," Peggy says with a smile, shaking her head fondly at Howard's antics.

"And I'm not going to give up on you Nat. I'm not giving up or taking a break until I come up with this agent," Howard explains.

"Thank you," Natasha says, feeling amazed.

"So, I need you to stay here with Peg. Rest, and I'll be back as soon as I can," Howard explains. "Do you think you can do that?" Howard asks curious.

"Yes," Natasha says, with a nod.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Howard says, as he stands up. Then once he is standing he kisses the top of Natasha's head, then kisses Peggy, and then leaves; knowing he has a lot of work to do.

* * *

Over the next few hours Howard continues to work on his stabilizing agent, and just like he told Natasha he would he hasn't taken a single break. As Jarvis is concerned about Howard, he is bringing food and coffee into the lab.

"Sir, I've brought breakfast," Jarvis says.

"Thanks, I'll have some later," Howard says, checking various things and so he isn't paying much attention to his friend.

"No, you won't," Jarvis says, knowing that, as he walks over to Howard. "Sir, you've been working for the past few hours without a break. You need to take a break," Jarvis explains.

"I don't have the time to take a break, Natasha doesn't have the time," Howard says, as he looks between things and makes several notes.

"Mr. Carter-Stark. It is noble that you want to help Natasha, but even you need to take a break sometimes, otherwise you are going to collapse from exhaustion," Jarvis argues.

"Nah, I've got plenty of time before then, joys of the serum," Howard argues, as he and Peggy can both go for longer periods without sleep, but they still get effected by sleep deprivation; it just takes longer. "That's it!" Howard exclaims as he realizes something.

"What's it Sir?" Jarvis asks confused, as Howard goes over to where his supplies are and grabs a needle, and other supplies. "Sir, what are you doing?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"I need a sample of my blood," Howard answers. "One of the serums Natasha was infected with was a poor attempt at recreating what altered me and Peg; and our cells are protected, it might just work," Howard says, as he starts to try to take his own blood. feeling glad that the serum was so glad so it is clear that whoever might have had samples of it; likely taken from the ambush, don't know how to correctly recreate it.

"If you're going to take your own blood let me do it Sir," Jarvis says, walking over to his friend.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says relieved, as Jarvis starts to help her take his blood.

* * *

A few hours after Jarvis took a sample of Howard's blood he is walking into Natasha's room where Natasha is asleep on the bed, and Peggy is sitting right next to her bed. Due to Howard knowing Peggy so well Howard can tell exactly how worried she is, even though she is trying to hide it.

"Peg," Howard says, walking over to her. "How's she doing?" Howard asks worried as he sits down next to her.

"Not good," Peggy answers. "She de-hydrating fast, she's got a temperature. The doctors are worried that her organs are going to start to shut down because of the strain," Peggy admits. "Please say you've got something," Peggy says, looking at Howard.

"Almost," Howard answers. "The serums were extremely poor, and uncomplete, soviet attempts at the Super Solider Serum, and the serum we have in us," Howard explains.

"Why these side effects? Not even Red Skull had side effects like this," Peggy comments as she heard Erskine talk more than once about the specifics about Red Skull so she knows that he didn't experience this and she, Howard and Steve certainly didn't.

"Red Skulls serum was complete, these weren't," Howard comments. "They're poor imitations, and should have never been mixed together," Howard admits, a level of anger to his voice as not only is he angry about this being done to innocent children, he is angry about the butchering of science.

"Is there anything you can do?" Peggy asks, looking at Natasha in worry, as in the short time she has known Natasha she already loves her, and doesn't want to lose her.

"I suspect a serum that contains a concentrated sample of a complete, original, serum, will work as a stabilizing agent," Howard explains. "I've tested my blood and the concentration of the serum in it isn't pure enough; the concentration isn't strong enough to have the effect needed," Howard explains. "I need a sample of your blood so that I can distil the serum from both of us and combine them to create the stabilization agent. It should work to stabilize, and to a degree, neutralize the serums in Nat, while also activating elements," Howard explains.

"Do it. Take my blood," Peggy request, not even needing to think about it and while she doesn't completely understand what Howard said she trusts him completely, and Howard starts to do what he has to do.

"What effects will be activated? Is she not going to get older like us?" Peggy asks not sure how that would be as she and Howard were well into adulthood when they stopped aging, Natasha is only a child.

"No, even with the stabilizing agent that part serum isn't close enough to the right formula to completely stop her from getting older. I suspect she will get older slower, I'm not sure exactly how slow," Howard admits. "It's more likely that the other serums effects are the ones that will materialize; strength, speed, durability," Howard explains, as he finishes taking Peggy's blood. "Okay, got it," Howard says.

"How long do you need to create it?" Peggy asks curious.

"Three, maybe four, hours," Howard answers.

"Hurry, she's getting worse quickly," Peggy explains, giving Howard a pleading look.

"I'll go as fast as I can," Howard says, kissing Peggy's cheek before standing up. "Hang in there, Nat," Howard says to the little girl before heading out of the room, and after Howard leaves Peggy takes Natasha's hand.

* * *

Over the next three and a bit hours Howard works extremely hard to get the serum to what it supposed to be. Finally, he has a serum that is dark purple in color. Once he has completed the serum and put it into an injector Howard hurries back to Peggy and Natasha.

In Natasha's medical room Peggy is sitting extremely close to Natasha's bed, and holding the young girls' hand.

"Just hold on, Tasha, okay. Howard will be here soon," Peggy promises the little girl as she has complete trust in Howard and knows that if he said he is going to get something done then he will.

"I'm tired," Natasha admits, as her eyes flicker open and close.

"I know Darling, but you need to keep your eyes open for just a little while longer. Okay?" Peggy asks, there being a level of pleading to her voice.

"You're sad," Natasha realizes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Peggy tells her.

"No one has ever cared what happened to me," Natasha admits.

"I care, and so does Howard," Peggy tells the girl and to her relief Howard hurries into the room.

"Got it," Howard says, as he hurries over to Nat, and sits down on the edge of the bed next to Peggy. "Tasha, I've created a serum. It's going to help you," Howard explains. "Can I inject you with it?" Howard asks, not wanting to do anything without her permission.

"Yes," Natasha confirms, and once he gets the conformation Howard preps the needle.

"You're going to feel a little bit of pain, a burning sensation," Howard explains, as he injects Natasha.

"How long before it takes effect?" Peggy asks, leaning forward, surprised that Natasha isn't at all reacting to the serum.

"Should be pretty much instant," Howard says, as he finishes injecting Natasha and once he does he puts the cap back on the needle and puts it in his pocket as he knows he cannot risk anyone finding residue of the serum.

"Tasha, how do you feel?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Better, stronger," Natasha answers, as she sits up. "Thank you," Natasha says to Howard.

"You never have to thank me, Kiddo," Howard assures her, with a comforting smile.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Natasha asks, her accent slightly thicker than usual.

Hearing Natasha's question Peggy and Howard exchange looks and Howard gives Peggy the smallest nod, it being clear to Peggy what he is nodding to, even if it wasn't to most people.

"If it's okay with you, Howard and I would like to take you in, become your parents," Peggy explains.

"Think that's something you'd like?" Howard asks curious.

"Yes," Natasha says, nodding quickly as real parents is something she accepted a long time ago she would never have, and so she is amazed at the possibility of having parents now, and in response Peggy and Howard hug the young girls; having their first family group hug.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**January 13** **th** **1961**

After four days in the SHIELD medical facility, because Peggy and Howard wanted to make sure Natasha was okay and that Howard's serum worked. Natasha, who is likely to have issues with nutrition for the rest of her life, as well as the other effects from the serum, is finally being released.

Thanks to Peggy and Howard's connections they have been able to adopt Natasha and after consulting with her her name has been changed to Natasha Alianovna Carter-Stark. It is early evening and Doctor Matheson is just finishing up with Natasha.

"Everything looks good," Doctor Matheson says, though both Peggy and Howard have kept details from him for Natasha's protection, as well as his. "I am happy to let you go," Doctor Matheson explains.

"Thank you Doctor Matheson," Peggy says as she and Howard both shake his hand on his way out. "You ready to go?" Peggy asks Natasha.

"Yes," Natasha answers, without hesitation, as she really doesn't like any kind of medical facilities.

"Then let's get out of here, Kiddo," Howard says, causing Natasha to grin, and the three of them head out of the room, and facility, together, Howard and Peggy making sure that Natasha is between them as they walk.

Once they are outside of the facility Howard and Peggy walk straight up Jarvis who is waiting right outside with the car.

"Tasha, this is Mr Edwin Jarvis, he's family. He and his wife Ana live with us," Peggy introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Natasha," Jarvis says, still dealing with the fact that Peggy and Howard are now parents.

"Nice to meet you too," Natasha says, feeling nervous as she was still training and because of that hasn't had much interactions with people outside of the Red Room.

"Jarvis, let's head home," Howard says.

"Of course, Mr Carter-Stark," Jarvis says and while Jarvis and Peggy get in front of the car, Natasha and Howard get in the back.

* * *

A little while later Jarvis is pulling the car into the driveway of the Carter-Stark Estate, the property that out of the many they own is the one Peggy and Howard choose to live at.

" _Wow,"_ Natasha says in Russian. _"Is this a house?"_ she asks, also in Russian.

" _Yes, it is,"_ Peggy confirms, in perfect Russian, not at all surprised that Natasha is a bit overwhelmed by how big the house is.

" _This is your new home,"_ Howard says, in Russian that isn't as perfect as Peggy's but is pretty close, as Jarvis stops the car. "Come on. let's go inside," Howard says, making a mental note to become beyond fluent in Russian so Natasha doesn't lose that part of her heritage.

Following Howard, Peggy and Jarvis Natasha gets out of the car and heads inside where Ana is waiting in the foyer.

"Tasha, this is Ana," Howard introduces, and as he does Ana squats down in front of Natasha so that she is more of Natasha's height as unlike Steve with Natasha the serum hasn't made her bigger, and she was already on the small side.

"Hi Tasha, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ana says, with a kind smile, before giving the little girl a hug, causing the others to watch concerned about how she is going to react.

"Hi," Natasha says, as she awkwardly returns the hug.

"I hope you're hungry, we've got plenty of food for dinner," Ana explains, as they break apart.

"I'm a little hungry," Natasha admits.

"Then let's go eat," Peggy says with a smile, as she puts her hand on Natasha's shoulder, and the five of them head to the dining room.

* * *

About an hour later, after a dinner where Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana tried to get Natasha to open up and only succeeded a little, Natasha has admitted that she is a little tired and so Peggy and Howard have taken her upstairs.

"Right down there, that's mine and Howard's bedroom," Peggy explains, pointing to a bedroom down the hall. "if you need anything just come to us," Peggy explains to Natasha, who nods.

"And this Tash, is your room," Howard says, opening to the room that Howard and Peggy have been working with Ana and Jarvis to get ready.

"Is it mine, just mine?" Natasha asks amazed, as she looks at the huge room.

"Yes," Peggy confirms. "And your bathroom is through that door just there," Peggy explains, as she points to it.

"Peg and I were thinking that tomorrow we could go shopping so that you can get some clothes, and toys and other stuff you want," Howard explains, knowing her and Peggy have had a debate about just what that shopping trip is going to look like.

"What are toys?" Natasha asks confused, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange pained looks.

"They are things you play with, to have fun," Peggy explains, trying to think of the simplest explanation she can think off.

"Oh, like fighting," Natasha says, with a smile as she understands.

"Sort off," Peggy admits. "Tasha, come sit down," Peggy says, and she and Howard walk over to the little couch that is in Natasha room, and the three of them sit on it. "Howard and I wanted to talk to you about how you're feeling about everything," Peggy admits.

"I am glad to no longer be there," Natasha admits. "But I don't know how to be anything other than what they were making me," Natasha reveals, looking down.

"Now you get to figure it out, Kiddo," Howard says. "Peg, and I are going to do whatever we can to help you," Howard promises.

"And we're always going to be here for you, no matter what," Peggy promises, and as nice as Peggy dan Howard's words are, Natasha isn't sure she can believe them.

"What do I call you?" Natasha asks, looking between Peggy and Howard, and the two of them exchange looks.

"For now let's go with Peggy and Howard," Peggy suggests. "But when you're ready, if you want, and it's okay if you don't, you can call us Mum and Dad," Peggy explains to Natasha, who gives a nod.

"There are pyjamas on the bed, and a toothbrush in your bathroom, if you would like to get ready for bed," Howard explains, Natasha nods and collects the pyjamas form the bed before heading into the bathroom, leaving Howard and Peggy alone.

"She's got a long road ahead of her," Peggy comments, as after seven years being raised and turned into a weapon it will be hard for Natasha to be like a regular kid.

"I know," Howard confirms. "That's why we're going to help her. She's never going to be alone again," Howard says.

"Howard, she got to come first," Peggy says, turning to look at her husband. "No matter what happens, she comes first," Peggy tells Howard as she knows that's how it has to be.

"Always," Howard confirms and the two of them drift into silence while they wait for Natasha to get ready for bed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, having made sure Natasha was sound asleep, Peggy and Howard are in Peggy's office making a call with their speaker phone.

"Good evening, Peggy, Howard," Charles greats.

"Hi Charles," Peggy and Howard great.

"Is everything okay?" Charles asks curious. "It seemed important when you said you needed to talk to me," Charles admits.

"It is important," Peggy confirms. "Howard and I have become parents. We've adopted a seven-year-old girl," Peggy explains.

"Congratulations," Charles says, and they can hear the smile in his voice. "I assuming you're calling because she has abilities," Charles says, as that would make sense.

"Not that she has displayed yet, but she is likely going to," Howard explains. "Peg and a team went to the Soviet Union on a mission. She was being experimented on, with uncomplete and butchered versions of the serum that changed Peggy and I, and the super solider serum," Howard explains.

"Where there any other children there?" Charles asks, with a grave sounding voice. "Other children that were experimented on?" Charles asks worried.

"None that survived," Peggy says, with the same grave tone of voice.

"Tasha almost died too," Howard admits. "To save her I made a stabilizing agent from mine and Peggy's blood. My theory is that she will get older slowly, I'm not sure how slow yet, and will gain, strength, speed, and durability," Howard explains. "While also having difficulties with nutrition," Howard explains.

"Howard and I already love Tash; she's already our daughter and it's only been a week," Peggy says. "You have more experience with children with abilities, so we were hoping you could give us some advice," Peggy explains.

"Of course," Charles says. "The most important thing is that when she starts to demonstrate her abilities, don't act afraid. Even if she surprises or shocks you, it is important that you don't act afraid," Charles explains. "Make it clear that you support her, make it clear that she's not alone and help her in whatever way you can, all any child needs is love and support," Charles explains. "It will take her time to control her abilities once they manifest, and you might need to remind her of that," Charles explains.

"Thanks Charles," Peggy says gratefully.

"If she needs need more help, you can call anytime and she's more than welcome at my school," Charles explains.

"Thank you," Howard says sincerely.

"There are a couple of things you should keep an eye out for, especially if you already know Natasha is going to have issues with Nutrition," Charles says, and he continues to explain other things Peggy and Howard should keep their eyes out for.

* * *

About half an hour later Peggy and Howard have finished talking to Charles, and they are truly thankful for the advice he gave, and the two of them are standing in the doorway to Natasha's room, watching her sleep, with arms around each other.

* * *

**February 12** **th** **1961**

A month has passed since Peggy and Howard adopted Natasha, and ever since she has slowly been getting used to her new life. As Peggy and Howard don't want to cause Natasha to be too overwhelmed they have elected to keep her out of school until the new school year starts in September. Because of that fact Natasha spend her days either at SHIELD, Stark, or home with Ana and Jarvis. While she is still extremely shy Natasha is starting to open up a little.

It is a Sunday evening and Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis are getting ready for 'family dinner'.

"Will I know everyone who will be here?" Natasha asks Peggy curious.

"Almost," Peggy answers. "Lian, who you have met, is bringing her husband William, and Uncle Michael and Aunt Rose are bringing their son MJ, your cousin," Peggy explains, and as she does the doorbell rings. "Do you want to get that?" Peggy asks Natasha curious, and Natasha nods and hurries to the door.

Getting to the door Natasha opens to reveal Michael, Rose, MJ Gabe, Mortia, and Dugan.

"Hey Nat," Michael greats.

"Hi, come in," Natasha says, still feeling a little nervous, but because she has spent a lot of time around them she is a little more comfortable with them.

"Nat, this is MJ," Rose introduces gesturing to the almost two-year-old she is holding.

"Hi," Natasha says as she awkwardly waves at MJ. "Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana are in the living room," Natasha explains, once everyone is inside.

"Thanks Nat," Dugan says to her, and Natasha goes to close the door when she hears,

"Hold the door," so she opens it more revealing Jack, Daniel, Lian, and William; it being Jack who spoke.

"Hey Kid," Jack says as he walks past her and into the house.

"Hi," Natasha says, smiling slightly, as Jack and Daniel give her things when she spends time at SHIELD so she really likes them, and once everyone walks in Natasha closes the door.

"Natasha, this is my husband William. William, this is Natasha," Lian introduces.

"It's nice to meet you, Natasha," William says.

"It's nice to meet you too," Natasha responds, as they head towards the living room.

Over the next few hours Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana, Jarvis, Michael, Rose, Dugan, Gabe, Mortia, Jack and Daniel all have an amazing dinner, and hours after, together. even though Natasha is still quiet shy the combination of being around people she already knows, and her old home, causes her to come out of her shell a little.

* * *

**March 30** **th** **1961**

Ever since the first family diner in February, an event that occurs at least once a week, Natasha is still quite shy, but she comes out of her shell a little when she is around people she already knows.

Since they took in Natasha Peggy and Howard have been trying to figure out exactly what the serums have done to Natasha and they have realised that Howard was right and she has gotten stronger, faster and they suspect more durable because her cells have become protected. Along with those positive things Peggy and Howard have also realised that, just like they suspected she would, she has a lot of issues getting enough nutrients and that Howard is monitoring her aging so that he can figure out how long it takes her to get older. Both the good and the bad things have caused Peggy and Howard to rely heavily on Charles's advice, which they have been thankful for.

As it is Michael's second birthday, Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis are in the car together on their way to the public park where his birthday party will be taking place.

"Are you okay, Tasha?" Peggy asks concerned, as she looks nervous.

"Should I change my accent? To fit in?" Natasha asks concerned, and Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana all know that she is good with other accents.

"Not if you don't want to," Howard assures her.

"Tasha it's completely choice," Peggy assures her daughter. "If you want to use an American, or even some other accent you can, or you can choose not to. It's completely your choice," Peggy explains to her.

"What about when I start school?" Natasha asks curious.

"Again, it's up to you," Howard assures his daughter, as he puts his arm around her. "Tash, like Peggy said what accent you use is your choice. You choose whatever you're comfortable with," Howard explains.

"Okay," Natasha answers. "I think I'll think about it," Natasha admits, and they drift into silence.

"We're here," Jarvis says, a couple of minutes later as he parks the car at the park.

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis," Peggy says, and she, Howard, Peggy, Ana and Jarvis all get out the car and proceed to help MJ celebrate his second birthday. Despite the age different Nat does run around a little with MJ and the others his age, getting the chance to be an actual kid for the first time.

* * *

**Eleven Days later**

Since MJ's birthday Peggy and Howard have been doing what they can to give Natasha chances to be an actual kid, something which she isn't really used to.

It is early morning on a Monday and just like he does every morning Jarvis walks out to the front and grabs the paper. As he gets the paper he sees that there seems to be a lot of people, and cars, out on the street Infront of the Estate. Looking at the front page of the paper Jarvis realises exactly why that is.

"Oh no," Jarvis says before hurrying inside.

Once inside Jarvis hurries upstairs, and he runs up the stairs just as Peggy and Jarvis start to walk down them.

"Jarvis? Where's the fire?" Howard asks, knowing that in their house it could be an actual fire, but he doesn't remember leaving an experiment or invention running last night which narrows the chances of their being an actual fire.

"Outside," Jarvis says, as he hands Peggy the paper.

Taking the paper Peggy has a look and as she does she shows Howard, causing both of them to look concerned as they see a picture of the two of them with Natasha at MJ's birthday with a caption _'Secret Carter-Stark Kid?'_ on the front page.

"We've got to figure out a plan," Peggy says, and Howard nods in agreement.

* * *

About an hour later Peggy, Howard, and Jarvis have come up with their plan and both Natasha and Ana have woken up, so they are having breakfast, as Peggy and Howard finish explaining what is going to happen.

"I don't understand why they are so interested," Natasha admits.

"Howard and I have public profiles, and that means that there are people who feel entitled to details about our lives," Peggy explains. Even though it took her time she has gotten rather used to the public profile part of hers and Howard's life, but she is very glad that most of their lives is still a secret to the public.

"That doesn't seem fair," Natasha comments, with a frown.

"It's not, not really," Howard admits. "Peg and I are going to shield you from as much as possible," Howard explains, and Natasha nods.

"Tasha, are you finished breakfast?" Peggy asks as she knows that Natasha hasn't had bites to eat in a little while.

"Yep,"

"Then, you and I are going leave through the back entrance, while Howard and Jarvis leave out the front," Peggy explains.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asks curious.

"SHIELD, for a little while," Peggy answers. "Later this afternoon Howard is going to give a press conference," Peggy explains.

"Does that me I'm going to have to talk to the media?" Natasha asks, looking a little worried about that.

"No," Peggy and Howard both answer, without hesitation.

"Like Howard and I said, we're going to shield you from the media. So, Howard's going to talk to them alone," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Okay," Natasha says relieved as she really didn't want to talk to the media.

"If you're ready, grab your bag and we can go," Peggy tells Natasha, who nods and hurries to get her back. "Good luck," Peggy says to Howard as she knows he is going to have a hard time getting out of the Estate with all the media out the front.

"Thanks," Howard says. "I'll see you at SHIELD once Jarvis makes sure we're not followed," Howard says, Peggy nods, and Natasha walks back into the room with her backpack.

"I'm ready," Natasha says and so Peggy gets up, and grabs her stuff, and as she stands Howard also stands up.

"I'll see you later," Peggy says, before kissing Howard.

"See you later," Howard says, and once they break apart Howard hugs Natasha goodbye.

After Howard hugs Natasha goodbye Peggy and Natasha head to the garage to get the car, Peggy planning on leaving via the back entrance, which is hidden and secret, while Jarvis and Howard will leave via the front.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Howard have found out everything that the media know, and thanks to that knowledge Peggy and Howard have been able to formulate their pan.

As it is the best place to hold a press conference on this time Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Jarvis are at the New York Headquarters of Stark Industries, in a different room to the one where the media is gathering.

"Sir, it's time," Jarvis informs Howard.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard answers.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peggy asks Howard concerned.

"Peg, this is far from the first time I've given a press conference," Howard reminds his wife.

"Let's not go down that road," Peggy tells Howard as there have been a lot of bad things to happen during press conferences that Howard is giving. "Tash, and I will be waiting right here," Peggy promises.

"I know," Howard says, standing up. "I've got this Peg," Howard says, before kissing Peggy.

Once Peggy and Howard break apart he and Jarvis head out into the other room where all the media are. The second Howard, and Jarvis, walk onto the stage, all the media start to take Howard picture, and throw questions at him and so he just raises a hand to quiet them.

"Thank you all for coming today," Howard says. "I'm going to keep this short and simple," Howard admits. "Yes, my wife and I have become parents," Howard confirms. "We've adopted a little girl, and we are beyond happy. We love our daughter dearly and ask that you respect our privacy as we help her adjust to her new home," Howard says, before heading off the stage, with Jarvis.

Once he is in the other room Howard walks straight over to Peggy and Natasha, where he hugs them both, kissing the top of Natasha's head as he does.

"Let's go home," Howard says and he, Jarvis, Peggy and Natasha leave together.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**July 4** **th** **1961**

Since the public found out about Peggy and Howard adopting Natasha they have, for the most part, listening to Howard's request for privacy. This has allowed Natasha to become even more comfortable with her new family.

It is early afternoon on a Tuesday, and because of the holiday Peggy and Howard were able to work from home, and while they are waiting for their extend family to come over Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Jarvis and Ana are all in the backyard of the home. While Peggy and Howard are getting in the pool Natasha is standing back, rather than following them in, which Ana realises.

"Tasha, is everything okay?" Ana asks concerned.

"I don't know how to swim," Natasha admits, looking up at Ana with an afraid look her face.

"That's okay, Darling," Peggy says, to her daughter, having heard what she says. "We can teach you," Peggy assures Natasha.

"Really?" Natasha asks, looking interested, though still slightly afraid.

"Really," Howard confirms, and he walks over and picks up his daughter.

"What if I fall? And sink? And can't get to the surface," Natasha says afraid as Howard carries her over to the pool.

"Howard, Mr Jarvis, Ana and I aren't going to let that happen," Peggy promises, as she takes Natasha from Howard.

"Really?" Natasha asks, looking around at everyone.

"Really Miss Tasha," Jarvis assures her, and over the next hour or so Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis all work together to teach Natasha to swim, and while she picks it up quickly she also becomes more confident with time and practice.

* * *

Hours later, night has fallen and Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana, Jarvis, Michael, Rose, MJ, Dugan, Gabe, Mortia, Jack and Daniel are all sitting around a campfire that has been made in the backyard. While the adults, with the exception of Rose, are sharing a bottle of whiskey they are also helping Natasha, and MJ, make s'mores.

"These things are sticky, but very nice," Natasha reveals, as she quiet happily takes a bite, as she has never had anything like this before.

"Yummy," MJ says.

"Yeah, they are," Gabe confirms, confirming what both Natasha and MJ said, as Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both glad that their daughter is so happy.

"To the captain," Dugan says, raising the bottle, and taking a drink before passing the bottle over to Mortia.

"To the Captain," Mortia says, before doing the same thing as Dugan, expect he passes the bottle over to Jack.

"Who's the captain?" Natasha asks her parents, with a look of such innocence that she doesn't realise that it's a question that hurts her parents.

"Captain Steve Rogers," Howard says, with a sad, but fond, look. "Also known as Captain America, the greatest man I've ever know," Howard explains. "He's someone who meant a lot to me and your mom," Howard explains. "And your Uncles Dugan, Gabe and Mortia," Howard explains, referring to them as Natasha's uncles for the first time, even though he and Peggy decided that that's what Natasha would call them that a while ago, same with Daniel and Jack.

"What happened to him?" Natasha asks, looking between her parents, as she feels the tension raise in the air.

"A long time ago, Steve, he saved the world, but to do so he crashed a plane," Peggy explains, pain in her voice as she explains.

"He died?" Natasha asks.

"We don't know for sure," Dugan says, wanting to help Peggy and Howard. "We've never been able to find Steve's plane, or any evidence of what happened to him after he your Mom lost radio contact with him," Dugan explains.

"Oh," Natasha says. "You must miss him," Natasha says looking between her parents as she snuggles into her mothers side.

"We do," Howard confirms, as he gets the bottle. "Happy Birthday Steve," Howard says, raising the bottle.

"Happy Birthday Steve," Peggy, and the others, repeat as Peggy puts an arm around Natasha, and everyone drift into silence.

* * *

**August 12** **th** **1961**

A little over five weeks have passed since Steve's birthday and ever since Natasha has been enjoying the summer with her parents and extended family. It is a Saturday night and Natasha is in her room getting ready for an event where there is a knock on her bedroom daughter.

"Come in," Natasha says and once she does Ana walks in.

"You almost ready, Tasha?" Ana asks curious, as she walks over to her.

"Yeah," Natasha answers. "Ana, I don't know if I want to go; but I don't want to disappoint Peggy and Howard," Natasha admits.

"Oh Honey, you'll never disappoint your parents," Ana assures her. "You know your Mother doesn't like these events much," Ana reveals.

"Really?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Really," Ana confirms. "When working Peggy can be comfortable anywhere, she is force to be reckoned with. She does whatever she has to do to get the job done, and is always so sure of herself and full of confidence, but when she's at a fancy event as Peggy Carter-Stark, she is a lot less comfortable," Ana explains.

"Then why does she go?" Natasha asks curious.

"Because it's apart of who your father is, and she loves and supports all parts of him," Ana explains.

"I understand," Natasha confirms. "I'll go, I'll support Howard," Natasha tells her, causing Ana to smile.

"When you get home you'll get to join your parents, Edwin and I in another tradition," Ana explains. "And that you're going to enjoy a lot more," Ana says, causing Natasha to smile, though feel extremely interested. "Come on, if you're ready. Mr Jarvis is getting the car ready and your parents will be downstairs shortly," Ana explains.

"Okay," Natasha says with a nod. " _Ana, thank you_ ," Natasha says, in perfect Hungarian.

"You're full of surprises," Ana says, with a smile, and they head downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha and Ana are waiting downstairs with Ana and Jarvis when Peggy and Howard walk down the stairs.

"Wow," Natasha comments, as both her parents look amazing.

"Tash, if you don't want to come tonight you don't have to. You can stay home with Ana," Howard assures her.

"No, I want to," Natasha answers, as her parents walk over to where she is standing with Jarvis, and Ana.

"Okay, well, if you want to leave at any time, just let us know," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I will," Natasha tells her parents, and she, Peggy, Howard, and Jarvis head out of the house together; Ana watching them as they go.

* * *

A little while later Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Jarvis arrive at the event, and as they headed in Peggy and Howard did their best to make it so that as few photographers got her pictures as possible.

"Stay with one of us as much as possible," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I will," Natasha says.

Over the next few minutes Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, and Natasha all mingle with the various people that are around. As Peggy and Howard talk with Obadiah, something both would prefer not to do, Natasha sees people she recognizes, and so she sneaks away.

"Hey Nat," Daniel greats as Natasha walks over to where he is with Jack.

"You having a good time, Kid?" Jack asks curious.

"Not really," Natasha admits.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Daniel admits. "Come on, we'll show you were the food is, that's usually the best part at these things," Daniel explains, causing Natasha to look excited, and so he and Jack take Natasha over to the buffet, and both Jack and Daniel help her sneak some cake without anyone noticing.

* * *

A few hours later after Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Natasha stayed at the event as long as they had to, the four of them and Ana are in the kitchen of the Carter-Stark Estate taking part in the Carter-Stark/Jarvis tradition of eating Ice Cream after an event they didn't want to go to.

* * *

**September 4** **th** **1961**

After enjoying every day of the rest of the summer the day has finally come for Natasha's first day at an American school. It's in the morning and Natasha, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana are in the kitchen eating breakfast together.

"How are you feeling, Tash? Are you nervous?" Peggy asks worried.

"No," Natasha answers, even though she is feeling a little nervous. "I've decided what I am going to do about my accent," Natasha admits.

"What did you decide, Kiddo?" Howard asks curious.

"I'm going to use an American one," Natasha says, with a perfect American accent. "I want to fit in,"

"You can do a really good American accent," Jarvis tells Natasha.

"Thank you," Natasha says. "I can do other accents too," Natasha says, switching to a British accent.

"Nice Kiddo," Howard says, smiling at her.

"Tash, you understand what is going to happen today?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yep," Natasha confirms, going back to her natural accent. "You, Howard and Jarvis will take me to school and then Howard and Jarvis will pick me up because you have work," Natasha says, saying what her parents went through with her the day before.

"Exactly," Howard says.

"Tash, we've got to go, do you want to grab your stuff?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yep," Natasha says, and she gets up and goes to get her stuff, feeling both excited and nervous about her first day at American school.

* * *

A little while later Jarvis has stopped the car outside Natasha's new school and Peggy, Howard, and Natasha get out.

"Now remember don't…." Peggy starts to say.

"Go home with anyone other than Howard or Jarvis," Natasha finishes, as Peggy has gone through that more than once with her.

"Exactly," Howard confirms.

"Have a great day, Tasha," Peggy says, hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek. "I love you," Peggy tells her, and once Peggy and Natasha break apart Howard hugs her.

"I love you too. Have an incredible day," Howard tells his daughter, as like Peggy he kisses her head.

Once Natasha and Howard break apart she heads into the school and Peggy and Howard watch her as she goes.

"She'll be fine," Peggy says, in a reassuring way.

"Yeah, she will," Howard confirms, as they watch Natasha go.

* * *

After a day where Howard spent most of the day wondering how Natasha is doing Howard is relieved to finally be waiting for Natasha outside her school, both standing by the car.

"Do you think she was okay, Jarvis?" Howard asks curious.

"Miss Tasha is very smart, resourceful, and adaptive young girl, I'm sure she was fine," Jarvis says.

"I hope so," Howard admits, as to his relief he sees Natasha, very recognizable thanks to her bright red hair, running towards the car. "Hey Tash," Howard says, and once Natasha is close enough he hugs her.

"Hi Howard, Hi Jarvis," Natasha greats, looking excited, as she and Howard break apart and the three of them get into the car.

"Seatbelt Miss Tasha," Jarvis requests, once they are all in the car, and Natasha puts hers on, while Howard doesn't bother.

"How was school?" Howard asks his daughter.

"It was fun, but the other students are idiots," Natasha says, switching back to her natural accent.

"Miss Tasha," Jarvis scolds as Howard laughs.

"What made them idiots, Tash?" Howard asks, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"I already knew everything they tried to teach me," Natasha explains. "It was nice to be around people, but they were idiots," Natasha tells her Dad and Jarvis. "I have homework, but I'm going to be able to get it done so quickly," Natasha explains.

"Well, how about when we go home I'll go through what they've given you for homework, and we can figure out what would challenge you," Howard comments. "How does that sound?" Howard asks curious.

"Good," Natasha answers. "When will Peggy be home?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just before dinner," Howard answers, knowing that how close to 'before dinner' will depend on how long the meeting Peggy is in goes for. "So, apart from the other students being idiots, how was school?" Howard asks, and Natasha, starts to tell Howard, and Jarvis all about what else happened at school.

* * *

A couple of hours later Howard, Jarvis, Ana and Natasha are sitting around the dining room eating dinner together when Peggy hurries into the dining room.

"Sorry, my meeting ran late," Peggy apologises, kissing the top of Natasha's head, before she moves onto Howard who she greats with a kiss.

"It's okay," Howard assures Peggy, once they break apart, as Peggy sits down.

"Tash, how was school?" Peggy asks curious.

"Good," Natasha answers. "The other students are idiots, but it was fun," Natasha tells her mother.

"Tash, it's not nice to call other people idiots," Peggy tells her daughter.

"You didn't tell me that," Natasha says, looking at Howard.

"Didn't he?" Peggy asks, giving Howard a less than impressed look, which Natasha notices. "Calling other people idiots just because they don't understand things the way you do isn't a nice thing to do," Peggy explains.

"Tasha. Your special, and smart, and Peggy's right," Howard says, caving to the look Peggy is giving him. "It's not nice to call other people idiots, even if they idiots are," Howard tells Natasha, causing Peggy to give him an even more unimpressed look.

"I think I understand," Natasha says, failing to hide her amusement at her parents.

"Tash, always know your value, know how smart and special you are, but don't be the reason that other people doubt theirs," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"I will, and I won't be," Natasha assures her mother.

"Now, how about you tell me all about school," Peggy requests, and Natasha does just that. Even though Howard and Jarvis have already heard it, they both happily listen.

* * *

**October 27** **th** **1961**

Almost two months have passed since Natasha started American school, and thanks to her teacher having meeting with Peggy and Howard she is finally doing work that she finds challenging.

It is a Friday night and because Peggy has had a pretty stressful week she is beating up on the boxing bag in the backyard of the Carter-Stark Estate. Having followed the sound because she couldn't sleep Natasha is just watching her mother.

"Peggy," Natasha says, walking over Peggy after a few moments.

"Tasha, everything okay?" Peggy asks worried, as she stops what she is doing, and looks at her daughter.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep," Natasha admits, as she walks a little closer to her mother.

"Is something bothering you?" Peggy asks worried.

"Kind off," Natasha admits. "When I was in.. that place. I was forced to be a fighter, and it was all I ever knew," Natasha admits, actually talking about the Red Room, which is something she never does.

"And you miss it," Peggy realises.

"I think I do," Natasha admits. "If it's okay I would like to keep practicing what I learnt, keep learning," Natasha admits.

"Is this something you truly want? Or something you feel like you should be doing?" Peggy asks, in a gentle voice, as she knows that is a pretty substantial difference.

"It's something I truly want," Natasha admits.

"Then come over here," Peggy says and once Natasha is next to her, she starts to wrap Natasha's hands, and the two of them start to hit the boxing bag together.

A little while later, inside the house, Howard is watching Peggy and Natasha practicing together, and as he watches the two people in the world he loves the most he can't help but smile.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Jarvis asks concerned, as he knows it is rare for Howard to just be standing by the door.

"Yeah. I'm just watching something incredible," Howard comments, and as he does Jarvis realises what Howard is looking at.

"It is a very good sight," Jarvis admits.

"You know, Jarvis, my old man, he was a bastard," Howard admits, saying what Jarvis already knows thanks to when Howard used to get drunk regularly. "And every day I worry that I'm not going to be a good farther to Tash because of him," Howard admits. "I keep thinking about what he would do, and try to do the opposite," Howard reveals. "I never want to be the kind of father to Tasha that he was to me," Howard admits, showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Sir, from where is stand you've got nothing to worry about," Jarvis assures him. "You've already shown the amazing father you can be," Jarvis informs him.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says sincerely, giving his old friend a truly grateful look.

"No need, Sir," Jarvis says, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Peggy and Natasha.

* * *

**December 2** **nd** **1961**

Five weeks have passed since Natasha started to train and practice martial arts and other skills she learnt in Russia and since then she has even done a couple of drills with SHIELD agents, at least those who know the truth.

It is a Saturday afternoon and Natasha is in her room working on a school assignment when there is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Natasha says, and Peggy walks in.

"How's the school work going?" Peggy asks curious, as she sits down on Natasha's bed.

"Good," Natasha answers.

"Tasha, can you come over here? There's something I want to talk to you about," Peggy admits, and because of her tone of voice Natasha knows that it is something serious.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks, as she walks over and sits next to Peggy.

"Tash, what do you know about World War Two?" Peggy asks.

"I know you and Howard fought for the allies; I know about Captain America. That there were Nazi's that killed people because of their religion, or who they loved, or just because they wanted to," Natasha comments.

"Yes," Peggy confirms. "Ana had to leave Hungry because she's Jewish, and what very few people know is Howard's Jewish too," Peggy explains. "Ana and Howard are still effected by what happened during the war, and so neither really talk about being Jewish," Peggy explains.

"That's sad," Natasha comments.

"Yeah, it is," Peggy confirms. "Tonight, is the first night of a Jewish holiday called Hanukkah," Peggy explains. "Every year Howard, Ana, Jarvis and I sit in silence Infront of un unlit Menorah, which is like a candle, until Howard and Ana are ready to light it," Peggy explains.

"And I'm going to be apart of that this year?" Natasha asks.

"Exactly," Peggy says. "Do you have any questions?" Peggy ask curious, and Natasha shakes her head. "Then let's go downstairs, it's almost sunset," Peggy explains, and she and Natasha get up and head downstairs.

Once Peggy and Natasha are downstairs they join Howard, Ana, and Jarvis in the front room, and they all walk over to the menorah, which is on a very short table near the front window, and together they sit down in front of it; Peggy and Natasha sitting either side of Howard, and just stare ate the unlit menorah until Howard and Ana are ready to light it.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **1961**

Three weeks have passed since the first night of Hanukkah and even though it was hard for them both Howard and Ana taught Natasha a few things, and traditions, of Hanukkah.

It is Christmas Eve and because there is snow everywhere Peggy, Howard, Ana, and Jarvis are in the front garden of the Carter-Stark Estate making snowman.

"This is fun," Natasha tells Peggy.

"It is," Peggy confirms. "Do you know what else is fun?" Peggy asks, as she collects snow in her hands, and Natasha shakes her head. "This," Peggy says, before throwing the snow at Howard who is putting one of his cashmere scarf on his snowman, hitting him in the head and causing Natasha to laugh.

"Really Peg?" Howard asks, turning to look at her, and Peggy just grins. "It's on," Howard says before picking up snow and an all out snowball fight breaks out between Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana, and Jarvis who was dragged into it by his wife.

Because the five of them are so focused on the fight they don't even realise when a car pulls into the estate, or when two people get out of the car, and walk up to the group.

"What? You couldn't wait for us?" Angie asks, with a smirk.

"Angie," Peggy says, with a grin, walking over to her friend. "It's good to see you," Peggy says, before hugging her.

"It's good to see you too, English," Angie responds, as Peggy and Angie break apart.

"I'm glad you came," Peggy says, before hugging Jason as Howard, Jarvis, Ana and Natasha walk over.

"So am I," Jason admits, as he kisses Peggy's cheek, and they break apart.

"Angie, Jason, I would like you to meet our daughter Natasha," Peggy introduces. "Tash, this is Angie and Jason Wilks," Peggy explains.

"It's really nice to meet you. Your Mom talks about you every time we talk," Angie says, surprising Natasha, by hugging her.

"Nice to meet you too," Natasha responds, as she and Angie break apart.

"Now it looks like we were interrupting something, and we can't have that," Jason says, throwing the snow he has in his hand at Howard.

"Oh, it's on again," Howard says and a fight once again breaks out, this time between everyone, and they all have an incredible time.

Over the next couple of days Natasha gets to experience her first Christmas as a Carter-Stark, and she loves every second.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**March 12** **th** **1962**

Ever since her first Christmas as a Carter-Stark Natasha has become even more comfortable with her parents, and extended family.

It's Monday morning and Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis, are in the kitchen having breakfast together.

"It's sports day later this week, and I want to take part, but I can't right? because of what I can do?" Natasha asks, as it has become clear that she is faster, stronger, and more durable than regular children.

"You can," Peggy tells her daughter. "But Tasha, you have to be careful. If you put too much effort in, or even really try, then that wouldn't be fair to the other students," Peggy explains.

"Tash, you have abilities that means you can do things others can't which is incredible," Howard assures his daughter. "There are times when you use your abilities, a competitive sport is a time where you don't," Howard explains to his daughter.

"I know," Natasha says, and as she does all the power in the house goes out.

"This on the other hand is a time where you might have to," Peggy says, as she pulls a gun. "Tash, go with Ana to the safe room," Peggy says, knowing that Natasha knows exactly where that is as it was one of the first things that Peggy and Howard told her about.

"But I can…" Natasha starts to say, but as she does everyone sees movement in the backyard.

"Tash go!" Howard stresses, looking worried.

"Come on, Tasha," Ana says, standing up, and Natasha looks hesitant.

"Listen to your parents, Miss Tasha," Jarvis says, and reluctantly Tasha goes with Ana.

Just as Ana and Natasha get into the hallway Ana and Natasha hear the sounds of the kitchen windows and daughters being broken in, followed by the sound of gunshots.

"MOM! DAD!" Natasha yells in terror, not even realizing that she called them Mom and Dad for the first time, and she goes to run back into the kitchen, but Ana puts her arm around Natasha and picks her up. Even though Natasha is a lot stronger than Ana, she is also very small, and so Ana is able to pick her up, but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance if Natasha starts to fight her.

"Ana, no. we've got to get to Mom and Dad!" Natasha argues, and she purposely uses the right amount of force to get Ana to let go of her, but not enough to hurt her.

"Tasha, what your parents care about most is you begin safe. Come on," Ana says, grabbing Natasha's hand and pulling her towards the safe room. Before they take more than a few steps the window a few steps ahead of them is broken in and a man blocks their path.

" _There you are. You're coming with us,"_ A man says, in Russian, to Natasha, as they all hear more gunshots.

" _I'm not going anywhere,"_ Natasha says, also in Russian.

Acting on instinct Natasha lunches forwards, and starts to fight the man. Using her strength and speed to her advantage, she hits him in the stomach, and then using that as leverage she gets onto his shoulders and uses her thighs, and strength to break his neck, causing him to fall to the ground, with Natasha on top of him.

"Tash, come on," Ana says, taking Natasha's hand once more, knowing they will have to deal with what Natasha just did at some point.

"But they're after me… Mom, Dad, Jarvis… their…" Natasha says worried, as she allows Ana to pull her along.

"Fighting back, and they can do more when we're safe," Ana explains, and her words cause Natasha to realize what is best, and she actually starts to run.

Even though she is a lot faster than Ana Natasha purposely doesn't run as fast so that they can stay together, and they finally get to the safe room, which they get into and once they are inside Ana activates the safety features.

"How long will we have to stay here for?" Natasha asks Ana.

"Until it's safe," Ana explains, knowing that it could be a little while.

* * *

In the main area of the house, specifically in the dining room, Peggy has finished tying up the last of the 'uninvited guests', at least those who are still alive.

"I've called Mr. Carter, Mr. Sousa, and Mr. Thompson," Jarvis explains.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says, relieved. "Peg, they were after Tasha," Howard explains worried.

"I know," Peggy say, sounding just as worried. "We got the alert that they made it to the safe room, and the body in the hallway indicates that, so I think we should wait to give the all clear until Daniel, Michael, and Jack get here," Peggy explains, as even though she would like to check for herself that her daughter is okay, she would rather wait until it is safe to do so.

* * *

After a bit of time that felt like an eternity to Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, not to mention Natasha and Ana Daniel, Jack and Michael have finally arrived at the Carter-Stark estate.

"Interesting breakfast guests," Michael comments.

"Compeltley unwanted too," Howard comments, as Peggy hurries to the safe room.

Once she gets to the safe room Peggy answers the double entrance codes so that the door opens.

"Mom!" Natasha says happily before throwing herself into Peggy's arms.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks her daughter concerned, holding her close, as she holds her close, and despite everything feels overwhelming joy at being called Mom for the first time.

"Yeah, are you?" Natasha asks her mother.

"Yeah," Peggy confirms. "Ana?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I'm okay," Ana assures her. "Edwin? Howard?" Ana asks concerned.

"They're okay," Peggy says, as they head out of the safe room together; Peggy carrying Natasha as they go.

When Peggy, Ana, and Natasha get to the dining room the find several men tied up and Jarvis, Howard, Daniel, Jack, and Michael looking between the people who are tied up.

"Dad!" Natasha exclaims as Peggy puts her down and she hurries over to her father, who is amazed at Natasha calling him dad.

"Are you okay, Kiddo?" Howard asks worried, as he hugs his daughter, while Ana and Jarvis also hug.

"Yeah," Natasha assures her father.

"Tash, I need you to go to SHIELD with Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jack," Peggy tells her daughter.

"What? No? they were after me!" Natasha objects.

"That's exactly why you need to go somewhere safe, Kiddo," Howard says to his daughter.

"But I can help! I killed one!" Natasha objects.

"Which is something your Dad and I never wanted you to have to do," Peggy says, a sad edge to her voice. "Darling, your Dad and I need to figure out things here. So, we need you to know that you're safe," Peggy explains as even though she knows Natasha can protect herself she is still Natasha's mother and wants to protect her.

"You'll be safe at SHIELD with your Uncles and Aunts," Howard explains.

"But I can protect myself," Natasha objects.

"We know that Honey, but we're your parents. We want you to be safe," Howard explains.

"It will be fun, Nat. you love SHIELD," Daniel says to her, trying to make her feel better.

"Uncle Daniel's right, everything will be okay, and you'll have fun," Michael assures her.

"Okay, I'll go," Natasha says, as she looks between all the people she cares about.

"Take the most direct route, don't stop, drive fast," Peggy says to Jack in a quiet voice.

"We will," Jack promises. "Come on, Nat," Jack says and he, Daniel and Natasha leave together.

"What do we do now?" Jarvis asks as he, Peggy, Howard, Michael, and Ana hear the sound of the car leaving.

"We get some answers," Peggy says, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Once she has the glass of water Peggy walks back into the dining room and throws it in the face of one of the man, causing him to wake up with a start.

"What do you want?" Peggy asks, and the doesn't answers. " _What do you want_?" Peggy asks, switching to Russian.

"The girl," the man says, in broken English. "She's one of ours. We trained her. We want her back," the guy informs Peggy, Howard, Michael, Ana and Jarvis.

"That is not going to happen," Howard says, as he is not going to let his daughter go.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha is at SHIELD in Daniel, Jack, Michael, Land Rose's office, because she was meant to be at school Natasha is doing her schoolwork at her uncles desk while Daniel, Jack, Lian, and Rose look after her.

As Natasha works the door to the open opens and acting on instinct Daniel, Jack, Lian, and Rose pull the guns, but it is Jarvis and Howard who walk in, and so they all put their guns away.

"Dad, where's mom?" Natasha asks worried.

"She's working to make sure we're safe," Howard explains to his daughter. "Daniel, Jack, Lian, Rose, Peg's got work for you upstairs," Howard explains, and the four of them nod and head out of the office.

"Are you okay, Miss Tasha?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Yes," Natasha answers, with a nod. "When can we go home?" Natasha asks curious.

"Soon," Howard says, as he sits down on the desk next to his daughter. "We've found out more information about the people who came to our house, they have a safe house. So, your Mom, with your Uncles and Aunts, are going to raid it," Howard explains. "Once they do that we can go home," Howard explains.

"What if they keep coming after me?" Natasha asks, looking vulnerable. "Dad, I don't want to go back there. I don't want them to take me back," Natasha admits, becoming upset.

"Your Mom and I aren't going to let that happen," Howard promises, as he puts an arm around Natasha and kisses her head.

* * *

A little while later outside a derelict house in New York, Peggy, Jack, Daniel, Rose, Lian, and Michael are all geared up.

"How many people are we expecting?" Daniel asks curious.

"About ten," Peggy answers. "This was a splinter cell, after we saved Tash they followed the leads. According to the man back at our house they were waiting until they had Natasha to report back," Peggy explains, knowing that that is a good thing and hopefully no one else knows about Natasha.

"Which means we stop them here then Nat is safe," Michael realises, looking relieved.

"Michael, you, Lian, and Rose take the back. Jack, Daniel, the three of us will take the front," Peggy reveals, and they all get into position.

Once everyone is in position they head into the house and sounds of gunshots follow.

* * *

Back at SHIELD Natasha is with her father, and Jarvis, in Peggy's office. Due to all her training Natasha can tell how tense her father, and Jarvis, are and she is able to pick up on every time her father checks the clock.

"You're worried about Mom," Natasha realises.

"Yeah," Howard confirms. "Tash, your Mom is incredible, she's pulled of miracles since I met her, and she is the most skilled, soldier, spy, and agent there is, I never doubt her skills or abilities," Howard explains.

"But you still worry?" Natasha asks, trying to make sense of things.

"Because I love her, and I worry about her, even knowing that she can handle herself," Howard explains.

"So, it's irrational," Natasha realises.

"That's love," Jarvis answers, feeling like Howard has handled this conversation pretty well, and to his, Howard, and Natasha's relief Peggy walks in.

"Mom," Natasha says relieved, and she hurries over to her mother and hugs her. "Are you okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"Yeah, Tash, I'm okay," Peggy assures her daughter as she returns the hug, having purposely delayed coming back to her office until her healing took care of the minor injuries she did get. "Let's go home," Peggy tells her daughter, and she, Howard, Natasha, and Jarvis leave together.

* * *

**June 30** **th** **1962**

Since Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis were attacked in their own home, which has been repaired, MJ has turned three, Natasha has continued to call Peggy and Howard mom and dad all the time, finished her first year at American School, and ever since the attack she has been closer to her parents, have become clingy to a degree.

It's a beautiful summer, Saturday afternoon and Natasha and Peggy are out in the backyard training together.

"That's good, Tash, good control," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I learnt it when I watched the training in the SHIELD gym the other day," Natasha explains, as that has become her favourite spare time activity, watching, and taking part in, shield training.

"Well you did a good job learning," Peggy tells her daughter. "Now, try using your speed, to dodge, and get close to me," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Okay," Natasha says, and waiting for her opening Natasha moves and while Natasha is fast Peggy knows her daughter well enough to know the opening she is going to take, and so Peggy is able to grab Natasha. "Got you," Peggy says, and she starts to tickle her daughter.

As Peggy tickles Natasha, Natasha tries to do the same to her mother, while attempting to get away, and it ends with the two of them falling into the pool in their clothes.

"You okay?" Peggy asks her daughter concerned when they get to the surface, as while she knows Natasha can swim now she doesn't know how comfortable Natasha is in water.

"That was awesome!" Natasha exclaims, and because of the smile on her daughter's face, Peggy can't help but smile too.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

For the rest of the summer Natasha just enjoys spending time with her parents and extended family. It's a couple of days before Howard's birthday and because she is feeling a little bored Natasha has found her way into her father's home lab; having first gone to her mother's office, but because the door was closed she knew not to interrupt.

"Hey Dad," Natasha greats, as she walks into her father's lab.

"Hey Kiddo," Howard greats.

"What are you working on?" Natasha asks curious.

"A new form of communicator for missions," Howard explains. "When I'm done it will increase the distance that agents can commutate, and it would be smaller than the tech currently in use," Howard explains.

"That sounds cool," Natasha says with a smile. "Can I help?" Natasha asks curious. "I don't know a lot about building things, but I know a little," Natasha admits.

"We'll I'll be happy to teach you," Howard tells his daughter, and the two of them start to work together.

About an hour later that is exactly how Peggy finds them, working side by side in Howard's lab, and rather than telling Natasha it is her bedtime she gives them an extra half an hour.

* * *

**September 7** **th** **1962**

After enjoying the last few weeks of Summer Natasha has returned to school for her second year at American School, even though she is smaller, and hasn't gotten older, it isn't noticeable and so Natasha is able to move forward at the same school.

It's a Friday night, and needing a break from reading Natasha, who has been reading in the front room of the Carter-Stark estate is looking around, and as she does she is drawn to the record collection. Looking at the various records Natasha finds a particular one that she is interested in and so she picks it up and starts to play it.

As the music plays around the room Natasha hesitates, but then she feels the music and starts to dance, doing the ballet moves that she knows all too well. Having heard the music Peggy, Howard, Ana, and Jarvis have found their way into the living room and are watching as Natasha dances.

Doing a Pirouette, Natasha sees her family and so she tries to stop herself and it results in her falling to the ground.

"Tash, you okay?" Peggy asks worried as she, Howard, Ana, and Jarvis hurry over to her.

"I'm fine," Natasha says as she gets back onto her feet.

"I didn't know you could dance," Ana says to her.

"Back where I came from, they trained us for our covers as well as everything else they trained us to do," Natasha explains. "Our covers were dancers, ballet specifically," Natasha explains.

"Just like Ms Underwood," Jarvis realises.

"Things haven't changed much since Dottie," Natasha admits, having learnt more about the woman who died protecting her since she was adopted. "I used to hate the hours we were forced to spend dancing, I kind of miss it now," Natasha reveals.

"We can sign you up for Ballet lessons, no problem," Howard assures her.

"No," Natasha says quickly, shaking her head. "I don't want to dance in public," Natasha tells her parents, shaking her head.

"Okay," Peggy says, being able to tell that this is quiet the depressing topic for Natasha. "If you change your mind you just have to tell us," Peggy explains.

"Okay," Natasha says, with a nod, and she starts to dance again. As she does Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both thinking about what they can do to help their daughter.

* * *

**Three days Later**

"Have you got much homework, Miss Tasha?" Jarvis asks curious, as he and Natasha arrive back home.

"A little," Natasha says as they walk into the front door. "I might go get it done before Mom and Dad get home," Natasha explains, as she heads to the stairs.

"Tash," a voice says and Natasha turns to see her parents standing in the front room, it being her Dad who talked.

"Mom? Dad? I thought you were working late," Natasha comments, as she walks over to her parents.

"We were going to, but there's something we want to show you," Peggy explains, and with a confused look on her face Natasha looks at Jarvis, who gives her an encouraging nod, and so Natasha follows her parents through the front room, into a corridor, past the library, and gym, and to a room that Natasha is pretty sure was empty but now resembles a ballet studio.

"What is this?" Natasha asks shocked as she looks around.

"Your Mom and I heard you when you said you didn't want to do public ballet lessons," Howard tells his daughter. "But we thought if you had this then you could dance whenever you want," Howard explains.

"You built all this in three days?" Natasha asks amazed as she looks around.

"Yes, it's seemed like something important to you," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Thank you," Natasha says, feeling amazed, and she runs to her parents and hugs them. "Thank you so much," She says as she hugs them tightly.

* * *

**October 16** **th** **1962**

Ever since her parents built her a dance studio Natasha has used it on occasion, even more than she was expecting. It is extremely early on a Tuesday morning and Natasha is sitting on her parents bad as both of them pack bags.

"So, Jarvis and Ana are going to be with you, and we'll call every day," Peggy explains to her daughter. "Every morning and every night,"

"Why can't I go to DC with you?" Natasha asks her parents.

"You have school," Howard tells her.

"Tash, I know you've been paying attention to the news, so you know what is going on right now," Peggy explains to her daughter, as she sits down next to her.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms.

"Your Dad and I have been called to Washington to help try and deescalate the situation as we can't give the help needed from here," Peggy explains. "So, we're going to be in meetings all day, and all night, not to mention potentially doing other things as well. It's better for you to be here with Mr Jarvis and Ana," Peggy explains.

"How long will you be gone for?" Natasha asks, as Howard walks over.

"Maybe a couple of weeks, Kiddo," Howard answers, as he sits down with his wife and daughter, and Natasha looks worried as while her parents have been on missions since they adopted her, her mother especially, this is potentially going to be for longer.

"Darling, our job is to protect people, and sometimes that might take us away from you, but that doesn't mean we don't love you; and we're always going to do whatever we have to do to come home to you," Peggy tells her daughter. "Okay?" Peggy asks.

"Okay," Natasha confirms with a nod.

"Kiddo, if you need anything Jarvis and Ana will be here," Howard promises, and Natasha gives a nod.

"We love you Tash," Peggy says, before hugging her daughter, tightly, and kissing the top of her head.

"We love you," Howard says, once Peggy and Natasha break apart, and he hugs her too.

"It's time Darling, your Dad and I have to go," Peggy explains.

"Okay," Natasha says, and both Peggy and Howard stand up, and pick up their bags.

"We'll call you tonight," Howard tells his daughter, and he and Peggy leave.

Second after Peggy and Howard leave Natasha follows them, and stands on the stairs as she watches them leave. After they leave Ana walks up and puts her arm around Natasha's shoulders.

"They'll be back before you know it, Tasha," Ana assures her.

"I hope so," Natasha responds.

"Mr Jarvis has breakfast ready in the kitchen, and I think, with some persuasion, he can be convinced to put one of those brownies in your lunchbox," Ana explains.

"You think?" Natasha asks, looking excited.

"Let's go find out," Ana suggests, and she leads Natasha towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Six Weeks later**

After spending two weeks in DC, where Peggy and Howard were on the front lines of, and paid key parts in, the Cuban Missile Crisis, they returned back to New York.

It's early morning on a Tuesday and for the first time since Howard gave her the stabilising agent Natasha has woken up feeling unwell, and so she hasn't gotten up when she usually does.

"Miss Tasha?" Jarvis asks concerned, as he knocks on Natasha's door and walks in. "Breakfast is ready," Jarvis says, and as he does he sees that Natasha is still snuggled up in bed. "Miss Tasha? What's wrong?" Jarvis asks worried, as usually Natasha doesn't need persuasion to get up.

"I don't feel well Jarvis," Natasha admits.

"I'll go get your parents," Jarvis says, before leaving.

A few minutes later Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis hurry in.

"Tasha Darling, what's wrong?" Peggy asks worried as she sits down on the edge of Natasha's bed.

"I feel tired, and sore, and like have no energy," Natasha admits, before coughing, as Howard puts his hand on her head.

"You've got a bit of a temperature," Howard realises, as he and Peggy exchange concerned looks. "I think you've got a bit of a flu," Howard suspects.

"I didn't think I could get sick," Natasha admits.

"You can, you just won't get sick that much," Howard explains to his daughter.

"Tash, we'll be right back," Peggy tells her daughter, who nods, and seeing the nod Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis head into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"I have the same question as Miss Tasha. I thought she couldn't get sick," Jarvis comments. "Aren't her cells protected?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"They are, but with her nutritional problems Tasha can still, on occasion, get sick," Howard explains, knowing that it will happen when Natasha is exposed to a lot of diseases as due to her nutritional problems she won't be able to fight all of them off at once.

"Should we call a doctor?" Ana asks. "I know she cannot see a regular doctor, but what about a SHIELD one?" Ana asks.

"We'll see how she goes today," Peggy comments, feeling worried about her daughter, and knowing that she will call Doctor Matheson if needed, but it is better not to need it as it will lead to awkward question.

"I can't stay home. If I don't turn up at the meeting Stane will take more control," Howard says, feeling torn as he really doesn't want to leave his daughter, but he knows how important it is for him to be at the meeting.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Tash," Peggy assures him.

"I'm going to go say goodbye before I have to go," Howard says, before heading into Natasha's room.

"Miss Carter-Stark, don't you have a mission briefing to run?" Jarvis asks.

"I'll call Daniel, ask him to run it," Peggy says, as in the operations side of SHIELD Daniel is her second in command.

"Peggy you know Edwin and I will look after Natasha and call you if anything happens," Ana tells Peggy.

"I know, there is no one we trust Natasha with more than the two of you," Peggy assures Jarvis and Ana. "But this is the first time Tasha's been sick. I want to be here with her today," Peggy explains.

"That's understandable," Jarvis admits, as the three of them head back into Natasha's room.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy is down in the living room working on report that she can do from home when Natasha walks in with her dressing gown on and sits down.

"Tash, how you feeling? You should be resting," Peggy says to her daughter in concern.

"I'm feeling a little better," Natasha admits. "I wanted to get out of my room," Natasha explains, as Peggy grabs the blanket.

"I understand that," Peggy comments, putting the blanket over Natasha.

"What are you working on?" Natasha asks curious.

"Translations of intel," Peggy explains.

"Can I help? I do know a lot of languages," Natasha comments, as the Red Room took advantage of the fact that kids learn languages well and taught her a lot of them.

"Are you sure you feel up for that?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms.

"Okay," Peggy says, and against her better judgement she gives Natasha one of the reports, and together mother and daughter work on translating the intel reports together.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**February 4** **th** **1963**

Ever since Natasha woke up six she hasn't been sick again and so she was able to enjoy her second Christmas as a Carter-Stark.

It's early in the morning on a Monday and Natasha, Peggy, Ana, and Jarvis are in the kitchen together having breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" Natasha asks curious.

"In the lab, he's been working on something since last night," Peggy answers, knowing that Howard never made it to bed last night.

"Dad's never missed breakfast when he's home," Natasha comments surprised, as while he has been in the lab working so that he misses dinner, or lunch, he has never missed breakfast.

"I gave Mr Carter-Stark coffee earlier. He said he would come to breakfast," Jarvis explains.

"And I'm here," Howard says, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm assuming you figured out whatever was so fascinating last night?" Peggy asks her husband curious.

"Yep," Howard confirms, as he piles his plate with breakfast.

"Don't leave us in suspense," Peggy requests, as she knows it must be big for Howard to have spent all night in the lab, and risk missing breakfast.

"Tash, you are officially eight years old," Howard explains.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks curious.

"Of course," Howard answers, with a tone which is like _'that shouldn't be a question,',_ and causing Peggy to roll her eyes in a playful way.

"What does that mean?" Natasha asks curious. "Does that mean you can track my getting older?" Natasha asks interested.

"That's what I was doing last night," Howard admits. "I was comparing the samples of your blood that I've taken over the past two years, and I was able to track how your cells work, how they function, and how they get older," Howard explains. "Tash, it will take you two years and two months to age a year," Howard explains to his daughter.

"Huh, good to know," Natasha says, not sure how to feel about that, and they drift into silence as they have breakfast together.

* * *

**March 26** **th** **1963**

Since discovering how long it takes her to get older Natasha has adjusted well, and is actually glad to know how long it will take her to get older, and Gabe has revealed that he and his wife are expecting their first child.

It is early hours on a Tuesday and Natasha is fast asleep in her bed until her parents shake her awake.

"Tash," Peggy says, as Howard turns on the light.

"Mom? Dad?" Natasha asks confused, as she wakes up. "What's wrong?" Natasha asks, imaging that her parents can't be waking her up in the early hours of the morning for any good reason.

"Tash. Your Dad and I have to go on a mission," Peggy explains to Natasha.

"Now?" Natasha asks surprised as she sits up.

"Yeah, it's important Kiddo," Howard explains, knowing that that is an understatement. "Aunt Lian, and Uncles Jack, Daniel, Michael, Dugan, and Gabe are coming with us," Howard explains.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asks curious. "How long are you going to be gone for?" Natasha asks.

"We'll be gone for a few days, maybe a little longer," Peggy explains to her daughter. "And we can't say where we are going," Peggy admits, while she and Howard decided to tell Natasha as much as possible about what they do there are still things that they cannot tell her.

"I'm assuming that means you can't call," Natasha realises.

"That's correct Kiddo," Howard says. "But Ana and Jarvis are going to here, and Aunt Rose isn't far away if there is anything else you need," Howard explains.

"I love you, Darlings," Peggy says, before hugging her daughter.

"Love you too, Mom," Natasha says, as she returns the hug, and feels her mother kiss her head.

"I love you, Kiddo," Howard tells his daughter, before he too hugs her.

"I love you, Dad," Natasha responds.

"Go back to sleep, Darling. We'll be home as soon as we can," Peggy says, as Howard and Natasha break apart, and once they do Natasha lies back in her bad, while Peggy tucks her in.

"Bye Kiddo," Howard says, as he and Peggy leave, turning off the light and closing the door as they go.

* * *

**Three days later**

Ever since her parents left to go on their mission Natasha has been getting used to staying with Ana and Jarvis, as much as she loves them she does miss her parents. As school has finished for the day Natasha is arriving home with Jarvis.

"It was fun, thanks to all the control practicing I've been doing with Mom, I was able to play basketball, and not use my abilities," Natasha explains to Jarvis.

"That's great, Miss Tasha," Jarvis says, as they walk into the house where Michael is waiting.

"Uncle Michael!" Natasha says happily. "if you're home does that mean Mom and Dad are too?" Natasha asks, wondering where her parents are.

"No Nat," Michael lies. "Your Mum and Dad had to handle something else, but will be home in a couple of days," Michael says, feeling bad about lying to his niece, but it is necessary.

"Oh," Natasha says, looking disappointed.

"Well, you know, tomorrow is MJ's birthday so your Aunt Rose and I thought that you could sleep over the next couple of nights, make it a real party," Michael explains. "What do you think?" Michael asks, hoping she says yes otherwise they are going to have to get even more creative.

"That sounds awesome, can I Jarvis?" Natasha asks, turning to look at Jarvis to ask.

"Of course," Jarvis answers, as he knows that it is all part of the plan.

"I'll go pack a bag," Natasha says excited, and she hurries upstairs.

* * *

As Natasha gets upstairs Natasha heads towards her bedroom, but just as she gets near her bedroom she hears the door to her parents room open, and so she quickly ducks into her room, but peeks out the door, where she watches Ana walk past carrying a box, but Natasha can't tell what is in the box.

Finding something strange about that Natasha makes a note of it, to think about later, and starts to pack her bag.

* * *

Hours later Natasha has had a very enjoyable afternoon, and evening with her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. While her cousin is fast asleep on the bottom bunk Natasha is lying awake. Even though she had a truly great time with her family she can't help but think about what she saw earlier, and suspect that there is something going on.

Wanting some answers Natasha sneaks out of the room, and downstairs, it being an instinct of hers to move as quietly as possible. As she gets to the top of the stairs Natasha hears her Aunt and Uncle talking and so she pauses, and listens.

"That could have been so much worse," Rose's voice says, and Natasha can hear the worry.

"Tell that to Peggy and Howard," Michael responds, and because she can hear the pain in her Uncle's voice Natasha feels terror rise up inside of her.

"Are they really that badly hurt?" Rose asks, sounding worried.

"If they were anyone other than them they probably would be dead," Michael admits, and Natasha has to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "Thank god for the fact their cells are protected," Michael says.

"And they really think they will be healed in a couple of days?" Rose asks.

"They seem to think so, and even if they are not completely healed they feel like they will be able protect Nat from the worse of their injuries," Michael explains.

"Hopefully, it sounds like if Nat saw them now then she'd be pretty horrified," Rose admits.

As she cannot listen to anymore Natasha sneaks back upstairs. Once she is upstairs Natasha leans against the wall to collect herself. Needing to know for herself how badly her parents are hurt Natasha heads to the other end of the hallway, pass the bedrooms, and being as quiet as possible she opens the window, and with ease, climbs down to the ground. Once she has landed on the ground Natasha starts to run, knowing that with her abilities it is the quickest way for her to get home.

* * *

After a run that took even less time than she was expecting, Natasha gets home to the Carter-Stark Estate. Once she is home Natasha runs upstairs and goes straight to her parents bedroom. Throwing open her parents bedroom door, using more force than she should have, Natasha finds her parents lying on the bed, both having what looks like some serious burns and wounds.

"Oh my god," Natasha says horrified.

"Tash…." Peggy starts to say, feeling shocked at seeing her daughter.

"I knew it!" Natasha exclaims. "You had everyone lie to me, but I knew something was going on!" Natasha says, getting upset.

"Tasha, we were trying to protect you," Howard explains.

"By lying?" Natasha asks shocked. "That never protects anyone, it only hurts them!" Natasha exclaims, and both Peggy and Howard can't help but flash back to a fight that they both remember.

"Tash…" Peggy starts to say.

"You hurt me," Natasha says, her voice breaking, as even though her life before was full of lies, she never expected it from Peggy and Howard, and so she storms out of the room, hearing her parents calling for her as she goes, but not caring.

* * *

A little while later Natasha is in her room, crying into her pillow when she hears her door open and her parents, with a degree of difficulty, walks into Natasha's bedroom.

"Tash," Peggy says, as she, with difficulty, sits down on Natasha's bed.

"Go away!" Natasha tells her parents.

"We're not going to do that, Kiddo," Howard says, as he, with just as much difficulty as Peggy, sit down on the edge of Natasha's bed.

"Tash, your Dad and I love you very much," Peggy explains to her daughter. "We are going to heal, pretty quickly actually," Peggy says as Howard's theory is that they will heal within a few days because of where their skin cells are in their loop. "So, we wanted to protect you from seeing how badly we are hurt," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Lying doesn't protect me," Natasha says, Turing to face her parents. "My whole life all I knew was lies, I never expected that for you two," Natasha admits, as she sits up.

"We're really sorry Tash," Howard tells her.

"You know I once punched your Dad for lying to me because he was trying to protect me, I should have remembered how much that hurt. I'm sorry, Tasha," Peggy says, sincerely.

"I'm sorry too," Howard tells his daughter. "Tash, your Mom and I made a promise to each other a long time ago that we won't lie to each other, and whenever possible we're going to do the same with you, but there are times were we might not be able to tell you everything that is going on," Howard explains. "But that means you do the same for us, Kiddo," Howard says.

"Okay," Natasha says, with a nod. "Are you really going to be okay?" Natasha asks her parents.

"Yeah, it's going to take a few days," Peggy explains.

"Good,"

"Tash, we've also got to talk about what you did tonight. You scared your uncle and Aunt tonight," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know the truth," Natasha admits, looking a little sheepish.

"We know Kiddo, but you still should have told your Uncle Michael and Aunt Rose," Howard tells her.

"How did you get from the second floor of your Aunt and Uncle's house to here?" Peggy asks her daughter curious, as while she isn't surprised that she pulled it off she is interested to know how, and so Natasha starts to explain.

* * *

**May 10** **th** **1963**

Ten weeks have passed since Peggy and Howard got seriously hurt on a mission and just like they told Natasha they healed within a few days thanks to the serum.

It is a Friday afternoon and Natasha is having a very enjoyable lunchbreak with the other kids at school out by the playground.

"No one has ever climbed that high before," One of the other students tells Natasha.

"I can," Natasha argues, using her American accent which is becoming more of her regular accent due to how often she uses it.

"Whatever you say, Carter-Stink," Another student, one who isn't nice to Nat, says. "You're tiny, a tiny little girl, there is no way you can do it," the student says.

"Just watch," Natasha says, and with complete ease she is able to climb to the top of a very high structure, quicker than anyone would think possible, it isn't until Natasha gets to the top that she realises she shouldn't have used her abilities, but she is too proud of herself to admit that. "Told you," Natasha yells from the top, and before she even realises what is going on there is a huge gush of wind, and due to her small size she falls, and lands on the ground in a hump.

"NATASHA!" One of the teaches yells, running towards her.

"I'm fine," Natasha says, jumping to her feet, feeling fine and knowing that that is because of her durability.

"But that was at least fourteen feet," the teacher says, sounding shocked.

"I guess I landed in a good way," Natasha says, trying to come up with a cover.

"You landed in a heap, I just don't understand," The teacher says shocked. "We've got to call your parents," the teacher says.

"Is that really necessary," Natasha says, feeling pretty sure that she is going to be in trouble for using her abilities to show off.

"Yes, it really is. We're going to the principal's office," The teacher tells Natasha, who curses herself as they head to the principals office.

* * *

A little while later Natasha is sitting outside the principal's office when both her hurry up to her.

"Tash, are you okay?" Peggy asks her daughter concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natasha assures her parents. "I just might have screwed up a bit," Natasha explains to her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Carter-Stark," The principal says, coming out of the office.

"We'll be right back, Kiddo," Howard tells his daughter, and he and Peggy head into the principal's office.

"Principal Jackson, what's the problem? Natasha seems perfectly fine," Peggy comments, as she and Howard sit down across from the principal.

"That's what we need to talk about," The Principal explains. "Natasha was out in the playground with other students. She climbed to the top of the play structure. Once she was on the top she fell, about fourteen feet," The Principal explains. "Natasha assures she is fine, but one of our teaches doesn't feel that that would be possible considering what happens," The principal says.

"Natasha knows how to land," Peggy says, trying to come up with an excuse as she knows that it is likely thanks to Natasha's durability that she is okay. "She knows how to land when falling so that she doesn't get hurt," Peggy explains.

"Our teacher was sure she landed badly, and from what she said I agree," Principal Jackson says, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange concerned looks.

"Principal Jackson, I think what matters most is that Natasha is alright," Howard says. "I think it would be best for her mother and I to take her home for the rest of the day just to make sure no injuries manifest, after all no one would want that," Howard says, trying to be as convincing as possible. '

"Of course, I understand Mr Carter-Stark," the Principal says.

"Thank you," Peggy says, and both she and Howard head out of the office.

* * *

A little while later Peggy, Howard and Natasha are in the car home with Jarvis. Even though they have only been driving a few moments Natasha is already feeling pretty uncomfortable with the silence.

"How much trouble am I in?" Natasha asks her parents.

"That depends. Why did you climb up to the top of the structure?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"I knew I shouldn't have; I knew that I shouldn't use my abilities like that, but they said I was tiny, a little girl, and couldn't, and called me Carter-Stink, so I had to show I could," Natasha explains.

"You Mom would have done the same thing," Howard says. "In fact I think your Mom has, more than once, done something because people said she couldn't," Howard explains, giving Peggy a teasing look.

"Like you haven't," Peggy comments, giving Howard a look. "Tash, we get it, it's not a nice feeling when people believe you can't do something," Peggy tells her.

"Really not," Natasha confirms.

"We never want you to be ashamed of your abilities Kiddo, because there is nothing to be ashamed of," Howard assures her. "But you do need to be careful, if people start asking questions it could be dangerous for you," Howard explains to his daughter.

"I know," Natasha confirms. "I didn't like how they were making me feel," Natasha admits. "I knew what I could do, and it made me feel really bad to know that people didn't believe in me because I'm a little girl," Natasha explains.

"Tash, what matters is that you know what you can do," Peggy tells her. "Tash, you know your value, as hard as it is, try not to focus on what others think," Peggy explains, as she learnt that the hard way and she knows it is something Natasha has to learn.

"I'll try," Natasha admits. "What happens now?" Natasha asks curious, as she looks between her parents.

"We'll see how things go, see if the questions die down," Howard explains. "If they don't you might have to move schools come September," Howard explains. While he and Peggy suspected that Natasha would have to move schools eventually, to avoid questions, they didn't think it would be this soon.

"Okay," Natasha says, and they drift into silence.

* * *

**June 14** **th** **1963**

For the rest of the school year Natasha faces awkward questions about how she was un-injured in the fall and because of that Peggy and Howard have elected to have Natasha move schools come September; something which Natasha isn't too sad about as she doesn't really have many friends.

It is a Friday evening and because Jarvis told her that her parents want to see her in her mothers home office Natasha has headed down there.

"Yeah, that works," Howard says, into the speaker phone, from where he is sitting on the desk, as Natasha walks in.

"We'll see you then," Peggy says. "Bye,"

"Goodbye," a voice Natasha doesn't recognize says, and Peggy hangs up the phone.

"is everything okay?" Natasha asks her parents concerned, as she sits down in the chair across from her parents.

"Yeah," Howard confirms.

"Tash, you know better than most that there are things that most of the world don't know about," Peggy says, and Natasha nods. "There are also places," Peggy explains and Natasha looks interested. "One of those places is called Wakanda," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I've never heard of it. Not even when I was back in the Red Room," Natasha comments.

"That's a very good thing," Howard comments, as he can imagine what the Soviets would do with information on Wakanda. "Your Mom and I have spent a bit of time in Wakanda, and we're good friends with the King," Howard explains.

"Wow," Natasha says, impressed.

"Your Dad and I stay in contact with King Azzuri, and he's asked that the two of us, and your Uncle Michael, come to Wakanda to assist with something," Peggy explains.

"Oh," Natasha says, trying to hide her disappointment. "Am I going to stay with Jarvis and Ana?" Natasha asks, as that is what she assumes.

"No Kiddo," Howard tells her. "You, and Aunt Rose, and MJ are going to come with us," Howard explains, and Natasha looks excited.

"It's just really important that you don't tell anyone about anything you see, or learn, in Wakanda," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"I won't," Natasha promises her parents.

"Good," Howard says relieved. "Kiddo, we leave on Sunday, I'll be flying us," Howard explains, and Natasha nods, and as he does Jarvis walks in.

"Dinner is ready," Jarvis reveals.

"Let's go eat," Peggy says, and the four of them head to the dining room and have dinner together.

* * *

**Three days later**

After a complicated flying pattern Howard finally touches down in Wakanda, having gotten special clearance from Azzuri, with Peggy, Michael, Rose, Natasha and MJ in the back of the jet.

Once the plane touches down Howard, Peggy, Michael, Rose, Natasha, MJ walk down the stairs and to where Azzuri is waiting with Nanali and two young boys who look like they are only a little older than Natasha.

"My old friends, it's good to see you," Azzuri says.

"It's good to see you too, Azzuri," Peggy says, as Azzuri greats her, Howard and Michael with hugs.

"Azzuri, I would like you to meet my wife, Rose, and our son MJ," Michael introduces.

"And Peg and I would like you to meet our daughter, Natasha," Howard introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Azzuri says, looking between them. "These are my sons T'Chaka and N'Jobu. T'Chaka, you were too young to remember but you've met Peggy, Howard and Michael before," Azzuri explains to his son.

"It's nice to see you again," T'Chaka says.

"Father, can we play tag with Natasha?" N'Jobu asks.

"Sure, if Natasha wants to," Azzuri says.

"I want to," Natasha confirms.

"Me too!" MJ says, looking quiet excited.

"Come on, we'll tell you the best places," T'Chaka says, and as soon as he does he, N'Jobu, Natasha and MJ run off together, MJ struggling to keep up with the older kids and doing his best, leaving Peggy, Howard, Azzuri, Nanali, Rose, and Michael to head inside to talk business.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **1963**

After a couple of weeks in Wakanda the Carter's and Carter-Stark's retuned home to have an enjoyable rest of the summer with their extended family, during which Gabe Jones had a daughter who was he and his wife named Stephanie Margret Jones, and Dugan was named her godfather.

Having just arrived home from her first day at her new school Natasha is far from happy as she had a pretty crap day.

"Jarvis are Mom and Dad home?" Natasha asks as they walk into the house, speaking for the first time since Jarvis picked her up, knowing that sometimes one of her parents are home while other times they are at SHIELD and/or Stark until before diner.

"I'm sorry Miss Tasha, but your parents had to go to DC, they'll be back first thing in the morning," Jarvis explains to Natasha, as Peggy and Howard had to go meet with the president.

"That's not fair!" Natasha says, sounding upset, before storming upstairs. "I want Mom and Dad!" Natasha says as she goes.

* * *

About half an hour after Natasha stormed into her room there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Natasha says, without lifting her hand from her from her pillow.

"Miss Tasha, what's wrong?" Jarvis asks as Ana walks over and sits down on the edge of her bed.

"School wasn't fun," Natasha admits, turning to look at them. "People made fun of me because of my size, because I'm so much smaller than everyone," Natasha explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey," Ana tells her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Miss Tasha what is your Mother always telling you?" Jarvis asks.

"Know my value, and to believe in myself, know what I can do, even if other kids don't believe in me," Natasha says. "I know all that, but they were saying to me still hurts," Natasha admits.

"That's understandable, but as hard as it is, it won't help to dwell," Ana informs Natasha.

"Ana is right, Miss Tasha. You can either continue to lie in your bed, think about what happened, and continue to make yourself feel worse, or you can come downstairs with Ana and I," Jarvis says. "We can do something fun, like go to your dance studio, or swim in the pool, or spar with you," Jarvis explains.

"You'd spar with me?" Natasha asks, looking between Ana and Jarvis.

"Of course," Ana answers.

"Then I'd like to do that," Natasha says.

"Then let's go," Jarvis says, and the three of them head downstairs where they proceed to spar together. Natasha finding it pretty enjoyable even though she purposely holds back so that she doesn't hurt Ana and Jarvis.

* * *

The following morning Natasha is having an enjoyable breakfast with Ana and Jarvis, in the kitchen, not really looking forward to going to school. As she eats her pancakes Natasha suddenly hears;

"WE'RE HOME," From the foyer.

"Mom and Dad!" Natasha says excited, and she hurries to the front of her house where her parents are.

"Hey Tash," Peggy greats, and Natasha just happily hugs her parents.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Howard asks concerned.

"I had a really bad day at school yesterday, but Ana and Jarvis helped," Natasha admits, causing her parents to exchange concerned looks.

"They're good at that," Howard says, smiling at his dear friends.

"How about you tell us all about it," Peggy requests, as they head back to the kitchen.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **1963**

A few months have passed since Natasha has started at her new school, and even though she isn't having a great time, she is having a better time than her first day.

It is Christmas Eve and Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis are in the living room watching Miracle on 34th street, which is playing on the TV.

"Dad, when will Mom be home?" Natasha asks curious.

"Any time now," Howard answers, as he knows that Peggy is on a mission, but is planning on getting home before Christmas.

"Okay," Natasha says, and they drift into silence.

* * *

In South America Peggy is with Jack, trying to get home, and so she is talking to the person who runs the SHIELD base they are at.

"I'm sorry Director Carter. With the storms in New York it's not possible to fly back tonight, I'm sorry," The Agent tells Peggy.

"Thank you for trying Commander," Peggy says, and she walks away from him. As she sees Jack Peggy walks over to him.

"Anything?" Peggy asks Jack.

"No, none of the civilian pilots will fly," Jack explains. "It's dangerous for a pilot, and the planes risk damage," Jack explains, and once he does Peggy realizes something.

"That's it!" Peggy says, looking excited. "We don't need to get to New York, we just need to get to Los Angles," Peggy explains.

"What's in LA?" Jack asks curious.

"One of Howard's personal hangers. He has planes that can fly themselves and that Howard designed to be able to handle strong whether," Peggy explains.

"So, you're going to fly one of Stark's experimental plans from LA to New York, when you don't know how to fly a plane?" Jack asks shocked.

"It's not experimental, and I trust Howard's inventions, not to mention his piloting skills which he programed the planes to have," Peggy informs Jack. "You can stay if you want, Jack, but I'm going to get home because I'm not going to miss Christmas with my daughter," Peggy says, an edge to her voice, as since the president, who she knew well, was assassinated she has been working more, and has missed a lot of time with her daughter, so she promised herself that she will not miss this.

"Marge, I'm with you," Jack assures her. "I'm just pointing out the flaws," Jack explains.

"Well you can do it on the way, let's go," Peggy says. "Commander," Peggy says, walking back over to the commander she was talking to.

* * *

After a long flight, that wasn't as eventful as Jack predicted it was, Peggy finally arrives home and finds Howard, Ana, and Jarvis putting out the Christmas present.

"You made it," Howard says, walking over to his wife.

"Not technically. It's four am," Peggy says, walking over to Howard, who greats her with a kiss.

"But Miss Tasha is still asleep," Jarvis says, gesturing to the couch where Peggy realizes Natasha is asleep.

"Why is she sleeping down here?" Peggy asks, walking over to her daughter to check on her.

"She wanted to wait up for you," Ana explains.

"I can't believe I almost missed Christmas," Peggy says, and because Howard, Ana, and Jarvis know her so well they can hear the guilt in her voice.

"Peg, you stopped a war, you should be proud of that, I know I am," Howard tells his wife. "You didn't miss anything, and even if you did Tash would understand because what you did was important, you're a hero" Howard reminds Peggy.

"Mr Carter-Stark is right, as is your brother, you were always meant to fight, and that's what you're doing now, you're fighting, and being a hero," Jarvis informs Peggy. "Miss Tasha is so proud to be your daughter, and you should never feel guilty for what you have to do sometimes," Jarvis explains.

"They're both right, Peggy. Tasha may not know the details about what happened, but she knows you were doing something important, because you do that every day, don't feel guilty Peggy," Ana says.

"Thank you," Peggy says relieved, and the four old friends embrace, and once they break apart they continue to get everything set up for Christmas morning.

* * *

**January 1** **st** **1964**

After a truly enjoyable Christmas, with family and extended family, Howard turned his attention to something else he had to organize, something which has finally come to ahead.

"Are you nervous?" Natasha asks her father curious as her, Natasha, Peggy, and Jarvis are standing together backstage.

"Nah, I'm good at this kind of thing," Howard explains.

"Unless your hover car doesn't work and falls to the ground," Peggy teases.

"Hey, I handled that great," Howard says, in his defense.

"Sure you did," Peggy says, with a smirk.

"Mr Carter-Stark, one minute," an assistant says.

"Thank you," Howard says.

"Goodluck Dad," Natasha says to him, "You're going to do great," Natasha says, before hugging him.

"Thanks Kiddo," Howard says, returning the hug, and kissing her head.

"Tash's right, you're going to do great," Peggy tells Howard as she knows he is very good at this, at presenting the image he wants to protect.

"I love you," Howard says, before kissing Peggy.

"I love you too," Peggy says, once they break apart, and once she does Howard heads out on the stage and opens the 1964 Stark Expo.

* * *

**March 4** **th** **1964**

Nine weeks have passed since Howard opened the 64 Stark Expo and ever since the expo, to Howard's relief, is doing really well.

It's early morning on a Wednesday and because Peggy had to be at SHIELD even earlier Jarvis is driving Natasha to school, and Howard to Stark.

"Is this right Dad?" Natasha asks, handing him the book she is working out off.

"Almost Kiddo," Howard tells her, once he has a look. "On this one you've just got to do this third step, second," Howard explains to his daughter.

'Okay, thanks," Natasha says, sounding relieved, as she takes the book.

"Mr Carter-Stark, Miss Tasha, please make sure your seatbelts are on," Jarvis requests.

"Everything okay, Jarvis?" Howard asks worried, as both he and Natasha put their seatbelts on.

"There is a car following us, Sir. Acting in an aggressive way," Jarvis explains. "I'm doing what I can to lose them," Jarvis explains.

"Tash, hold on," Howard tells his daughter.

Over the next tense minutes Howard and Natasha can both tell that Jarvis is trying his best to get them away from the car behind them, but he doesn't seem to be succeeding. Suddenly, they feel the back of the car get hit.

"Jarvis," Howard says worried.

"I'm trying Sir," Jarvis reveals, as the car gets hit once more, this time more forceful. "Mr Carter-Stark, Miss Tasha, hold on," Jarvis says worried and as he does they all feel the car get run off the road, and rolled.

Over the next few minutes Howard, Jarvis and Natasha feel pain, and hear glass break, before the car settles, on it's roof.

"Tash, Jarvis, are you alright?" Howard asks worried.

"I'm fine, Sir," Jarvis answers, as he is feeling no major pain.

"Me too," Natasha says, and as she does Howard sees a figure walking towards the car, with a gun in his hand.

"Tash, stay low," Howard tells his daughter, as he quickly opens the side panel and pulls out Peggy's hidden gun. Once he has the gun, Howard turns off the safety and shoots the person, killing someone up close for the first time.

* * *

A little while later Howard, Natasha, and Jarvis are getting checked out by the paramedics, Howard and Jarvis doing what they can to make sure they don't collected blood from Howard or Natasha, when Peggy, Daniel, Jack, and Lian arrive.

While Daniel, Jack, and Lian go to talk to the authorities, having instructions from Peggy about what to do, Peggy walks over to Howard, Jarvis, and Natasha.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks worried.

"Yeah Mom," Natasha assures her, as her mother hugs her.

"It's only a few cuts and bruises, Mrs Carter-Stark," Jarvis assures her.

"Howard?" Peggy asks concerned, as she notices Howard just staring out to nowhere, and Howard doesn't answer her. "Howard?" Peggy asks concerned, as she takes his hand.

"Peg," Howard says, looking at her. "I shot him, I killed him," Howard says, his voice quiet. "I've never done that before," Howard reveals, as while he has been responsible for a lot of deaths, he hasn't killed someone up close.

"I know," Peggy says, before hugging her husband, feeling worried for him, as she knows that someone's first up close kill can affect them a great deal.

"Who is trying to kill us now?" Natasha asks, knowing the possibility is someone trying to take her, but she doesn't want to think about that.

"I don't know, Darling," Peggy says, as she and Howard break apart, turning to look at her. "But we're going to find out," Peggy explains.

* * *

**Four days later**

Over the next few days Peggy, and SHIELD, work to find out who ran Jarvis, Howard, and Natasha off the road, and discover that it was foreign intelligence agents who wanted to try to take out the weaker of SHIELD's director.

It is the middle of the night, and as she wakes up Peggy realizes that she is in bed alone, feeling worried as Howard hasn't been okay since he killed a man, Peggy gets up and starts to search for him.

As she figures it is the most likely place Peggy heads straight to the lab, but to her confusion, and concern, she finds the lab empty. After finding the lab deserted Peggy proceeds to search the rest of the main floor of the Estate, but it isn't until Peggy heads outside that she finds Howard sitting out by the pool.

"Howard?" Peggy asks concerned, as she sits down next to him.

"Hey Peg," Howard says, sounding distracted.

"Howard, you're not okay, you need to talk about what happened," Peggy tells her husband, "Let me help," Peggy says, taking Howard's hand, as she hates seeing him so distressed, in fact it pains her to see him like this.

"I've been responsible for a lot of death," Howard tells Peggy. "I've killed a lot of people, but I just made the weapons, I had never been close," Howard explains. "Peg, I saw his eyes after I shot him, I saw the life disappear from his eyes," Howard says, sounding pained, and distressed. "I've never been the one responsible for that before," Howard explains, looking lost.

"Howard, you saved Tash, and Mr Jarvis, and yourself," Peggy reminds him. "I know it doesn't help much, but it's what you need to tell yourself," Peggy explains to Howard. "That man was trying to kill you, and our daughter, and your best friend, you did what you had to do," Peggy tells him.

"Did you feel like this the first time you killed someone?" Howard asks his wife.

"Yes, but not just the first time. Howard, I feel like this every time I kill someone," Peggy explains. "It's never easy to take a life, especially up close, so you need to remind yourself of the reasons why it happened," Peggy explains. "Howard the fact that it is effecting you so much is one of the reasons that show you are a good man," Peggy explains. "It will take time, but you will learn to live with it, you just have to remind yourself that it was necessary," Peggy explains, and Howard and Peggy drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

**June 13** **th** **1964**

Ever since Howard killed a man he has been struggling with what he did, but every time he struggles he reminds himself of his wife's words and they help. Natasha has started her summer vacation, and honestly, she is very thankful to be away from school as she doesn't really have many friends, and she is often picked on due to her small size.

As her parents are both working in Howard's lab Natasha is pacing back and forth in the corridor outside as there is something she wants to talk to her parents about, but she is feeling a little nervous.

"Miss Tasha? Is everything all right?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "I'm just.. debating something," Natasha admits.

"I'm sure whatever it is that you want to talk to your parents about will be easier than you think," Jarvis informs Natasha, who just gives him a shocked look.

"Can you just do that mindreading thing on cue?" Natasha asks curious.

"I cannot read mines, Miss Tasha, I just know you," Jarvis assures her. "Just talk to them," Jarvis urges Natasha.

"Okay, I'm going to do that, I'm going to talk to them," Natasha tells Jarvis before heading into the lab.

When she walks into the lab Natasha finds her mother sitting on one of her father's workbenches, with files, while Howard is standing nearby working on something.

"Mom? Dad?" Natasha asks as she walks in.

"Hey Tasha, everything okay?" Peggy asks curious.

"I just had a question," Natasha admits, sounding nervous as she isn't sure how her parents are going to react. "And I'm not really sure how to ask it, so I'm just going to ask it. Why do you two look different at home than you do basically anywhere else?" Natasha asks curious.

"Tash, come over here," Howard requests, in a gentle tone of voice, and Natasha walks over, jumps onto the bench, and sits next to her mother. "Tasha, you know how we told you that you were infected with recreated, uncomplete, versions I have seen before?" Howard asks.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms.

"One of the serums is one that Peg and were infected with, twelve years ago," Howard explains.

"It caused us to stop getting older, and it effected our cells…." Peggy starts to explain.

"Which is why you heal quickly," Natasha realizes, remembering what she heard her Uncle and Aunt talking about when her were hurt.

"Exactly," Howard says. "And why it takes us a lot to get hurt,"

"Just like you do with your abilities, your Dad and I keep what we can do hidden," Peggy explains to her daughter. "Azzuri made us masks that simulate getting older," Peggy explains to her daughter. "We activate them when we're in public, or even at SHIELD when we're around people we don't completely trust," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Who knows?" Natasha asks curious.

"Jarvis, Ana, your Aunts and Uncles, Azzuri and his wife," Peggy answers.

"Does that mean one day I'll be older than you?" Natasha asks curious.

"With how slow you get older, not for a while," Howard explains, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Tash, it's important that, just like with your abilities, no one else finds out," Peggy explains to his daughter.

"I know," Natasha answers, and they drift into silence.

* * *

**July 27** **th** **1964**

Seven weeks have passed since Natasha found out that her parents don't get older, and ever since she has been enjoying her summer holidays. As there is something that they need to check on in DC Peggy and Howard have decided that Natasha and Jarvis would come with them, rather than having her stay home.

"So, where are we going?" Natasha asks her parents curious, as she sits in the back of the car between them as Jarvis drives.

"Back in 1949 your Dad and I finished construction on what was, at the time, an old SSR base," Peggy explains. "As the SSR was being dismantled and SHIELD was being founded we were able to hide the exitance of this base; your Dad, Jarvis, and I are the only ones who know it exists," Peggy explains.

"Ever few years we check to make sure it's still secure, and we hide any reports or tech that we don't want others to know about there," Howard explains to his daughter.

"That explains why we have the big car," Natasha comments.

"Yep," Howard confirms, and they drift into silence as they drive.

* * *

After a little bit more driving Jarvis finally pulls a car into a huge underground hanger, and he, Natasha, Peggy and Howard all get out of the car.

"Wow, this place is huge," Natasha comments, finding the entire thing familiar because of how she grew up. "Does it have a name?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'm partial to the Playground," Howard says.

"Which is a ridiculous name for a secret base," Peggy informs her husband.

"I don't know, I kind of like it," Natasha comments, as she looks around.

"Do you want a tour?" Howard asks curious.

"Yes please," Natasha comments, and her parents proceed to start to show her around, while also making sure everything is secure and placing the stuff they have brought with them in the vaults.

* * *

**Seven weeks later**

For the rest of the summer Natasha enjoys her summer holidays with her parents, and extended family. Since returning back to school Natasha has found this year much like the previous, but she has gotten more used to it, so she knows how to handle it.

It's after lunch and to avoid being asked awkward questions about why she has already finished all her work Natasha has gotten a bathroom pass and is walking the halls. As she walks Natasha hears footsteps that do not sound like kids and so, wanting to avoid getting in trouble from another teacher Natasha quickly ducks into a utility closet, but she leaves the door open a crack so that she can hear when they pass.

"The Carter-Stark child goes here, we'll find her, and blackmail her parents into giving us what we want," A voice says.

"Here's the picture, it's from last year," Another voice says, and Natasha assumes something is hand over. "We don't leave without her," the voice says, causing Natasha to swear to herself in Russian, as the footsteps die away.

Knowing what she has to do Natasha sneaks out of the closet, and moving as quickly, but as quietly, as possible Natasha heads to the administration building. Once in the administration area Natasha goes to the public phones, grabs it, and hides behind a bench as she makes a call.

"Please be in the office," Natasha mutters to herself as while she knows more than one person she can call this is the one she wants to answer the most.

"Director Carter," Peggy answers, after more rings than Natasha would have liked.

"Mom, it's me. There are at least two guys at my school. They're after me, want to abduct me," Natasha explains to her mother.

"What? Are you somewhere safe?" Peggy asks, and Natasha can hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"For now, but they're going to keep looking," Natasha explains.

"Get somewhere safe, and stay there," Peggy urges her daughter. "I'll be there as soon as I can with your Uncles and Aunts," Peggy explains.

"Okay," Natasha tells her mother before hanging up. Once Natasha hangs up she hears gunshots and Natasha knows, that she cannot just sit there, not when people are in danger because they are after her.

Knowing what she has to do Natasha puts the phone back and heads towards the sound of gunshots.

"You can do this, Tasha," Natasha tells herself as continues to make her way towards the gunshots.

After a few minutes Natasha finally gets to where the gunshots came from, and she isn't at all surprised when it is her classroom. Pausing outside the door Natasha takes a deep breath before walking into the room, and the second she does she finds two guns pointing at her.

"I'm the one you want, don't hurt anyone else," Natasha says, raising her hands in surrender.

* * *

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. Because I have had some questions Tony will be in the story in a few chapter.

* * *

Coming from an intel briefing Peggy walks into her office where her phone is ringing, her emergency line to be precise, and so she hurries over to it.

"Director Carter," Peggy answers.

"Mom, it's me," Natasha says, and as soon as she speaks Peggy can tell that there is something wrong. "There are at least two guys at my school. They're after me, want to abduct me," Natasha explains, and even though Natasha is good at hiding it Peggy can tell how worried she is.

"What?" Peggy asks terrified. "are you somewhere safe?" Peggy asks her daughter as she collects her weapon.

"For now, but they're going to keep looking," Natasha explains.

"Get somewhere safe, and stay there," Peggy urges her daughter. "I'll be there as soon as I can with your Uncles and Aunts," Peggy explains, knowing that Howard is at Stark and so she can't let him know right now, but she will.

"Okay," Natasha tells her before hanging up.

After Natasha hangs up Peggy runs, as fast as she can, to the office where Michael, Rose, Lian, Jack, and Daniel are.

"Peggy, what's wrong?" Michael asks concerned.

"People are at Natasha's school, wanting to abduct her," Peggy says worried. "We've got to go, and I also have to let Howard know," Peggy explains.

"I'll call Howard," Rose says, as the others grab their weapons, and once they have them they all run out of office as fast as possible.

* * *

At Natasha's school she is being lead down the hall of her school by the two men, both of them pointing guns at her as they go.

"You know you're pretty stupid Kid, you could have run," One of the men says.

"I'm a Carter-Stark, we don't run," Natasha says, and feeling pretty confident that they are the only two around Natasha knows what she has to do. "We fight," Natasha says, and moving quickly she grabs the gun of one of the men, and dismantle it, while kicking the other in the stomach. As the man who she kicked in the stomach doubled over Natasha jumps off him to get onto the shoulders of the other gun, and uses her thighs to break the neck of one of the men out while kicking in the face of the other man in the face. As one man falls to the ground dead and the other is unconscious Natasha kicks the unconscious man again to make sure he is unconscious.

Once both the men are unconscious Natasha runs back to her classroom and barricades the door, doing the same for the other classrooms in the corridor, using her abilities to get it done quickly and effectively, so that no one finds out what is in the hallway.

"Come on Mom," Natasha mutters to herself.

* * *

Having terrified those in her car by driving fast, and ignoring basically every road rule, which caused the others to drive just as fast. Peggy, Michael, Jack, Daniel, and Lian arrive out the front of Natasha's school.

As she sees something Peggy grabs the communicator that is in her car.

"Michel, do you see what I see?" Peggy asks, as while Jack and Daniel are in her car Michael and Lian are in the other car.

"The guards at the entrances, and in the grounds, yep," Michael confirms.

"Drive around the back, let me know when you're in position," Peggy says, as even though she would like to just burst in and get to her daughter, she knows that the best chance Natasha has is if they are smart.

"Nat can look after herself Peggy," Daniel reminds her, wanting to help.

"I know," Peggy says, as she knows all too well what her daughter is capable off. "But I'd feel better once I can see her for myself," Peggy comments.

"Peggy, we're in place," Michael informs his sister.

"Move in. the objective is to get to Tash, and secure all hostiles," Peggy instructs, and once she does she gets out the car, and Jack and Daniel are right behind her. As they approach the school a fire fight breaks out, causing Peggy, Daniel and Jack to take cover as they fire back.

* * *

Inside the school Natasha, who is still in the hallway with the dead and unconscious bodies, Natasha hears the firefight break out.

"Mom," Natasha says worried, and so she grabs the gun that she didn't dismantle as well as extra bullets and starts to run towards the front entrance of the school. Once she is close enough Natasha shoots through the door, and kills the man who is standing right outside the door, unknown to her her mother already killed the other guard.

Getting to the door Natasha reacts fast and due to the fact that the three surviving men, who are out in the grounds, are so focused on her mother and uncles Natasha is able to shoot all three of them from behind, getting them with kill shots. Just as she shoots the last man Natasha hears a gunshot come from behind her, and seconds later she feels unbelievable pain in her shoulder.

"TASHA," Peggy yells in terror as she watches her daughter get shot.

Pushing the pain she is feeling down as much as possible Natasha turns and makes a shot, while falling to her knees, hitting the person who shot her in the chest. As he falls to the ground Natasha hears more footsteps coming from that direction but to her relief it is her Uncle and Aunt.

"Nat!" Lian says worried, as she hurries towards her, but Peggy is the one who gets to her daughter first.

"Tash, Tash, talk to me," Peggy says, getting to Natasha and pulling her into her arms.

"I'm okay," Natasha assures her mother, looking up at her. As Lian, Michael, Daniel and Jack get to them.

"Lian, take this," Peggy says, handing Lian the gun as she puts pressure on Natasha's wound. "Make it seem like you did the shooting," Peggy instructs, putting more pressure on her daughter's wound.

"You got it," Lian confirms.

"Deal with the authorities, I want none of the deaths traced back to Tasha, we found her hiding in a utility closet," Peggy instructs. "Clean up the blood that is Tasha's. We can't risk someone getting that," Peggy explains as she stands up with her daughter.

"Of course," Daniel confirms, as he knows what that would mean.

"I took her to safety, that's all anyone needs to know," Peggy explains as she carries Tasha out of the school.

Just as she gets outside a car that Peggy recognizes pulls up and both Howard and Jarvis hurry out of the car.

"PEG! TASH!" Howard says, running over to his wife and daughter.

"Tash needs medical attention, someone we can trust," Peggy explains.

"My healing ability, I'll be okay," Natasha assures her parents, and Jarvis.

"Your wound still needs to be treated, Kiddo," Howard tells her, as they get to the car, and Jarvis opens the door.

"I'll get you to the SHIELD medical facility as fast as possible," Jarvis says, clearly worried about Natasha, as Peggy, Howard, and Natasha get into the car.

* * *

Hours later Natasha's wound has been treated, and due to her healing ability she is doing extremely well, and Daniel, Michael, Jack, Lian, and Rose have covered up what happened at Natasha's school. Even though she is healing well it takes a lot of Natasha's energy and so she is fast asleep in her bed at home while Peggy and Howard are standing at her doorway watching her sleep.

"She's going to have to move schools again," Peggy says to Howard.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she won't mind," Howard admits, as he knows that Natasha hasn't exactly liked her current school. "If this could work as a deterrent so that others don't go after our daughter then that would be the only good thing," Howard comments.

"Howard, Tash killed six people today," Peggy reminds him, her voice distressed.

"I know," Howard says, looking down at his daughter, who looks quite peaceful. "We always knew what she could do," Howard reminds Peggy.

"I know, it's different seeing it," Peggy admits. "I'm proud of her for protecting herself, and I never want her to ashamed of anything she can do, but there was a lot of death today," Peggy comments.

"It's her instincts to act how she did today," Howard reminds Peggy. "She needs some help learning how to react in a less lethal way," Howard explains.

"Yeah," Peggy confirms, knowing that she will have to find a way to help Natasha with that, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch their daughter sleep.

* * *

**October 26** **th** **1964**

After the incident at her old school Natasha has moved schools and is a lot happier. Due to her healing abilities she doesn't even have a scar from where she was shot.

It is a Monday afternoon and Natasha has been home from school for a little while. As she has finished her homework Natasha is walking into her father's home lab as there is something she wants to talk to him about

"Dad," Natasha says, as she walks in, but to her surprise she realizes that her father isn't alone, and he has his mask activated, something which he never usually has a home. "Oh, I'm sorry," Natasha tells her father.

"It's okay, Tash," Howard assures his daughter. "This is Doctor Anton Vanko, we're working on something, and we thought it would be better to work on it here rather than at the office," Howard explains, and because of that Natasha knows it means her father is worried about the wrong people getting ahold of it.

"Hi," Natasha greats.

"It's nice to meet you, Natasha," Vanko says, as Howard talks so proudly about his daughter.

"Did you need something specific, Tash? Or did you just want to say hello?" Howard asks curious.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering how my Halloween costuming is coming. Will it be ready for the school party on Saturday?" Natasha asks, as due to what she wanted for her Halloween costume Howard was the only one who could make it for her.

"It's almost done, I'm just finishing up on a couple of things for you," Howard explains to his daughter.

"Oh cool," Natasha says, looking relieved. "I'll leave you to your work," Natasha says, before heading out of the lab. After Natasha leaves Vanko turns his attention back to Howard.

"Do you really think we could have an Arc Reactor created that soon?" Anton asks Howard surprised, returning to where their conversation as before Natasha walked in.

"If things go to plan," Howard admits. "Once we have it we can completely change the energy industry, maybe even change the entire world," Howard comments.

"And get rich," Anton comments.

"The advancement is what matters," Howard says, as while he loves money he loves scientific advancement more and he knows that if this Arc Reactor technology works then technology could be catapulted forward.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

It is finally Halloween, and before going trick or treating with her parents, Natasha has a school Halloween party. As they have to leave soon Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Natasha.

"Tasha! You coming?" Howard calls up the stairs.

"Be right there," Natasha calls back.

For another minute or so Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana wait until finally they hear footsteps and Natasha walks onto the stairs dressed as Captain America as Howard recreated the exact costume, including the protection, for her, the only major difference being the shield, which is made out of a different metal rather than Vibranium, but still looks extremely similar to Steve's.

"What do you think?" Natasha asks, looking at her mother in particular.

"I think you look incredible," Peggy says, smiling at her daughter, as she also feels a stab of pain.

"We need to get a picture," Ana says, before hurrying off to get the camera.

Over the next few minutes various pictures of Natasha are taken, with different combinations of Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis, before Natasha has to leave for her school party.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

After being the hit of the school Halloween party, due to her incredible costume, Natasha has been having a much better time at school. As neither of her parents made it home for dinner Natasha is in her room, lying on her bed reading as she listens to music. As she reads she heads a knock on her door.

"Come in," Natasha says, and her father walks in. "Hey Dad," Natasha says, and Howard walks over to turn off her record. Once the record is off Howard turns to face her, and Natasha realizes something. "Dad, what's wrong?" Natasha asks worried, as her father walks over to her, and she puts her book down.

"Tash, your mom is on a mission with your Uncles Michael, Jack, and Dugan, as well as your Aunt Lian," Howard explains.

"Something's happened," Natasha realizes.

"They've gone dark, which means…." Howard starts to explains.

"You've lost contact," Natasha says worried.

"Yes. We don't know why, but we're doing everything we can to figure it out," Howard explains to his daughter. "I need to get back to SHIELD, but I wanted you to know," Howard explains to his daughter.

"Dad, what if something bad has happened to Mom?" Natasha asks worried.

"Tash, I've known your mom a lot of years, and one of the first things I learnt is to never count her out," Howard explains to his daughter. "She has the stubbornness, and determination, to get through anything, and I know she always determine to stop the bad guys and come home to us," Howard tells Natasha, the love he feels for his wife being more than clear in his voice.

"I'm scared," Natasha admits, admitting something she doesn't do all to often.

"That's okay," Howard assures his daughter, before hugging and kissing her head. "Tash, Jarvis and Ana will be right downstairs, and I will let you know as soon as I know something," Howard promises his daughter, and he feels her nod against her shoulder. "I love you Kiddo," Howard says.

"I love you too," Natasha responds, as they break apart. "Will you be home for breakfast?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'll try," Howard responds, before getting up and heading out of his daughters room.

* * *

**Five days later**

Ever since finding out that her mother has gone dark on the mission Natasha has been extremely worried, and Howard hasn't been home much as he has been running SHIELD, and trying to give help to Peggy.

It's early afternoon and as they have finally received good news Natasha is waiting in the foyer with Ana.

"I thought Dad said they were on their way home," Natasha says worried.

"They are, Tash," Ana assures her. "I'm sure they'll be home as soon as possible," Ana explains.

Over the next couple of minutes Ana and Natasha wait until they finally hear the sound of a car pull up, reacting fast Natasha hurriedly opens the door and runs out just as her parents, and Jarvis, get out of the car.

"Mom!" Natasha says, running towards her mother.

"Hey Tash," Peggy says, smiling at her daughter, and once Natasha is close enough she hugs her mother tightly.

"Are you okay?" Natasha ask worried, as she clings to her mother.

"A few cuts and bruises, nothing major," Peggy assures her daughter, as she returns the hug.

"I'm really glad you're home," Natasha tells her mother, as she continues to cling to her.

"Me too," Natasha responds, as they head inside, Natasha purposely not moving far away from her mother.

* * *

**January 22** **nd** **1965**

Six weeks have passed since Peggy went dark on a mission, and ever since Natasha has been acting rather clingy, something which has been a surprise to Peggy and Howard, but even with Natasha's change in behavior the Carter-Stark's were able to have an enjoyable Christmas with their extended family.

After getting a call from an old friend Peggy and Howard have travelled to North Salem in New York. Just like the last time they were at this particular place they are allowed straight in and find Charles Xavier waiting for them.

"Peggy, Howard, it is good to see you," Charles greats.

"It's good to see you too, Charles," Peggy greats, with a smile.

"How's Natasha doing?" Charles asks curious.

"Better, her new school seems to be good for her," Howard admits.

"I'm glad," Charles admits. "If needed Natasha will always be welcome here," Charles says, as while he has only been running the school for a few years he would be more than happy to have Natasha be one of his students, as even though she is not a mutant, she is a gifted.

"Thank you, Charles. We'll keep that in mind," Peggy tells him. "You said you needed help?" Peggy asks.

"Yes, let's talk in my office," Charles says, and the three of them head into the building.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy, Charles, and Howard are in Charles' office together, and Charles has closed the door.

"What's going on, Charles?" Howard asks, as he could feel the tension as they walked through the building.

"One of my students, Jubilee her family have been killed. She was taken into custody to be questioned," Charles explains. "The CIA now have her because she used her abilities by accident. She doesn't have control yet," Charles says, looking grave. "I have talked to her psychically and so I know she is afraid and is terrified of using her abilities and accidently hurting someone," Charles explains, knowing that the more scared Jubilee becomes the more of a chance of that happening is. "I know where she is, but because of location where she is being held, I cannot get her out on my own without risking revealing the existence of me and my people," Charles explains, his voice grave. "She's a good kid, she…." Charles starts to explain.

"You don't have to explain Charles, we'll help," Peggy assures him.

"Where is she?" Howard asks.

"Washington," Charles answers.

"Then Howard and I will go to Washington," Peggy tells him. "We make calls on our way, and whether by official, unofficial or even more unofficial means we will get her released," Peggy says, as she already knows all the ways they can do that.

"I'm coming with you," Charles says. "I may not be able to help get her out, but it will help her to have someone familiar when she is free," Charles says.

"Of course, we understand," Howard says. "We should leave immediately," Howard says, causing Charles to nod, and the three of them head out of the office.

* * *

Hours later, being aware that her parents are out of town, Natasha is at the diner table with Ana and Jarvis, as they eat dinner Ana and Jarvis notice that Natasha is just picking at her food, not really eating it.

"Miss Tasha, is everything okay?" Jarvis asks concerned, after exchanging a look with Ana, but Natasha doesn't answer, she just continues to pick at her food.

"Tasha, you know you can always talk to us," Ana reminds her.

"I know," Natasha admits, looking up from her food, and she sighs. "When Mom and Dad first adopted me, I knew what they did, but I didn't really understand it," Natasha admits. "But now I do, and I know how dangerous it is… I'm scared," Natasha admits in a very quiet voice, barely loud enough for Ana and Jarvis to hear.

"That's completely understandable Tash," Ana assures her.

"I'm proud of what they do, I know they do important work, and are heroes, but I'm worried that one day them being heroes will mean they wont come home," Natasha admits, pain in her voice, and honestly she feels a little selfish for admitting that.

"Miss Tasha you're right. Your parents are heroes, and do important work, but for them one of the most important things they do is be your parents," Jarvis explains. "They will always do everything they can to come home to you," Jarvis tells Natasha, who nods in understanding as they drift into silence.

* * *

In one of Peggy and Howard's safe houses in Washington DC Charles is waiting for Peggy and Howard to return with Jubilee. While Charles trusts his friends, and knows they are the best people to get Jubilee released, considering the circumstances, he cannot help but worry.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to him the door opens and Peggy, Howard, and Jubilee walk in.

"Professor!" Jubilee says, looking excited.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Charles asks concerned.

"Much better now," Jubilee assures him. "Peggy and Howard are kind of awesome," Jubilee comments.

"Yes, they are," Charles confirms, giving his friends grateful looks, and they just give nods in return as a form of acknowledgement.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Since helping out Charles Peggy and Howard have spent a large chunk of the last two weeks covering what they did. It is a Friday night, and a pretty significant one at that, and because of that fact, as soon as they put Natasha to bed Peggy and Howard retired to Peggy's office with a very expensive bottle of whiskey which they are sharing.

"He was an idiot!" Howard suddenly says as he gets up from where he is sitting next to Peggy on the couch in the office. "He should have just given you his coordinates!" Howard exclaims.

"Howard," Peggy says, displaying so much by just saying his name.

"I know," Howard says, walking back over. "It wasn't who he was," Howard says, sitting back down. "Twenty years, and we've found the damn tesseract but can't find him," Howard says, as he has continued to search for Steve.

"It's not fair," Peggy comments, leaning her head on Howard's shoulder. "But the good you're doing with the Tesseract, SHIELD, even us being infected with the serum, I like to think he would be proud to know what we did in his honor," Peggy comments, as that thought gives her comfort.

"He would," Howard confirms. "But I would give it all up if it meant finding him," Howard says, knowing that the one thing he wouldn't give up is his life with Peggy, and Natasha, which he wouldn't give up for anything.

"I know," Peggy says, feeling the same way as Howard, knowing that she wouldn't give up her life with Howard and Natasha for anything, including Steve, as she takes a drink. "One day you might, we might, find him again, but we've got to keep going like we won't, keep living our lives," Peggy tells her husband. "He would want that for us,"

"Yeah, he would," Howard confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they think about the person who meant so much to both of them who they lost twenty years ago.

* * *

PLEASE, REVIEW

PLEASE, REVIEW

PLEASE, REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **AN;** thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**February 28** **th** **1965**

Not even a month has passed since Peggy and Howard sat in Peggy's home office, getting drunk as they thought about their dear lost friend and once again they find themselves in Peggy's office with glasses of whiskey. But, this time, on a Sunday afternoon, they are joined by Daniel, Jack, Michael, Dugan, Gabe, Mortia, Lian, and Rose while Natasha, MJ and Gabe's daughter Stephanie are playing together in the backyard, under the watchful supervision of Ana and Jarvis.

"So, it's finally going to happen," Mortia comments.

"The air raids are going to start within the next three days," Peggy confirms.

"We're really not going to have a decade without a war," Daniel comments, with a sad tone of voice.

"That can't surprise you," Jack says to his boyfriend.

"It doesn't, just thought Humanity would be better than this," Daniel explains.

"After everything we've seen and done over the last two and a half decades, how can you think that?" Dugan asks.

"Because he should," Peggy says, causing everyone to look at him. "We are humanities last line of defence, and we can't be the defence if we don't believe in humanity," Peggy says. "We fight for humanity, for the good and the bad, and to do that we need to believe in them, believe that they can do better than the worst that we've all seen," Peggy comments. "I know we all know things, and have seen things, that would keep most up a night but that doesn't mean we get to become jaded," Peggy explains. "We take the world for what it is, but fight like hell for what we believe it could be. We can never forget that," Peggy says, looking around at the people who matter to her.

"Well said," Howard says, smiling at his wife.

* * *

**April 3** **rd** **1965**

A little over five weeks have passed since America joined the Vietnam war and in that time Peggy and Howard have worked more than a few late nights.

It is a Saturday afternoon and to celebrate Peggy and Howard's 10th anniversary, and Natasha officially becoming nine years old, Peggy and Howard are having a party at their estate with their extended family, including Jason and Angie who flew in from LA.

While MJ, who is now six year old, and Natasha are chasing each other around the yard, with Stephanie looks on, Peggy has realised that Howard is sitting alone at one of outside tables sketching something.

"Please don't tell me you're working," Peggy says, walking up to her husband, who has the dignity to look guilty. "And you call me a workaholic," Peggy says as she sits down next to him.

"We're both workaholics Peg, it's one of the reasons we work so well," Howard says, looking at Peggy.

"True," Peggy admits. "So, what has your big brain thought up now?" Peggy asks curious, as she knows it must be big to cause Howard to leave the excitement of the party.

"An idea," Howard admits. "Engelbart revealing the computer last year was revolutionary, it's going to change everything but it's going to take time to unlock the potential that it has," Howard explains.

"Which annoys you," Peggy says, knowing that because she has heard Howard rant about this before.

"Well yeah, but what if it didn't have to take time?" Howard says, looking hopeful. "With what Engelbart realised to the public, and elements of tech of mine that already exists, I may just be able to jump ahead ten generations in a matter of months," Howard explains, knowing that seeing what is possible in Wakanda gives him the confidence and belief that he's going to be able to do that.

"You really think so?" Peggy asks, knowing that would be a huge deal.

"Yeah, but only if I can figure out one potentially catastrophic problem," Howard admits.

"And you're stuck," Peggy says, recognizing the look on Howard's face.

"Unfortunately," Howard admits, looking annoyed.

"Okay, that's it," Peggy says, taking the piece of paper that Howard is sketching on. "I'm going to hold onto this, and you're going to focus on having a good time with our family; maybe then the solution will come to you," Peggy says, standing up.

"I love you," Howard says, smiling at Peggy as he stands up too.

"I love you too," Peggy responds, and once Howard is standing the two of them kiss, and then proceed to celebrate their anniversary, and their daughter getting older, with their family.

* * *

**August 13** **th** **1965**

Four months have passed since Peggy and Howard's tenth anniversary and ever since Howard has been working on his idea, and he is pretty confident that he is going to have a very advance computer pretty soon.

It is mid-morning on a Friday and Peggy and Howard are walking the halls of SHIELD together, Peggy looking at a file which Howard gave her.

"And you really think they are right for SHIELD? I thought you were considering them for Stark," Peggy comments.

"I was, but Peg, the work they are doing is incredible, and as advance as what I do," Howard explains. "They could help me make another fortune if they were to work at Stark, but at SHIELD they can do some real good," Howard explains.

"Have you explained what SHIELD is? What they would be doing? The responsibility?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yes, they're both very interested," Howard admits, as they reach Peggy's office. "They're waiting for you," Howard explains, as while he could have just hired the candidates on his own considering what he thinks they would be doing he thought it would be important to have Peggy's okay as well.

"Howard, you know I trust your instincts," Peggy tells him.

"I know," Howard says, with a slight smile. "I just thought it was important you meet them too," Howard explains, as he opens the door to Peggy's office and they both walk in.

"Doctor Pym, Doctor Van Dyne," Peggy greats, as they walk in.

"Please, call me Janet," Janet requests. "And this is Hank," Janet says. "And you're Director Peggy Carter-Stark," Janet realises.

"Please, it's Peggy," Peggy says, as she sits down, as does Howard. "Howard's gone over your files with me, but I thought we could talk about what it would look like if you were to join SHIELD," Peggy explains, and once she does the four of them start to talk about what Janet and Hank joining SHIELD will look like.

* * *

While her parents are at work Natasha is at home because it is school holidays, having got an idea Natasha has gone in search of Ana who she finds in the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha, everything okay?" Ana asks curious.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "Today's dad's birthday," Natasha says, as she walks over to Ana.

"Yeah, it is," Ana confirms, wondering where Natasha is going with this.

"I want to do something special," Natasha admits. "I was wondering if you could help me bake a cake for dad," Natasha asks, sounding nervous.

"Of course I can," Ana says, smiling at her, and the two of them proceed to make a birthday cake for Howard.

* * *

Hours later Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Natasha are having dinner together in the dining room of the estate. Peggy and Howard feeling quite happy as Hank and Janet agreed to join SHIELD. As everyone has almost finished eating Ana looks at Natasha and nods.

"I'll be right back," Natasha says as she gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Tasha?" Peggy calls after her daughter, but Natasha doesn't respond.

A few moments later Natasha walks into the dining room carrying the cake that she and Ana made.

"Happy Birthday Dad," Natasha says, as she puts the cake Infront of her father. "Ana helped me make it," Natasha explains.

"I love it," Howard says, putting his arm around Natasha and kissing her cheek.

"Happy Birthday to you…" Peggy starts to sing and as she does Jarvis, Ana and Natasha join in and the three of them sing happy birthday to Howard, then eat the cake that Natasha and Ana made.

* * *

**October 27** **th** **1965**

Over two months have passed since Peggy and Howard hired Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym to work at SHIELD, since joining the two of them have fitted in well, and have become friends with Peggy, Howard, and their extended family; Peggy and Janet in particular have become good friends.

It's a Wednesday evening and Peggy is packing up her stuff in her office about to head home when there is a knock on her door and Lian walks in.

"Hey Peggy, do you have a minute?" Lian asks curious.

"I'm actually on my way…" Peggy starts to say, but then she notices the look on her friend's face. "Lian, what's wrong?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to the doctors," Lian reveals, sitting down.

"And? What did they say?" Peggy asks her friend walking over to her.

"I'm Pregnant," Lian says, looking beyond shocked.

"And you're not sure how to feel," Peggy realises, sitting down next to her friend.

"Peggy I know how to be an agent, I can walk straight into dangerous without breaking a sweat, but I don't know how to be a mother," Lian admits.

"Neither did I before Natasha," Peggy tells her friend. "Lian, you'll learn how to be a mother, and I have no doubt that you'll be an amazing one; I've seen you with MJ, Stephanie and Tasha," Peggy explains.

"I don't want to stop being an agent," Lian admits.

"You don't have to," Peggy assures her. "You can do both, and you're not alone," Peggy tells her. "You have William, and me, and Howard, our entire family. You will figure out how to be a mother; that I know for sure," Peggy admits.

"Thank you," Lian says, before hugging her friend.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Peggy asks curious, as they break apart.

"Thanks, but I think I should go home, tell William," Lian admits.

"If you need anything I'm just a phone call away," Peggy promises her.

"Thanks Peggy," Lian says gratefully.

"I'll walk you out," Peggy says, standing up and grabing her stuff before walking back over to Lian and together the two of them leave SHIELD together.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1965**

Two months have passed since Lian found out she was pregnant, and since then she has been adjusting to not being allowed in the field.

It is Christmas day and Michael, MJ, Rose, Daniel, Jack, Dugan, William and Lian have all joined Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Ana and Jarvis for their Christmas tradition of breakfast by the fire. As they eat and happily talk, while MJ and Natasha eye the presents they will be opening after breakfast, they all hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Peggy says, as Jarvis is getting more food from the kitchen, and so she gets up, heads out of the living room, through the front room and into the foyer. Getting to the front door Peggy opens it to reveal Janet and Hank, both of them holding bags. "Come in, come in," Peggy says, letting them in.

"Thanks for inviting us, Peggy," Janet says, clearly grateful.

"I was happy to," Peggy admits. "I hope you're hungry, there's going to be a lot of food today," Peggy admits.

"We're starved," Hank answers as they head to the living room.

Over the next half an hour or so Angie, Jason, Gabe and his wife and daughter, all join and they proceed to have an incredible Christmas together.

* * *

**January 14** **th** **1966**

Since it's been almost three weeks since Christmas Natasha has gotten used to being back at school after the holidays, and Howard, after a couple of tips from Hank, has managed to make a computer even more advance than he was expecting.. As Natasha has been called to the principals' office, and told to take her stuff with her, Natasha feels concerned, concerned that only grows when she gets outside the office and finds MJ waiting for her.

"Nat? what's going on?" MJ asks confused as even though they attend the same school now he doesn't often see his cousin during the day.

"I'm not entirely sure," Natasha admits, and as she does Jarvis walks into the corridor with the principal.

"Good Mr Carter, Miss Carter-Stark, this man is here to pick you up because there has been a family emergency," The Principal informs Natasha and MJ, before heading back into his office.

"Come along, Miss Tasha, Mr MJ," Jarvis says, once the principal is in his office, and right away MJ goes to follow but Natasha puts her hand on her cousin's shoulder, stopping him.

"On his last birthday Dad had a cake, what flavour was it and who made it?" Natasha asks Jarvis, it being the first question she can think of that only a few people would know the answer to.

"Chocolate raspberry truffle flavour, you made it with Ana's help," Jarvis answers, feeling proud of Natasha for checking his identity.

"It's really Jarvis," Natasha tells MJ. "Let's go," Natasha tells her cousin, and they head out of the school together.

* * *

About five minutes later Natasha and MJ are in the back of the car while Jarvis is driving them.

"Jarvis, where are we going?" Natasha asks curious.

"SHIELD," Jarvis answers. "There's been a security issue," Jarvis explains.

"Nat? what does that mean?" MJ asks Natasha curious.

"It could mean any number of things," Natasha explains.

"Our family isn't like a regular family, is it?" MJ asks.

"No, it's really not," Natasha confirms, and as she does she sees how distressed her cousin looks. "It will be okay," Natasha assures him. "Our family knows what they're doing and you and I are going to stick together, as long as we do that we'll be okay," Natasha assures her cousin as she puts an arm around him. "Okay?" Natasha asks.

"Okay," MJ confirms, causing Natasha to give him a reassuring smile, and because she is looking at her cousin she doesn't see the proud look Jarvis is giving her.

* * *

After a few hours sitting in an empty office at SHIELD, with Jarvis watching over them Natasha and MJ suspect that they are finally going to get some answers as their parents walk into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Howard, Aunt Peggy," MJ says excitedly as they walk in.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Everything is now," Peggy assures her daughter.

"Do I have to move schools again?" Natasha asks, looking disappointed as she actually likes her current school.

"Nah Kiddo, not this time," Howard assures her.

"Are we in danger?" MJ asks, looking afraid.

"No Honey, not anymore," Rose assures her son.

"Something happened, and we were worried about you two being in danger because of it," Michael explains. "But we fixed the problem, and now we can go home," Michael explains.

"Good," Natasha says relieved, as she and MJ exchange looks, and seven of them head out of the office.

* * *

**March 17** **th** **1966**

Two months have passed since Natasha and MJ were taken out of class due to a security threat and ever since the two of them have become closer because MJ now understands more of the truth of his family.

It is a Thursday evening and Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Jarvis, Ana, Jack, Dugan, Mortia, Rose, MJ, Michael, Janet, Hank, and Gabe are all waiting in a hospital waiting room. As they are feeling pretty bored Natasha and MJ are playing with LEGO. Feeling curious about what they are building Howard walks over and sits down with them.

"What are you two building?" Howard asks curious.

"A building," MJ answers. "We're not sure what kind yet," MJ explains.

"Sounds fun, let me have a look at your design here," Howard suggests, and he happily joins Natasha and MJ in their building.

"Howard," Peggy says a few minutes later when William walks into the room.

"It's a girl," William says excitedly.

"Congratulations," Rose tells her with a smile.

"We've named her Melinda, Melinda Qiaolian May," William explains.

"That's a lovely name," Janet says with a smile.

"Peggy, Howard, Lian and I would like to talk to you," William says.

"Of course," Peggy answers, looking at the others, and it is clear what she is asking.

"We'll look after Nat," Daniel assures her, and once she gets the assurance Peggy and Howard following William, getting to Lian's patent room little while later.

"Hi, come in," Lian says, from where she is sitting on the bed holing her newborn daughter, and so Peggy and Howard walk over to her.

"Lian she's beautiful," Peggy says, looking down at the newborn baby.

"She really is," Lian confirms. "Peggy, Howard, William and I would like to ask if you'd be willing to be Melinda's godparents, and look after her if anything were to happen to us," Lian explains, knowing that with their line of work it is a real possibility.

"Of course," Peggy answers, without hesitation.

"We'd be honoured," Howard tells them.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lian asks.

"Definitely," Peggy confirms, and Lian hands her newborn daughter to her godparents.

* * *

**July 4** **th** **1966**

Almost four months have passed since Melinda was born and ever since William and Lian have been getting used to being parents. As has become tradition, William, Lian, Melinda, Daniel, Jack, Dugan, Gabe and his family, Mortia and his, Janet, Hank, Michael, Rose, and MJ have all come over to the Carter-Stark Estate to celebrate the fourth of July, an occasion that has particular significance to them.

While watching Stephanie, Natasha and MJ swim in the pool with Daniel, Rose, Janet, and William Peggy and Lian are sitting at the edge of the pool with baby Melinda.

"How are you feeling about coming back next month?" Peggy asks her friend.

"A little nervous, but good," Lian admits. "Thank you for fighting for me to keep my liaison position," Lian says, it being more than clear that she is incredibly grateful.

"I was happy too, there was no way I was going to let them take that from you," Peggy assures her friend.

"Thank you," Lian says gratefully, as she looks around, and as she does she realises something. "Where are Howard and Hank?" Lian asks curious.

"Probably in the lab," Peggy assumes, knowing that she will go have a look for them soon.

As Peggy suspected Howard and Hank were in the lab, but they are heading back to the the backyard, but instead of heading there via the back door they are going via the side one. As they walk outside Howard sees Dugan, Gabe, Mortia, and Jack are huddled up together.

"I'll catch up," Howard tells Hank, who nods and heads out the back to join the others. While Hank goes to join the others Howard walks over to the foursome. "Now this screams up to something if I've ever seen it," Howard says, as the four spies try, and remarkably fail, to look innocent.

"We're just working on a little surprise," Dugan tells him. "Trust me, you're going to love it," Dugan informs him.

"I'm sure I will," Howard tells him. "But if Peggy doesn't I knew nothing," Howard says, looking between them.

"Deal," Jack, Dugan, Gabe and Mortia say together.

"I'll leave you to it," Howard says, before heading to the backyard, leaving the others to do whatever it was that they were doing.

* * *

Hours later everyone is sitting around the bombfire in the backyard, while everyone is making smores, those who knew Steve are exchanging a bottle of whiskey when suddenly a whole lot of fireworks start to go off, clearly coming from a part of the estate that is far away from them, but is nevertheless coming from within the estate.

"Howard," Peggy says, to her husband.

"Not me, Peg," Howard assures her, honestly not at all surprised that her first instinct was to blame him.

"That would be us," Dugan informs Peggy.

"That's so cool," Natasha comments, and everyone drifts into silence as they happily watch the homemade fireworks.

* * *

**September 25** **th** **1966**

Over two months have passed since the fourth of July and since then Lian has returned to work while William tends to stay home with Melinda, a dynamic that is pretty unique.

It is a Sunday morning and Natasha is excitedly sitting in the front room, on one of the couches, while Peggy is next to her, reading a file.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Uncle Daniel said we're going to be able to eat whatever we want," Natasha says excitedly.

"Of course he did," Peggy says, being well aware that Daniel and Jack tend to give Natasha treats when she is at SHIELD, and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Natasha says, before hurrying over to the door, and Peggy gets up and follows her, getting to the door just as it opens revealing Daniel, Jack and MJ.

"You ready to go, Nat?" Jack asks.

"Yep," Natasha says, as she happily puts on her baseball hat. "Bye Mom," Natasha says.

"Bye Darling," Peggy tells her daughter. "Try not to let her eat her entire weight in junk food," Peggy says, looking between Jack and Daniel.

"Come on, Peggy. It's baseball, she's got to eat junk food," Daniel tells her as he and Jack are taking MJ and Natasha to a game at Yankee Stadium, the Yankees against the Red Socks.

"Uncle Dan, Uncle Jack, let's go!" Natasha urgers.

"Everything in moderation," Peggy says, as Natasha and MJ hurry to the car.

"Dugan said you used to be fun, I can't see it," Jack teases before following MJ and Natasha to the car, causing Peggy to roll her eyes.

"I'll try to remember moderation," Daniel says, before following MJ, Natasha, and Jack to the car, as Peggy watches them get to the car and drive away, Peggy feeling happy because she can tell that her daughter is so happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **1966**

Two months have passed since Daniel and Jack took MJ and Natasha to a baseball game, an event that Natasha wouldn't stop talking about for weeks afterwards. It is thanksgiving and while Peggy had to go into SHIELD to deal with something Howard, Natasha, Ana, Jarvis, Michael, MJ, Rose, Lian, William, Melinda, Jack, Daniel, Dugan, Gabe, his wife and daughter, Janet, and Hank are all in the kitchen of the Carter-Stark Estate.

"Okay, you all know the deal, we work together to get everything ready for dinner," Howard says.

"While making sure you don't blow anything up," Hank teases.

"Which is really a fulltime job for someone," Daniel says, joining in on the teasing, and causing Howard to roll his eyes.

"What can I do?" Natasha asks. "I want to help more," Natasha reveals, as she usually has to do easier, more basic, tasks but this time she wants to do more.

"Do you want to help me with the pies?" Daniel asks curious.

"Yes please," Natasha says, and they get to work.

* * *

Over the next hour everyone works together to make their Thanksgiving dinner while listening to music, having a great time together.

"Done!" Natasha says, as she finishes following Daniel's instructions.

"That's great, Nat," Daniel tells her. "I'll put it in the oven," Daniel says, taking it from Natasha, and heading towards the stove.

As Daniel heads to the stove his crutch slips on a bit of water on the ground, and it causes him to fall, as the pie goes flying, straight into Dugan's face, causing everyone, with the exception of Jack who hurries over to Daniel, to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Daniel assures him.

"It's not that funny," Dugan comments, as he wipes pie of his face.

"it kind of is," Gabe tells his friend.

"Let's see how you like it," Dugan says, before throwing cranberry at his friend, and hitting him in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT," MJ yells, and that is exactly what happens, a massive food fight breaks out between those in the kitchen.

* * *

Feeling glad that what she had to do at SHIELD didn't take as long as she was expecting Peggy is arriving back home, and as she walks into her house she hears the sound of loud laughter coming from the kitchen and so she walks straight down the hallway to there.

Walking into the kitchen Peggy is shocked by the sight that greats her, as rather than everyone working together to make dinner the kitchen is a mess and there is a food fight going on.

"What on earth is going on?" Peggy asks shocked, and once she speaks everyone stops what they are doing.

"Food fight," Michael answers, like it should be obvious.

"Yes, I see that," Peggy answers.

"It was fun!" Stephanie says, as she enjoyed it a lot, and as Stephanie speaks Peggy notices Howard pick up a handful of cream.

"Don't even think about it," Peggy tells Howard, knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"Oh, but I am," Howard responds, with a smirk, as he slowly starts to walk towards Peggy.

"I'm serious Howard," Peggy tells him as she slowly starts to back up.

"Oh, I know," Howard says, before he starts to run towards his wife, who takes off down the corridor.

As Peggy and Howard run away those in the kitchen hear the sound of laughter, and squeals, which it's hard to tell who it comes from, and then finally Peggy and Howard walk back into the kitchen, both of them having cream on their faces.

"How about we try to make dinner," Peggy suggests, as she picks up a couple of blueberries off the floor, which she throws at Jack.

"Good idea," Jarvis says, feeling horrified about how long the kitchen is going to take to clean.

* * *

A couple of hours later the entire extended family are sitting around the table in the dining room of the Carter-Estate, a table which is covered in food as even with the food fight they were able to make quiet a lot.

"Before we eat I would like to say something," Howard says from head of the table. "I'm thankful for days like this, for the memories I'm going to cherish forever," Howard says.

"I second that," Peggy says, and everyone happily breaks out into conversation as they enjoy their thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

**January 7** **th** **1967**

Just over six weeks have passed since Thanksgiving and ever since the Carter-Stark's and their extended family have had an incredible Christmas and New Years together.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Natasha, MJ and Stephanie are happily playing in the snow in the backyard of the estate.

"I'm going to do it," MJ says, looking at a huge mountain of snow that the three of them have piled together.

"But it's so big!" Stephanie objects.

"I'll be fine," MJ says and he climbs up onto the mountain with a bin lid.

Once MJ is standing on top of the snow he stands on the bin lid and starts to ride it down the mountain of snow.

"Oh no," Natasha says worried as she realises something and so acting on instinct she runs as fast as she can and she manages to grab MJ before he would her almost certainly hit a tree. "Are you okay?" Natasha asks her cousin concerned.

"Yeah," MJ answers. "Thanks Nat," MJ says gratefully.

"Wow, you're fast," Stephanie informs Natasha.

"Yeah, I am," Natasha says, as she spots her father walking towards them. "Hey Dad," Natasha greats.

"Uncle Howard!" Stephanie says happily.

"You three having fun?" Howard asks, and as he does it is clear that he is trying to keep his voice natural but Natasha can hear the pain underneath it.

"Yep!" Michael confirms.

"Steph, your dad's inside, he needs to talk to you," Howard explains, to the three year old.

"Okay," Stephanie says and she heads into the estate.

"Dad? What's happened?" Natasha asks, being able to tell that something has.

"Something bad, Kiddo," Howard tells her, and he starts to explain what has happened to his daughter and nephew.

* * *

While Howard is telling Natasha and MJ what happened Stephanie has headed inside where she finds her Dad sitting with Peggy and Dugan at the kitchen table. While she may not have the same training as Natasha Stephanie can tell that they are upset.

"Daddy?" Stephanie asks.

"Hey Honey," Gabe says, forcing a smile, and after getting a reassuring nod from Dugan, and a comforting hand squeeze from Peggy, Gabe gets up and walks over to his daughter. "There's something I have to tell you," Gabe says as he picks up his daughter and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs while holding her.

"Okay?" Stephanie asks, sounding confused.

"Honey, your Moms been in an accident," Gabe says, honestly having no idea how he is going to tell his daughter what he has to, he just knows that he has to. "She fell down the subway stairs," Gabe explains.

"Is she okay?" Stephanie asks curious.

"No Honey," Gabe says, as tears come to his eyes. "She died,".

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asks confused.

"It means she's gone, and we're not going to see her again," Gabe explains, it being the simplest explanation he can think off.

"MOMMY!" Stephanie cries and Gabe just holds his daughter tightly as they both cry.

* * *

**March 30** **th** **1967**

Almost three months have passed since Stephanie's mother died, and ever since Gabe has been adjusting to now being a single father. While he may have lost his wife, he isn't alone as his extended family have been doing everything they can to help, and Dugan has even moved in to help him with Stephanie.

It is a Thursday afternoon, the day of MJ's eight birthday and he, and Natasha who were driven home by Jarvis are arriving at the Carter-Stark Estate. As they arrive they find Howard and Michael waiting outside for them.

"Hey Dad, Uncle Michael," Natasha greats.

"Hey Nat," Michael says to her.

"Now, if you two would like to follow us, we've got quiet a treat for the birthday boy," Howard explains.

"Really?" MJ asks, looking excited.

"Really," Michael confirms. "Come on," He says, and they head through the house.

* * *

After walking through the house, and through enough the gardens of the estate to get to the very back of the estate grounds Natasha, MJ, Howard, and Michael get to where their the rest of their extended family, including recently turned one Melinda, are standing by what is clearly a homemade go-cart track.

"Wow," Natasha says, impressed.

"This is awesome!" MJ exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it," Michael says, smiling at his son as while Howard and Hank designed the track, and the cars, he helped make it.

"We've got to race," Natasha says.

"Definitely," MJ confirms.

"But you will both be wearing helmets and the other safety equipment," Rose instructs.

"Yes Mom,"

"Yes Aunt Rose," MJ and Natasha respectively say together.

Over the next couple of hours MJ's birthday is celebrated by a lot of go-cart riding and food. Whilst almost everyone has a go Natasha is the person who ends up driving them the most, and to the amusement of her parents, once they got over their terror, she to particular joy in going as fast as possible.

* * *

**June 17** **th** **1967**

Three months have passed since MJ's birthday and since then Natasha, and MJ have finished another year of school, and Natasha has officially become ten years old.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Natasha is doing her favourite activity which is training with her mother in the backyard. While Natasha's skills are incredible and Peggy knows that she would beat most people if she were to fight them, she can also tell that her daughter is distracted.

"Okay, what's going on?" Peggy asks her daughter as Natasha almost fails to block something she can usually block with ease. "Something's bothering you," Peggy says to her daughter.

"Yeah," Natasha admits. "Mom, biologically I became ten earlier this month, but I technically turn fourteen in December," Natasha explains to her mother. "I can feel the disconnect…. It's strange," Natasha admits.

"I'm sorry, Darling," Peggy says to her. "I can't imagine how that feels," Peggy admits, as while she is biologically younger than she actually is, for her there isn't much of a difference between the two ages.

"It's strange," Natasha admits. "Sometimes I feel the age I biologically am, but other times I feel how old I've been alive," Natasha explains to her mother, having no idea what to say to help her daughter Peggy just hugs her and kisses her head.

* * *

Hours later Natasha is in her room reading when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Natasha says, and her father walks in.

"Hey Kiddo," Howard says, as he walks over to his daughter's bed, and sits down on the edge. "So, your Mom talked to me, and I think I might understand what you're feeling," Howard explains to his daughter.

"You do?" Natasha asks surprised.

"I was a child genius' Tash," Howard reminds his daughter. "My mind never really matched my body, still doesn't," Howard admits.

"How'd you handle it?" Natasha asks curious.

"I embraced it," Howard admits. "Tash, you are both a kid and a teenager, both ten and almost fourteen," Howard tells her. "Your Mom said the age you feel changes, and that's okay. Be the age you feel you are, and if that changes moment to moment then so be it, your Mom and I will support you, and follow your lead," Howard explains. "You don't have to be anything other than what you are,"

"Thanks Dad," Natasha says gratefully, before hugging her father.

* * *

**Nine Days Later**

Since Natasha has admitted the struggle she has been having she has been embracing her father's advice and it has helped her a great deal. After a week of extremely late nights it is finally time for Howard to make moves and deal with the consequences.

Along with Lian, Michael, and an FBI agent Howard is walking into one of the main labs at Stark Industries, the lab where someone Howard once considered a friend, Anton Vanko, works out of.

"Anton, stay. Everyone else clear the lab," Howard instructs as they walk in, and because Howard is the boss everyone listens and hurriedly leaves.

"You know," Anton says, once everyone but him, Howard, Lian, Michael and the FBI Agent have left the lab.

"Did you really think you could hide it from me?" Howard asks, anger clear in his voice.

"You've been so focused on 'fighting for Humanity', that I didn't think you'd notice," Anton says, there being a level of disgust to his voice when he says ' _fighting for humanity'_. "We used to agree on things, Howard, the arc could make us more money that either of us ever dreamed off, and you're more concerned with helping," Anton says to Howard, sounding disgusted.

"And you think the Soviets care about anything other using the Arc to destroy everything?" Howard asks.

"At least they'll give me the money first," Anton tells Howard.

"You're being deported Anton," Howard tells him. "And one day the Arc will exist, but it will never be a weapon, or a way to get rich," Howard says, knowing that he has changed a hell of a lot from the person he used to be, and so much of it is Peggy's influence.

"When did you get so naive?" Anton asks his former friend.

"I'm not naïve," Howard says. "I know what exists in the world, and I know what I want to be apart of, and that's not doing things just to get rick," Howard explains. "Take him away," Howard requests, and Lian and the FBI agent handcuff him and take him out of the room.

"You okay?" Michael asks his brother in law.

"I will be," Howard answers.

"Do you want me to come with you for this next part?" Michael asks curious, as if Howard will let him he wants to help.

"No. I want to do this alone," Howard says, before heading out of the lab.

* * *

After leaving the lab Howard heads to the top floor of the Stark Industries Headquarters, and goes directly to the second biggest office, which he enters without knocking.

"I assume knocking is beneath you?" Obadiah Stane asks.

"This is my company, I don't have to knock," Howard says, as he approaches the desk Stane is sitting behind.

"Our company," Stane corrects. "This is our company, we're partners," Stane says.

"No, we're not," Howard says, taking an envelope out of his pocket and practically throwing it on the desk Infront of Stane. "After finding out what Vanko's been doing I did an audit, you've been selling our ideas and inventions on the black market, even the ones I marked to be destroyed," Howard says.

"The fact that they sold should tell you that you were wrong to do that," Stane says.

"No, considering who you were selling too it proves I was right," Howard explains. "I'm not having your arrested Obadiah, but you're done at Stark, the board agrees," Howard reveals, as one of his late nights was spent convincing the board to agree to this. "In the envelope is the form to sell your shares back to me at a reasonable price, you're going to sign, pack up your office, and leave today," Howard explains. "Or you'll spend the next twenty years in jail," Howard says, not completely sure if the evidence he has will be enough for that, but Stane doesn't know that. "It's your choice," Howard says, and he watches as Stane opens the envelope and reads it.

"You think this is reasonable?" Stane asks shocked, as he would not consider it to be reasonable.

"Considering the alternative I think it's very reasonable," Howard says, and after glaring at him Stane signs the forms hands them over to Howard. "You're going to be searched on your way out, so don't even think about trying to take anything with you," Howard says. "Goodbye Obadiah," Howard says, before walking out of the office.

* * *

After leaving Howard leaves the office that no longer belongs to Obadiah he heads straight downstairs where there is a press conference set up.

"Today marks the dawn of a new day for Stark Industries," Howard says to the public, feeling for the first time that Stark Industries is truly his. "VP and CFO Obadiah Stane has stepped down from Stark Industries effective immediately. He will no longer have any connection to Stark, and we wish him the best," Howard says, needing to force out the last few words. "Over the coming weeks and months Stark Industries will undergo changes, changes that are quite exciting and will focus on advancement, achievement and using technology to change the world and make it a better place," Howard says. "I truly believe that everything is achievable through technology and at Stark Industries we will prove it," Howard says. "Any questions?" Howard asks, and for the next ten minutes he deals with complicate questions with avoidance, and charm, answering questions only when they are simple ones.

* * *

After a day that felt like it was never ending Howard is finally arriving home. As he arrives home he hears soft music coming rom the sitting room and so he heads there, where he finds Peggy sitting on the ground, with files, listening to music and drinking some of their expensive whiskey.

"Is Tasha already in bed?" Howard asks, as he walks over and sits next to her, turning off his mask as he does.

"Yeah, has been for a while," Peggy confirms, as she greats Howard with a kiss. "How are you doing? I know today wouldn't have been easy for you," Peggy says to her husband.

"It wasn't," Howard comments. "I trusted Vanko," Howard admits, pain in his voice, so Peggy reaches over and takes his hand. "I expected something like this from Stane, I never did from Vanko," Howard admits. "I didn't see it coming," Howard says, pain in her voice, as he feels pretty foolish.

"I'm sorry," Peggy says, lifting up Howard's hand and kissing it, hating that Howard looks so hurt.

"For the first time Stark is truly mine, ours, and that excites, and terrifies me," Howard admits, only doing so because it's Peggy.

"Howard, you might have been given money to start Stark, but what it is has always come from your brilliance, your heart, and now you'll get to put more of yourself into it; and I for one can't wait to see what happens next because it's going to be incredible," Peggy says, smiling at her husband. "I know what you're planning, and how hard what you did today was, and I'm so proud of you, Darling," Peggy tells her husband. "I love you," Peggy says.

"I love you too," Howard responds, and the two of them kiss. Once they break apart Howard puts an arm around Peggy and the two of them drift into silence as they share Peggy's glass of whiskey as they listen to music.

* * *

**August 14** **th** **1967**

Seven weeks have passed since Howard had Vanko deported, got Stane to resign, and started on his new plans for Stark. Ever since then Howard has needed to spend more time at Stark, rather than SHIELD, so that he can put his plans into actions.

As she came to work with her mother Natasha is sitting in her mother's office with her, while Peggy is going over intel reports Natasha is happily studying language books as she wants to add another language to the impressive number she already speaks and reads.

"Mom, can I go down to the gym? Watch the agents train?" Natasha asks curious, as she could use a break from what she is doing.

"Sure, but come back, and check in, in an hour," Peggy tells her daughter.

"Will do," Natasha says, before happily heading out of her mother's office.

* * *

After more than an hour Natasha hasn't come back to Peggy's office, and because she knows her daughter is usually pretty good at doing things like checking in with her Peggy is feeling concerned, and so has headed down to the gym.

Walking into the gym Peggy finds her daughter sparing with several of the New Agents, while Jack and Michael are watching on, the two of them clearly meant to be running the training. Standing just inside the gym Peggy watches as her daughter takes down no less than three SHIELD agents with ease, but Peggy also notices that her daughter is clearly controlling herself so that she doesn't actually hurt them.

Deciding that it is a pretty good learning opportunity for her agents, and Natasha is clearly happy, Peggy heads out of the gym, heading back to her office as she has a pile of work to do.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **1967**

Almost three weeks have passed since Natasha joined Jack and Michael in SHIELD agent training and since then she has joined them a few other times, and loved it every second.

As Peggy is on a mission Howard is doing what he does every time she is on a mission and is working in the home lab at the middle of the night, as he can never sleep when Peggy's away.

"It's done," Howard says relieved, as he finally finishes a prototype of something he has been working on for a while, and as he does he hears the secret entrance to the lab opens so he quickly turns.

"It's just me," Peggy says as she walks in, turning off her mask as she does.

"When did you get back?" Howard asks, feeling glad to see her.

"Not long ago," Peggy answers, and as she does Howard realises something.

"What's wrong?" Howard asks worried as he hurries over to the woman he loves.

"I got in the way of two bullets, and I can't exactly go to a hospital," Peggy says as she knows it will risk someone getting a sample of her blood, which she cannot risk.

"Sit down, I'll get the medical kit," Howard says, before hurrying to where it is.

When Howard returns a few minutes later Peggy is sitting on one of the benches and has removed her shirt and jacket revealing bullet wounds to her left shoulder and left side.

"That's not good," Howard says worried as he sits down on the bench.

"Yes, I once again find myself thankful for the serum," Peggy admits, as Howard, who has put on gloves, looks at the wounds and realises that bullets are still inside both.

"Weren't you wearing armour?" Howard ask worried, as he uses tweezers to get the bullet out of Peggy's shoulder, causing her to wince.

"Didn't seem like it would be necessary," Peggy says, as she uses her right arm to put the dressing over her shoulder, once Howard has the bullet out.

"It should always be necessary Peg, haven't we learnt that?" Howard asks, and Peggy has to admit he has a point, as he gets the bullet out of Peggy's side, causing her to once again react to the pain.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's just not possible," Peggy admits, as Howard puts a dressing over her side wound.

"Were the others hurt?" Howard asks curious.

"No," Peggy admits, clearly relieved.

"You're lucky that our cell loop means we can't get infections," Howard informs Peggy, as he puts everything he used on a tray, knowing he will have to dispose of it carefully, and because she knows him so well Peggy knows what he isn't saying.

"Howard, I'm okay," Peggy assures him.

"You're not bullet-proof Peg," Howard reminds her.

"I am bullet resistant," Peggy jokes, and as a tern of events that doesn't happen often Howard gives her a less than impressed look. "Howard, like you've told Tash more than once, I'm always going to do whatever I have to do to come home to you," Peggy assures him.

"I know," Howard says. "I love you Peg, and I'm always going to worry, even knowing better than anyone that you can handle yourself," Howard assures her.

"I know," Peggy says, and leaning forward Peggy kisses Howard. As Peggy kisses Howard she pushes him backwards, so that he is lying on the bench, and while she does that Howard removes her bra; and things escalate quickly.

* * *

**November 3** **rd** **1967**

Almost nine weeks have passed since Peggy returned home with two bullet wounds. Ever since then Peggy has felt like something has change, she has felt different and combining that with the fact that she has actually been sick over the past few days Peggy knows something is wrong. And so, needing answers and knowing that there is only one person she can trust to give them to her, Peggy is walking into the main SHIELD lab where Howard is working out of.

"Give us the room," Peggy orders as she walks into the lab, and everyone with the exception of Howard hurries out of the lab.

"Peg, what's wrong?" Howard asks concerned as he knows it is rare for Peggy to storm into the lab, and even rarer for her to kick everyone out.

"That's what I need you to figure out," Peggy tells her husband. "Howard since I was shot I feel different, I've actually been sick, something's wrong, I just know it," Peggy explains, and Howard just walks over to her and hugs her.

"We'll figure it out," Howard assures Peggy, kissing her head. "I'll take a sample of your blood, I have a new machine that can detect any abnormalities in your blood in an hour," Howard explains, as they break apart, and Peggy can hear in Howard's voice how proud he is of his new invention; which Peggy knows as he's been talking about it a lot.

"Won't that just detect the serum?" Peggy asks.

"No, because I have to program the machine based on what your blood results usually are," Howard explains.

"Which you know of course," Peggy realises, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Howard says, returning the smile. "Peg, whatever it is, we'll deal with it, the way we deal with everything else….," Howard starts to say, as he goes to collect the blood draw kit.

"Together," Peggy finishes, as she takes a seat.

"Exactly," Howard confirms, as he grabs what he needs.

* * *

A little over an hour later Peggy and Howard are sitting together in the lab, holding hands, the two of them still being the only ones there, both fearing what Peggy's blood results are going to show. Finally, after what feels like an eternity for the two people who don't get older Howard's new, revolutionary, machine, prints out the results.

Looking at Peggy Howard sees her nod and so he reaches over and, quiet hesitantly as this could change everything, grabs the piece of paper, and reads it.

"Howard? How bad?" Peggy asks worried, and Howard just stares at the page in shock. "Howard?" Peggy asks concerned and in response Howard falls of his chair. "Howard," Peggy says, hurrying to where he landed on the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Howard, are you okay?" Peggy asks concerned, as she gets to Howard's side.

"Yeah, and you are too," Howard says, looking at Peggy with a look of amazement on his face.

"What do you mean?" Peggy asks confused.

"Peg, you're pregnant," Howard says, looking beyond shocked, but also amazed.

"What? I'm what?" Peggy asks shocked, needing Howard to repeat himself as she isn't sure she can believe him.

"You're pregnant," Howard repeats, with a smile. "We're going to have a baby, Tasha's going be a big sister," Howard says, grinning from ear to ear as now that he is over his shock he can just be happy.

"We're going to have a baby," Peggy repeats, smiling as she finally believes what Howard says, and the two of them kiss, both feeling beyond happy.

* * *

Having made an excuse about why they needed to leave SHIELD Peggy and Howard have travelled home as there are two people they want to tell before anyone else, including Natasha.

"Jarvis? Ana?" Howard calls as he and Peggy walk into the house.

"Mr. Carter-Stark? Mrs. Carter-Stark?" Jarvis asks, as he and Ana walk out from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Ana asks, as she knows it is rare for Peggy and Howard to come home in the middle of the day.

"Peg and I just found out something," Howard explains. "We wanted to tell the two of you first, and wait a few weeks before telling anyone else," Howard explains, as that is what he and Peggy talked about on their way home, the fact that there is every chance that due to their different biology that Peggy could have a miscarriage or serious complications at any moment, and so they don't want anyone else to know until Peggy is further along.

"What is it?" Jarvis asks, as he looks between the two people he considers to be his two best friends.

"I'm pregnant," Peggy reveals, finding it strange to say the words as after the conversations she and Howard had nine years ago she figured it would never happen, looking at Ana as she speaks.

"Congratulations!" Ana says, looking thrilled before hugging Peggy and Howard.

"I'm very happy for you," Jarvis says, as Peggy, Howard, and Ana break apart, which allows him to hug Peggy and Howard. "Miss Tasha is going to be so happy, she's going to be a great big sister," Jarvis says, as he breaks apart from Peggy and Howard.

"Yeah, she is," Howard confirms.

"Like Howard said, we've decided that we're not going to tell her, or anyone else for a few weeks," Peggy explains. "With the serum being a factor it's best we wait," Peggy explains, and as she does both Ana and Jarvis realize why.

"We understand," Ana says.

"We need to get back to SHIELD. Even though we're not telling anyone else, Peg and I wanted you two to know," Howard explains.

"Thank you," Jarvis says sincerely and once he speaks Peggy and Howard leave, heading back to SHIELD.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Howard have successful managed to spend time with their daughter without telling her that she is going to be a big sister. As Natasha is in bed Peggy and Howard are cuddling on the couch in Peggy's home office, listening to music as neither were able to concentrate on the work they have to do.

"I didn't think this was possible," Peggy admits, as she puts her hand on her stomach.

"I knew the possibility was so low that I put it out of my head," Howard admits. "When Tash came into our lives I though this was it, this was how we become parents, and DNA didn't matter. I can't imagine loving this baby more than Tasha just because we share biology," Howard admits, knowing that it is a big thing for a scientist to admit, but it's how he feels.

"Me either," Peggy admits. "They're both going to be our kids Howard, we'll love them the same," Peggy says, believing that.

"Yeah, we will," Howard confirms. "I'm going to go do research Peg. I'm going to figure out everything that could happen, whether because of the serum or any other reason, and I'm going to prepare," Howard explains.

"I don't want to know what could happen," Peggy admits. "I know you need to, that it will help you feel in control, and you need to find solutions to things that may never happen, but I don't," Peggy admits, feeling like it may actually help to know Howard knows all the possibilities that may occur. "I know this could go bad, but I don't want to plan for it," Peggy reveals. "I want to enjoy this, for as long as I can," Peggy admits.

"Okay," Howard says, kissing Peggy's head. "Peg, you know this means no field work, that's your rule," Howard points out.

"I know," Peggy admits, with a sigh. "Do you think this will effect my cell protection?" Peggy asks curious.

"I don't know," Howard admits. "That's one of the things I have to figure out," Howard explains. "I'm happy, and excited…. And terrified," Howard admits.

"Me too," Peggy confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together, both of them thinking about their family's future.

* * *

**December 1** **st** **1967**

Four weeks have passed since Peggy found out she is pregnant, something which Peggy and Howard are still adjusting too, and while Ana and Jarvis are the only ones they have told they realize that, as there have been no complications so far, it is time they tell the rest of their family, starting with Natasha.

After a day at school Natasha is arriving home, in the middle of a conversation with Jarvis as she walks inside.

"Can't I just not do science and have dad teach me what I need?" Natasha asks Jarvis curious.

"I do not believe that will be possible, Miss Tasha," Jarvis informs her.

"But the teacher is sooo boring! At least Dad would make it interesting," Natasha argues.

"Miss Tasha, I believe you have had this conversation with your parents," Jarvis points out.

"Maybe," Natasha admits, with a sheepish look.

"Speaking of your parents they're waiting for you in your mother's office," Jarvis explains to Natasha. "I can take your bag if you would like," Jarvis offers.

"Thanks Jarvis," Natasha says, handing over her bag before heading to her mother's office.

Walking into her Mother's office Natasha finds both her parents, clearly waiting for her.

"Hey Tash, how was school?" Peggy asks her daughter curious.

"Not bad," Natasha answers. "I really want a new science teacher though; the one I have is really boring," Natasha admits.

"Well that's not right, science shouldn't be boring," Howard comments, with a frown. "I'll go through what you're learning with you, see if I can help you understand it," Howard explains.

"Thanks Dad," Natasha says gratefully.

"Tash, your Dad and I have to talk to you about something," Peggy explains, as she guesters to the couch, for Natasha to sit down.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks concerned, as she walks over to the couch, and sits down.

"We have some news, good news," Howard explains to Natasha as he and Peggy walk over and sit down in front of her.

"Tash, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big sister," Peggy explains to her daughter, and for a few moments Howard and Peggy wait for how Natasha is going to react.

"I'm going to be a big sister," Natasha repeats, and her tone of voice make it very hard for Peggy and Howard to gage how she feels about it, but then her face breaks out into a huge smile. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever," Natasha says, with a proud look on her face.

"We're sure you will be, Kiddo," Howard informs her.

"I'm going to make sure no one hurts the baby," Natasha says, sounding determine.

"Tash, keeping your sibling safe doesn't have to be your responsibility," Peggy informs her daughter.

"I want it to be," Natasha says, and from the look on her face Peggy and Howard realize that they won't be able to talk her out of this so they decide to table the discussion for now.

"Tash, your Dad and I want you to know that just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we love you any less," Peggy assures her. "You're just as much of our child as the baby, we love you equality," Peggy assures Natasha, wanting to make it clear.

"I love you too," Natasha tells her mother, as she looks between her parents. "And I'm going to love the baby," Natasha assures her parents.

"We know, Kiddo," Howard tells her. "Tash, tonight the rest of the family are going to come over so that we can tell them," Howard explains.

"Okay," Natasha says, with a nod. "When will the baby be born?" Natasha asks curious.

"Late May or Early June," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"Cool," Natasha answers with a smile, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks, both feeling glad that Natasha has reacted so well to the news.

* * *

A few hours later Michael, MJ, Rose, Gabe, Stephanie, Dugan, Mortia, Lian, Melinda, William, Jack, Daniel, Janet, and Hank have all come over to the Carter-Stark Estate. As dinner isn't quite ready yet everyone is in the living room. While the adults are talking MJ, Natasha, and Stephanie are happily playing together.

"Everyone," Howard says, from near the fireplace where Peggy and Howard have purposely moved to.

"Angie, Jason, are you there?" Peggy asks, as they called their friends in LA on the speaker phone.

"Of course, English," Angie's voice answers.

"What's going on?" Dugan asks, as he can tell when something is up.

"Peg and I have some news, some good news," Howard reveals, causing everyone to look interested.

"I'm pregnant," Peggy reveals, with a grin.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yells, including Angie and Jason through the phone.

"This is incredible," Rose says, hurrying over to hug her brother and sister in law.

"This is definitely a call for celebration," Daniel says, smiling at his friends, and everyone agrees with him and so that's what they do; celebrate the fact that in a few months there is going to be another Carter-Stark.

* * *

**January 11** **th** **1968**

A month has passed since Peggy and Howard told the rest of their extended family that they are going to have a baby and since then they have had an enjoyable Holiday season and banded around Gabe and Stephanie as they faced the first anniversary of their wife and mothers death.

It is late on a Thursday night and Peggy, who as of a couple of weeks ago, is now visibly pregnant, is in her SHIELD office, pacing back and forth. Hearing her office door open Peggy turns to see Howard walking into the office.

"I hate this!" Peggy tells Howard.

"I know," Howard says simply, closing the door behind him, but not walking away from the door.

"I should be out there, with them, not here!" Peggy exclaims, as she continues to pace.

"I know you're struggling with your current limits," Howard admits. "But Peg you need to trust in your team. Michael, Dugan, Jack, and Lian have this," Howard informs her.

"I've never been okay just sitting on the sidelines," Peggy says, and as she does Howard walks over to her, blocking her path so that she cannot keep pacing.

"I know," Howard once again confirms. "Peg, it's just for a few months. I know you prefer to the be the one in the middle of the action, that it's not easy for you to put other people in danger while you sit on the sidelines, but for now it's what you have to do," Howard tells her. "Trust our people, they know what they're doing," Howard explains.

"I've always maintained that I would never put an agent in a situation that I wouldn't be comfortable putting myself in, but now that's exactly what I'm doing," Peggy says to Howard, feeling guilty about that.

"It's not the same," Howard tells her. "Because I know if you could you'd be there with them," Howard says, having no doubt about that. "Peg, I can't imagine how you're feeling but what I can tell you is every time you're on a mission I worry, and wish I could be with you, but every time I remind myself that you can handle yourself, and so can our people; you just need to focus on that, as hard as it might be," Howard explains, and not trusting her words Peggy just hugs her husband, feeling incredibly grateful for him.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Six weeks have passed since Peggy truly admitted that she is struggling with putting others in danger while she stays at headquarters, and ever since she has been continuing to struggle, but she keeps remembering Howard's words.

It's a Thursday afternoon and Peggy is in the SHIELD conference room with a lot of agents, listening to a science presentation by Howard and Hank.

"With the satellites in place, and the ones we are going to launch, we'll be able to use our new system for more accurate tracking. It will have future both civilian and Intelligence use," Howard explains.

"And what will it be called?" A random shield agent asks.

"GPS," Hank answers. "Global positioning System," Hank answers.

"Once we have it functioning it will be revolutionary change everything," Howard explains. "All the trackers we currently have will be obsolete," Howard says, and as he does Peggy feels something and she gasps and puts her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alight, Director Carter?" Janet asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Peggy answers, as she realizes what is going on, and so she gives Howard a look which says, 'I'm okay'. "Go ahead Director Stark, Doctor Pym," Peggy requests, and once she does Howard and Hank continue with their talk.

* * *

A little while later Howard and Hank have finished their briefing and almost everyone has left the conference room. As Janet and Hank leave the conference room, the last two to do so, Howard walks over to Peggy.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Howard asks concerned.

"I'm okay," Peggy assures him. "The baby kicked for the first time," Peggy explains. "Seems like they got excited about the new technology," Peggy explains to her husband.

"Well it is my child," Howard says, with a grin.

"Here," Peggy says, taking Howard's hand so that he can feel where she is feeling the baby kick.

"Wow," Howard says, looking amazed, and he and Peggy exchange amazed looks.

* * *

**March 15** **th** **1968**

Three weeks have passed since Peggy felt the baby kick for the first time, and since then she has felt it kick a lot and the times where the kicks are the strongest have proven what Peggy suspects, that the baby likes hearing about science.

It is a Saturday evening, and after spending most of the day with Natasha, Peggy is in her home office working on some paperwork. Just as she finishes a complicated report Howard walks into the office, Peggy noticing that he looks rather proud of himself.

"Hey Peg, can you come to the lab? There's something I want to show you," Howard explains.

"Sure, you've got perfect timing, I just finished a report," Peggy says, getting up and walking to Howard. "What's going on?" Peggy asks curious, as they head towards the lab.

"Well I've been doing research, and while doing it I've learnt that there is a device that some places are using to see unborn babies, and see how they are doing," Howard explains.

"Let me guess, you've built one," Peggy says, assuming that this is the case.

"Of course," Howard says, feeling like that should be obvious.

"How experimental is it?" Peggy asks curious, as they get to the lab.

"Surprisingly not that experimental," Howard answers. "The device is an ultrasound machine and has a lot of application in other medical testing, but has only just started to be used in relation to pregnancy," Howard explains.

"Is it safe?" Peggy asks. "I know you wouldn't do anything that would risk me, or the baby, but I also know that sometimes your scientific mind clouds your judgement," Peggy explains, knowing that Howard would never intentionally risk her or one of their children.

"It's safe," Howard assures her. "Peg, not even scientific curiosity could lead me to create something to use on you that isn't safe," Howard explains, understanding why Peggy is being cautious and so he isn't insulted. "If you don't want to try using it, I understand. I just thought it would be good to see our baby, know if everything is okay," Howard admits.

"I want to give it a try," Peggy says, knowing that it will help with some of her nervousness.

"Okay," Howard confirms.

Over the next few minutes Peggy and Howard set everything up so that Howard can use the ultrasound machine which he created.

"You ready?" Howard asks curious.

"Ready," Peggy confirms, and Howard starts to use the ultrasound machine on Peggy.

"There it is," Howard says, getting an image on the screen.

"Is it okay? Is it healthy?" Peggy asks, terrified about the answer.

"Compeltley," Howard answers, smiling at Peggy, feeling relieved. "That's our baby, Peg," Howard says, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's our baby," Peggy confirms, smiling back at him, and the two of them kiss, then look at the screen in amazement.

* * *

**April 17** **th** **1968**

Just over a month have passed since Peggy and Howard saw their baby for the first time, and since then they have used the ultrasound machine almost every night to see their baby; even using it to show Natasha her unborn sibling.

On Wednesday morning Peggy is basically racing through the corridors of SHIELD with Daniel, as just because she cannot be in the field doesn't mean she is not still doing a hell of a lot of work.

"Change the exit," Peggy tells Daniel. "Change it to by sea if they can't make it through air. Put both into position and go with the one that works best," Peggy says.

"Got it," Daniel confirms.

"Also, I want a full breakdown from the team who used Hank's… whatever it's called, I want to know every detail so that we can assess whether it should be rolled out further," Peggy explains, and as she does she has to stop walking as she feels rather dizzy.

"Got it," Daniel says, but because he has realized that Peggy has stopped walking, he does too. "Peggy, you okay?" Daniel asks concerned.

"I'm…." Peggy starts to say, but before she can finish her sentence she collapses.

"PEGGY," Daniel yells in terror as he moves to catch Peggy and lowers her to the ground. "SOMEONG GET MEDICAL AND DIRECTOR STARK, NOW!" Daniel yells at the people who are nearby, knowing that only Howard will be able to determine exactly what is going on.

* * *

Feeling the kind of tiredness, she hasn't felt since before she was infected with the serum Peggy opens her eyes, as everything comes back to her.

"Peg?" Howard asks, and she turns to see Howard next to her.

"The baby…" Peggy starts to say.

"Is fine, completely healthy," Howard assures her. "Peg, you've been trying to do too much, and your biology is even more different than how different it usually is because of your pregnancy, so your body is struggling," Howard explains, the worry clear in his voice.

"Where's Tash?" Peggy asks, understanding what Howard is saying, but feeling concerned for her daughter.

"With Jarvis, she's fine" Howard answers. "Peg, I know you don't like to, but you need to rest more," Howard tells his wife. "For both your sakes," Howard explains.

"I'll try," Peggy says, as she puts her hand on her stomach.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **1968**

Six weeks have passed since Peggy collapsed, and ever since she has been doing her best to rest more; and take it easy; something which she has been struggling with.

As Natasha has a day off school due to a teachers training day she is with Peggy, and the two of them are at home, in the front room. While Peggy is reading files Natasha is working on homework. As she reads her files Peggy says movement outside of the window, and she knows it is not Jarvis or Ana as the body shape does not match.

"Tash, come here," Peggy tells her daughter, in a quiet, but worried, voice, and as she pulls the gun that is hidden under the couch.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks concerned as she does what her mother said and makes her way over to her.

Once Natasha is by her side Peggy stands up, and stands Infront of Natasha, just as she does the front door is broken open, and as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye, Peggy fires her gun, shooting the person who tried to attack her from the side, before quickly engaging in a hand to hand battle with the two men who broke in the front door.

Even with the complication of being heavily pregnant Peggy engages the two men in a fight. Quiet quickly the gun gets knocked out of her hand, but Peggy engages in the fight, and manages to knock both of them out, using a lamp to help. Just as the last of the men fall another comes in from the front, but he is shot by Natasha.

"Mom, are you okay?" Natasha asks worried, and as her daughter asks Peggy feels dizzy, and pain, and knows what's just about to happen.

"Tasha, get Mr. Jarvis, call your Dad," Peggy tells her daughter, in a calm voice, before collapsing.

"MOM!" Natasha yells in terror, and because she is so focused on her mother she doesn't hear the man she shot say "Hail Hydra" as he dies.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Also, you will see that I've posted a new story, but don't worry I'm not going to stop this story, I have SO many chapters of this written, and I will be continuing to write.

* * *

Over the course of his life Howard has had many terrifying moments, and the call he got from Ana an hour ago was near to of the list. While Peggy lies unconscious in a nearby room, barely alive, Howard is in his SHIELD lab with Lian, Hank, Michael, Rose, Jarvis, Janet, Dugan, and Daniel while Jack, Gabe, William, and Ana are with, and protecting, Natasha, MJ, Melinda, and Stephanie.

"Finally," Howard says relieved as results print, which he quickly reads, and then hands to Hank. "We've got to get the baby out," Howard reveals.

"What?" Michael asks shocked.

"A c-section, now. It's the only option," Howard says, his voice hurried as he knows that every second counts.

"What do you mean only option?" Daniel asks. "Won't Peggy just wake up in a few hours?" Daniel asks, feeling worried about his friend.

"The biological changes that occur during pregnancy are reacting with the serum," Howard explains. "It's causing too much stress on her body. If the baby is born everything should go back to normal," Howard explains, feeling pretty confident that Peggy isn't going to wake up if the baby stays inside of her, but he cannot bring himself to admit that.

"Would having the baby now be safe?" Dugan asks.

"Once the baby's born the serum can have it's usually effects, and Peggy's cells will be go back to how they've been functioning since the serum, she'll be okay," Howard explains. "And the baby is full term, it will be fine," Howard explains. "But only if we act fast,"

"The science backs up what Howard is saying. It does seem like the best solution," Hank confirms, as he knows that everyone will be thinking Howard isn't thinking rationally right now, but he knows that he actually is.

"It is the best solution, and Peg's, and the baby's only shot. So, it's what I'm going to done," Howard says in a tone of voice which clearly leaves no room for argument, before leaving the others so that he can put into motion what he knows needs to be okay.

"He's not okay," Rose comments, having never seen Howard like that.

"That's obvious," Daniel comments.

"Can you blame him, the love of his life, and the unborn child are dying. He'll do whatever he has to save them, just like any of us would," Michael says, before leaving the room as well, feeling terrified that he is going to lose his sister.

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes later Peggy, Howard, and a medical team are in the emergency medical area of the base.

"Director, maybe you should wait outside," Doctor Matheson, who got called to the base, says.

"I'm not going anywhere," Howard says, and from the tone of voice everyone figures that they aren't going to get him to leave, so there is no point in trying.

"Heartrates dropping, we've got to do this now," one of the nurses says.

"Do it!" Howard stresses.

Recognizing an order from someone who isn't going to take no for an answer, not to mention the fact that Peggy's vitals are getting worse, the medical team set to work. Over the next few minutes the medical team work, with extreme difficulty, to get the baby out. As the medical team work Howard feels horrified, and terrified, and needs to keep reminding himself that this is Peggy's, and the baby's, only shot.

"is it okay?" Howard asks worried, once the baby is out of Peggy, and just as he asks the question the sound of a baby crying fills the room, and he feels a sense of relief.

"He's fine," A nurse says, walking over and putting the baby, who has been wrapped in a basement, in Howard's arms. The second Howard looks down at his son he feels overwhelming love, just like he does when he looks at Natasha.

"Director Carter's not," Doctor Matheson says, as Peggy's heartrate plummets, and hearing the words, and the machines he built, Howard feels almost like his heart has done the same.

"Come on Peg, don't leave us," Howard mutters, as he looks up from his son to look at Peggy, knowing that he cannot lose her, and to his relief, and the confusion of the medical team, Peggy's vitals stabilize.

* * *

A few hours later, during which time Howard has never, not even for a second, let Peggy or their son, out of his sight, is sitting in one of only a couple makeshift hospital rooms that exist in this particular base. While he is sitting in a chair Peggy, who is unconscious, their son is in a basinet next to the bed.

As he looks between their son and Peggy Howard notices Peggy's eyes start to flicker, and he knows what that means.

"Peg? Can you hear me?" Howard asks, leaning forward, and to his relief Peggy's eyes open after a few minutes. "Hey," Howard greats, with a smile.

"Hi," Peggy responds, feeling a little out of it, then everything that happened comes back to her. "Tasha? The baby?" Peggy asks, pushing herself up so that she is sitting up, not even realising that she was able to do so without pain or difficulty.

"Tasha's fine," Howard assures her. "She's with the others," Howard assures her, knowing that that will make Peggy feel better. "As for the baby, why don't you ask him yourself," Howard asks, as he gently picks up their son, and hands him to Peggy.

"Hey Little Guy," Peggy says to her son, feeling amazed, and love, as tears of joy come to her eyes. "He's incredible," Peggy says, looking between her son and Howard.

"He is," Howard confirms.

"And he's okay, right?" Peggy asks worried, as she holds her son close, knowing, without a doubt, that Howard would have made sure of that fact.

"Completely healthy," Howard assures her, and he can see the relief on Peggy's face. "And you're going to be fine too. The serum is back to working how it usually does, and so in about a week, there will be no trace of you having a c-section," Howard explains to his wife.

"A c-section?" Peggy asks, looking at Howard.

"It was the only way for you both to be okay," Howard explains, and Peggy nods in understanding, knowing that Howard would have made the best call considering the circumstances.

"What happened at the house? Who attacked us?" Peggy asks, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Seems like hired guns, sent by one of our enemies who felt like they had an opening were they could take you out," Howard explains, as he got a report from Zola about what he found from the bodies, as unknown to him Zola made sure there were no survivors, and he hasn't looked into it further as he has been so worried about Peggy and their son.

"Make sense," Peggy realises, smiling down at their son. "You know, this little guy needs a name," Peggy realises.

"Yeah," Howard confirms. "We'll we already have his middle names picked out, unless you have changed your mind," Howard says, as he and Peggy picked out middle names, for both male and female, months ago.

"I haven't," Peggy tells him.

"Me either," Howard confirms. "Now we just need a first name for our little guy," Howard says, smiling at his son.

"I've been thinking about that," Peggy admits, as she has been debating that over the past few weeks. "What do you think about Anthony?" Peggy asks, as she knows it is Howard's middle name because it was his maternal grandfather's name, and it would be rather fitting.

"I love it," Howard answers, with a smile. "But maybe what should ask him what he thinks?" Howard says, referring to their son. "What do you think, Tony? Is that your name?" Howard asks, and the baby coes.

"I think that's a yes," Peggy says, with a smile.

"Definitely," Howard confirms. "Peg, I love you so much," Howard tells her.

"I love you too," Peggy responds, and once she does the two of them kiss.

* * *

A little while after Peggy woke up Peggy and Howard are sitting on Peggy's bed, both holding their son, when the door opens and Natasha, Jarvis, Ana, Michael, Rose, Lian, Jack, Daniel, Dugan, Gabe, Janet, and Hank walk in.

"MOM!" Natasha says happily as she runs over to her parents.

"Miss Tasha be careful," Jarvis says as Natasha climbs onto the bed, and gently hugs her mother.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks, wanting to be sure, even though Howard reassured her.

"Yes," Natasha assures her mother, as she sits down on the bed, across from her parents and newborn brother. "Are you?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Peggy assures her daughter.

"Glad to hear it," Michael comments, looking at his sister in relief, as he was so scared that he was going to lose her.

"Is this my brother?" Natasha asks, looking down at the baby.

"Yeah, it is," Peggy confirms, and she and Howard exchange looks. "His name is Tony," Peggy tells Natasha. "Anthony Edwin Steven Carter-Stark," Peggy says, looking at Jarvis.

"I'm honoured," Jarvis says, as a tear comes to his eye as he is overwhelmed and touched.

"Great name," Dugan says, approvingly.

"Tash, do you want to hold your little brother?" Howard asks.

"Yes," Natasha says, nodding excitedly.

"Okay, you have to support his head, okay? That's very important," Peggy tells her daughter, who nods, and once she sees the nod Peggy gently hands her son over to his big sister.

"Hi Tony," Natasha says to her brother. "I'm your big sister, and no matter what I'm always going to protect you; you can always count on me," Natasha informs her baby brother, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange proud looks.

* * *

The next morning, against doctors advice, Peggy has left base, with Tony, and returned home with Tony, Natasha, Howard, Ana and Jarvis; knowing that the rest of their extended family are definitely going to be visiting soon.

"Who fixed the door?" Howard asks, sounding surprised, as he knows that it wasn't him.

"Agents Sousa and Thompson came over last night and did it," Jarvis explains. "They also fixed the backdoor," Jarvis reveals, knowing that they also worked with him to clean up other things around the house such as the blood stains.

"This arrived today," Ana says, walking into the front room to reveal a basket, full of things like blankets, toys, books, and other things. "It's from your friend Charles," Ana explains.

"We'll have to call and thank him," Howard comments.

"I assume he already knows how thankful we are," Peggy says, though she knows that she and Howard will still call.

"Probably," Howard admits.

"I have something for Tony!" Natasha reveals. "I'll go get it and be right back," Natasha says, before hurrying upstairs.

"We'll be in the living room Tash," Howard calls as they head there.

Once in the living room Peggy, who is holding Tony, Howard, Ana and Jarvis all sit down together, Peggy and Howard sitting on the couch while Ana and Jarvis sit on the armchairs. Moments after they sit down Natasha hurries back into the room, with something hidden behind her back.

"What have you got behind your back, Tash?" Howard asks curious.

"This," Natasha says, showing a teddy bear. "I didn't have a teddy growing up, not until I came here, I want Tony to have one," Natasha explains, as she walks over to her mother and father, and hands the bear over.

"Tasha, that's lovely," Peggy says, smiling at her daughter, feeling both amazed at Natasha, and sad as she is once again reminded of what her daughter's life used to be like.

"Come here Kiddo," Howard says, causing his daughter to walk over to him, and once she is close enough Howard hugs her tightly.

* * *

Hours later Tony is asleep in his bassinet which is in Natasha's room for the moment as Natasha wanted to be close to her brother when she fell asleep. While their children sleep Peggy and Howard are standing at the doorway watching them sleep, knowing that soon they will have to move Tony to their room, but for now they are just enjoying watching their children sleep.

"He's so small, they both are," Howard says, as Natasha is still small for her age, both the age she is biologically and the age she would be if she aged normally.

"They won't be forever," Peggy says, even though she knows that chances are Natasha will always be on the small side. "Howard, one day they're both going to be older than us," Peggy says, a sad tone to her voice.

"I know," Howard says, a level of sadness to his voice. "I'm trying not to think about it," Howard admits, putting am arm around Peggy.

"The serum almost killed us both. Do you think it affected him?" Peggy asks as while she feels fine, good even, she doesn't know what everything that happened means for Tony.

"I don't know," Howard admits. "I know he's healthy, and I don't want to keep testing him," Howard reveal, as he cannot bring himself to do that.

"I don't want that either," Peggy admits, as she knows that would just be cruel. "I don't care if he's been effected, it wouldn't change anything for me, I just want him to be healthy, and happy; Tash too," Peggy says.

"Me too," Howard confirms, as the two of them drift into silence as they watch their children sleep, both of them only wanting the best for their children.

* * *

 **AN2:** Yes, I know tony isn't born to 1970 in Cannon, but like I said I'm changing cannon, and Tony's birth year is one of the things being changed because of things I want to do later in the story.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AN: Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**June 26** **th** **1968**

One month has passed since Tony was born and ever since Peggy and Howard have been adjusting to being parents of two kids; one being a newborn; they also had to deal with the media who found out about Tony. Ever since her brother was born Natasha has been spending a lot of time with him, it being clear that she would do whatever she had to do to keep her little brother, who she loves dearly, safe.

While Peggy and Howard are amazed by how Natasha has been acting since her brother's birth they also know that she is putting too much pressure on herself and so they've decided it is time they talk to her. So, while Tony is downstairs with Ana and Jarvis Peggy and Howard have headed up to Natasha's bedroom.

"Tash," Howard says, as Peggy knocks on the open door.

"Come in," Natasha says to her parents, and they walk into the room.

"Tash, can we talk to you?" Peggy asks her daughter as she and Howard sit down on the edge of Natasha's bed.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"Everything's good, Darling," Peggy assures her daughter.

"Tash, your Mom and I are so proud of the way you've adjusted to being a big sister; Tony's lucky to have you," Howard explains to his daughter.

"I can hear the but," Natasha realizes.

"But looking out for your brother doesn't need to be your only focus," Peggy explains to her daughter. "I know siblings look out for each other, protect each other, your Uncle Michael and I certainly have, but you also need to let yourself be more than just a big sister," Peggy tells her daughter. "You're still Tasha, don't loose yourself while your finding a different part," Peggy explains.

"Do you understand what we're saying, Kiddo?" Howard asks curious.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms, with a nod. "Look out for Tony, but still look after myself, and do the things I like," Natasha realizes.

"Exactly," Peggy confirms, with a nod.

"I can do that," Natasha confirms.

"Good," Howard says, looking glad.

"So, your Dad and I were talking. How would you like to learn to drive?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Seriously?" Natasha asks, looking excited.

"Seriously," Howard confirms. "We know you're having difficulties when it comes to accepting your age, but in a way, you're going to be fifteen in December. So, we thought, if you'd like, we'd teach you to drive," Howard explains to his daughter.

"I'd really like that," Natasha confirms.

"Then let's go, we'll do your fist lesson today," Peggy tells her daughter, who looks excited, and the three of them head downstairs.

* * *

When Peggy, Howard, and Natasha get downstairs, Jarvis is waiting down in the foyer, standing with his arms crossed, clearly disapproving.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Jarvis, once more, says, as he really doesn't approve of this idea.

"We know," Peggy and Howard say together, as Jarvis has told them more than once how he feels about their idea.

"It will be fine, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy assures him.

"If you say so," Jarvis says, clearly disbelieving.

"We'll be back inside before Tony is awake," Howard says, before he, Natasha and Peggy leaves. As they leave Jarvis watches them go, disapproval more than clear on his face.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Since Peggy and Howard started to teach Natasha to drive they have, despite Jarvis's disapproval, continued to teach her to drive. Since Tony's birth it has become clear that he is doing very well for his age, in fact he is advanced.

It is a Wednesday night and because Tony won't fall asleep Peggy and Howard are taking turns walking him around the Estate, in an attempt to get him to fall asleep. As Peggy walks into the foyer, it being her turn to walk around with Tony in an attempt to get him to fall asleep, the doorbell rings.

With Tony Peggy heads to the front door and opens it to reveal Daniel.

"What's happened?" Peggy asks, seeing him, as while she is on maternity leave she put Daniel in charge of operations, and so she knows that there must be something big, likely bad, going on for Daniel to be at her house.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to bother you…" Daniel admits, as he walks into the house.

"What happened?" Peggy once again asks, as she continues to walk as it is the only thing that calms Tony.

"Agents are missing. They were on their way to West Germany to get defectors who had key intel. We know they landed there, but we haven't heard anything else," Daniel admits. "I don't know what to do, Peggy. I don't want to risk more of our people, but we can't just leave them there alone," Daniel admits.

"We don't leave our people behind," Peggy says, as that is one of her rules.

"I know, I just don't have a strategy that protects the most people," Daniel admits.

"I might," Peggy says, getting an idea, and she purposely starts to walk towards her office.

"I was really hoping you'd say that," Daniel admits.

Once they get to the office, Peggy while still holding Tony and attempting to get him to fall asleep, manages to open her safe, revealing folders, and searches them to pull l out a specific one.

"Here," Peggy says, handing it over to Daniel. "Emergency contingency plan for asset missing in Western Europe," Peggy says. "You'll have to put it into place, and Hank will need to help with the technology aspects, but it will work," Peggy explains to him.

"Thank you, Director," Daniel says. After a few weeks of doing Peggy's job he is even more amazed by her, and he has realized just how much she does that she keeps from the rest of them. "Hope you get him to sleep soon, and sorry about bothering you," Daniel admits.

"It's no bother. Just because I'm on leave doesn't mean I still don't want to know what is going on," Peggy admits.

"Of course," Daniel says in understanding. "See you Peggy," Daniel says, before leaving the office, and once he leaves Peggy locks the safe back up and continues to walk around the Estate with Tony, trying to get him to fall asleep.

* * *

**September 30** **th** **1968**

After four months of being at home, the longest amount of time she's been away from SHIELD since she and Howard were on the run, the day has finally come for Peggy to go back to work. While Peggy does plan to occasionally take Tony into SHIELD with her, and Howard plans to take him into Stark, or SHIELD, when he can, they have both decided that at first he will stay with Ana and Jarvis.

"And promise that you call if anything happens, or if Tony needs anything," Peggy says to Ana and Jarvis.

"We will," Ana promises her.

"I love you Tony, I'll see you when we get home," Peggy says, kissing her son.

"We both will, love you Pal," Howard says to his son, kissing his head.

"Bye Tony," Natasha says, waving at her brother.

"We've got to go," Howard tells Peggy in a gentle voice.

"I know," Peggy says, and she gently kisses Tony's head once more, before handing him to Ana.

"We'll take good care of him, Mrs. Carter-Stark," Jarvis tells Peggy.

"I know you will," Peggy says, as there is no doubt in her mind about that, as there is a reason that Ana and Jarvis are the people, she and Howard trust most with their children. "Let's go," Peggy says and once she does, she, Howard, and Natasha head out of the Estate together.

* * *

A little while later Peggy is in her office at SHIELD, walking over to her desk Peggy puts her briefcase on the table, and pulls out two pictures. One of her, Howard, Tony and Natasha together, one of just Tony, which she puts on her desk, joining the pictures of Natasha, and of her and Howard, and once she places the pictures on the desk, she smiles at the four of them.

As she smiles at the pictures Peggy hears a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peggy says and Daniel, Michael and Lian walk in.

"Welcome back," Michael greats.

"Glad to be back," Peggy admits.

"Yeah, I bet, but it was still hard leaving him," Lian says, as she knows it was for her.

"Yeah," Peggy admits.

"We'll I know how you like to jump into the thick of things, so here," Daniel says, handing Peggy a file, which she looks at.

"Seriously?" Peggy asks shocked, and annoyed, as she reads the first page of the file.

"Unfortunately," Daniel confirms.

"Conference room set up?" Peggy asks.

"Yep," Michael confirms.

"Then let's go," Peggy says, and she, Daniel, Michael, and Lian head out of her office and head to the conference room. Even though Peggy does miss Tony, and Natasha, it feels extremely good to get back into the thick of things.

* * *

**October 28** **th** **1968**

For a month Peggy has been back at SHIELD and while it has been an adjustment, especially when she had to go on a mission, she, Howard, Natasha, Ana, and Jarvis have settled into a routine.

It is late on a Monday night and while both their children are asleep in their respective bedrooms Peggy and Howard are down in the lab. While Howard is working to make an even more upgraded computer, Peggy is doing paperwork, and they have the TV playing for background news. Even though both Peggy and Howard are focused on work hearing the breaking news tone causes them to look at the TV.

' _Breaking news. A shootout has occurred between waring families on the Lower West Side. There have been several casualties, and we can confirm that mob-boss Joseph Manfredi was one. He received significant wounds which he succumbs to less than an hour ago'_

Hearing the news report Peggy looks at Howard, and she sees a look of heartbreak on his face, and a tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Peggy tells her husband as while she hated Manfredi she knows he didn't, and so she walks over to Howard and hugs him, giving him the comfort that she can offer.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Ever since Manfredi's death was reported it has been clear that Howard is struggling, but what else is clear is that he is not letting Peggy in.

The day of Manfredi's funeral has arrived, and just like she suspected Peggy find Howard where the funeral is taking place, but rather than being near the funeral he is watching from a distance. Walking up to Howard Peggy stands next to him and takes his hand.

"You know you never told me how you two first met," Peggy says, having a suspicion that it might help him.

"I was being a smart ass," Howard says, with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peggy asks, with a loving smile.

"It was a basketball court. I was a scrawny kid, so of course people wouldn't let me play. I stood up to the bigger guys, Joey liked that," Howard explains. "He was the first person who saw what I could be, not what I was," Howard admits.

"I may have hated Manfredi, but I am sorry that you lost someone important to you," Peggy says, being able to put her issues with Manfredi behind to mean that.

"He kicked my old man's ass once," Howard reveals. "When he saw a bruise, he told me I didn't deserve that," Howard admits, actually saying about his father what has always been subtext. "He protected me," Howard explains. "I know what he became, everything he's done since we were two kids on the Lower East Side, but I'm going to miss the Joey I knew, the Joey he was," Howard admits.

"That's okay, Howard," Peggy assures him. "You should miss that," Peggy admits, and the two of them drift into silence as they stand side by side holing hands, Howard mourning the friend he lost, while Peggy supports the love of her life.

* * *

**November 30** **th** **1968**

A little over a moth has passed since Manfredi's death, and ever since his conversation with Peggy Howard has been doing better, he misses the friend he once knew but he has been truly enjoying spending time with his children, wife, and extended family.

It's a Saturday night and because they have been at SHIELD, and/or Stark, a lot lately Peggy and Howard have brought some easy wok home so that they can spend time with their children.

Together, Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Tony who is now six months old, are in the living room together, by the fire. While Natasha is reading Tony is playing with blocks, and Peggy and Howard are working on something.

"We need the intel, but we can't risk them being caught," Peggy tells Howard, as she knows how bad it will be.

"I know," Howard admits. "Which is why we should send the tech in first, get an idea, and know the best way to proceed," Howard explains.

"Getting the tech in could be difficult," Peggy admits.

"I've got an idea," Howard says, and Peggy gives him an interested look.

"Mama," a voice say causing both Peggy and Howard to look to where their kids are.

"Wasn't me," Natasha says, looking at her brother in amazement.

"Mama!" Tony says, pointing to the two blocks he managed to stack together.

"That's incredible," Howard says, as he knows that's even more advance than he was expected.

"Oh, I see Darling," Peggy says, putting down what she is working on, so that she can walk over to her son and pick him up. "I'm so proud of you," Peggy says, as she picks up Tony and cuddles him, and kisses his head.

"Mama," Tony says, as Peggy cuddles him close. "Dada," He says, looking at Howard.

"I see Pal, that's pretty amazing," Howard says, with a proud look on her face.

"Dad, is Tony a genius like you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Tash, I think he might be even more of one," Howard says, as he smiles proudly at his son.

* * *

**December 8** **th** **1968**

A week has passed since Tony said his first, and second, word and even since he has quiet often repeated the words Mom and Dad, and it seems like he is close to saying Tasha, Jarvis and Ana.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Natasha is walking back and forth in the front room while Howard is sitting on the couch holding Tony and Peggy is sitting next to him.

"They should be here by now," Natasha comments.

"Their plane was delayed, but they should be here soon," Peggy tells her daughter, being amused at how excited she is.

"How soon?" Natasha asks her parents.

"Very soon," Howard answers. "Just have patients Tash," Howard tells her.

"I know, I'm just excited," Natasha admits. "Auntie Angie, and Uncle Jason are coming to stay for an entire month, it's going to be amazing!" Natasha comments.

"Yeah, it is," Peggy confirms, as she is really looking forward to seeing her old friends again, and as she speaks, she realizes something. "I think that's them now," Peggy reveals.

"Yay!" Natasha says excitedly, and she hurries to the front door, with Peggy and Howard right behind her.

Getting to the front door Natasha basically throws it open before hurrying outside and once she gets outside she finds Jason and Angie getting out of the car.

"AUNTIE ANGIE! UNCLE JASON," Natasha says excited as she runs over to them.

"NAT!" Angie says excited, and once Natasha is close enough Angie hugs her. "Oh, I've missed you Sweetheart," Angie says.

"I've missed you too," Natasha responds, as she and Angie break apart. "Hey Uncle Jason," Natasha says to him.

"Hey Nat," Jason responds.

"Jason, Angie, it's good to see you," Peggy says, smiling at her friend.

"Hey English," Angie says, before giving her a hug, as Howard and Jason shakes hand. "And is this it? The little boy who along with Nat I'll be spoiling for the next month?" Angie asks, referring to Tony.

"This is Tony," Howard confirms.

"And we're going to have to have a talk about just what you mean by spoiling," Peggy comments.

"Relax English, it will be fine," Angie assures her. "Can I hold?" Angie asks, referring to Tony and Howard gently hands her over.

"Hey Little Guy, I'm your Auntie Angie," Angie says to Tony once she is holding him.

"How's school going?" Jason asks Natasha as the six of them head inside.

"Good," Natasha answers and she begins to explain all about how school is going to her uncle and over the next month even though her brother does get a lot of attention she has an incredible holiday season.

* * *

**January 13** **th** **1969**

Six weeks have passed since Jason and Angie arrived in DC and during that time they spent the entire holiday season with the Carter-Starks, and along with them, and their extended family, Peggy and Howard were able to make it an incredible first holidays for Tony, while also making sure Natasha didn't feel left out.

It's early on a Monday morning and Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Jarvis, Ana, and Tony are all in the foyer of their house, getting ready to leave.

"Tash, if you want to come to SHIELD after school today you can do some training with the agents, and Aunt Lian," Peggy tells her daughter.

"Really?" Natasha asks, looking excited.

"Really," Peggy confirms, causing Natasha to grin. "You've got to go to Stark, don't you?" Peggy asks her husband.

"Yeah. I have to once again explain to the board while Stark Industries does not, and will not, produce weapons," Howard says, as while he designs weapons for SHIELD he does not mass produce them, plus makes sure they are tightly controlled, and despite what Obadiah tried to convince him to do, he won't; not after Midnight Oil.

"Good luck," Peggy tells him sincerely as she knows how much of a battle that is.

"Thanks. I'm going to show how much money we're making on our telecommunication and computer advancements to explain why that and energy should be our focus," Howard explains.

"Sounds like a good plan Sir," Jarvis informs him.

"We've got to go," Natasha tells her parents.

"Right, we do," Peggy realizes. "Bye Tony. I love you," Peggy says, kissing her son, who is being held by Ana.

"Bye," Tony says to his mother.

"Bye Pal," Tony says, before doing the same as Peggy.

"I'll see you later, Tony," Natasha tells her brother.

"Bye Tash," Tony tells his sister, and once he does Peggy opens the door and is surprised to see someone on the doorstop.

"Charles?" Peggy asks surprised.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your morning," Charles admits. "But I need your help, lives are at stake," Charles reveals, with a grave look on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. As I am currently writing two stories in unison I am going back to updating every second day for a little while.

* * *

"Who are you?" Natasha asks Charles curious, though she is extremely curious about who could be in danger.

"Tash, this is our good friend Professor Charles Xavier," Peggy introduce. "Charles, this is Tash," Peggy explains, even though she knows Charles already knows that.

"It's very nice to meet you, Professor," Natasha says.

"You too, Natasha," Charles says, smiling at her.

"Mr Jarvis…" Peggy stars to say.

"I'll get Miss Tasha to school," Jarvis says, causing him and Natasha to leave.

"Come in, Charles," Howard says, letting him into the house. "I need to get to Stark, stop the board getting us back in the weapons business, but I'll be back as soon as I can," Howard explains. "I know you must be desperate Charles, but I cannot let my company go back to mass producing weapons," Howard reveals. "I'll help as soon as I can," Howard explains.

"I understand," Charles says, and once he does Howard leaves.

"Let's go talk in my office," Peggy says to Charles, and the two of them head down to Peggy's office, it being more than clear that Charles is tense.

* * *

A little while later Peggy and Charles are still in Peggy's office and Charles has explained what is going on to Peggy, who is standing up and pacing back and forth, looking extremely concerned.

"Of course, I'll help," Peggy says, without hesitation. "All you ever have to do is ask, but Charles, this is a big job. Even with Howard's tech, and your abilities, we can't do this jus the three of us," Peggy admits, pausing to look at her.

"You're not considering your own skill," Charles informs Peggy. "and abilities," he adds.

"I'm good Charles, but I'm not good enough for this," Peggy admits. "If we want a chance of succeeding, of saving the people we need to save, we need help," Peggy explains.

"I have a couple of mutants. Jubilee, a telekinetic by the name of Prudence, and a man named John Wraith," Charles explains. "They are willing to help, actually they are quite insistent," Charles admits.

"That's good, we're going to need their help," Peggy realises. "We might need some SHIELD agent help too," Peggy admits, and as she does Charles looks hesitant. "Charles, we are going to get one shot at this. We need to do it right, give ourselves the best shot," Peggy tells her friend. "I will make sure it is only people I completely trust," Peggy explains.

"Mutants and Agents of SHIELD working side by side," Charles says, looking like he is considering the words by saying them out loud.

"It's what you dreamed would be possible one day," Peggy tells him, knowing that because of the conversations she and Charles have had. "We can keep it secret. SHIELD will never keep an index or list of any mutant," Peggy promises, knowing that as long as she lives that will keep the promise. "But neither of us can do this alone, Charles, that's why you're here," Peggy reminds him.

"Let's make the calls we need to make," Charles says, and Peggy nods in understanding.

* * *

A while later Peggy and Charles have been joined at the house by Janet, Hank, Michael, Jack, Daniel, Rose, Gabe, Dugan, and mutants Jubilee, Prudence and John. While Peggy completely trusts Lian she knows, and Lian assumed, that she cannot risk Lian needing to tell the CIA what happened as she is still technically a CIA agent; despite the fact that she has been a SHIELD liaison for years.

As introductions have finished being made everyone is looking to Peggy and Charles, who are standing together, for answers.

"We have a mission," Peggy says. "Lives are at stake and they're counting on us," Peggy explains. "but this mission is going to be different," Peggy reveals, wanting to make sure everyone understands what is going on.

"Mutants and SHIELD will work side by side," Charles says. "We will work together to save those who are in an incredible amount of danger, enduring horrific things," Charles explains.

"Daniel, Rose, Gabe, Jack. I need the four of you to stay at SHIELD. To cover for us, to make sure no one questions where we are, and handle anything else that occurs," Peggy explain, trusting those four to handle that.

"Of course," Rose answers.

"You've got it," Daniel assures her.

"Let's talk about what we know," Peggy says, and they do exactly that.

* * *

Feeling annoyed that it took him longer than he was expecting to convince the board to focus on technology advancements rather than weapons, Howard is finally arriving home. Assuming it is where he will find everyone Howard heads to Peggy's office, though he goes via his lab where he leaves something he created for Charles.

Walking into Peggy's office Howard finds Peggy, Charles, Michael, Dugan, Hank, Janet, Jubilee and two people who Howard assures are mutants sitting around.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Peggy asks her husband curious.

"Took some debate, but it's accepted that Stark Industries will not be manufacturing weapons," Howard explains. "We're just going to have to move up the timeline for some of the other items," Howard explains.

"Are you going to get them done in time?" Hank asks curious, as he is aware of what Howard is working on, and how ambitious it is.

"Should do," Howard admits. "What's going on?" Howard asks, and once he does Peggy and Charles, with explanations from the others, explain what is going on.

"We'll need a pilot," John comments, once they finish explaining to Howard what is going on.

"You've got one," Howard says. "And we've got plenty of planes," Howard admits.

"Good," Prudence, who is a darkhaired, athletic, young woman who is a telekinetic, says.

"We leave as soon as we can," John says.

"Tasha will be home in an hour. I need to explain to her what is going on," Peggy explains, looking at Charles.

"Of course," Charles says, understanding why Peggy will need to do that. "John, take Jubilee back to the mansion. Get what we'll need," Charles requests.

"Of course, Professor," John says, and once he and Jubilee are touching they disappear, causing everyone who hasn't seen mutant powers in action before to be shocked.

"Hank and I need to go get our gear," Janet comments.

"Definitely," Peggy confirms, as Howard looks forward to seeing what Janet and Hank are planning on doing.

"Be back soon," Hank says, before he and Janet leave.

"Charles, considering we've got some time, I've got something I want to show you," Howard explains.

"Sure," Charles says and the two of them head out of Peggy's office together.

After leaving Peggy's office Howard leads Charles to his lab where there is a wheelchair.

"I know you'd never ask, but I made a few modifications," Howard explains. "I made it out of hard plastic, because I know your weird eversion to metal," Howard comments.

"I have a reason for that," Charles informs Howard.

"So, you've said," Howard comments. "But what I'm most excited about, is this," Howard says, pressing a button on the chair, which causes it to hover. "I figured it could come in useful," Howard explains.

"Thank you," Charles says sincerely, feeling extremely grateful what Howard has done for him, as this will allow him to be more mobile.

* * *

A while later the Mutants, and Agents of SHIELD, are almost ready to go, but Peggy and Howard, who are with Ana in the foyer, are just waiting for Natasha to come home so that they can say goodbye to her.

"You're going to be a good boy for Ana and Jarvis," Peggy tells her son, who she is holding. "Dad and I are going to be home as soon as possible," Peggy tells her son. "I love you," Peggy says, kissing his head, and once she kisses his head she passes him to Howard.

"Hey Pal," Howard says to his son. "I love you Buddy," Howard says, kissing his head, and as he does the door opens, Jarvis and Natasha walk in and Howard hands Tony to Ana.

"You guys have a mission, don't you?" Natasha asks her parents, as she sees them.

"Yeah, we do Tash," Peggy tells her daughter.

"How long will you be gone for?" Natasha asks curious.

"A few days, maybe longer," Peggy explains, knowing that there is no way to know for sure. "I love you Tash," Peggy says, before hugging her daughter.

"Love you too," Natasha responds, as she and Peggy break apart.

"I love you Kiddo," Howard says, before hugging her as well. "Look out for your brother," Howard says to his daughter.

"Always," Natasha assures her father. "Love you Dad," Natasha says, and the two of them break apart.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Peggy says, and with one last look to their children, Peggy and Howard leave the house, both carrying bags as they go.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy, Howard, Charles, Dugan, Michael, Janet, Hank, Prudence, John, and Jubilee are all in one of Howard's planes, one of the more advance ones, and are flying to the where they need to go. While the others are in the back of the plane, Peggy and Howard are up the front, neither of them having their masks activated as it will help to look different considering what they are going to be doing.

"How far out are we?" Peggy asks curious.

"About twenty minutes, give or take," Howard answers.

"I better go tell the others to get ready," Peggy says, going to stand up, but Howard takes her hand.

"Peg, if this goes badly, or even doesn't go exactly like we're planning; we could lose everything," Howard reminds Peggy, his voice grave.

"If we do nothing we've already lost everything," Peggy tells Howard. "This is everything we aimed to protect against when we started SHIELD," Peggy points out.

"Yeah, it is," Howard confirms. "I thought the war was going to be the worse we saw, but this, what the Red Room was doing to Tasha and girls like her… it seems like things get more horrible as the generations go on," Howard says.

"Yeah, it does," Peggy confirms. "But that's why we've got to keep doing what we're doing," Peggy says, realising that it is extremely likely that they are going to have to do more.

"Yeah," Howard confirms.

I'll go tell the others to get ready," Peggy says, getting up and heading towards the door out.

"Peg," Howard says, causing her to turn around. "I love you," Howard tells her.

"I love you too," Peggy responds, with a smile, and she heads out to the others.

Walking into the main area of the plane Peggy sees everyone happily talking and doing what they need to do to prepare for the mission.

"Suit up," Peggy says, looking at Janet and Hank in particular, and seeing the nods everyone starts to do what they need to do to get ready.

* * *

A little over ten minutes after Peggy left the cockpit Howard, who has put on a bulletproof vest and tactical jacket, walks out.

"Autopilot is enabled. We're less than ten minutes out," Howard explains.

"Okay, it's time," Peggy says, handing Howard the backpack with his tech. "Janet, Hank. You know what to do," Peggy says, looking at her friends who are wearing what looks to be motorbike racing suits, as Howard puts his backpack on his back.

"It's Ant Man," Hank says, before pressing a button on his hand which makes him tiny.

"And Wasp," Janet says, before doing the same.

"John, you know what to do," Charles says, causing John to stick out his hand. Once John is sticking out his hand Janet and Hank jump onto him and once he feels them John disappears.

Seconds after John disappeared with Hank and Janet he reappears on the jet, this time alone.

"Dugan, Michael, Prudence," Peggy says, and the three of them walk over and once they are close enough to touch John grabs all three of them dan they disappear. Seconds later John returns to Peggy, Howard, Jubilee and Charles. "Get us into position and then get back to the others," Peggy says, as they all reach out and touch John, and once they are touching they all, including Charles's wheelchair, disappears.

* * *

After seconds of one of the strangest experiences of their lives, Peggy and Howard, along with Jubilee and Charles, appear inside the door of what is clearly a military facility.

"Eyes open," Peggy says. "Charles, any idea how many hostiles we're facing?" Peggy asks curious.

"At least twenty, likely more," Charles explains, as he cannot tell for sure.

"Great," Howard says sarcastically, as he grabs things out of his bag,

"Let's move," Peggy says the four of them continue to walk, Howard using different pieces of tech as he walks, until they get to a very large door. "Wasp? Dungan? Is everyone in position?" Peggy asks through the coms that Howard designed specifically for missions like this.

"Yep," Dugan confirms.

"Yes," Wasp's voice says.

"Planes in position," Howard reveals as he looks at a device he is holding, which he is fiddling with. "And all security cameras are now corrupted. They won't record anything," Howard says, knowing he has also destroyed what has been recorded in the last hour.

"Jubilee, you're up," Peggy says, and once she speaks she side steps so Jubilee sends what look like fireworks towards the door, and once they are close enough they explode, destroying the doors so that Peggy, Jubilee, and Howard, who is putting a piece of tech back in his bag, can walk through and Charles can use the hover capabilities on his new wheelchair to hover through.

Over the next few minutes Peggy, Howard, Charles, and Jubilee make their way through the facility together. Due to their plan of the plane acting as a diversion they are left alone.

"Found them," Hank's voice says, through the coms.

"Where?" Peggy asks.

"Bottom level. South-west side. It's secure for now, but we can change that," Janet explains.

"Everyone get there," Peggy instructs, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy, Charles, Howard, and Jubilee get to where Janet directed them. When they get there Janet, Hank, Michael, Dugan, John, and Prudence are already there, along with a creature which Peggy, Howard and Dugan unfortunately recognize, a lot of people who are changed to various beds, some of whom are clearly mutants, while others are connected to various IV's, with serums that Howard recognizes by sight.

"How did they get samples?" Howard asks shocked.

"Exactly how you are fearing," Charles informs his friend, and Howard once again finds himself cursing the government.

"Peggy? Howard?" A voice asks, and Peggy, and Howard, turns to look at who it is.

"Logan?" Howard and Peggy ask together.

"I'm so glad to see you that I'm not even going to ask how you look basically the same as you did over twenty years ago," Logan comments, as Michael and Peggy help him get free.

"You know each other?" Charles asks curious.

"From the war," Peggy comments. "It's a long story," she admits.

"Well, hearing it will have to wait. We're about to have company," Charles reveals, as Logan is free, and stands up.

"Prudence, get everyone free. John, Howard, get everyone back to the plane," Peggy says as the autopilot can only do so much so it will help to have the pilot on board, "The rest of us will give you as much time as possible," Peggy explains, walking over to the door in, as everyone starts to do what she said.

"We need the serums too. I'm not leaving it in their hands," Howard says, taking off his backpack, and Prudence uses her powers to move all the serums into Howard's open bag. "Thanks," Howard says to Prudence.

"What can I do?" Logan asks Peggy, having walked

"Are you up for a fight?" Peggy asks curious.

"Always," Logan says, as metal claws come out of his hand.

"That's new," Howard comments, as last time he and Peggy saw Logan they were not metal claws, though he did have them.

"Part of my long story," Logan says, as Howard disappears with John and the first of the people, as what look to be soldiers hurry into the room, and Janet and Hank become small once more.

As the soldiers are shocked by Janet and Hank disappearing Peggy, Dugan and Michael use that to their advantage and start to fight the first of the soldiers in hand to hand. Seeing what they are doing Logan quickly joins in, and Jubilee starts to cause explosions with her powers, which work as a great way to distract people.

Over the next few minutes the fight continues. Peggy, Dugan and Michael uses a combination of their fighting abilities, weapons, and basically anything they can get their hands on while Logan and Jubilee use their powers, and Charles uses his not to fight but to warn the others of things.

"That's everyone," John says, as he appears.

"Get Logan, Janet and Hank!" Peggy says as Logan, Janet and Hank are currently close together but away from the others. "Then Charles, Michael and Dugan," Peggy instructs, causing John to nod, and he quickly gets Logan, who looks less than happy about being taken out of the fight, Janet and Hank who are currently big, out, and Peggy continues to fight.

As John and Logan leave Peggy pushes off on a wall to kick someone while Jubilee, who is a little way away from her blows up part of a different wall, which falls on people, just as John reappears in the room and takes Charles, Michael and Dugan with him.

As Charles, Michael and Dugan leave with John Peggy knows that she and Jubilee have only seconds to finish this and get close to each other.

"Can you detonate form a distance?" Peggy ask Jubilee, who nods, as she uses a piece of rock to knock one of the soldiers out. "Set the charges, blow the second we're clear. I'll cover you," Peggy says and once she does Jubilee starts to produce her explosions but doesn't detonate them. While Peggy fights with anyone who tries to grab Jubilee.

As John appears again Peggy fires her gun towards the soldiers and runs towards John and Jubilee. The second Peggy gaps John's hand she, John and Jubilee disappear and Jubilee detonates her explosions, causing the entire compound to be destroyed.

Seconds after they left the command Peggy, John, and Jubilee appear back on the plane.

"Everyone okay?" Peggy asks concerned, as Howard runs up to her and hugs her. "I'm okay," Peggy assures Howard via whisper as they break apart.

"We're all alive, and no longer being experimented on," One of the rescued Mutants say. "Thank you," He says sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me. We don't leave people behind, especially not in this situation," Peggy says.

"Let's go home," Charles says, as he knows there are people who require medical attention.

"On it," Howard says, and after kissing Peggy on the cheek her heads back to the cockpit as he knows the plane can travel faster when someone is flying it.

* * *

A few hours later Howard has landed the plane at Xavier's mansion and while those who were rescued are getting medical attention, and those who fought are getting checked out to make sure they're okay, Peggy and Howard are walking into Charles's office, with him.

"Drink?" Charles asks curious.

"Please," Howard answers.

"You two should get assessed by medical too," Charles says to his friends as he pours drinks. "You do not have to fear anyone here seeing your biology," Charles assures them as he hands them their drinks.

"Thank you, but my cell protection did what it does, and I wasn't hurt," Peggy reveals.

"Same," Howard confirms, and Charles nods in understanding. "I know I should have seen it coming, but I can't believe the government keep trying to recreate the serum," Howard says annoyed, and he is a little horrified that they are experimenting with it on people.

"Do you think we got all of it today?" Peggy asks curious, as they sit down.

"I doubt it," Howard admits, even though he would wish otherwise. "If they are smart they would keep samples of whatever they have off sight," Howard explains.

"Makes sense," Peggy admits. "Are there other facilities like this?" Peggy asks, looking at Charles.

"If there aren't at the moment there will be in the future," Charles says, with a grave tone of voice.

"Which is why we need to keep working together," Howard says, causing Peggy and Charles to look at him. "There wasn't just human and mutants there today, there was an alien too, and Peg and I have both seen what happens when Alien tech gets in the wrong hands," Howard says, a haunted look on his face.

"Nothing good," Peggy says, thinking about Hydra.

"We proved today that science, skill, and mutants working together achieves incredible things; but I know we cannot do that publicly not now," Howard admits. "But I do know we do trust each other, and we should continue building on that," Howard says, looking between Peggy and Charles.

"What are you suggesting?" Charles asks curious.

"We share advancement, tech, resources, and help each other whenever we need," Howard says. "We do everything we can to make sure places like this, like the red room, don't exist, and destroy them when they do," Howard says. "Today's facility was government funded, and it won't be the only one like it. We work outside the system, to make our own," Howard says, as since Peggy got Autonomy from SHIELD they are pretty out of the system, but he can't help but think that they need a branch even more out of the system.

"I think that will be a very good idea," Charles says approvingly.

"Same," Peggy confirms.

"That telecommunication network I'm announcing in a few months, I think I may just be able to use it to our advantage," Howard admits, looking like he is pondering something, and thinking that if Azzuri agrees then he could be apart of what they are planning.

"That will be helpful," Charles admits, and once he does the three of them start to talk about how them working together, and sharing resources and tech, in secret is going to look like.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**February 24** **th** **1969**

Six weeks have passed since Mutants and Agents of SHIELD worked side by side and ever since Peggy, Howard and Charles have been working to set up ways for them to communicate and share resources, while also guarding against the fact that the government cannot be trusted.

Thankfully, there is no evidence that they destroyed the government experimental facility, and because the government want to keep things quiet Peggy and Howard know that they are not going to be discovered.

It is about midday on a Monday. Peggy and Howard are in Peggy's SHIELD office when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Peggy says, and an agent walks in.

"You wanted to see me, Director Carter? Director Stark?" The Agent asks.

"Yes, take a seat Agent Stoner," Peggy requests, and Agent Rick Stoner sits down.

"Rick, Director Carter and I have been reading your threat reports, and they are quite impressive," Howard admits.

"Thank you, Sir," Agent Stoner says.

"We've got an assignment for you," Peggy says, handing over the file.

"Project Reclamation?" Stoner asks, reading the file.

"Black op, compeltley off the record," Peggy tells him. "Agent Sousa will be your immediate superior, and only he, you, and the two of us will know about it," Peggy explains, as for now they aren't even going to tell the rest of their extended family.

"What exactly is it?" Stoner asks curious.

"A fail safe in case of catastrophe," Howard answers.

"It your job to design protocols, and strategies for what to do if the worst happens, and predict what those worsts might be," Peggy admits. "Agent Sousa has more information for you, including information about the resources that are available," Peggy explains, and she and Howard have managed to use a hell of a lot of hiding, and influence, to even get a emergency location if needed.

"This is to be your immediate focus," Howard instructs. "Nothing has a higher priority," Howard explains.

"I understand," Stoner says.

"Get to work, Agent," Peggy instructs.

"Yes Ma'am," Stoner says before getting up and leaving the room, as he leaves Peggy and Howard exchange looks.

* * *

Many hours later Peggy and Howard are at home, in Howard's lab. While Howard is working on something Peggy is sitting on a nearby bench cross legged, working on a mission plan.

"That cannot have been easy for you, to destroy all of that," Peggy says, looking at her husband who has just finished explaining something to her.

"It was too much of a risk to keep that much of it, they would be no guarantee of keeping it from getting into the wrong hands," Howard admits. "I kept samples," Howard admits. "I truly believe that there are keys to medical advancement for the good of humanity that I cannot walk away from, but no other scientist, not even Hank, Janet or Jason, are going to work with it," Howard admits, as while he is nervous about keeping samples he knows the potential advancement and has to keep trying to work on that.

"That may be for the best," Peggy says, as she knows it could also put their friends lives at stake if anyone finds out they are working with the serum.

"Damn it," Howard says annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" Peggy asks curious.

"I'm trying to put the final touches on this computer harddrive, but these wires are causing issues, and I need another set of hands," Howard says annoyed, and as he speaks Peggy jumps down from where she is sitting and she walks over to Howard.

"What do you need?" Peggy ask as she needs a break from her mission report to think through an issue and this could be the perfect distraction.

"See that," Howard says, pointing to something, and Peggy nods. "Hold it steady," Howard requests, and Peggy and Howard work together on Howard's invention, and once they're done Howard listens to Peggy's mission plan which helps her figure out her solution.

* * *

**March 30** **th** **1969**

Almost five weeks have passed since Peggy and Howard set into motion Project Reclamation, and ever since they have started to put into place the plans for the other projects to save lives and protect.

It is a Sunday night and Peggy and Howard have put Tony to bed, and are heading to Natasha's room. When they get there, they knock on the door.

"Come in," Natasha says, and when Peggy and Howard walk in they find Natasha in bed, reading.

"Lights out soon, Tash," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know, I just want to finish this chapter," Natasha admits. "You're not going to be here in the morning, are you?" Natasha asks.

"We're leaving for DC in a few hours," Howard tells his daughter. "We're attending former President Eisenhower's state funeral, and have a couple of meetings," Howard explains, as their meetings are to try and get a bigger budget for SHIELD.

"We'll be home by the time you leave for school on Tuesday," Peggy assures her daughter, who nods. "I love you Tash," Peggy says, bending over and kissing Natasha's head.

"Love you too," Natasha responds.

"We'll see you when we get home," Howard tells his daughter. "Love you Tash," Howard says, as he hugs her and kisses her head.

"Love you too," Natasha responds.

"We'll tell Mr. Jarvis and Ana that you have some extra time before lights out, but when they tell you to go to bed, go to bed," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I will," Natasha says, with a nod.

"Goodnight Tash," Peggy says, as she and Howard leave the room together, and before long the two of them are on their way to DC.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Since Peggy and Howard went to DC for Eisenhower's funeral the two of them managed to get an increased budget for SHIELD, but they had to compromise, which means they have more oversight over certain matters, but more freedom for their black ops which they plan to use to keep hidden the work they are undertaking with Charles.

It's s Sunday afternoon and Peggy and Natasha are doing what they haven't had much of a chance to do lately; train together in the backyard.

"Left, right, duck, hook, upper," Peggy says as she is telling moves for Natasha to repeat.

"Come on, Mom. You could at least make it a challenge," Natasha argues, as Howard gets to the backdoor and starts to watch.

"Oh, you want a challenge, do you?" Peggy asks curious.

"It would be nice," Natasha teases.

"Left side kick, right jab, left elbow, left knee, left hook, right roundhouse, left upper, right upper. Left roundhouse," Peggy quickly says, increasing the speed of how she says things as she goes, and as she does Natasha moves faster, and as Peggy says left roundhouse Natasha is so focused on speed that she lets a but of strength get ahead of her and she accidently knocks Peggy over with her kick.

"MOM!" Natasha yells in terror, as Howard runs out from where he is watching.

"I'm fine Tash," Peggy says, as she gets back to her feet. "But this highlights a key point, you always need to remember your control," Peggy tells her daughter. "There are times where you can let go, but for the most part you need to control your strength, not just focus on speed," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know," Natasha says, with a nod.

"You're doing Tash," Peggy assures her daughter, with a smile, as Howard walks up.

"Hey Dad," Natasha greats.

"Nicely done, Kiddo, it seems like you're doing well," Howard says to his daughter.

"I'm trying," Natasha admits. "Do you want to learn something?" Natasha asks her father curious, to Peggy's amusement.

"It would be a good idea," Peggy says, as she has been trying for years to get Howard to do more self-defense.

"Come on, Dad, please! I would love to teach you," Natasha says to her father, giving him a pleading look.

"Okay," Howard says, and to Peggy's amusement Natasha, with imput from Peggy, starts to teach Howard some basic self defense.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **1969**

About five and a half weeks have passed since Natasha taught her father some basic self-defense and while Natasha wants to teach her father more he hasn't been interested.

It is early on a Thursday morning and Peggy and Howard are walking into Tony's room where they find their son sitting up in his crib.

"Hey Little Guy," Peggy says, walking over to her son.

"Mama," Tony says as he reaches up for his mother, and Peggy picks him up and cuddles him close.

"Hey Pal, today's your Birthday," Howard says to his son. "You're One-year old today," Howard informs him.

"One year," Tony repeats, almost like he is trying to figure out what that means.

"Yes, exactly," Peggy says to Tony as she kisses his head. "Come on, Tash, Jarvis and Ana are waiting downstairs," Peggy says to Tony and the two of them, along with Howard, head downstairs.

A little while later the three of them walk into the kitchen where Jarvis, Ana and Natasha are sitting around the table. As soon as she sees her parents and little brother walk into the room Natasha jumps up.

"Tony! Happy birthday," Natasha says, hurrying over to her brother so that she can hug him.

"Tash," Tony says, with a smile, and he reaches for his sister and so she takes him from their mother.

"Today's your birthday, that means you're going to get presents, which I am going to help you open, and cake, with candles, that I'll help you with," Natasha explains to her brother, causing her parent to exchange proud looks.

For the rest of the day the Carter-Stark celebrate Tony's first birthday which involves the rest of their extended family coming over for dinner.

* * *

**August 2** **nd** **1969**

Over two months have passed since Tony's first birthday and with every day that passes Peggy, Howard, and the rest of their family are constantly amazed by what he can do.

It is a Saturday afternoon and the extended family have come over to the Carter-Starks, and because they are older both MJ and Natasha can tell that something is going on while Stephanie, Melinda and Tony are seemingly oblivious.

"Tash, MJ," Peggy says from the backyard as the five kids play in the back yard.

"Yeah Aunt Peggy?" MJ asks as he and Natasha walk up to Peggy.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks her mother curious.

"There is a situation that your Dad, your parents, aunts, uncles and I need to discuss," Peggy says, looking between Natasha and MJ. "We need you two to look after Stephanie, Melinda and Tony," Peggy explains.

"We can do that," Natasha assures her mother.

"Good," Peggy says relieved. "Do not leave the grounds, or go further than the pool, or in the pool, under any circumstances," Peggy tells them. "We'll be in the office, but please knock if you need anything," Peggy requests, looking between the two kids.

"We will," MJ assures his aunt.

"We'll be okay," Natasha assures her mother.

"I know," Peggy says, smiling at her daughter and nephew. "I'll see you both later," Peggy says, before heading back into the house, and after Peggy heads inside MJ and Natasha head back over to Stephanie, Tony and Melinda, and continue to play; though Natasha is also looking for any sign of danger.

* * *

A little over an hour later Natasha, MJ, Melinda, Tony and Steph have moved from out on the grounds into the living room where they are playing with Lego together when Dugan and Gabe walk in.

"Steph," Gabe says, to his daughter.

"Yeah Dad?" Steph asks curious as she gets up and walks over to her farther and godfather. "Is everything okay?" she asks concerned.

"Your Uncle Tim and I have to go on a mission for a few days, so you're going to stay with Uncle Howard, Aunt Peg, Ana, Jarvis, Tony and Nat," Gabe explains to his daughter.

"How long will you be gone for?" Step asks curious.

"A few days," Gabe explains, knowing that he can't be more specific than that. "You okay with that?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yeah," Steph says, with a nod.

"Good," Gabe says, before hugging his daughter. "I love you," he says, placing a kiss on her head.

"Love you too," Steph responds, and when they break apart she walks over to Dugan. "Love you Uncle Tim," Steph says, before hugging him.

"I love you too, Kiddo," Dugan responds.

"Dinner will be shortly," Gabe says. "Nat, MJ, do you want to take Tony, Melinda and Step to wash up?" Gabe asks, the two older children.

"Sure, Uncle Gabe," Natasha says, and she and MJ proceed to take Tony, MJ and Stephanie upstairs, and within half an hour they are having dinner with their family; because of Natasha's training she can feel the tension in the room.

* * *

**October 6** **th** **1969**

Two months have passed since Steph stayed with the Carter-Stark's for a few days. While she was worried about her father and Uncle, she did have an enjoyable time. It's early on a Monday morning and due to Stark Industries Responsibilities Howard is preparing to leave for LA, a trip which Peggy cannot make with him.

"You're going to be fine," Peggy assures Howard as they walk down the corridor on the bedroom level of the Estate. "Howard you know your tech, and people are going to love it," Peggy assures him.

"But what if they don't?" Howard asks worried. "If this fails I'm not going to be able to hold the board off anymore, they'll demand we go back to manufacturing weapons," Howard says concerned, as he knows how much is riding on this.

"One, it's not going to fail," Peggy assures him as she has heard about the tech so much over the last few months that she believes that. "And two, this is something you've decided that you won't compromise on, and I know you so I know you won't," Peggy says, being sure that Howard would rather give up the company that cave to the board. "It will be okay," Peggy assures him.

"I love you," Howard says, before kissing Peggy.

"I love you too," Peggy says, when they break apart, and they head downstairs to where Tony, being held by Jarvis, Ana, and Natasha are waiting by the stairs.

"Will you bring me something back from LA? And the other places you go?" Natasha asks curious, as she knows this is different to the trips her parents usually make, so she might be able to get some kind of present.

"You got it, Kiddo," Howard assures his daughter. "I love you," he says before hugging her and kissing her head.

"Love you too," Natasha responds, and once she breaks apart from her father Howard picks up Tony, and Natasha hugs Jarvis.

"I love you," Howard tells Tony. "Be good for your Mom," Howard tells Tony before kissing the top of his head and handing him to Ana. "I'll see you when I get home," Howard says, looking at Peggy.

"See you then, Howard, Mr. Jarvis" Peggy says, with a smile, and Howard leaves with Jarvis, as it was decided that Jarvis would go to LA with Howard.

* * *

**Forty Hours Later**

Since Howard and Jarvis left for LA Peggy, Ana, Natasha, and Tony have been doing their best to continue on their normal routine, which has involved Peggy needing to be late at SHIELD. It is late at night and Peggy has just finished checking on Natasha and Tony, as she just got home, and is walking into hers and Howard's bedrooms.

As she starts to get changed and ready to bed the phone starts to ring and so Peggy walks over to answer it, wondering if it will mean she has to go back to SHIELD.

"Director Carter," Peggy answers.

"Hey, it's me," Howard's voice says.

"Hey," Peggy says, with a smile, glad to hear from him. "How'd you know I'd be home?" Peggy asks curious as she sits down.

"I called the office first," Howard admits. "So, you were right," Howard reveals.

"Oh?" Peggy asks curious.

"The loved the tech," Howard reveals. "We've already got massive orders for it," Howard admits.

"Howard that's great," Peggy says, sounding glad. "I want to hear all about the presentation," Peggy tells Howard.

"Well, it started big," Howard reveals, and he starts to explain all about what happened, and thanks to the way Howard explains Peggy almost feels like she was there.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Ever since Howard did his Tech Presentation in LA he has had to go to several cities to launch the products. Even though it is after dinner time Peggy is still at SHIELD, and feeling a headache coming not, not to mention feeling a little guilty about not making it home, though Ana assures her it is fine.

"General no," Peggy says, talking to someone she has been in a meeting with for the last hour a person who, unknown to her, is Hydra. "SHIELD agents are not your personal security force," Peggy informs him.

"They're only yours, right?" The general asks, with a grin which Peggy would very much like to slap off his face.

"SHEILD agents protect everyone, they do not act as private security," Peggy says, keeping her voice calm, but her annoyance is slipping through. "You've made a request multiple times, and now you're here in person thinking you can intimidate me into changing by answers, but you can't," Peggy informs him. "Your request is denied, SHIELD Agents are not yours, or anyone else's, to hire," Peggy says, her voice stern.

"I can go over your heard," The General informs Peggy, who can't help but laugh.

"There is no one over my head when it comes to SHIELD Personnel," Peggy says, knowing that the only exception is that she unfortunately cannot get rid of Zola, no matter how much she may want to "The president, multiple presidents in fact, have made it clear that when it comes to assignments for SHIELD agents there is no higher authority than me," Peggy informs him. "Anything else I can help you with?" Peggy asks, clearly putting an end to the earlier conversation.

* * *

A little while later Peggy's meeting has thankfully ended and Peggy is walking into her office, honestly tempted to have a drink before heading home. Due to her annoyance at the meeting Peggy is distracted and so she doesn't realize Howard is sitting on her couch, at least she doesn't until he says;

"Did you miss me?" and Peggy turns to look at him.

"Definitely," Peggy confirms, and she walks over and kisses him.

"You look stressed," Howard says, once they break apart, as she learnt to recognize what stress looks like on Peggy a long time ago.

"I just spent several hours with a pigheaded, chauvinistic General who thought he could intimidate me into giving him what he wanted," Peggy explains.

"Damn I missed you putting him in his place?" Howard asks, looking a little disappointed as he always likes watching that.

"It wasn't as enjoyable as you seem to think it was," Peggy informs him.

"Usually is," Howard comments, and Peggy gives him an annoyed, but loving, look. "How about we go home," Howard suggests.

"That would be good," Peggy says, and she goes to collect her stuff, and once she has it she and Howard leave together.

* * *

**December 4** **th** **1969**

Just over seven weeks have passed since Howard returned from his business trip and ever since his new technology has been selling well which, to his relief, has gotten the Stark Industries Board off his back.

While Peggy is on a mission with Jack, Dugan, and Michael, Natasha has realised what day it is, and so she knows what she has to do. Knowing that her brother should wake from his nap any minute Natasha has headed into his room.

"Tash!" Tony says from where he is standing in his crib.

"Hey there you," Natasha says, as she picks up her little brother. "I'm going to need your help with something," Natasha says, causing her brother to look at her in confusion. "Dad and Ana are going to be really sad soon, so we're going to sit with them, and be really quiet, do you think you can do that?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Shh," Tony says.

"Exactly," Natasha tells her brother with a smile.

* * *

A little while later Howard, Ana and Jarvis are sitting on the floor in front of an unlit menorah when Natasha, holding Tony, walk over and sit with them. Looking at his children Howard feels overwhelming love for them and feels beyond supportive and so he puts his arm around Natasha and kisses the head of both his children before he goes back to looking at the menorah.

* * *

**March 29** **th** **1970**

Almost four months have passed since the first night of Hanukkah and even though she couldn't make it home for that night Peggy was home for most of the eight nights, and Howard was grateful to have her support along with their children.

As it is MJ's 11th birthday the following day MJ, his parents, Steph, Dugan, Gabe, Mortia and his family, Daniel, Jack, Melinda, William, Lian, Janet, and Hank have all come over to the Carter-Stark Estate to Celebrate.

"You having a good day?" Natasha asks her cousin as she sits down next to him.

"Yeah, I am," MJ confirms. "Biologically, we're the same age now," MJ realises, looking at Natasha.

"Yep,"

"That's so weird," MJ comments, knowing that he is pretty used to weird, but this is even weird for him considering how old he was when he and Natasha first met.

"Really is," Natasha confirms. "But I like that I can be close in age to you, and Steph, Mel, even Tony one day," Natasha admits, saying what she has never said before. "It kind of feels like we'll get to be closer," Natasha admits, as before Peggy and Howard took her in she never got a chance to be close to people, so she is glad to get the chance now.

"I like that," MJ admits. "Who else will understand our lives and family?" MJ asks his cousin with a grin, as they look around at their, admittedly unconventional, but nevertheless amazing, family.

"No one on earth," Natasha says, causing MJ to laugh. "Which is why we have to stick together," Natasha informs MJ.

"Yeah, we do," MJ confirms and the two cousins drift into silence as they sit together.

* * *

**Five Days later**

Ever since her conversation with her cousin Natasha has been thinking about what her slow aging will mean, and even though there are things she doesn't like she is going to focus on the good; like being able to be close in age to the other 'kids' in the family.

It is early morning and Peggy and Howard are lying in bed together, both enjoying the last few minutes of rest they have before they have to get up. As Peggy turns her head she sees Howard is awake.

"Happy Anniversary," Howard says, smiling at her.

"Happy Anniversary," Peggy responds, and she leans forward and kissing him.

* * *

A little while later Peggy and Howard, who are now dressed and ready for the day, walk into the kitchen where there is a giant _'Happy Anniversary'_ banner and the second they walk in, Natasha, Jarvis and Ana say;

"Happy Anniversary"

While Tony yells;

"HAPPY"

"Yeah, Pal, we are," Howard says, smiling at his son, as he and Peggy hug their family, feeling incredibly grateful for all of them.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **1970**

Two months have passed since Peggy and Howard's fifteenth anniversary and in that time Tony has turned two and he has continued to amaze his parents, sister, and the rest of his family.

It is the early hours of a Thursday morning and Peggy and Howard are fast asleep, or at least they were until the phone rings, waking them up.

"Director Carter," Peggy answers, still half asleep.

"Hi this is Nurse Rebecca Schuetze from Bellevue Hospital Centre, am I speaking to Margret Carter-Stark?" The nurses, and hearing who is calling Peggy turns on the light.

"Yes, it is," Peggy confirms, as she sits up, and Howard sits up as well.

"There has been an accident and you, and your husband, are listed as the emergency contacts for William, Lian and Melinda May," Nurse Schuetze says.

"Are they alright?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I'm not able to answer that question over the phone, you and your husband need to come down here, as soon as possible," Nurse Schuetze says.

"'We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you," Peggy says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Howard asks concerned, as soon as Peggy hangs up.

"Somethings happened to William, Lian and Melinda. We've got to get to Bellevue," Peggy explains as she throws off the blanket, and they both quickly get up and get ready to leave.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Not long after Peggy received a call from nurse Schuetze she and Howard have woken Jarvis and Ana, who are staying with Tony and Natasha, and have travelled to Bellevue. Getting to the emergency room Peggy and Howard walk straight up to the triage desk.

"I'm Margret Carter-Stark, this is Howard Carter-Stark, we got a call about Lian, William, and Melinda May," Peggy says, knowing that chances are she doesn't have to introduce Howard.

"I'm Rebecca Schuetze, I'm the person who called you," Nurse Schuetze says. "Doctor Lachlan Sheridan is the physician in charge. I'll take you to the family room and get him," Nurse Schuetze says, standing up, and causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks, as they know the news must be bad, as they follow the nurse.

* * *

Less than five minutes later Peggy and Howard are in the family room, waiting when a doctor walks in.

"You're the emergency contacts of William, Lian, and Melinda May?" Doctor Sheridan asks, as he walks into the room.

"How are they?" Peggy asks concerned.

"You might want to take a seat," Doctor Sheridan admits.

"Just tell us, Doc," Howard requests.

"There was a car accident," Doctor Sheridan says. "William was killed in the impact. Lian succumbed to her injuries shortly after she arrived here," Doctor Sheridan explains, causing both Peggy and Howard incredible pain.

"And Melinda?" Peggy asks, feeling the worse.

"She's alive," Doctor Sheridan answers. "She has sustained significant injuries. The next few hours are going to be crucial," Doctor Sheridan explains.

"Can we see her?" Howard asks, desperately wanting to do that.

"Of course," Doctor Sheridan answers, and he leads Peggy and Howard out of the family room and to the medical room where Melinda is. "I'll give you a minute," Doctor Sheridan says before leaving, and once he leaves Peggy walks over to Melinda's side.

"I'm so sorry, Darling," Peggy tells the unconscious four-year-old girl, tears coming to her eyes, as Howard picks up the medical file. "How bad is it?" Peggy asks concerned, looking at Howard.

"Bad," Howard says, as he flicks through the records, reading them as he does. "Peg, we should transfer Melinda to SHIELD Medical; it's her best shot," Howard says, as he knows SHIELD medical has things that regular hospitals don't, which is exactly what Melinda needs.

"Okay, let's do it," Peggy says as she wants Melinda to have her best shot.

"I'll go make the calls, talk to the doctors," Howard tells Peggy, before leaving.

"When you wake up everything's going to be different, and you're going to be in a lot of pain, but I promise you, Melinda, you'll never be alone," Peggy says to the girl. "And you'll always be loved, have a home, and a family," Peggy says, as she knows what she promised Lian and William and she has no hesitation in keeping it.

* * *

A couple of hours after Peggy and Howard woke up in the early hours of the morning to a phone call Natasha is walking downstairs and she is confused to find Ana, Jarvis, and Tony in the kitchen but no sign of her parents as she walks in.

"Good morning Miss Tasha," Jarvis greats.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Natasha asks curious, causing Ana and Jarvis to exchange looks. "What is it?" Natasha asks worried.

"Your parents received a call this morning," Ana explains. "They had to go," Ana explains.

"You're being vague," Natasha notes, being pretty sure that that means nothing good.

"Miss Tasha. Your parents will explain what has happened tonight," Jarvis explains to Natasha.

"Okay," Natasha says, suspecting that she is going be distracted for most of the day as she imagines what could have happened, and she starts to pick at her breakfast, not really eating it.

* * *

A couple of hours after their daughter work up and started fear and question what has occurred Peggy and Howard are at the SHIELD medical facility with Melinda, who is still unconscious, but doing better thanks to the advance SHIELD medical tech.

"Peggy, Howard," A voice says and they look to see Michael at the door, holding a file. "How's she doing?" Michael asks.

"Better," Howard answers. "Our tech was able to detect injuries the hospital couldn't, and treat them, so she's stabilized," Howard explains, sounding very glad of that fact.

"What did you find out?" Peggy asks curious.

"It wasn't an accident," Michael says, with a grave tone. "We're working on trying to figure it out, Lian had a lot of enemies, from both the CIA and SHIELD, so we're running down all the ones we know off," Michael explains.

"Do not let the CIA take over. This is ours," Peggy says, in a stern voice, knowing that she will get into a jurisdictional war if she ahs to, but she would just prefer not to.

"I know," Michael confirms, and as he does Melinda starts to stern. "I'll leave you too it," Michael says, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Melinda, Mellie, can you hear me?" Howard asks.

"Uncle Howard," Melinda asks, opening her eyes, and looking confused. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Melinda asks, confused about why he godfather is with her and not her parents.

"They're not here, Darling," Peggy tells Melinda.

"Aunt Peggy? Where are they?" Melinda asks, clearly confused, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as neither are exactly sure how to tell her what they have to tell her.

"Darling, there's been an accident," Peggy tells her goddaughter.

"We were in the car," Melinda says, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yeah, you were," Howard confirms. "Like Aunt Peggy said, there was an accident," Howard explains.

"Melinda, your Mom and Dad didn't survive the accident; they died," Peggy says in a gentle voice.

"No!" Melinda exclaims. "No! I WANT MOM AND DAD!" Melinda yells. "I WANT MOM AND DAD!" Melinda yells again.

"I'm sorry, Mellie, they're gone," Howard says gently as Peggy moves and tries to hug her, but Melinda fights her at first, before finally allowing Peggy to hold her as she cries.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has cried herself to sleep, but Peggy is still holding her. As Peggy holds Melinda and Howard sits next to them, the door opens and Daniel walks in.

"Sorry to intrude, but we've got a situation," Daniel reveals.

"What kind of situation?" Howard asks.

"The Director of the CIA is here. He's demanding that we had over everything we've found, that the CIA is taking over the investigation," Daniel explains.

"Not bloody likely," Peggy says angrily.

"I figured you'd say that," Daniel admits, as Peggy gently moves Melinda out of her arms and puts her back onto the bed, before standing up.

"Where is Director Helms?" Peggy asks, as she walks over to Daniel.

"Down the hall," Daniel answers, and once he does Peggy leaves the hospital room, looking very much like a woman on a mission as she walks towards Director Helms.

"Director Carter," CIA Director Richard Helms says as Peggy walks towards him.

"Director Helms," Peggy responds. "You're not taking over this investigation," Peggy informs Director Helms.

"With all due respect Director Carter, Agent May was a CIA Agent," Director Helms says.

"Who had been working as a SHIELD liaison for almost fifteen years," Peggy reminds him, a jolt of pain as she realizes just how long she has known Lian and William. "Lian was one of my people, she was on my team, she and William were family," Peggy says an edge to her voice. "I'm not going to just hand over the investigation, and in case you forgot, CIA can't operate domestically," Peggy points out. "SHIELD will, I will, find out who killed Lian and William. I will not hand over the investigation," Peggy says, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"You really are an incredibly stubborn Woman," Director Helms says.

"Yes, I am," Peggy confirms, not an ounce of shame in her voice.

"How's Melinda?" Director Helms asks, and from his voice Peggy can tell that he is actually curious.

"About how you would expect for a four year old who's just lost both her parents," Peggy admits.

"I will keep you informed of anything we find if you do the same," Director Helms informs Peggy.

"I can do that," Peggy confirms, and the two of them shake hands. Once they shake hands Director Helms heads out of in one direction and Peggy heads back towards Melinda's room, where Howard is waiting outside off.

"Did you know that next month if would have been fifteen years since we first met Lian?" Peggy asks Howard once she is close enough.

"Yeah," Howard confirms. "She instantly became family; I can't imagine her not being around," Howard admits, looking upset. "We need to make sure Mellie knows about them, how incredible they were, how much they loved her," Howard says, his voice breaking as tears coming to his eyes, as while he is going to miss his friends very much he knows it's nothing compared to what Melinda will go through.

"We will," Peggy says, before hugging her husband and together they both mourn the two people who they love dearly.

* * *

A while later Howard is arriving home, and considering everything that has happened, and the fact that he called ahead, he isn't at all surprised to find Jarvis waiting in the foyer.

"The world has lost two incredible people," Jarvis tells Howard once the front door has closed.

"Really has," Howard confirms.

"How's Miss Melinda doing?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Her physical wounds will heal, but I don't know about the rest," Howard admits, pain in his voice. "She screamed for Lian and William, cried herself to sleep. She was still asleep when I left, Peg's with her," Howard explains. "Where's Tash and Tony?" Howard asks.

"Living room, with Ana," Jarvis answers.

"Can you get the room next to Tony's ready for Mellie?" Howard requests. "Peg and I promised that we would take in Melinda if anything happened to Lian and William," Howard explains. "I don't know how long she'll have to stay in medical yet, but I want her to have someplace that is hers when she comes home," Howard explains.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis answers, without hesitation.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says, before heading to the living room.

When Howard gets to the living room he has to pause for a second as he watches Tony and Natasha play LEGOS with Ana. While he has no doubt that Natasha must suspect that something is going on, he is glad that they are so happy, and sad about the fact that he is going to ruin it for them, and so he just watches them.

"DADDY!" Tony yells happily as he spots his father.

"Hey Pal," Howard says, walking over to his son and picking him up once he is close enough. "Did you have a good day with Jarvis, Ana and Tash?" Howard asks his son curious, as Ana leaves to give them privacy.

"Yep," Tony answers. "Where Mommy?" Tony asks curious, as Howard carries him over to the couch and sits down.

"Tash, can you come here?" Howard asks, and Natasha walks over and sits with her Dad and brother.

"Is Mom okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"Mom's okay, she's with Melinda," Howard explains.

"Why?" Natasha asks, looking confused.

"Early this morning there was an accident," Howard says, knowing that is the best way to explain what happened. "Aunt Lian and Uncle William were killed," Howard explains, causing Natasha to get a horrified look on her face.

"Killed?" Tony asks confused, and even with how much of a genius he is Howard isn't surprised that the two year old doesn't understand.

"It means they're gone Pal, and they're never coming back," Howard explains, once more trying to think of the simplest explanation.

"Don't want them gone," Tony says, sadly.

"I don't want that either, Pal, but they're gone," Howard explains sadly, as he looks over at Natasha. "It's okay to cry, Kiddo," Howard says, as he can see Natasha trying not to.

"I'm going to miss them," Natasha says, before she allows herself to cry, and as she does Howard moves and puts an arm around her, holding both their kids as they cry.

* * *

At SHIELD Daniel is working hard at his desk, despite the late hour, when Jack walks up to him.

"Danny, there's nothing else we can do tonight," Jack says using the gentle tone he only uses with Daniel, or one of the kids.

"I can't just go home and do nothing," Daniel admits, as Jack sits down next to them. "They were family," Daniel says, pain in his voice.

"Yeah, they were," Jack confirms. "Which is why we owe them our best work, and you can't do that when you're exhausted," Jack explains.

"When you were hurt, and we didn't know if you were gone to make it, Lian never left my side," Daniel admits, doing so because they are alone. "She told me that it's a sad world we live in where you have to hide and be ashamed of who you love. She said that no matter what I never had to feel that way around her, that I could always talk to her, and never be afraid to be myself," Daniel admits.

"And that's when you two became best friends," Jack realizes, as he always knew Lian and Daniel seemed especially close.

"I have to find out who killed her, William too," Daniel says, as he owes that to his friend.

"I know," Jack says, as he reaches over and takes his boyfriends hand.

"And I know Peggy and Howard are taking in Melinda, but I need to be there for her too," Daniel says, as he feels like he owes that to his friend.

"We will," Jack promises, and the two of them drift into silence as they hold hands.

* * *

In a different part of shield Rose is in the firing range, firing at the target, and desperately trying to give herself something to focus on. Finishing the last of her magazine Rose puts the gun down and takes off her ear protection.

"Rose," Michael says, walking over to his wife.

"Hey," Rose says, turning to look at her husband, and the second he sees her it is obvious that she has been crying.

"I'm going to miss them too," Michael says, before just hugging his wife, and the two of them just cry together as they hold each other, mourning the loss of their friends.

* * *

Up in the main conference room the very large desk is covered in files. As he walks past the room Hank sees his wife and so he walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" Hank asks as he honestly though that Janet already went home.

"This is every case Lian worked as SHEILD Liaison," Janet reveals. "Her killer has to be in these files, and I'm going to find them," Janet informs Hank.

"So I assume you're not going home," Hank realizes.

"I can't," Janet admits. "We might not have known Lian and William as long as the others, but they were still family, and I'm not going to just sit back and let the people who killed my family get away with it," Janet says, her voice full of determination.

"I'll take the left side of the table," Hank says, sitting down.

"Thank you," Janet says, as she sits down.

"Like you said, they were family," Hank says, and the two of them get to work.

* * *

Far away from SHIELD, at the house he shares with Gabe and Step Dugan is sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of whiskey, two glasses, and a picture from last Christmas. A picture of all of their family.

As Dugan stares at the picture and drinks the whiskey out of one glass, Gabe walks in and sits down across from him.

"How's Steph?" Dugan asks, as Gabe pours himself a drinks.

"Sad, I'm not sure if she completely understands what is going on," Gabe admits. "Honestly, I'm not sure I do," Gabe admits, downing his drink.

"Tell me about it," Dugan comments. "Yesterday we were joking with Lian about who was going to get the best score in the weapons evaluation, today she's gone," Dugan says sadly.

"You two bet a bottle of a whiskey on it," Gabe says, remembering, his voice full of sadness.

"She as so sure she was going to win," Dugan comments. "Lian was a warrior, a solider, she deserved a soldiers death, not dying in a car unable to fight back," Dugan says angrily.

"Yeah, she did," Gabe confirms, and the two of them to drift into silence as they drink and think about their fallen friend.

* * *

At the Carter-Stark Estate Howard has put both Natasha and Tony to bed and is walking into the kitchen were Ana and Jarvis are sitting, a solemn feeling in the room.

"I am going to miss them very much," Ana says as Howard walks over and sits down with them.

"Me too," Jarvis says.

"Same," Howard confirms.

"Agent May, Mr May, were always a pleasure to be around," Jarvis comments.

"They really were," Howard confirms.

"It wasn't an accident?" Ana asks curious.

"No. We don't know who was behind it, but we know for sure it wasn't an accident," Howard says, knowing that they will all do whatever they have to do to find out who killed William and Lian. "I need to get back to Peg and Melinda, if Tony or Tash…." Howard starts to say.

"We'll call," Jarvis promises.

"Thank you," Howard says gratefully.

"Give Melinda a hug for us," Ana requests.

"Will do," Howard confirms, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

At the New York SHIELD medical facility Peggy is sitting by Melinda's bed, when she notices the young girl opening her eyes.

"Hey Mel," Peggy says to the young girl.

"Aunt Peggy," Melinda says. "It wasn't a dream?" Melinda asks sadly.

"I'm sorry Darling," Peggy tells her in a sad voice, causing Melinda to once again get tears in her eyes.

"What's going to happen to me, Aunt Peggy?" Melinda asks, her voice breaking.

"When your were born Uncle Howard and I promised your parents that we'd look after you if anything happened to them," Peggy explains. "So you're going to come live with us," Peggy explains.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod, not sure what else to say.

"You'll never me alone, Mel. we love you, and we'll make sure you never forget your parents, or your culture," Peggy assures her, already planning to learn to speak Chinese, something which Howard already knows.

"I don't want to forget them," Melinda admits.

"You won't, I'll make sure of it," Peggy promises, and she moves to hold Melinda once more, and the two of them drift into silence, Melinda feeling an incredible amount of pain while Peggy desperately wants to protect her from the pain that she is feeling.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**June 8** **th** **1970**

After four days of being in a SHIELD medical facility the day has finally come for Melinda to be release and go to her new home of the Carter-Stark Estate.

"So, Melinda, remember it is very important that you tell someone if you get any headaches, or problem seeing," Doctor Matheson informs Melinda. "It is also important that you do not get your cast wet," Doctor Matheson explains as the most obvious of her injuries is that she has a cast on her left arm due to her arm being broken.

"I know," Melinda says.

"Do you have any questions?" Doctor Matheson asks as he looks between Melinda, Peggy and Howard.

"No," Melinda says, in a quiet voice, shaking her head.

"No, thank you Doctor," Peggy says.

"Thank you," Howard says sincerely as he and Doctor Matheson shake hands.

"Are you ready to go, Mel?" Peggy asks.

"No, but I know I have to," Melinda admits, and she, Howard, and Peggy head out of the SHIELD medical facility together, heading back to the Carter-Stark Estate.

* * *

After a pretty quiet drive, as Melinda was silent for the entire thing, Peggy, Howard, and Melinda are finally arrive back at the Carter-Stark Estate.

"Mellie after you said you didn't want to go to your apartment, we collected your stuff, and other things for you," Howard explains, as the extended family worked together to pack up the May apartment. "It's upstairs in what is now your room," Howard explains, knowing they put the rest of the stuff in storage as they figured Melinda might want it one day.

"Okay," Melinda says, saying the most she has said since they left her medical room, and the three of them head inside.

When Peggy, Melinda, and Howard walk into the house they find Ana, Jarvis, Natasha and Tony waiting in the foyer. Looking hesitant Natasha walks up to her parents and Melinda.

"Can I give you a hug?" Natasha asks Melinda, who gives a small nod, and so Natasha hugs her friend, her new sister.

"Miss Melinda there is breakfast in the kitchen if you are hungry," Jarvis explains as Melinda and Natasha break apart.

"I'm not hungry," Melinda answers. "May I please go up to my room?" Melinda asks curious, looking at Peggy and Howard.

"Sure Darling, I'll show you what room is yours," Peggy says, putting a hand on Melinda's shoulder and taking her upstairs.

"Mel sad?" Tony asks, looking at his parents.

"Yeah Pal, Mel's sad," Howard confirms, a level of sadness to her voice.

"Can we help her?" Natasha asks curious, as she isn't really good at this kind of thing, but she knows she wants to help Melinda.

"We've just got to be there for her, that's all we can do," Howard explains, as he puts his arm around Natasha, who nods in understanding.

(Line break)

Upstairs Melinda and Peggy have made it to Melinda's room, which is next to Tony's, and the two of them have walked into the room. As soon as they walk in, Melinda realises something.

"This looks like my room at home," Melinda realises, while the room is at least twice the size, and has a bigger bead, it looks really familiar.

"We thought it would make you feel more comfortable to have familiar surroundings," Peggy explains. "But if you don't like it we can change it," Peggy explains.

"No, I like it," Melinda admits, as it does make her feel more comfortable.

"Melinda, it's okay if you don't want to talk right now," Peggy assures her. "But know you can always talk to me, and Howard, and Jarvis, and Ana, even Tasha," Peggy explains, and Melinda gives a nod. "Do you want to be left alone for a little while?" Peggy asks Melinda curious, as she knows that there will be a lot for the four-year-old to adjust too.

"Yes please," Melinda answers, with a nod.

"Okay, we'll be right downstairs if you need anything," Peggy assures her.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod, and once Melinda speaks Peggy heads out of the room, purposely leaving the door open, and planning on checking on Melinda a lot.

After Peggy walks out of the room Melinda walks over to the bed and lays on it, once she is lying on the bed Melinda picks up a picture of her and her parents from the bedside table, and holds it as she cries, thinking about how much she misses her parents.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda is still lying in her new bed, but rather than holding the picture of her parents she is just staring at it.

"Hey," A voice says from the doorway and Melinda looks to see Natasha. "Can I come in?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure," Melinda says, so that she is in more of a sitting position, and Natasha walks over to her.

"Lunch is soon, if you're hungry," Natasha explains, as she offered to come get Melinda.

"Not really," Melinda admits, as Natasha sits down on the bed, accords from her.

"You should try to eat, even if it's just a little," Natasha informs her, and Melinda looks hesitant. "Look I was just a little older than you when I was rescued from everything I knew," Natasha reveals. "I came to a whole new place, and I was scared, but I couldn't admit it," Natasha admits. "So, if you are scared, or upset, or if you just miss your parents, you can talk to me; I'll just listen," Natasha explains to her.

"I don't like talking," Melinda admits.

"Then how about some company?" Natasha asks curious. "Your parents are gone, and that's… beyond horrible, but you're not alone," Natasha assures her.

"Aunt Peggy told me that," Melinda admits.

"And she was right," Natasha informs her. "Mel, your words been turned upside down, but all of us here, Mom, Dad, Jarvis, Ana, Me, even Tony, are all here for you, we want to help you in whatever way we can; we all love you," Natasha explains.

"I don't know what I need," Melinda admits.

"That's okay too, we'll help you figure it out," Natasha admits. "How about you come downstairs, and just see how you feel," Natasha suggests.

"Okay," Melinda answers after a few moments.

"Great," Natasha says, jumping off the bed. "Do you want me to carry you?" Natasha asks curious.

"Can you?" Melinda asks, with wide eyes.

"Yep," Natasha says, knowing it is thanks to her abilities, and Melinda nods, actually looking excited, and so Natasha picks her up and carries her downstairs.

* * *

Hours later while Melinda, Natasha and Tony are in the living room Peggy and Howard are watching on when the doorbell rings. As they know Jarvis will get it Peggy and Howard just continue to watch their children.

"Mr Carter-Stark, Mrs Carter-Stark," Jarvis says not long after the doorbell rings and they turn to see Jarvis standing with Daniel and Michael.

"We need to talk," Michael tells his sister, and brother in law.

"Of course, my office," Peggy says, and that's where, she, Howard, Daniel, Jarvis and Michael head, while Ana keeps an eye on the three kids.

"What's going on?" Howard asks once the five of them are in the office, and the door is closed behind them.

"We've got a hit on the enemy list Janet's created. About ten years ago when Lian had to go back to the CIA to go undercover to deal with brothers dealing with illegal arms," Daniel says, as he hands the file to Peggy.

"'I remember that, but that mission only lasted a couple of weeks," Howard remembers, as Peggy reads the file.

"There's no time requirement on making an enemy," Michael points out.

"It definitely seems like something we should look into," Peggy realises. "I'm coming to bring them in," Peggy reveals as from the evidence in the file it definitely seems like they could be the ones behind the accident.

"We figured, that's why we came here first," Daniel explains.

"I'm coming too," Howard says as he doesn't want to sit this out, causing the others to look at him. "You might need me to secure any weapons," Howard says, as it is the only valid excuse he can think of rather than just wanting to be apart of it.

"Mr Jarvis…" Peggy starts to say.

"Ana and I will look after the children until you get home," Jarvis assures them.

"Thanks Jarvis," Howard says gratefully.

"Let's go," Peggy says, and she, Daniel, Howard, and Michael leave.

* * *

After a quick stop at SHIELD Peggy, Howard, Daniel, Michael, Rose, Dugan, Jack, Gabe, Janet, and Hank have travelled to the location where, intelligence indicates, the brothers Lian got arrested a decade ago are staying.

"Let's cover the perimeter," Peggy say as they get out of the cars. "Howard, Rose, Dugan, Janet, you're with me, we'll take the front," Peggy instructs. "Daniel, Michael, Jack, Gabe, Hank you'll take the back," Peggy instructs, and everyone nods and starts to get to into the place Peggy said.

"Peggy, we've got the back door covered," Michael says, about a minute later, and so Peggy knocks loudly on the front door.

"Federal agents," Peggy says as she knocks. "Federal agents, open up," Peggy says, as she continues to knock, and as she does she hears the recognizable sound of a gun clocking. "GET DOWN," Peggy yells, as she tackles Howard. "Stay down," Peggy tells Howard as she engages in the firefight.

Over the next few minutes the agents of SHIELD, with the exception of Howard who doesn't have a weapon, engage in the firefight until the enemies stop firing.

"I'll move in, cover me," Peggy says, looking between Rose, Dugan and Janet.

"Be careful," Howard tells his wife, as Peggy heads inside the building.

As she is inside Peggy realises she isn't being fired upon she figures it is safe and so she heads deeper into the building. Looking around she sees a man on the ground who she recognizes as one of the brothers who she was here to talk to and so she walks over to him, and realises he is alive.

"Lewis Chen, just the person I wanted to talk to," Peggy says, as she squats down next to him.

"I need help," Lewis says.

"And you'll get it," Peggy informs him. "But only if you tell me what you know about the murder of Lian and William May," Peggy explains.

"What?... I'm hurt….you can't…." Lewis starts to object, clearly having trouble breathing.

"I can do whatever I want, they were family," Peggy informs him. "I'll walk away right now unless you give me reason not to," Peggy explains.

"She destroyed my life," Lewis says, speaking as fast as it is possible for him to do with his injuries. "May got me deported, I went to jail, I lost everything," Lewis explains.

"And you killed her in revenge," Peggy says, and he nods. "I'm not going to let you die, you will face justice for what you did," Peggy informs Lewis as Janet and Michael walks into the room. "Get medical attention for Mr Chen," Peggy says, before leaving the building as she needs a minute.

* * *

After more than a few hours of dealing with the fallout of finding the people who killed Melinda and William Peggy and Howard are finally arriving home; and neither are surprised to find Jarvis and Ana, despite the time, still awake in the sitting room.

"Was the information correct? Were they the men who killed Lian and William?" Ana asks, honestly not sure if she wants the answer.

"Yeah," Howard confirms.

"One of the brothers is dead, the other is going to face justice," Peggy explains, the tone of voice she is using making it clear that she is going to make sure of that fact.

"What are you going to tell Melinda?" Ana asks curious.

"Nothing, until she's old enough to understand," Peggy admits as that is what she and Howard agreed too, that they wouldn't keep the truth from her, but wait until she was old enough to understand. "How are the kids? How was Melinda when we were gone?" Peggy asks worried.

"The kids are in bed," Jarvis answers, knowing that is the easiest of the two questions. "Miss Melinda was quiet while you were gone, she barely talked. She sat with Miss Tasha and Mr Tony all evening, I think she is still adjusting," Jarvis admits.

"That makes sense," Howard admits, not being able to help but wonder how long Melinda is going to be adjusting and how to help her to do so.

"I've been meaning to ask. What is going to happen about the funeral?" Ana asks curious, as she has been meaning to ask that for days, but she has kept getting distracted.

"It's in three days," Peggy answers. "William and Lian left instructions. Howard and I have made sure Lian will get full honours," Peggy explains.

"Good, she deserves it," Jarvis comments.

"That she does," Howard confirms.

"I'm going to head to bed," Peggy comments.

"Same," Howard says.

"Goodnight Ana, Mr Jarvis," Peggy says.

"Goodnight Mrs Carter-Stark," Jarvis says.

"Night Peggy," Ana says.

"Night Jarvis, Ana," Howard says, and once he does he and Peggy head upstairs while Jarvis and Ana head to bed themselves.

Over the next few minutes Peggy and Howard make their way upstairs and check on both Tony and Natasha, both of whom are sound asleep, and as they approach Melinda's room they hear her voice muttering so exchanging looks they hurry into the room where they find Melinda thrashing in her bed, clearly in the midst of a horrible nightmare.

"no, no. MOMMY! DADDY!" Melinda says in her sleep, crying, her voice full of pain and terror, and so Peggy and Howard hurry to her side.

"Mellie, wake up," Howard says, getting to her side.

"Melinda, it's okay, wake up, Darling," Peggy says, as she also gets to Melinda's side, and slowly Melinda stops thrashing and opens her eyes.

"Uncle Howard? Aunt Peggy?" Melinda asks, seeing her godparents.

"We're here, Kid," Howard says to her.

"But Mom and Dad aren't," Melinda realises.

"I'm sorry, Darling," Peggy says to her, having no idea what else to say.

"I miss them," Melinda admits.

"We know you do, Sweetheart," Howard says to her, as he gently pushes her hair out of her face. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Howard asks curious, and Melinda looks hesitant, even a little afraid.

"What is it Darling?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I don't want to be alone," Melinda answers, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You never have to be," Howard assures her. "How would you like to sleep in Aunt Peggy and My room tonight?" Howard asks curious, feeling like it might be best for her.

"I'd like that a lot," Melinda answers.

"Okay, come on," Peggy says, moving Melinda's blanket off her, picking her up, and carrying her out of the room and down the hall.

Not long after Peggy picked up Melinda she is nestled between Peggy and Howard in their bed, an she falls asleep without issue, this time she sleeps without nightmares.

* * *

**Three days later**

Ever since Melinda came home from SHIELD medical it has been clear to everyone who lives at the Carter-Stark Estate, even Tony, how much she is struggling. Even though she has always been quiet she has become even more so, causing the adults, and Natasha, to become even more concerned.

The day for her parents funeral has finally arrived and Melinda is sitting on her bed as Howard, who has helped her get dressed finishes doing up her shoes.

"Not too tight?" Howard asks curious.

"No," Melinda answers, shaking her head.

"Mel, if you are overwhelmed by anything today I want you to tell me, or Aunt Peggy, or Ana or Jarvis," Howard tells her as he sits down next to her.

"How long will this go for?" Melinda asks, not really understanding everything that is going on.

"A few hours," Howard tells her. " _But if you want to leave, at any time, just tell me_ ," Howard says, purposely speaking in mandarin and as he does Melinda actually smiles, looking glad to hear her native language.

" _I will_ ," Melinda responds, also in mandarin.

"If you're ready, we've should go downstairs, we have to leave soon," Howard explains, and he notices Melinda look hesitant. "What is it Kid?" Howard asks curious.

"Today is goodbye, but I don't want to forget them," Melinda admits.

"Oh Honey, you won't. me, aunt Peggy, Ana, Jarvis, your others aunts and uncles are going to make sure of that fact," Howard assures her.

"Thank you," Melinda says, gratefully.

"Come on, Kid," Howard says, before picking up Melinda and carrying her downstairs.

When Howard, carrying Melinda, gets downstairs they find Peggy, Ana, Jarvis, Natasha and Tony, all dressed in black, waiting.

"Let's go," Peggy says, and with a solemn feeling all too clear they head out of the house, and to the car, together.

* * *

An hour later Melinda is sitting between Peggy and Howard, with the rest of their extended family surrounding them, as the funeral for her parents begin and despite how horrible she is feeling she does know that she isn't alone; which gives her comfort.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**August 31** **st** **1970**

Almost three months have passed since Melinda's parents were killed. Since then it has become clear that she is struggling, but with the support of her family she is doing a little better every day. As it is what William and Lian requested in their will Peggy and Howard have formally adopted Melinda, but they have agreed that they will not push her into seeing them as her parents, and are okay if that is not something she is ever able to do.

It is Monday morning and The Carter-Stark's, Ana and Jarvis are sitting around the kitchen table enjoying breakfast.

"You all ready for school today, Tash?" Howard asks curious.

"Yep," Natasha confirms.

"When do I start school?" Melinda asks curious.

"Next year, Darling," Peggy informs her.

"Me?" Tony asks.

"Not for a while, Pal," Howard says, though with how smart he is Howard wouldn't be surprised if his son started school sooner and quickly advanced when he did.

"Okay," Tony says, and he goes back to enjoying his breakfast, as he does Natasha, who is sitting next to Melinda notices she looks a bit sad.

"I'll be home before you know it, promise," Natasha assures her sister, with a comforting smile, and because they heard what she said Peggy and Howard exchange proud looks as the family continues breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later it is recess time at school and Natasha has tracked down her cousins; unsurprisingly they are together.

"Hey," Natasha says, as she sits down with MJ and Steph.

"Hey," MJ responds. "How's Mel doing?" he asks curious, despite the fact that he saw her the day before.

"The same," Natasha admits. "She's misses her parents, we're trying to help," Natasha admits.

"And you're being as overprotective of her as you are of Tony," MJ realises, knowing that because he knows Natasha.

"Of course," Natasha answers, like that should be obvious.

"Death is stupid," Steph suddenly says, causing both MJ and Natasha to look at her.

"Step…" Natasha starts to say, in a gentle voice.

"My Mom, Mel's parents. All of our family's friends, it's not fair," Steph says pain in her voice. "One day I'm going to be a Doctor; I'm going to save people; stop them from dying," Steph says her voice full of determination and sounding much older than how old she is.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Doctor," MJ says, putting an arm around her, as the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

After a day at school Natasha is arriving home and a soon as Jarvis opens the front door she goes in search of her siblings. Thanks to how big the house is it takes her a minute but she finds her siblings in the library, both sitting on the ground playing with LEGO.

"That looks like fun," Natasha says from the doorway, causing both Tony and Melinda to look up from what they are doing.

"Tash!" Melinda and Tony both say, looking glad to see her.

"Do you want to join us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, I really do," Natasha confirms, and she walks over to her siblings, and starts to play LEGO with them, and that's how Jarvis finds them when he comes to get them for dinner.

* * *

**November 6** **th** **1970**

Just over two months have passed since Natasha started a new school year, and as she already knows most of what she is being taught she is rather bored at school and tends to use her lesson times to teach herself other things and observe those she goes to school with.

It's about lunchtime on a Friday and Peggy is in her office dealing with the paperwork from a recent mission when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peggy says, without looking up from what she is doing, and as she does Janet walks in.

"Peggy, we just got a call," Janet says, and because of her tone of voice Peggy looks up from what she is doing.

"What's happened?" Peggy asks, fearing war, mass casualty event, or something else equally horrible.

"Lewis Chen was found dead in his cell, it looks like suicide," Janet explains. "I'm sorry, I know we all wanted him to face justice for what he did," Janet comments.

"Mel deserves justice," Peggy says, looking at the picture of Melinda which has now joined the others on her desk.

"Yeah, she does," Janet explains. "I asked for the reports on everything. Is there anything else I can do?" Janet asks curious.

"No, but thanks," Peggy admits, not looking away from the picture of her daughter.

"I'll leave you too it," Janet says, before leaving.

"I'm so sorry," Peggy says, looking at the picture of Melinda and knowing that when the day comes where she tells Melinda what happened to her parents it's going to be an extremely difficult conversation.

* * *

After a few more hours of work Peggy, who missed dinner, has arrived home, feeling the need to take out her frustration Peggy heads to the outside boxing bag and to her surprise she finds that Natasha has bet her to it and is beating the crap out of the bag.

"Tash," Peggy says concerned, as she walks up to her daughter.

"Oh, hey Mom," Natasha says, as she continues to hit the bag.

"Would you like to talk, or continue to hit the bag?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Both… neither," Natasha says, as she hits the bag a couple more times, clearly using a lot of her strength.

"Tash…" Peggy says simply.

"I can do all these things," Natasha says, stopping what she is doing to look at her mother. "I can run faster than a car, I can punch a hole through solid steel, put my hand over an open flame without getting burnt, I am eleven and almost seventeen at the same time; but I can't protect the people I love from pain," Natasha says, guilt in her voice.

"You can't put that on yourself, Tash," Peggy informs her, as she really doesn't want Natasha to carry around that much guilt. "The abilities your Dad and I have are different from yours, but one thing we all three of us have in common is that as powerful we are we can't prevent everything," Peggy admits. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish that I could protect the people I love from ever even knowing pain, you and your siblings especially, but I know I can't, as hard as that is to admit," Peggy explains.

"How do you live with that?" Natasha asks. "Being so powerful, but so powerless?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'm still working on figuring that out," Peggy admits. "But what I do do is focus on what I can control," Peggy admits. "I can do everything I can to protect the people I love. I can make sure that whenever I send someone on a mission they have the skill and supplies to protect themselves, not to mention all the intel they need. I can limit what the public knows about you and your sibling, and make sure you're always with someone who can protect you if I'm not around, so you're as safe as possible. I can make sure I'm with your Dad when he insists on coming on missions, and make sure he eats and rests when he's working for days straight; and I can hold off telling Melinda what happened to her parents until she is old enough to understand," Peggy explains. "Tash, I am so proud of everything you've become over the past nine years, but you cannot put the weight of the world on your shoulders; it's not fair, and it's not right," Peggy explains to her, as she doesn't want that for her daughter.

"I'm going to protect Tony and Mel," Natasha informs her mother. "I know I cannot protect them from everything, but I am going to do what I can," Natasha admits. "That's my job as their sister," Natasha says.

"They're lucky to have such an incredible big sister," Peggy says, smiling at her daughter, but making an internal note to make sure Natasha doesn't put too much pressure on herself. "Feel up to some sparing?" Peggy asks her daughter curious.

"Definitely," Natasha answers, and the two of them start to spar together.

* * *

**December 22** **nd** **1970**

A little over six weeks have passed since one of the men who killed Melinda's parents killed themselves and ever since Natasha has been trying to not put the world on her shoulders, like her mother told her, but she is still incredibly determined to protect her siblings.

It is late afternoon on a Tuesday and Melinda is in her room, drawing while sitting on he floor, when Natasha appears in the doorway to her room, holding Tony.

"Mel, can we come in?" Natasha asks curious, before stepping foot in the room.

"Sure," Melinda answers, and Tony and Natasha walk over to her. "Is something wrong?" Melinda asks as Natasha has a serious look on her face.

"No," Natasha says as she sits down with Melinda, still holding Tony as she does. "Mel, what do you know about Judaism?" Natasha asks, as she knows it will give her a place to start with her explanation.

"It's a religion," Melinda says. "Jewish people were hurt in the war," Melinda says, showing that she knows a little more than Natasha was expecting.

"Exactly," Natasha tells her, a level of sadness to her voice. "Dad, and Ana and Jewish," Natasha explains.

"I didn't know that," Melinda says, sounding surprised as even before her parents died she was family so she is surprised that she didn't know that.

"Not many people do," Natasha admits. "Today is a Jewish holiday, but since the war it is difficult day for Dad and Ana," Natasha explains.

"How can we help?" Melinda asks.

"We go downstairs and we sit with Mom, Dad, Ana and Jarvis Infront of candles," Natasha explains. "Dad, and Ana might tell us stuff, teach us about the Hanukkah," Natasha explains, knowing that they don't always do that, it just depends.

"I want to learn," Melinda admits, and Natasha smiles proudly at her sister.

"Then let's go downstairs," Natasha says, and even though she is still holding Tony she picks up Melinda and carries her downstairs as well.

When the three Carter-Stark siblings get down to the sitting room Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis are already there. Seeing her children Peggy walks over to them and takes Tony from Natasha, who is still carrying Melinda, and then they all walk over and sit with Ana, Jarvis, and Howard who are already sitting in front of the unlit menorah, and Melinda experiences her first Hanukkah as a Carter-Stark

* * *

**Three days Later**

Since the first night of Hanukkah, and every night since Melinda has joined her family in honouring Hanukkah, despite the age she can tell that it is a difficult experience for Howard and Ana, but it is also clearly very important to them.

It is early hours of Christmas morning and Natasha is fast asleep, or at least she is until she feels someone jump on her bed, acting on instinct Natasha grabs a weapon from under her pillow.

"Tasha! Wake up!" the voice of her, very excited, little brother says, and so Natasha quickly stashes the weapon before he can see.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Natasha asks as she sits up and her brother continues to jump on her bed.

"It's Christmas Tash! Wake up!" Tony exclaims.

"Oh, I see," Natasha says, with a smirk. "You know Mel is going to need waking up," Natasha tells her brother, who eyes widen, and looking quiet excitedly Tony runs jumps off Natasha's bed and hurries out of the room.

Knowing that she has no chance of getting back to sleep Natasha gets up and heads out of her room, getting to the corridor just as Tony and Melinda, both looking excited, hurry out of Melinda's room.

"Race ya," Natasha says, and as soon as she speaks Tony and Melinda run.

Purposely not using her powers, so that she comes last, Natasha follows her siblings and the three of them hurry into the living room where they find, what looks like, a mountain of presents waiting for them under the tree, and unsurprisingly Melinda and Tony hurry straight towards the pile.

"Not so fast," A voice says and the three siblings turn to see Peggy standing at the door that leads to the dining room/kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Tony says, grinning at her.

"Merry Christmas Darling," Peggy tells him, walking over. "I know you're excited, but it's not time to open presents yet," Peggy explains.

"First we eat breakfast by the fire," Natasha says.

"Exactly," Peggy confirms. "Why don't you three pick your spots and I'll help Mr Jarvis, Ana and your Dad, with breakfast," Peggy says, looking between them.

"Yes Mom," Tony and Natasha say.

"Yes, Aunt Peggy," Melinda confirms.

"Tash, you're in charge of making sure no presents are open until after breakfast," Peggy explains.

"Yes Mom," Natasha says as she heads over to the area by the fire with her siblings.

Together the three of them sit very close together right in front of the fire and once they are sitting Natasha grabs a blanket off the couch which she uses to cover herself and her siblings. Before long they are joined by their parents, Ana and Jarvis. Then over the next hour or so they are joined by the rest of their extended family and they are finally able to open presents.

* * *

**January 10** **th** **1971**

Sixteen days have passed since Christmas day and even though Melinda clearly struggled with missing her parents, and everyone felt the gap where they should be, she did manage, to even her amazement to have a great Christmas, most of which she spent playing around with her siblings.

It's a Sunday afternoon and feeling a little nervous Natasha is pacing back and forth outside her mother's afternoon where she knows both of her parents are. Due to Natasha actually being distracted she doesn't realise that Ana has walked up to her.

"Do you want to talk about what has you nervous?" Ana asks curious.

"Do you know what today is?" Natasha asks, and for a minute Ana looks confused, then realisation comes to her.

"I do," Ana confirms. "And they will too," Ana assures her.

"You think so?" Natasha asks worried.

"I know so," Ana assures her. "Go, say what you want to say," Ana says as she gently pushes Natasha towards the office.

Even though she could have stopped it Natasha lets herself be pushed and she walks right up to the door of her mother's office, and knocks.

"Come in," Peggy's voice says and Natasha walks in.

The second she walks into the office Natasha recognizes the signs of her parents planning something and judging by the fact that they are planning whatever it is at home it is something they want as few people as possible to know about.

"Hey Tash, everything okay?" Howard asks and as he does Natasha realises that even though she has clearly interrupted something important neither of her parents look bothered.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms. "Everything's beyond okay," Natasha admits. "Ten years ago, you saved me, and you gave me a home, a family, both of which are something I never thought I would have or even deserve," Natasha admits.

"Tash, you did deserve a family, you always have and always will," Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know, because you made me believe I did," Natasha says, smiling slightly. "I know our family, and the life we live isn't exactly normal, but everyday I'm thankful for it," Natasha admits. "Everyday I'm thankful that ten years ago you decided to love me," Natasha reveals.

"Tash, you never have to thank us," Howard tells her.

"And we didn't decide to love you, from the moment I met you I knew I did, same with your Dad," Peggy reveals. "When I told you I was taking you home I meant it, I already saw you as a daughter," Peggy admits, causing Natasha to smile.

"I love you guys so much," Natasha tells her parents.

"We love you too," Howard says, and once he does both he and Peggy walk over and hug Natasha.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Ever since the anniversary of Natasha being taken in by Peggy and Howard she has been just enjoying time with her parents, siblings, Ana and Jarvis, feeling even more appreciative of her incredible family.

Having been sound asleep over minutes earlier Peggy is confused about what woke her, but then she hears a scream and so she is out of bed in seconds, and running into the hallway, unsurprisingly Howard is right behind her.

As both Howard and Peggy realised that the scream came from Melinda's room they both run there and when they hurry into the room they find Melinda clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

"Mellie, wake up," Peggy says getting to her daughters side and attempting to get her to wake her up.

"Mel, you're safe. Wake up," Howard says, as he too gets to Melinda's side, and suddenly she opens her eyes, and they are full of terror.

"It was horrible! There was so much glass, and pain, and Dad was staring at me!" Melinda says, clearly terrified and Peggy and Howard realise she was remembering the accident.

"It's okay, it's not happening now," Peggy assures her.

"But it was!" Melinda admits, throwing herself into Peggy's arms.

"I know, and we're so sorry about that Kid," Howard admits, as Peggy holds Melinda tightly.

"I miss them," Melinda admits, as she nestles herself into Peggy's shoulder.

"I know," Peggy says, as she kisses Melinda's head.

"And I love you guys," Melinda admits.

"We love you too," Howard answers, as Natasha and Tony appear at the doorway, clearly having been woken by the commotion.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Mel had a nightmare," Howard explains.

"Mellie sad?" Tony asks, walking over and Peggy feels Melinda nod against her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Tony says, as Natasha picks him up.

"Mel, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Peggy asks, being pretty sure that she can guess the answer, but she is still going to ask.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Melinda asks.

"Sure Kid," Howard answers. "How about we all do that tonight," Howard suggests as he knows that after being woken up by his sister's scream that Tony isn't likely to get to sleep and Natasha will want to watch over her siblings; even if she is told it is not necessary.

"Yes please," Tony says, and Natasha nods.

"Let's go," Howard says and the five of them head to the master bedroom.

It takes a few minutes but eventually Natasha, Tony and Melinda, are lying between their parents, and before long the three of them are asleep. As their children exchange looks Peggy and Howard exchange amazed looks, and smiles, both of them feeling incredible love for their three children; and each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. This might be the last chapter for a little while as I have no new chapters for this story written.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **1971**

Since Melinda had a nightmare where she woke up her parents and siblings she thankfully hasn't had a nightmare like that again, and she managed to have a pretty nice fifth birthday, even if she did miss her parents a lot.

It is a Saturday, which also happens to be Tony's 3rd birthday, and there is a family party going on at the Carter-Stark Estate; a party which involves a scavenger hunt that Peggy and Howard designed for everyone. Due to how smart Tony is it involves some clues that are more intellectual because they know he will love it.

A Melinda, Natasha and Tony are near each other as they read the clues Melinda gets an idea, she just hopes that her siblings agree.

"Tash, Tony," Melinda says, causing both her siblings, who are a little way away, to look at her.

"You okay Mel?" Natasha asks concerned, worried that her sister is having a hard time with the questions.

"Yep," Melinda answers. "I was thinking, how about we work together," Melinda suggests.

"On the hunt?" Tony asks, looking surprised.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "If we work together we can get it done quicker and share the prize," Melinda says, everything making perfect sense to her.

"That does seem like a good idea," Natasha admits, feeling a little amazed that a five year old came up with such a great idea.

"It does," Tony confirms. "Let's work together," Tony says, and the three Carter-Stark siblings work as a perfect team to get through the scavenger hunt.

* * *

A little while later everyone is enjoying Tony's birthday cake, which he managed to blow out the candles on without destroying the cake, and as she eats her piece Peggy walks up to her daughter.

"You three walking as a team, that was a good idea," Peggy tells her daughter, as she sits down next to her.

"It was, but it wasn't mine, it was Mel's," Natasha explains.

"Really?" Peggy asks, feeling impressed with her daughter.

"Yep," Natasha confirms. "And it was a great idea, we kind of worked as a perfect team. We complimented each other," Natasha admits.

"That's nice to hear," Peggy responds and the two of them drift into silence as they watch, and soon join in, the celebration for Tony's third birthday.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

Ever since Tony's birthday everyone has noticed how the three Carter-Stark siblings have become even closer; something which makes their parents very happy.

It is a Friday afternoon and Melinda is just sitting in window alcove in the library, just looking out at the side yard. Because she is so distracted she doesn't even hear approaching footsteps.

"Mellie," A voice says and Melinda, who jumps in fright, looks and sees Peggy and Howard, it being Howard who spoke. "How you doing, Kid?" Howard asks curious.

"I miss them," Melinda admits.

"That's completely understandable," Peggy assures her.

"I love you guys, I'm so thankful for you, I just miss them," Melinda admits, not wanting to seem ungrateful because she truly does love Peggy and Howard.

"You never have to thank us, and we know you love us," Howard assures her, as he doesn't want any of his kids to think that they should be thankful for the fact that he and Peggy love them.

"Mel, do you want to go to the cemetery today?" Peggy asks curious, as she and Howard wanted to give Melinda the couch about that.

"I think…I think I would like that," Melinda admits, after a few moments of hesitation.

"Okay," Peggy says, with a comforting smile. "Do you want to go now?" Peggy asks, and Melinda nods. "Let's go," Peggy tells her before, picking Melinda up with ease, and together she, Howard, and Melinda walk through the halls of the estate together before leaving.

(Line break)

About an hour later Melinda, Peggy, and Howard are standing together Infront of Lian and William's graves. While it is painful for both Peggy and Howard, they are doing everything they can to support their daughter.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1971**

A month has passed since the anniversary of Melinda's biological parents death, and since then it is clear that she is struggling, but she is doing better than she was before; in fact, Melinda, Tony and Natasha have become even closer.

It's a summers day and Melinda, Natasha and Tony are playing in the pool under the watchful supervision of Jarvis and Ana.

"Mr Tony, do not jump on your sister!" Jarvis objects as Tony basically just dunked Melinda by jumping on her.

"It's okay Jarvis!" Melinda assures him. "I'm asked him too!" Melinda explains.

"Well you shouldn't have Miss Melinda," Jarvis tells her. "It's unsafe," Jarvis explains to her.

"Okay Jarvis," Melinda says, with a nod, and the three siblings go back to playing together.

For another ten or so minutes the three Carter-Stark siblings continue to play together in the pool, and because they are having so much fun they don't even realise when their parents arrive. Not until Peggy splashes them.

"MOM!" Natasha and Tony yell.

"AUNT PEGGY!" Melinda yells at the same time as her siblings.

"You three having fun?" Howard asks, looking highly amused.

"Yep," Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes," Peggy says as she removes her shoes and sits down, putting her feet in the pool. "Your Dad and I came home because there's something we have to talk to you about," Peggy admits.

"That sounds bad," Tony says, with a frown.

"It's not," Howard assures his son.

"Uncle Gabe, Uncle Dugan, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Michael have to go on a mission," Peggy explains, not planning on telling the kids everything but planning on telling them enough so that they understand. "Because of that MJ and Steph are going to stay here for a while," Peggy explains, and all three of the kids look incredibly excited.

"For how long?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just a couple of weeks," Howard says, knowing that should be the most amount of time assuming things go to plan.

"When will they get here?" Melinda asks curious.

"Later this afternoon," Peggy explains.

"Can we all do a sleepover in the living room? Or front room?" Tony asks, looking excited, and causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks.

"Yeah, I think we can arrange that," Howard answers, as Melinda whispers something to Natasha, who grins.

"What's going on?" Peggy asks, having a bad feeling about the grins that both Natasha and Melinda currently have on their faces, but instead of answering Natasha moves fast and pulls both her parents into the pool, causing Natasha, Melinda, and Tony to laugh, Ana to smirk, and Jarvis to look like he is truly very hard not to laugh.

"You looked like you needed to cool down," Melinda says, with a grin, once Peggy and Howard have come to the surface.

"Oh, it's on," Howard says, and the five Carter-Stark's, usually the kids against the adults, proceed to have a hell of a lot of fun in the pool, mainly jumping on each other.

* * *

Hours later MJ and Steph have been dropped off at the Carter-Stark Estate, and the two of them, plus the three Carter-Stark siblings are currently having a fun time together in the living room by throwing pillows around at each other. Even though she knows that a pillow can't do a lot of damage Natasha is being incredibly careful so that she doesn't accidently throw a pillow too hard and hurt someone.

As the kids throw pillows around Peggy, who has been in her office, walks in and she catches a pillow that Tony was throwing at MJ.

"Mom that was going to hit him!" Tony objects.

"Nah it wasn't," MJ says with a teasing grin.

"It doesn't matter what was going to happen, it's time for bed," Peggy explains.

"But we're having fun!" Steph objects.

"You're going to have plenty of time to have fun in the next few days, but you can't have fun if you don't sleep," Peggy explains.

"That's logical," Tony comments, looking convinced and Peggy can't help but be a little amused that all it took was a logical argument.

"Get some sleep, and you can continue to play in the morning," Peggy explains, looking between the five kids, even though she assumes that it might be difficult to convince them.

"Yes Mom," Natasha and Tony say.

"Yes, Aunt Peggy," Melinda, MJ and Steph say together.

Over fifteen or so minutes, as just because they agreed doesn't mean it is a simple endeavour, Peggy gets Melinda, Natasha, Tony, MJ and Steph ready to bed, and all five of them into their respective sleeping bags.

* * *

**Two days later**

Ever since Step and MJ came to stay at the Carter-Stark Estate they have been having a lot of fun with their three cousins, and Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana are all honestly pretty amused, and pretty happy at all the fun the kids are having together .

As it is the fourth of July the five kids, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, Janet, Howard, Jack and Daniel are all out in the backyard having a bomb fire, and the kids are very much enjoying making s'mores.

"Mom, can I have more chocolate, please?" Tony asks curious.

"Here Pal," Howard says, handing over the chocolate before Peggy has a chance to say anything.

"Share please," Steph says to her cousin and Tony breaks off a bit of chocolate and gives it Steph, while Natasha helps Melinda put her marshmallow into the fire.

As the kids help each other Peggy and Howard exchange looks, and for the first fourth of years Peggy and Howard don't even think about Steve, and don't even realise that they haven't given their old friend a single thought.

* * *

**August 30** **th** **1971**

Almost two months have passed since MJ and Steph had to spend two weeks at the Carter-Stark estate and because they had so much fun they ended up spending most summer days with their cousins, something which Melinda, Natasha, and Tony enjoyed just as much.

It is a Monday morning, but not just any Monday morning, it is a Monday that also happens to be Melinda's first day of school. Just like they do every morning the Carter-Stark's, Ana and Jarvis are having breakfast together in the kitchen. As they eat Peggy realises that Melinda isn't really eating, rather she is just picking at her food.

"Mel, are you alright?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yeah," Melinda answers, and she doesn't sound at all convincing

"Mel, truth. What's going on?" Howard asks his daughter.

"I'm a little nervous," Melinda admits.

"You don't have to be, it will be fine," Natasha assures her sister.

"I want to go to school!" Tony says.

"Not yet Pal," Howard informs him.

"When?" Tony asks, with a pout.

"A couple of years Darling," Peggy tells her.

"Will it really be fine?" Melinda asks Natasha worried.

"Yep," Natasha says, with a comforting smile. "We won't be in your classes but me, Steph, and MJ will be there with you at recess and lunch," Natasha explains and as she does Melinda looks a little relieved.

"Mel, try to have some more breakfast, we've got to get going soon," Peggy tells her.

"Yes, Aunt Peggy," Melinda admits, and she tries to eat a bit more.

* * *

A little while later Tony is at home with Ana while Jarvis, Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Melinda are outside Melinda and Natasha's school. While Jarvis is waiting in the car, Peggy and Howard have gotten out with their daughters.

"It's going to be fine, Mellie. You're going to learn a lot, and have fun," Howard assures her as he hugs her. "I love you," Howard says, as he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, as Peggy hugs and kisses Natasha goodbye, and then they two of them swap kids.

"You're going to really enjoy yourself," Peggy assures her daughter as she hugs her. "I look forward to hearing about it, I love you," Peggy says as she hugs Melinda.

"Love you too," Melinda responds, as she and Peggy break apart.

"Remember, do not…." Peggy starts to say.

"Leave school with anyone other than Jarvis," Melinda and Natasha both finish as they have heard this before.

"Good," Peggy says, with a proud smile, as Howard also smiles proudly.

"Stick together, and you'll be fine," Howard says, looking between his daughters.

"We always do," Natasha assures her parents. "Let's go, Mel," Natasha says, taking her sisters hand and together the two of them head into school together. As they go Peggy and Howard watch them go with proud, but sad, looks on their faces.

* * *

After a good day at school Melinda dan Natasha are hurrying to the car that Jarvis has parked outside their school.

"Hi Jarvis," Melinda greats happily.

"Good afternoon Miss Melinda, Miss Tasha," Jarvis greats. "How was school?" Jarvis asks as he opens the door to the car.

"Good," Melinda and Natasha say as they get into the car and once they are in the car Jarvis walks around to the front and gets inside.

"Why don't you tell me all about school," Jarvis suggests, and as he drives Natasha and Melinda start to tell Jarvis everything about what happened at school.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Since starting school Melinda has enjoyed every single day and she is glad to be going to the same school as her sister, and cousins. Since Melinda started school Natasha, who has biologically became twelve years old, has been rather protective of her sister, and honestly Melinda likes that feeling.

It is late at night and because they had to deal with some complicated administrative SHIELD business Peggy and Howard are working out of Peggy's home office.

"We're done right?" Howard asks. "Please tell me we're done," Howard requests,

"We're done," Peggy confirms, as she closes the file.

"Oh, thank god," Howard says, and as he does the phone rings. "Are we expecting a call?" Howard asks.

"No," Peggy says. "Director Carter," Peggy says, as she answers.

"Good evening Peggy," Charles' voice greats.

"Charles," Peggy says, putting the phone on speaker. "I've put you on speaker, Howard is here," Peggy explains.

"Hey Charles," Howard greats.

"What's going on?" Peggy asks, feeling concerned as she knows that Charles wouldn't call this late at night without a very good, likely very bad, reason.

"I'm calling about Logan," Charles reveals.

"Is he okay?" Howard asks concerned.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Charles admits, saying something that he doesn't say that much. "Logan got a lead on the person who ran the facility he was held at, and he went after him," Charles explains. "I haven't heard from his since, and I haven't been able to find him," Charles reveals, the concern all to clear in his voice. "It's been over week," he explains.

"We'll see what we can do," Peggy says as she and Howard exchange concerned looks.

"Thank you," Charles says gratefully.

"How's everything else going?" Howard asks curious.

"Good, very good," Charles admits. "The students are very much enjoying the technology you donated," Charles explains.

"I'm glad," Howard says, with a slight laugh. "Let me know if you'd like anything else," Howard explains.

"I will," Charles responds.

"Charles, we'll let you know as soon as we have anything on Logan," Peggy promises.

"Thank you, Peggy," Charles says. "I'll talk to you soon," Charles says.

"Talk to you soon," Peggy responds, before hanging up, and once she does she and Howard exchange concerned looks.

"This isn't good," Howard admits.

"It's really not," Peggy confirms, and the two of them drift into a tense silence.

* * *

**December 1** **st** **1971**

Almost two months have passed since Charles called worried about Logan, and to Peggy and Howard's worry they haven't been able to find a single trace of their old friend. Even though Peggy and Howard both plan to continue to look for their friend, they aren't sure where else they can look.

It's a Wednesday morning, a school day, and Natasha is walking into the kitchen for breakfast. To her complete shock when she walks in she finds Peggy, Howard, Melinda, Tony, Jarvis, and Ana standing around the table, with a cake and present on the table.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks confused.

"This month is when you technically turn eighteen," Howard explains to his daughter.

"I know you said that you feel more like you are twelve then eighteen, but we thought we should celebrate this milestone," Peggy explains to her daughter.

"I do feel more like I am twelve," Natasha admits. "But this is pretty great," Natasha explains as she puts her arms around her siblings, and smiles. "Thank you," Natasha says, smiling at her parents, who walk over and hug her too.

* * *

**March 3** **rd** **1972**

Three months have passed since Natasha technically turned eighteen, but because she feels more like a twelve year old has been trying not to think about it.

It is a Friday night and because they have had an incredibly long week Peggy and Howard are in Peggy's home office sharing a bottle of whiskey as they sit side by side.

"So, Zola's gone and we prevented a hydrogen wave crisis," Howard says. "Big week," Howard comments.

"Long week," Peggy corrects, as she rests her head on Howard's shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't, but I feel relieved that Zola is gone," Howard admits. "At least now we know he isn't sabotaging us anymore," Howard admits.

"I think I feel the same," Peggy admits. "It is like a weight is lifted because we don't have to worry about him secretly plotting against us anymore," Peggy says, knowing that admitting this to Howard isn't wrong. "We came close this week, Howard, to losing," Peggy admits, as the word was extremely close to being destroyed.

"I know," Howard says, kissing Peggy's head. "But we did what we do best, we protected everyone," Howard says, a level of pride to his voice.

"Yeah, we did," Peggy confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side and drink whiskey.

* * *

**June 2** **nd** **1972**

Three months have passed since Zola died and Peggy and Howard prevented disaster. Since then they have had to prevent a couple more disasters, but that's all in a day of work for SHIELD's directors.

As it is a nice summers Friday night the Carter-Stark family, Ana and Jarvis are all having a barbecue outside. While Jarvis is cooking Ana and Howard are happily talking and Peggy, Natasha, Tony and Melinda are throwing a ball around with each other.

"Dinner is almost ready," Jarvis informs everyone.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis," Peggy says as she catches the ball thrown at her by Tony. "Tash, Tony, Mel, go wash up," Peggy instructs.

"Yes Mom," Natasha, Tony and to her complete shock Melinda all say.

"Grab jackets on your way back out, it might get a bit cool later," Howard explains.

"Yes Dad," the three siblings once more say, as they head inside, and Peggy walks over to Howard.

"Mel called us Mom and Dad," Peggy says to Howard, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, she did," Howard says, with a grin, as he puts an arm around Peggy and kisses her, both feeling overwhelming joy at the fact that Melinda called them Mom and Dad for the first time.

* * *

Hours later, after a very enjoyable family night, Peggy and Howard are putting their children to bed. Having put both Tony and Natasha to bed they walk into Melinda's room and over to her bed.

"Lights out, Kid," Howard informs Melinda as they walk towards her bed.

"I know," Melinda tells them.

"Mel, there's something we want to talk to you about," Peggy admits as she and Howard sit down on the edge of Melinda's bed.

"Is this about me calling you Mom and Dad?" Melinda asks curious.

"It is," Howard confirms. "Is that something you want to keep doing?" Howard asks curious, and Melinda nods.

"I am never going to forget my mother and father, they are my parents, I love them," Melinda admits. "But you're my parents too, and I want to call you Mom and Dad," Melinda explains. "Is that okay?" Melinda asks, sounding nervous.

"Of course, it is, Darling," Peggy says, before hugging Melinda. "I love you, Mel," Peggy says.

"I love you, Mom," Melinda says, as she returns the hug, causing Peggy's heart to fill with joy.


End file.
